Cocktails and Doctors
by YoungNotBold
Summary: AU – Characters are real the setting is all fiction. I own nothing except my imagination. This is all human. Bo & Kenzi leave Canada after Bo's past catches up with her to work in Egypt. Tamsin and Lauren are also in Egypt escaping their pasts. Finding each other is just the beginning for their futures! Please R&R. Re-rated M...Saucy
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Bo and Kenzi

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 - Meet Bo & Kenzi**

**Cocktails and Doctors**

**AU – Characters are real, the setting is all fiction. I own nothing except my imagination. **

**This is all human and does not have any spoilers as it does not follow the TV Show. I like to play with Film scenes and TV scenes. Mainly scenes from Lost Girl but story is loosely fitted round the Tom Cruise Film "Cocktail". I am Lauren centric so gave her more of a background and made her English. You need to write about what you know after all. Oh and be warned it is "M" for sexual content between two women (maybe even three!) and language...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Mid March 2013 at Bo and Kenzi's Apartment - Toronto**

"I can't keep doing this" Bo let out a sigh to Kenzi who just looked back into her friend's eyes knowing exactly what she meant. It had been now the second weekend in a row that she had to walk into an uncomfortable silent kitchen with Bo and a stranger. Yes they left after Bo promised to call them, but she knew what her friend meant. She could not keep going out and meeting a random to simply bring them home with her.

This unfortunate woman seemed nice enough, short blonde hair and tattoos up both her arms. Bo didn't remember her name so was never introduced to Kenzi. Bo simply asked if she needed a lift anywhere, to which the unknown woman declined instead simply asking for a taxi number. Of course Bo had this on speed dial and after another awkward goodbye she had left.

Now Bo was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands and giving Kenzi her heartfelt statement of not being able to keep doing this. Kenzi knew why she was doing it, but still she knew that Bo hated it.

Kenzi had first met her three years ago, it was in the bar where Bo worked. Kenzi had come in to pick pocket, Bo had spotted her in her game and pulled her aside. Not calling the cops though, she instead offered to buy her a meal after her shift and after a conversation that night in the late night diner, had offered her a waitressing job and a place to sleep. Kenzi still worked in that same bar with Bo and they still lived in the two-bed flat above the bar.

Bo was a sexual girl, Kenzi had watched Bo almost every night meeting new people, both the boys and the girls, and taking them upstairs to her room. Sometimes during her shift which of course upset Trick, who owned the bar. They normally did not stay the night but she did have the clingy ones who after wanted to cuddle, and Bo did not have the heart to ask them to leave. Most of the people she met couldn't wait to leave, but there was always a few who stayed.

Bo had been heartbroken after her first boyfriend and first and only love, Kyle Williams, had died suddenly. That was when Bo had run away from California, she was only eighteen at the time and the police were questioning her so much that she worried they would eventually press charges. So she simply ran. Bo did not know what happened. They were making out in the car and they had sex in the open field. Bo woke up a few hours later to find him dead. Bo had cuddled him during the night, did she accidentally suffocate him? The police said she was a "person of interest", Bo panicked and she ran. That was ten years ago. Bo had not returned home since, not even when her adoptive dad had died. She knew that her adoptive mom would blame that on her also, saying that he died of a broken heart. She fled to Canada in the hope of starting a new life and she was.

Bo kept herself under the radar most of the time, not wanting to attract attention from the police. Kenzi, however was a different fish all together. She was known to the police for many reasons, mainly shoplifting or pick pocketing. Since they met though Kenzi behaved well and they both kept a quiet life.

Bo never fully committed again to a relationship; she jumped from one bed to another. Something inside her was _broken, _Kenzi knew this of her best friend and hoped one day she would find someone to _Fix Her. _Bo was also paranoid that she would end up in prison, like her real dad was. The apple not falling far from the tree her adoptive mother would tell her. Bo thought that if she got too close to someone she would have to tell them that she did not want to return to USA, and then she would need to explain why. Admitting that you might have caused the death of another would not cement a relationship, it would break it. In her mind Bo had already had the full relationship with all her lovers and skipped to the ending part to save the bother of having to go through the heartache. Kenzi was the only person to know about past and that was only because the after effects of tequila.

Bo had applied for a new documents in her birth name of Rainer and was surprised when they came without any issue. Bo now had a Canadian Passport, Driving Licence and was legally entitled to stay in Canada. Bo made a life for herself working across the country. Bo had left with only a duffle bag of clothes, $85 and a one way bus ticket to Vancouver. With only good luck and charm she managed to get work in a roadside diner as a waitress and got some money to move on. Next place she headed was in the Rocky Mountains as a bartender in a resort hotel. Bo left there after a season and headed on to Edmonton, then Regina, Winnipeg, Quebec City, Ottawa until she finally settled in Toronto. She worked in a nightclub for four years in the Downtown area of Toronto, before moving to West Toronto and to Tricks bar, the Dal Raita.

"Bo, don't worry. It happens, yeah to you more than others, but this city is full of minx's having fun. So another one night stand. You know that sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs to meet your prince or princess!" Kenzi chuckled at her last comment

"Yeah, that's the problem though Kenz. I don't just kiss them. I fuck with them. But more than the sexual stuff, I fuck them in the head" Bo explained.

"Wh – what you actually, well, like do it, like IT IT to their actual head?" Kenzi now confused

"No and ergh" Bo replied "I mean I mess with their head and their feelings. That one who just left, I met her before, and even though this is our second roll I still don't know her name. And she is all, _"shall we do lunch this week or fancy clubbing one night?" _And I am all just like nooo go away. "

"Ahh and good, cause you do make them make some strange noises in there sometimes, I didn't actually think that. Just my brain is slow without coffee" Kenzi laughed. "So come on, we have not gotta go to work till noon, lets grab a nice fancy with whipped cream kinda coffee and laugh at all the coffee types who order the weird shit!" Kenzi said while dragging Bo off the stool and pushing her towards her room.

"Yeah like the low fat, soy, extra vanilla, half shot decaf latte" Bo smiled at her friend "like what is that even, or when they go on about half this and half that. Coffee is coffee, either with milk or without, sweet or natural. Come on then my treat"

"Exactly keep it simple baby" Kenzi replied "also we can watch the laptop users looking like they think they are all JK Rowling's with their books and deep thoughts. But before you go out please put those sheets in the wash, you can smell the sex from here! Like really did that girl not drain in there? Surprised she actually walked out".

"Yeah true, we did have a bit of a session last night. Started in the kitchen actually, probably why you can smell it" Bo laughed.

"Not funny dude, I eat there. We have rules remember not in places I either eat or sleep! Kenzi frowned.

"Ok, just a question though, you don't eat or sleep on that table by the front door do you" Bo said pointing to where the bowl is kept that cars keys are placed in and pointing out the bowl was now on the floor with the keys lying next to it.

"Ergh Gross and how the hell...?" Kenzi trailed off "Actually I don't want to know. Let's get ready to go"

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee Shop – half an hour later<strong>

Bo and Kenzi settled into a corner of the coffee shop and started to pull apart the patrons one by one. The geeky alone type. The laptop user. The business professional with the wacky coffee order. All with one thing in common, they love to spend too much money on coffee and eat massive cakes!

Settling into a conversation easy and choosing to ignore the topic of the stranger who was in their apartment today. Instead laughing at a funny story of Kenzi's where she was re-enacting the time she worked in a coffee shop and gave a decaf customer full bean and how that woman became hocked like an addict and was there every day only asking for Kenzi to make her "decaf" coffee. No happy ending as the manager saw Kenzi making it and fired her on the spot. Holding their sides and laughing so hard Bo accidentally knocked over her now empty paper coffee cup to the floor. Remembering that Bo had many cleaning jobs did not want to leave it moved under the table to retrieve it.

At that exact moment a woman who Bo recognised walked in. Frozen to the floor unable to move, Bo watched her move towards the coffee counter. Ordering her coffee and pulling out a file from beneath her arm. Bo recognised immediately a photo of her eighteen year self. Quickly, and while the woman's back was still turned, she jumped up and grabbed Kenzi to follow. Once outside Kenzi asked what that was all about, with Bo only managing to say they needed to leave now, turning to the window and seeing the woman looking back directly at her.

Bo had run for a few blocks now with a confused and tired Kenzi following. This was not the way to work or the way home, this was where the drug addicts and homeless lived. No one came to this part, but Bo was running right through it. Knowing this is the only place where people said nothing about nothing. She could be running through with a blood soaked knife with a head under her arm and no-one would say anything. It is how people survived. Keep up your guard but don't get involved.

She turned another corner before finally stopping and leaning against an old abandoned building.

"Can you now tell me why we just Hussein Bolted from that place?" Kenzi asked between catching her own breath.

"Kenzi, I wasn't sure. I mean she looked familiar. It wasn't until the photo. Then at the window. I knew she knew it was me. I just ran" Bo panted

"Like that made no sense" Kenzi challenged Bo further "who is she and why she got your photo. And why do you care if she saw you, and…"Kenzi trailed off, seeing Bo now slumped to the floor and crying "oh, she is from the past, right? Bo who is she?"

"Her name is Mel Williams and she has found me. She is Kyle's sister. I need to leave Kenzi," tears streaming down Bo's face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet Lauren and Tamsin

**Chapter 2 - Meet Lauren and Tamsin**

**29th March Gatwick Airport - London**

"Don't cry mum, its only eight months and I will back" Lauren said to her mum while standing at London Gatwick airport's departure gate

"Tis true Laur, you know ya ma. She t'was the same when you went to Afghanistan and the Congo. She'll be fine - now off with ya. Come 'ere and give ya ole pa a hug first" Adam Lewis thick Irish accent still so strong although he had lived in England now 26 years.

Lauren stepped forward allowing her leather shoulder bag to slump to the floor and pulling her mum and dad into a tight group hug. Lauren noted this was now the fifth hug since arriving at the airport forty minutes ago.

"Ohh I am being silly. Just, I will miss you. You're my baby and my only daughter and you know I worry about you. I don't know why you accepted a job in Egypt anyway. There is political unrest there, the British Consulate recommends against all but essential travel, and here you are scooting off to play doctor in a hotel. Lauren there is a perfectly good job here in London at the Queen Mary's Hospital. They practically begged you to take it. I just don't understand you sometimes dear". Kate Lewis pulled back from the embrace and composed herself, taking her husband's hand and giving a gentle squeeze.

"I know mum, I know. And the hospital agreed that if I wanted a job there, they would find me one. So I have a backup. Its, you know, after Nadia, I just need to get away. We need the distance. She will be forever coming back in my life and I can't do it any longer." Lauren sighed and picked up her bag and flung it loosely round her neck.

"Well if it is about her, the reason you run away, then we can report her to the police dear, get a restraining order or something? Adam back me up here" Kate said looking towards her husband now for support.

"Mum, please don't it's not just Nadia. I want to go. Tamsin is there and she says it's great. It will be refreshing to just be a doctor in a hotel. What could possible happen? A bout of sickness from eating raw seafood? I have been in Afghanistan, a war-torn place and I saw too much that I never want to ever see again. I've been to the Congo, researching cures, it was great but exhausting. I just need to enjoy being a doctor. I worked for so long and so hard. I just need some fun before I settle down to a career. If I don't do all kinds of crazy now, then when will I?" Lauren turned to look at the departure gate and back to her parents.

"Well, I for one, tinks ya friend is cuckoo. But th'ts maybe t'wat you needs" Adam laughed now pulling Kate slowly away "I is ya father and i's love ya, I do ya know, but t'is true, you studied so hard for so long and always wanted to help people. Now off ya goes on ya wee adventure, don't forget to call when ya get there. I even set up skype, so I did, so ya go on now have yourself some fun. I will take care of ya ma, she will no doubt be mothering 'ver ya brothers, god bless them, now you're not around" Adam gave Lauren a wink before fully pulling a now crying, yet scolding, Kate behind him.

Lauren watched till they disappeared behind the wall before turning back to departures. _Yes, I need this. Yes, this will be fun. Yes, Tamsin is cuckoo, Lauren thought_ with a smile. Dam, need to put my liquids in that bag. _What do I have that is liquid?_ As Lauren prepared herself to go through departures she felt like she was being watched by someone. Slowly turning around and seeing no-one she put it down to all the security guards and cameras they had in this airport, being one of the UK's Largest. Actually she knew it was the second largest behind Heathrow. Why she knew that or why she would need to know that never ceased to amuse Lauren. She just had a natural ability to remember stuff. Like she also knew that it was only humans and elephants that had chins! Again, why did she know this?

Happy with her liquid bag and with her passport and e-ticket in hand she walked though security. Passing the duty-free to settle in the pub for a cider and black and a quick read of some medical journals. In just over an hour she would be boarding a plane to Sharm el-Sheikh. Another 5 hours she would land in her new holiday job.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa – Sharm el-Sheik<strong>

Tamsin had stood at the reception now for ten minutes and waiting was not her strong point. She had been asking now for two days to get Lauren's staff room key. The room was going to be next to her since the last neighbour had left. We not left exactly, after another argument about Tamsin's music she had requested a move. This was not Tamsin's plan but she liked it when things worked out for her. Now she wanted Lauren to be her new neighbour. The rooms were all staff rooms so not as nice as the ones the guests got, but still the best room she had ever had. It had flat screen TV, with BBC World News, movies in English and MBC Action that showed all the American shows like CSI and Covert Affairs. That would keep them both entertained as Tamsin loved the police programmes and Lauren the sciencey stuff, although it annoyed her when Lauren would correct the show and could not simply watch it.

Tamsin has known Lauren for nearly eight years. It was in Afghanistan where she met Lauren, she was a US solider and Lauren was a UK army medic. Being so young, at only twenty two years old, they stuck together for the next three years. Lauren had helped put her back together after friendly fire was not so friendly. They remained friends after they returned to their home countries. Tamsin left the Army and joined the Police Dept. working up to a Detective back in America for the next four years. They had always been close despite them living in different continents; they still managed to keep in touch visiting each other three to four times each year. She never liked Nadia and if they had been around longer she would have got rid of her early on. Tamsin prides herself on being able to spot a loser at five feet. Tamsin never thought it was that serious, a university girlfriend was all she was.

Now she was working in Egypt and had been there four months, she was still on a break from the Police Force after a particularly bad shooting last year. Again it was Lauren that saved her that night and put her back together. Lauren had been visiting when the gun man had crashed through Tamsin's apartment. Lauren had not been there during the shooting as she had gone for takeout. When she returned Tamsin was lying in a pool of blood. It was Lauren's quick thinking and calm composure that save her that night. That was six months ago and hadn't returned to the Police Dept. Tamsin was told by the departments shrink that it wasn't medical why she hadn't returned, more physiological. Tamsin did not care; she liked being head of security in a fancy five star resort because she got to mix with the rich and famous. She had met Catherine Zeta Jones and Michael Douglas, Beyoncé and Jay-Z, the Beckham's and even Prince Harry. If it is good enough for them, then it is good enough for her, she thought. Now her best friend had agreed to join her.

There was only one night she had romantically spent with Lauren in all the years they had known each other. While waiting for the hotel receptionist, she allowed herself to remember back to when that was and how much she adored "out of hours Lauren".

**_Six Months Ago - Tamsin's Californian Apartment_**

Lauren had visited her in California six and was with her the night before she had been shot. They already had spent ten days together driving to Las Vegas, visiting all the theme parks in California and flying to San Francisco. It was however after they had flown back from San Francisco that they both felt maybe they could be more than friends.

Lauren had cooked them dinner that night, Tamsin wanted to talk about her feelings. Knowing that Lauren was logical she knew she would maybe prefer to talk about it first. Tamsin had been waiting for the right moment but after drinking two bottles of red between them and telling old stories, Tamsin decided not to make a move. Lauren was due to go home in a few days; she has only just broken up with her long-term girlfriend of four years and was she was meant to be on this holiday as a distraction.

Tamsin did not expect Lauren to take the lead by simply putting down her glass and kissing her like that on the sofa. No words were spoken, just a deep kiss that said it all. Looking into her brown eyes Tamsin was not sure if this was simply a "get over someone get under them" kind of thing. Like Lauren could sense that was what she thinking she said softly to her "This is not about Nadia, this is about us" before taking her hand and leading her to the back master bedroom.

Lauren was all over Tamsin as soon as the bedroom door was open, pulling at clothes and kissing all down her face and neck. Tamsin never knew Lauren would be so sexual yet sensual. Pushing her on the bed Lauren pulled down her jeans and unbuttoned her own jeans. In only their underwear Lauren sat on Tamsin's lap pulling her upper body up and pulling down her tank top. Tamsin already had Laurens top pulled over her head. Lauren returned back to urgent kisses, deepening them and letting out muffled sounds. The lovers took no time in getting each other naked.

Tamsin had no trouble rolling over onto Lauren taking each nipple into her mouth. Slowly sucking till the pink was red and hard. Biting gently on each nib while moving her hand down Lauren's leg, leaving her breasts she trailed kisses down between her breasts and her stomach. Tamsin looked up to see Lauren had closed her eyes and her head was pushed hard against the pillow. Lauren took this break in missing touches to look down and manoeuvre herself back on top on Tamsin. Sitting on her she grabbed Tamsin's hand and pushed it to her wet centre.

"Fuck me Tam, do it now" Lauren barely whispered.

Tamsin took her cue and wasted no time to push two fingers inside her. Lauren arched back and started to move back and forth on them. Tamsin was building up a steady rhythm when she entered a third finger. Lauren gasped but kept the motion going. Tamsin could already feel the wetness between her own thighs. With Lauren bucking forward and back on her making her own pleasure heightened. Tamsin used her thumb to stroke Lauren's hardened clit, bringing on more moans from her. She reached her left hand to Lauren breast and massaged it. It did not take long to feel Lauren's legs start to twitch and her muscles begin to contract, she knew she was cumin and that just made Tamsin even wetter. Wanting to taste her lover Tamsin push Lauren up with the hand inside her and moved her from her body placing her next to her on the bed. She continued her thrusts. She was not sure that Lauren had even noticed that she had been moved, as her eyes were still tightly closed. Keeping her eyes on Lauren she moved her own face till she was lined up with her hand. She could see her clit throbbing. Knowing that she was close she kneeled down and took her clit in her mouth and sucked hard. Laurens eyes shot open and before she knew what was happening she was violently shaking and screaming her lover's name.

"Oh. My. God" was all Lauren could say as she continued to shake through her own orgasm.

"My, My Doctor your heart rate seems to be a bit high" Tamsin moved up her body and smirked into Lauren's chest.

Not wanting to be outdone Lauren turned around and sat on Tamsin bottom, keeping Tamsin's front to the mattress and her arms spread either side of her.

"So lover how do you want it?" Laurens dirty talk and whisper into Tamsin's ear made her shudder again. Knowing that she was already wet, she now felt it worsen and drip down her leg

"Erm, Erm, Well...Erm" was all that Tamsin could say

Taking the lead Lauren shifted down Tamsin's leg and sat between her thighs. Lauren pulled her up by the hips placing her on top on her legs. Using the space she had now created she reached round her stomach and took both breasts in her hands and started to massage them. Taking her nipples and rolling them between her fingers and thumb. Lauren kept one hand on her breast and the other she stoked down her back and over Tamsin's perfect arse. Moving round her arse she stroked her sex, using her palm to mould her lover and apply pressure. Without warning she put three fingers inside her and used her thumb to flick her clit. Tamsin tried to move but Lauren moved her other hand to hold her back down against the bed. Increasing the pace and depth into her lover she put in the fourth finger. Tamsin bucked back against Laurens hand and moaned into the pillow. She was so wet and knew she was close to cumin. Like Tamsin had done to her, Lauren knelt further down towards her lovers centre and flicked her tongue across the hard, wet clit. Licking, flicking and fucking her into orgasm. Lauren made the motions slower and softer as she came hard. Tamsin again tried to turn around, but Lauren held her still, removing her hand completely replacing it with her mouth, licking and sucking her wetness. The pure thought of it made Tamsin build up quickly and come again, this time in Laurens mouth. Satisfied Lauren lay across Tamsin's sweaty back and kissed her on the side of the mouth. Tamsin pulled her around and laid her arm over Lauren's stomach before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going To Egypt

**Chapter 3 - Going to Egypt**

**Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa – Sharm el-Sheik**

"Hello, Miss Tamsin. Hello"

What, what, who was calling my name? Tamsin turned round to the see receptionist smiling at her and holding a key.

"Here is the key Miss Tamsin, are you ok? You did not answer me for long time" the receptionist Bassem was smirking

Tamsin took the key and left, she wanted to get some basics for Lauren for her room. She knew Lauren would want breakfast tea, green tea, milk and custard cream biscuits so she headed out to find them to leave in her friend's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Flight from London to Egypt<strong>

Lauren had settled into the flight, glad she had paid extra for exit seats and happy that there was no one next to her, just another passenger at the end of the row of three. She also looked like she was travelling alone and after a nod hello Lauren settled back into reading her medical journals.

Lauren could not concentrate too long as thoughts of her closest friend came rushing forward. Lauren had known Tamsin for almost eight years. They were both so young when they joined the Forces. Lauren had been four years into her Medical education at University when the she joined the Army as a Medical Cadet. It was through a cadetship that was sponsored as part of her medical degree. The Army offered to continue her learning as her Foundation Programme and earning her qualifications. Her first year was ok as she was solely in the Field Hospital in Afghanistan and she graduated her F1 training from there. The second year she chose to specialise in Pathology for her F2 qualification and was working with the Army Pathologists as the Mortuary Affairs Specialist, still in the Field Hospital. Lauren stayed on for a third year as a Biomedical Scientist, after being accredited with her General Medical Council approval. This last year was different though as she was now put out in the field a lot more than she liked.

Lauren had meet Tamsin on her first day. Both a bit naive to what they had signed up for. Tamsin was always getting into fights with the men, probably to prove her worth and Lauren thought Tamsin might also like a fight or two. They were not meant to be together as much as they were, but with all the medical attention that Tamsin brought they soon became close friends. They shared everything and Lauren soon realised that Tamsin was not who people thought she was. She was gentle, kind, loyal and very funny.

Lauren remembered one time when Tamsin was caught with a bottle of liquor in the camp. She would be up for disciplinary if caught so Lauren suggested that they sneak into the Sergeants tent. But before Lauren could deliver the plan, Tamsin blurted out "what and shit in his bed". It was so funny, Lauren was going to say steal it back, without evidence there can be no hearing, but after hearing that she was in fits of giggles for hours. Eventually she told the plan to Tamsin. They went to the tent for her to stand in front of the bed and start giggling again. Tamsin had to drag her out to avoid getting caught, bottle in hand. This memory made her smile. They were best friends from then on and kept in touch after returning back home. Lauren had gone back to University for her last two years in undergraduate studies. Not knowing what direction she wanted to go lead to the gap year in the Congo taking her girlfriend, Nadia, with her. This is where she worked with a specialist team doing humanitarian work in the remote villages and helping to cure diseases.

Lauren finally graduated two years ago where she mastered in Genetics and Cryptozoology but also had undergraduates in Pathology, Biology, Microbiology and Physiology.

Lauren had been this last year working for Biotechnology and Biological Sciences Research Council. Prof. Isaac Taft was her mentor and had literally talked her into joining at her Graduation Party. It was a great experience, she worked alongside great scientists, however had left after she had disagreed with Prof. Taft's methods of exploring different biological systems. Lauren preferred the computer technology while the Prof. was more of a "cut and look" kind of scientist.

Lauren recently had an interview for Queen Mary's Hospital, a top London hospital who delivers all the Royal babies. Lauren turned this down when Tamsin had called and begged her to go to Egypt. Although her career was on track her personal life was not so this break came at the right time.

Lauren had ended her relationship with Nadia eight months ago. Nadia had not taken it well and it resulted in her being violent towards her. Nadia has pushed Lauren across the room, causing her to black out. When she woke Nadia was standing over her like she was possessed and holding a knife. It took a lot of persuading on Lauren's part to convince her they were ok and calm her down. She used the time that Nadia had gone to get take out as her chance to run home back to her parent's house. Instantly she called on Tamsin. Tamsin had flown to the UK the following day and gone to their old apartment and packed up everything that looked Laureny into suitcases. Lauren had given her a list of her most valued items. Nadia was their but Tamsin was able to overpower her and tie her to chair. Leaving her there even after she had left. When Tamsin had returned to the Lewis house with the suitcases it was then that she had realised she had not got her computer. Lauren agreed to go back with Tamsin to only find Nadia still tied to a chair and Tamsin saying that she was always good at tying knots in the army. Lauren grabbed the remaining stuff but asked Tamsin to loosen the ropes so that Nadia could get out. After all she was a doctor now.

Nadia stalked her for a while so Lauren went to America for a few weeks with Tamsin. They were having a good time and even slept together once. The following day though Tamsin was shot. One of her informants had been threatened into giving out her address. Tamsin had been working on a case involving strange murders where victims appeared to have been tortured. This gunman was sent to kill her. Lauren had found her bleeding out on the floor. It was only later when the medics had told her she had saved her life that Lauren let in all sink in.

Lauren stayed longer to be with Tamsin during her recovery, but something had changed in both of them that night. Tamsin hated the world even more now. She drank too much and smoked too much. She said she was "finally living for her" all the time working for "the man" now she was going to do things that made her feel good. The Police did not sign her back on and made her take recovery. That was six months ago and she has partied ever since. When Lauren got a call from her last week saying that her hotel she worked in needed a doctor, Lauren thought it best to be with her best friend right now.

They never spoke again about their night together. It was suggested that they remained as friends as Tamsin did say that she was thankful she had a best friend with her and not anything serious as she needed that and that alone. Lauren took that as it was meant, Tamsin could not deal with any relationship right now and after Lauren's own break up with Nadia neither could she. Besides since the shooting and Lauren nursing her back to health their relationship had became more sister than lover. Before that night they would have always thought "what if" now they knew, and yes it was good, but this relationship was better and they both knew they could never fuck it up.

Lauren cleared her thoughts of Tamsin and let herself get a bit excited about living and working in Egypt.

The girl next her smiled a flirty smile. Lauren blushed, was she over thinking a smile? The girl was attractive, early 20's with red hair and an athlete's body.

The red-haired girl simply leaned over the vacant chair and whispered "I like you and if you like me too then follow me, if not then forget I said anything and go back to your book," and with that she unbuckled her seat belt and walked towards the toilets. Lauren's mind raced, she did not have time to think about this or this girl would return to find her just staring and thinking. Without another thought Lauren jumped up and followed her to the toilet. Almost instantly the door flung open and she was pulled in.

Ten minutes later a ruffled Lauren and the girl, now known to her as Sadie, returned to their seats without a word being said. No one looked like they had even noticed that they had gone.

Lauren had to turn to the window to hide both her blush and her smirk. Wait till I tell Tamsin about this. Normal vanilla Lauren just joined the exclusive Mile High Club.


	4. Chapter 4 - When Bo Met Lauren

**Chapter 4 - When Bo Met Lauren**

**Flight from Canada to Egypt**

"Where you been Bo?" Kenzi asked when Bo finally took her seat back on the plane, "the stupid steward has only gone and refused me another vodka, says that my six tiny bottles is enough. What does she know hey?"

"Hum, yeah. What hey?" Bo smirked in reply

"What's wrong with you? You look all goofy. You have the same look after you go missing in the Dal. Wait up and close the back door, you have had sex aint ya?" Kenzi starts to look round the plane "who, who, what the fuck….."

"Oh some guy I met, I never flown before and already got my wings to the Mile High Club!" Bo laughed at her friend stunned look, "thanks for this Kenz, I know you didn't have to come with me but thanks for getting me out of there. I couldn't stay after I saw Mel, I know that she would be looking for me and I needed to get out, you know."

Kenzi had spoken to her cousin after Bo's breakdown last week and in just a few short days had got them both jobs in a hotel in Egypt. They needed to get away, and after telling Trick that she had family issues, they had booked the first flight out of Canada. They were worried at first about being stopped at security, taking Kenzi to keep reminding her that she was Ysabeau Rainer now, not Beth Dennis.

They had also formulated a plan. They needed money to start a fresh and also to pay back Kenzi's cousin. He had given them the cash for flights, for the visas and some spending money before they left. In total eight thousand dollars. Bo didn't know much about Kenzi's family, Kenzi always joked that they were the Russian Mafia. After the encounter in the dark room behind a laundry shop Bo could believe her. Kenzi had spoken in Russian, something that Bo always liked about her, and from an old out of service laundry machine Pavlo had pulled out wads of cash. It was like a movie, except this was real life and this meant Bo could leave behind her old one again. They said they would return to Toronto after eight months and hopefully Mel would have moved her search on. Kenzi said that most people don't return to where they have been seen last so it was the best place to go back to. Bo had agreed.

**Sharm el-Sheik International Airport**

"What belt did it say Bo, this is silly man. Like nothing here makes any sense. It is all Egypt Land language." Kenzi said standing next to one of eight belts hoping to spot her oversized luggage. For a small girl she packed heavy.

"Egyptian." Bo said still smiling from her antics of earlier. "I think they talk Egyptian. I heard the song, you know "Walk like an Egyptian" and that sounds more plausible than Egypt Land"

"Walk like a what, what? So wait they walk funny here? Telling you now Bo Bo my strut has been perfected and there is no way I am walking any different here."

"No Kenz, it's a song. It don't mean..." Bo stopped after realising that someone had been listening and actually inputted into their conversation.

"Arabic. Well actually it is Egyptian Arabic that has been spoken here in Egypt since the 7th Century, if you plan to go Cairo or Luxor there are still some people that speak Domari. Also here in the Sharm region, which is also known as Sinai, they speak Bedouin Arabic." Lauren couldn't help but over hear the girls conversation and the words came out before her mind got to think. Lauren hated that part of her, she knew facts, and she pushed them on others, sometimes strangers, like these two at the luggage belt.

"Well thanks for that teach and seeing as you're so smart, where would I find my bag?" Kenzi asked pushing forward to stand in front of this mystery blonde.

"Erm, I, that's my bag" Lauren pushed forward and Bo instinctively helped the blonde lift up her suitcase and put on her trolley "Thanks…."

"Bo, my name is Bo" Bo had not stopped staring at her since she first heard her speak. She did not know exactly what she had said but it excited her more than dirty talk did.

"I'm Lauren and I have to go. Someone is waiting. Erm, your bag, guessing from your accent I would say belt three as that has the only flight from Canada that has arrived. Maybe try there?" to which Lauren smiled and turned to head though the security and to the exit.

Walking towards the exit Lauren allowed herself to turn around once, the smaller girl was heading off towards the belt while "Bo" was looking at her. She was the most attractive woman Lauren had ever seen. Her chocolate eyes, her smooth skin, her body curves; all made Lauren feel strange. Rolling her eyes and looking back towards the door Lauren reminded herself that she was probably still high on endorphins. Those little naughty neurotransmitters were already passing signals along from one neutron to another giving her this natural feeling of euphoria.

"Bo, I have found our stuff, that hot pants was right, quick grab the trolley man" Kenzi shouted over while Bo simply watched "Lauren" disappear through the glass doors. There was something in those eyes and the way she spoke, and the accent that Bo found curious. But then again she just had sex and she always felt a bit high after that. She didn't know why? She just liked the feeling. Bo run over toward Kenzi and helped with the cases, putting them on her own trolley.

**Outside the Airport**

"Lauren, here over here"

Lauren could hear Tamsin shouting but didn't see her at first and then she did. _Oh my god, Lauren thought_ she had only parked the car in the coach park and was causing a build-up of coaches trying to get in, not to mention the taxis lined up to get out. Picking up her pace she reached Tamsin who flung her luggage in the car and rushed to give Lauren a hug. The noise of both coaches and taxis horns making them speed up and laugh at the same time.

"Yes, Yes, You have a horn. I am moving" Tamsin shouted back at no one in particular.

Lauren jumped in the passenger's seat remembering that they drive on the right in Egypt and the steering wheel is on the left. Still laughing they drove off.

Bo and Kenzi had managed to get outside and heard the noise and saw the car blocking the drive. Bo noticed that the blonde had hugged another blonde so already decided that they were together and would waste not another minute to think about her. As that is all she had done in the past four minutes was put themselves in roles where they meet again, have a holiday romance, it grows stronger and they get married and...

"Bo, what is wrong with you today? I said shall we get a taxi? You were all goofy again, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing and yeah grab a taxi. The website said it was not far, it's only in Naama Bay, so we should pay no more than five dollars. They take dollars here, so let's go. We can figure out the other money later." Bo said.

**Tamsin's Car - Driving to the hotel.**

"So what is with the smile and the geeky look? Have you just explained to someone how the oxygen flows on a plane in case of an emergency? As fascinating that maybe to you, others don't want to hear about it Lau. It makes them nervous. Or did you sit next to an equally boring doctor on the way a talk stem cell growth?" Tamsin teased.

"Actually no. I had sex with a stranger in the toilet and joined the mile high club. Also met another beautiful woman and talked to her about stuff that was not sciencey, well not, well it was not about science anyway." Lauren answered back.

"What!" Tamsin had to pull back the car after nearly hitting the side desert. "Well I knew you was an onion Lauren but my my do we have many more un-discovered layers in you."

The rest of the car journey was full of why's and when's and even Lauren said it was out of character and even started to blame Tamsin's influence, even when Tamsin pointed out she was not with her. Lauren said that coming to meet her brings out "out of hours Lauren". Tamsin laughed with her knowing that she was referring to the nickname she gave her.

"Yes, I do remember "out of hours Lauren" so is she staying or you boxing her back up for another six months?" Tamsin asked.

"Well I have it out of my system now. So I am fully ready to being the doctor here. Tell me what is it like?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin went to explain that the guests were all wealthy and that the hotel reflected that. The staff quarters were good and they had their own staff canteen and were fed and had access to drinks. The staff was not allowed in the guest areas, but being the doctor and herself being the head of security meant that they had access all areas. The hotel was set on the beach, had its own marina and cornered off snorkelling and dive centre. She explained the rooms were next door and she already had her room key so no need to wait around. Today Lauren was free but had a meeting with the hotel manager and also the owner tomorrow at 8.30am tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Week In Egypt

**Chapter 5 - First Week in Egypt**

**Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa Hotel**

Bo and Kenzi pulled up to the hotel entrance, paid the taxi driver and collected their luggage. Within the minute Bell Boys were collecting the bags and attaching tags to them. The door was opened for them as they stepped inside. The foyer was gold and cream decorated with expensive furniture. The reception was just to the right of them; they stood in the middle just taking in the beauty of the hotel and their first impressions.

"Wow Bo Bo, like pinch me" Kenzi's first impression of the hotel was grand. A big Crystal Chandelier hung from the ceiling and all the workers were dressed in immaculate white and cream suits.

"Ouch, I didn't mean actually to pinch me" Kenzi said rubbing her arm. "It was rhetorical or whatever the word is. I wonder how long it takes to clean. I bet the blonde from the airport would know and also what that word was? I am expecting her to jump out any second and give me the Wikipedia answer to anything I say now. Like how rude to eaves drop in our convo hey?" Kenzi joked.

"I liked her. C'mon let's just get checked in and settled in, we can explore the hotel later. Erm, we need to ask for Mr Assem, let's ask him behind the reception." Bo pulled Kenzi toward the receptionist

"Hello I am Bo and this is Kenzi and we are expected." Bo said politely to the man behind reception.

"Hello and Welcome to the Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa. Do you have your reservation please and can we offer you champagne and a welcome towel" As the man spoke another appeared with rolled up cold face towels and champagne flutes.

"We don't have one actually we are meant to see Mr Assem, we are starting work here." Bo explained.

"Ohh, I see." the receptionist quickly dismissed the bell boy before Kenzi could grab her drink. "In that case you should not be here, you need to be at the staff entrance, no one is allowed in the hotel. Get your things quickly and I will get the bus boy to drive you round to where you should be."

"Oh like that is it, well we didn't know, so what no drink?" Kenzi looked shocked.

"No, and miss please keep your voice down, you are attracting attention from our guests, now please leave quickly." With that he turned his smile on again to what they assumed were actual guests checking in and they followed the bell boy.

The meeting with Mr Assem was short and sweet, a quick run through of wages, hours to work and living arrangements. They were given their accommodation, pleased to be sharing with each other. It was a two-bedroom apartment, they had their own rooms but they shared the bathroom and the living area. It was a basic apartment with three large mix-matched sofas on one side of the room in a box like shape in front of a wall mounted TV and a table with six chairs on the other side with a small kitchen and workbench. Next to the front door was a large fridge. The far back wall had three doors. The middle was the bathroom with interconnecting doors leading to both bedrooms. On the left of the bathroom was the bigger of the two bedrooms with a mini balcony and the right another double bedroom. They flipped a coin for the rooms and Bo won, choosing the left bedroom.

On the table they noticed a rule book about the hotel with what they could and could not say and do to the guests, where they could go and couldn't and what was included in their job in regard to food and drinks. Mr Assem had left them with instructions on how to collect their uniform from the warehouse in Naama Bay and had given them their work rota. There was a staff jeep that they could sign up for and borrow if needed. They signed the jeep out as soon as their bags arrived and headed off to collect their work uniforms.

**Room 1225 – Laurens Room**

"Ta Da. What do you think? Not bad hey. It's actually an old guests room, it was refurbished last year, but now they built the new block they use this one only for staff. There are only five rooms in this small building. The rest of the staff here lives just outside the hotel, in an old part of the complex that is nicknamed the "crack house". You would have hated it. It is the old apartments that are no longer used. Some of which don't even have walls. Plus they are mostly all two-bedroom. But I managed to get you in here. And the best part is..."

"The view." Lauren interrupted. It was a picture perfect view of the ocean, yes there was one other building lower down in front but mostly it was the ocean. Lauren could understand why it wouldn't be a guest room anymore, but to Lauren the view was simply perfect. Lauren was standing on her balcony when Tamsin joined her.

"Yeah, yeah the sea. What I was going to say is that I am next door. But yeah this is nice also. So come on I'll help you unpack and you have a surprise in your fridge." Tamsin pointed over to the concealed wooden door under the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa<strong>

The first week had gone past quickly. Bo and Kenzi ate breakfast every day at 10am just before it closed and again at 6pm as it opened. Kenzi took to having lunch and snacks by the staff beach bar while Bo just ate her bar snacks. They were having a great time and had already met many of the others that shared their "Crack House". Most of them were Egyptian men with a few foreign, mainly European, women. The women worked as guest's relations or in the international parts of the hotel such as the bars, clubs and a la carte restaurants. Egyptians worked in the areas that did not have direct contact with guests, such as the housekeepers or in the gardens. Bo had been given the beach bar job while Kenzi had been given the beach waitress.

They had already scored themselves their first mark for Bo to seduce. A rich man named Lachlan. Bo seduced him easily and spent a few nights with him on his yacht. One morning she woke up alone with an envelope beside her. That was hard for Bo, she ran back to her best friend and cried for over six hours about how dirty and cheap she felt. Kenzi had held her close and stroked her head, reminding her that $800 was not cheap and it was like "Pretty Woman" she should not kiss them. It makes her emotional, it is an agreement, they get the best night of their lives and she gets rewarded. Bo was not upset about the sex; she enjoyed it she just never expected to feel that way. But Kenzi was right, no more kissing, it confused her. And the $800 was a good start to paying back Pavlo and hopefully the next one won't leave, so can make it more worth her while.

Lauren had enjoyed her first week, up early for a run and breakfast at 8am. She worked all day with patients. She also had meetings with hotel managers about food hygiene and keeping guests healthy. Lauren always managed to meet with Tamsin at the staff canteen for lunch and again for dinner when her shift was over at 7.30pm. Evenings were spent either in their rooms catching up or out in town getting to know the local area.

Tamsin had been busy with a new guard that started, Dyson Thornwood. Dyson had worked with Tamsin back in California but recently he had quit his job after he was suspected of helping cover up crimes. Nothing was proven but Dyson left never less. They was neither friends nor enemies, they worked in the same department and paths crossed on cases from time to time. Dyson work homicide while Tamsin had started to take up "Cold Cases" more. Tamsin also suspected the rumours were true about his cover ups, but apart from this one person that seemed to have a hold on him, he was a nice guy. A bit territorial, but when he trusted you, he was loyal and decent. Dyson was invited to join Tamsin and Lauren on their nights out, which he did often.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 5th April - Budda Bar 1am <strong>

One of those nights out was tonight when Lauren, Tamsin and Dyson were out in Naama Bay on a Friday night, the busiest night, and had got raging drunk. Tamsin had gone off to the dance floor to dance while Dyson and Lauren were left alone to chat. They both shared some same interests, it seems they both joined the mile high club on the same day, both liked brunettes and both liked to win. They were describing the most beautiful looking woman they had ever seen while downing shots of sambucca.

"No Dyson I can beat you there, you see you said she had nice eyes, well my lady had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and I think they even specked blue at the same time" Lauren said chasing her sambucca with the remaining wine.

"Eyes both brown and blue hey Doc, well sounds like a freak. And my lady had nice eyes yeah, but oh my god, those breasts, they were amazing and firm and oh amazing. We need more shots, barman." Dyson waved over the bar man

"Ah, trust a man to see a pair of tits on a lady first. My lady had eyes that spoke to my soul, and a smile that melted me, and oh oh oh listen…." Lauren said firmly pulling Dyson face to face her "….she had one, yes I said one, dimple on her face, oh my god how incredibly sexy."

"So this is the one you erm, got with, on the mile high hey?" Dyson asked

"No, no she was cute also. This lady, oh she was called Bo, I met her at the airport."

"I don't know my ones name, we never got round to that." Dyson smirked

"Ahh, typical men. I need water; I am feeling the effects of alcohol already." Lauren said as Tamsin walked over slumping her head on to the bar.

"Are you drunk Lau? Lau I asked if you were drunk? Do I need to take you home?" Tamsin asked poking her friend and casting an evil eye over towards Dyson.

"She is wasted Tam. We best get her home." Dyson said standing up.

"Lauren. Listen to me." Tamsin said while pulling at her friend. "Lauren, please wake up."

Turning back toward Dyson she spoke. "Hey Dyson watch this, if she is drunk she won't answer and we are fucked and will have to carry her. If she can answer then we are ok. We can help her to walk out of here. Ready?" Tamsin turned back to Lauren and said "What effects is that alcohol doing to you Lauren, please tell us as we are sooooo interested."

"Well, that is easy to answer." Lauren said straightening herself on her stool pulling back her shoulders. "Alcohol limits the production of vasopressin, or ADH, from the hypothalamus and the secretion of this hormone from the posterior pituitary gland. This is what causes severe dehydration when alcohol is consumed in large amounts. It also causes a high concentration of water in the urine and vomit and the intense thirst that goes along with a hangover. And..."

"Come on Lauren, up you get, you can finish that in the taxi. Dyson help with her other side" and with that Tamsin and Dyson moved a still muttering Lauren outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Rewrite in Sept 2014<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fire Inside

**Chapter 6 - The Fire Inside**

**Saturday 6th April - Staff Restaurant at Lunchtime**

"Hey Doc, you look good, considering." Dyson said as the doctor joined him and Tamsin at their table for lunch.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. Just a question thou guys, I woke in my pyjamas' with water and aspirin beside me. Thanks for that by the way, but how did I get undressed exactly?" Lauren looked embarrassed at her own question and darted her eyes between them both

"Hold up Doc" Dyson raised both hands in the air "I got you to your bed and left, that must have been Tam, I honestly had nothing to do with it. Shame though as I would have stuck around to help if I had known." Dyson joked.

"Ahh good, that is fine, just didn't know what to think and it is already a long day but I could die if I thought that you'd seen me naked." Lauren signed out

"No, that pleasure was all mine." Tamsin added in "Although I did keep your modesty and your underwear on Laur, so don't fret babes. It is all still safe with me."

"Good, so what are you plans now then? I have the rest of the day off. Doctor Maged is taking over the shift and we finally have a weekly shift pattern. Not too bad as I get a few nights off and also a full day off as well as a couple of afternoon's off. Still need to rota being on call during the night, but it is better than being just me, like it has been this week. I fancy a look round. You fancy it?" Lauren asked really at Tam but also looking briefly at Dyson. Lauren was not sure yet if he was "friend" but he seemed nice enough.

"Yeah I am up for that, Dyson?" Tam asked over

"Yeah, I had nothing else planned. I am off now till my next shift tomorrow."

"Great, then what about we have a look round the hotel and go to the beach?" Lauren suggested to which they both agreed.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking round the largest pool, towards the infinity pool. Lauren loved this pool as it looked directly to the ocean and wondered if she would be able to spend her time off lying round it. Tam and Dyson were in conversation about their shifts, Dyson still not pleased that he had more night shifts than her, but Tamsin pointed out that she was in charge.

Just then Lauren saw her, it was Bo. Lauren knew immediately, she knew from her walk, her body and when she turned round those eyes. Lauren had frozen in her spot only to have Tam and Dyson walked into her

""Watch it Laur, what's up? You ok?" Tamsin asked

"It's her." Both Lauren and Dyson saying those words in unison.

"What?" Lauren turned round to Dyson "What did you say?"

"Lauren it's "Her" from the plane, the girl I told you about last night, remember?"

"No Dyson it can't be! As it's "Her" the girl I told YOU about last night"

"Ohh the one who "Spoke To Your Soul" Dyson used his fingers as exclamations points at the last part

"Better than the one "with the great tits" Dyson" Lauren mimicked her exclamation points

"Deary dear, don't look now but I think she has spotted you." Tamsin pointed over the poolside

**Bo and Kenzi - The other side of the pool**

"Bo, come on we are late, keep up, Bo? Why have you stopped" Kenzi looked round to see Bo looking over the pool and edging closer

"It can't be Kenzi, It can't be" Bo said edging closer to get a better look

"What, what you looking at Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"Over there, it's her, "Lauren" from the airport and its him from the plane and it's her from the car park" Bo said pointing firstly at Lauren, then Dyson then Tamsin "Its really her, I don't..."

***SPLASH***

"BO" Kenzi raced to the poolside but couldn't stop Bo from falling in.

"And there she goes" Tamsin watched also as Bo fell into the pool

"I have to help her." Dyson started to run round

"She may have fainted, she may need medical help." Lauren followed after him

"Oh this is going to be interesting... and I am talking to myself?" Tamsin sighed as she followed them both.

Dyson had got there first and was already pulling Bo out of the water when Lauren got there. Lauren had wanted her to sit on the nearby chair and give her a look over, although what she was looking for exactly she didn't know as she rested her palm over Bo's chest.

"Erm Doc, you can get her pulse from her wrist you know?" Dyson eyeing down at her hand

"Yes, erm, yes sorry. So Bo, are you ok? Did you faint? Have you felt dizzy recently? Drank any alcohol in the sun?" Lauren asked, finally removing her hand from her body.

"No, No. I just fell in. I wasn't paying attention. So are you holidaying here Lauren, nice that you remembered my name." Bo asked looking at Lauren smiling

"No I work here, I am the hotel doctor. And yes, I remember you from the airport last week, and nice you remembered mine also." Lauren smiled back not removing her eyes from Bo's

"And I work here also," Dyson stepped forward "I'm security, and I'm called Dyson, though my friends call me "Wolfman" from when I played college ball. We have already meet Bo." Dyson smiled down at Bo, talking her hand and kissing it

"Ergh and I'm Tamsin and blah blah blah, work here, Security and blah blah blah" Tamsin not amused and grabbing Lauren out the way to stand next to her

"And bit-at-ches I am Kenzi. What are we now the Brady bunch. We have to go and get you changed Bo, we are already late." Kenzi pulled Bo from the chair

"Hi all, I'm Bo and again this is Kenzi, we work at the beach bar. I really hope to see you there later tonight?" with a killer smile she allowed herself to be pulled away by Kenzi

"Just so you know Dyson, she was saying that to me." Lauren looked at Dyson

"Just keep saying that to yourself Doctor, just keep saying it." Dyson teased

"Oh really I feel like I'm back at school and I'm witnessing the strangest triangle alive." Tamsin said "Let's do our thing and we can see tonight who she really likes later can't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bo's Beach Bar<strong>

"So you want to tell me what that was all about Bo?" Kenzi asked when they finally got the beach bar, dry and thankful it was quiet.

"Well you know Lauren, the one who corrected us at the airport and he, Dyson, was the one from the plane, and I guess by the way she is protective of Lauren the other one, Tamsin must be her girlfriend?" Bo spoke while drying the bar glasses. "It's strange though as I feel a really weird connection to her, Lauren, I mean. It's like indescribable"

"Well she is all pow-wow-chica-pow with the other one and we have a plan remember?" Kenzi reminded

"Yeah about that, it's quiet now, and after the last time I don't really know if I can do it. I felt awful after Lachlan. I know we need money, but I can think of something else Kenz. Trust me, also if I so happen to find the one on this piece of paradise who is loaded then of course that is better, but I can't keep offering it out, you know." Bo looked sadly at Kenzi hoping that she did understand. She owed everything to her best friend and wouldn't let her down, but they may be another way.

"Yeah I know. Anyway you have other interests now. That wolfman is hot BoBo. He is all strong and muscular and cute. And now you know your Lauren bangs lady parts with Tamsin, she is out the equation."

"I know and I actually feel jealous, can you believe that Kenz? A woman I met for two minutes and spoke to once makes me feel jealous. Like I said before it is indescribable" Bo continued to wipe and wash the glasses and Kenzi turned back to waitressing the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's Room<strong>

"Come on Tam, we are meeting Dyson there and I know it sounds crazy but I don't want him there before me." Lauren was shuffling from foot to foot

"What is wrong with you crazy lady. I have known you ten years and this is the first time you are both not composed and acting like a teenager. Yes, yes you told me, it's indescribable and you don't know how to explain it. I heard that from you all through dinner and again five minutes ago. But seriously Laur, you don't even know if she would like you that way. She was with Dyson, a man, on the plane. She may not like the lady violin she could be a trumpet kind of girl?" Tamsin pulled on her knee high boots and looked at herself in the mirror. "And if she did then I look smoking hot right now and she may surprise the both of you and want me?"

Tamsin did look good, in her dark jeans, knee high boots and a grey sleeveless top, hair pulled back at the sides and her blue leather jacket. Then again so did Lauren who wore light blue jeans, white t-shirt and a pink cardigan.

* * *

><p><strong>Bo's Beach Bar<strong>

They arrived at the bar and to no surprise saw that Dyson was already sat there with Bo leaning down onto the bar. Dyson was right she did have great breasts. Lauren let out a sigh and Tam quickly yet gently squeezed her hand. Bo had noticed his and a pang of jealously shot through her. Bo had acknowledged Lauren when she got to the bar but the looks were gone, no more flirty glances, so Lauren decided that maybe Tamsin was right and moved them to a nearby table. Dyson joined twenty minutes later to state, matter of fact, he was taking Bo out after her shift to a club and it looked promising.

During the night Lauren looked over at Bo only the once and she was given a friendly smile in return. Lauren smiled back, she could do with more friends and if that was all that was offered then Lauren would take it. Dyson seemed happy and so did Tamsin. Kenzi had joined their table after her shift, not being invited didn't seem to bother the young Goth They all sat together till Bo had finished at 2am. Dyson stood up to greet her and placed a hand round her back.

"Well then ladies, the pleasure was all yours, but I am going to take Bo out now for a well-deserved drink of her own." Dyson said before smiling down to Bo

"Pleasure was all ours was it?" Kenzi had her hands on her hips "Well I think now the pleasure will be all yours." smiling between Dyson and Bo "Should I not wait up for you Bo?"

"Erm, no, I may be out late." Bo grabbed her black leather coat and flung it over her arms

"Got it." Kenzi smiled at her friend to which Bo blushed. She didn't mind if people thought she might sleep with Dyson, after all she had already, but to say it in front of Lauren bothered her. Bo had already decided not to sleep with him as she didn't want to look trashy in front of Lauren, she would take it slow and see where it went. Lauren looked back at Bo embarrassed, then put her head down and Tamsin rubbed her back. Bo needed to get out of here quick as this feeling of intense jealously this was killing her.

"Come on wolfman, show me a good time" Bo took Dyson's hand and turned around

"Guaranteed" Dyson said winking back at the table and leading Bo off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Rewrite in Sept 2014<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Time BoLo

**Chapter 7 - Its Time BoLo**

**Wednesday 8th May - One Month Later**

Bo and Dyson had been together now for four weeks. The group still did hang out together on some occasions; however Dyson and Bo had started to spend more time alone recently. Dyson had taken Bo last weekend to a hotel for their 1 month anniversary and they had sex for the first time after Bo initially had rejected any advances. Bo had watched Lauren spend all her free time with Tamsin and loved how they looked and laughed together. She tried several times to get Lauren alone as she desperately wanted to talk to her. Bo was deeply attracted to Lauren, loving the way she moved with grace, how her hair looked every time she saw her and her smile. She kept these feelings quiet though, even from Kenzi, as far as everyone knew she was happy with Dyson. Although he was nice and took good care of her, something was missing.

Lauren had busied herself with work and volunteered at a local hospital during some of her free time as it bothered her that Bo was with Dyson and felt jealous every time she saw them together. Lauren had made Tamsin promise that she would not be left alone with Bo in case she embarrassed herself. She would go with local doctors to the desert and treat the Bedouin people living there, just to stay away. Kenzi had came close with Tamsin recently and joined them whenever Bo was with Dyson. A few days ago Kenzi found out that Lauren was not "with" Tamsin but hadn't told Bo yet as she felt that Bo had finally started to be happy and didn't want to ruin what might be with Dyson. Kenzi loved Dyson, he was protective, strong, and loyal and exactly what Bo needed. Tamsin enjoyed working with Dyson, he did seem happy and she was getting closer to him.

There was a few times when the full gang went out together, where they would go out to a bar or club. Lauren would sing on the Karaoke, she was really good and everyone agreed how much they loved "out of hours Lauren". They were having a great time together, all mixing with each other. There were still a few glances between Lauren and Bo but nothing was ever said, Bo had Dyson now so both knew it was meant for nothing. Tamsin was true to her word and never left Lauren' side during these times.

**Same day - Lauren's Office**

It had been a pretty normal day so far for Lauren; she had spent most of the day in her office and completing paperwork when all of a sudden Bo walked in.

"Hi Doc, so this is where you hid out all day?" Bo scanned the small room, it had a desk in front with two large black leather chairs in front. Behind was Lauren sitting on a larger white leather chair with an apple mac note book in front of her and a printer to the side. Behind her was another door which marked "Examination Room".

"Are you ok Bo?" Lauren stood up and walked round her desk and stood in front of her, she could smell her perfume and she inhaled the scent. It was a spicy scent with a warm undertone and Lauren loved it and how it somehow suited Bo.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something medical, if I can? My manager said that my job also included health and use of you, so to speak." Bo sat on one of the leather chairs and Lauren walked over, closing the door and sat next to her on the other one.

"Bo, you could ask me anything regardless. I don't mind. What is it?" Lauren scanned over Bo, looking for any clues.

"Something happened to me last night. I got really freaked out. I had this pain in my chest and my arm. I couldn't sleep. I was thirsty, really thirsty. The more I drank the more I needed the loo. And I was scared. I thought I was having a heart attack. I was really scared of dying in that room, I freaked out." Bo said with the sadness in her eyes.

"Did the pain shoot a short time or was it continual?" Lauren asked reaching for her stethoscope.

"Erm well all night really." Bo unbutton her shirt more than it was already, revealing a black lace bar. "Do you want it all off?" Bo asked eyeing at the stethoscope in Laurens hand

"No, that is fine. I am just going to listen to your heart beat." Lauren blew on the end of her stethoscope to warm it up a bit before placing it above Bo's left breast, which Bo thought was adorably cute. Lauren leaned in more than was technically needed but started to listen to Bo's heartbeat.

Bo had stopped breathing the minute she could smell Laurens hair shampoo, a light vanilla and a honey smell that was presumably from her body wash.

"Normally I ask patients to hold their breath, as I can hear better without the breathing sounds, but I can see you already are." Lauren lifted the ear pieces from her ears and pulled away from Bo.

"Yeah, breathless, completely breathless." Bo replied and looking away to hide her blush.

"Well, one thing Bo you have a good strong heart, so there is nothing to worry about there. What happened before this feeling came on?" Lauren took out a pen from her doctors coat pocket and a small note pad to start to write.

"Well I was with Dyson," Bo looked away embarrassed "and we had just finished, you know, and he was being all loving with me and …..he told me he loved me and…..." Bo couldn't finish her sentence as she started to breathe heavy and hyperventilate.

"Bo, just breathe normally sweetheart, I am here, just breathe normally. Here take this bag it will help." Lauren passed Bo a bag and gently started to rub her hands up Bo's arms for reassurance. Lauren waited a few moments just looking at Bo and breathing with her to help slow her down.

"Ok, it sounds like and looks like now a Panic Attack or Anxiety Attack, both rather similar in symptoms. A panic attack causes the same symptoms that you described, heart palpitations, chest pain, dry mouth and a fear of dying. Sometimes when you get news your emotions react to them, like a traumatic life experience. You seem to have panicked when Dyson expressed his feelings for you. Understandable after all you only known each other 4 weeks, not that is any of my business, but maybe it shocked you. There is also what is known as Catastrophic Thinking, where you kind of think you are having a heart attack for example, your body then interprets those feelings which triggers nervous system response that then causes the Panic Attack. Rather amusing that you can think yourself to an attack really….. "Lauren continued to rub Bo's arms till she could see her breathing start to relax. Something about the way Lauren geeked out relaxed Bo more than anything else has ever been able to.

"I know. We hardly know each other right?" Bo moved the bag away from her mouth but kept it in her hands. "The worse thing he wanted me to say it back and I couldn't. You see Lauren; I've never told any lover that I loved them before. And I thought it would come easy to me when the time was right, but it didn't, I just froze. He got angry and started to shout about how he has given me his love and he gets nothing in return. Also that he had heard the rumours about me and he should have never got involved with me in the first place. He told me that we were over. That we were actually finished, he dumped me. I asked him what he meant but he said nothing, just stormed out."

"Oh, I am so sorry Bo, really I am." Lauren did not know what to say, Dyson was a new friend, so was Bo. They had been friends now for only a few weeks and did not know either of them that well to give out advice. Lauren had given up weeks ago that she and Bo would get together.

"Do you know what he means by my rumours? I would ask Kenzi, but she would lie to protect me and tell me to run to Dyson and tell him I loved him. But I can't, you're a doctor Lauren, is it a normal? Is it normal to have the reaction of panic when someone says they love you? Is it normal to not be able to say three little words to someone? Is it normal not to have any feelings towards someone after four weeks? Yes, I like him, but I don't feel like I love him, is this normal?" Bo asked

"Well seeing that was a two-part question, I will give you a two-part answer. So to the rumour, yes I have also heard it, and it really is nothing to worry about. Some of the staff here had said that you were looking to sleep with wealthy people here in the hotel simply for the money. That as soon as someone rich and single came along you would dump Dyson as he did not earn enough to accommodate your lifestyle. And secondly "what is normal" Bo? What was normal for me growing up was having children, the white picketed fence house and a family car parked in the drive. I thought I would be with my girlfriend until I was old and wrinkly. But people change, we changed. And what I mistook for love was in fact just loyalty. I would have stayed loyal also if she hadn't, well, changed towards me. Now I only hope that the universe has a plan for me that gives me "my happy ever after", as now after four years with someone, I find myself single again and not knowing what career path to follow or if those dreams I had when I was younger about the family life even matter anymore. My father wants me to follow him at his hospital, but I am not sure I want that. I am 29 years old and I now live at home. But until that day I can say "I am happy" I will not settle for anything else, as I need to be true to my feelings. I need to play the star role in the _story of my life_. Maybe we are different Bo, but if you don't feel something, then you can't just settle or say you do. Take time to know what you want. Make sure you put yourself first sometimes. I love how you are so loyal to Kenzi but if she asks you to do something that you don't feel like you should, then you have to tell her. And, as for Dyson, speak to him. Tell him that you are not there yet, but with his patience, understanding and love you hope to one day. Or tell him that you are not there and don't ever see yourself being there, ask to be friends. As a doctor I would give the advice that sometimes the "plaster, or in your language the Band-Aid, needs to be pulled off fast" as it is better to get over with it quickly." Lauren finished her speech and took Bo's hands in her own, gave them a light squeeze before unlocking them and leaning back in her chair. Bo had not spoken and had simply sat there looking at Lauren the whole time.

"Doctor Lewis, this is the most I have ever heard you speak to me in one go. I don't know if I got my head round all of that. What I did hear though, which shocked me the most is that you are single? I thought you were with Tamsin?" Bo leaned forward

"No, we have never been, well once we were, but never in a relationship as such no. We are just best friends. Why would you think that?" Lauren hoped the answer would be because she felt the electricity between them, but didn't want to come across too keen in case it wasn't.

"I just thought and no-one appeared to correct me. Kenzi I guess knows hey" Bo watched Laurens head nod a yes in return "of course she did. She never said anything to me, as she loves the wolfman. Oh my god, I am so angry. Dyson would have known also, he left me to believe that you were together with Tam. I wasted so much time avoiding you to give you space when it wasn't needed. I have been lied to by my best friend and my once boyfriend. Why can't I have honesty in my life? And, just on the topic of honesty, the rumour has a hint of truth to it and you may as well hear it directly from me. We, Kenzi and I, have got ourselves into a bit of debt, I done it once but I told Kenzi I didn't want to do it again. It is such a mess" Bo ran her fingers though her hair and looked down between her legs to the floor, placing her elbows on her knees.

"Ok Bo, so as for the rumour ignore it, people are better judged on actions than on words. As Gandhi once said– "Be the Change You Want to see". And why does it bother you that you didn't know I was single. It doesn't change anything, does it?" Lauren again was digging for Bo's true feelings.

"Oh Lauren. Maybe or maybe not. But, and I'm stepping out on a limb here, again a bit of honesty, but the first time I saw you something came alive inside me. I don't know what it was, an attraction, a spark but whatever it was I buried so that I would not hurt you, Tamsin or Dyson. I thought we….." Bo stopped herself after feeling Lauren staring at her "Maybe it was….." Bo was going to speak again, but there it was, that same feeling burning inside her, the fire, the heat, the passion, she felt it, she did not know if Lauren felt it but she did "I feel it now Lauren, hey like a band aid I am just going to say it, I have said it earlier today and I will say it again - breathless, Lauren you leave me breathless. That is why I can't tell Dyson I love him. I just don't feel the same passion with him that I feel when I am with you. I have never felt this way about anyone that I hardly know, but I don't know why or even what it really is yet, it is like the inner me knows something the outer me hasn't realised yet, and everything else is just a journey to this moment of absolute clarity. Oh Lauren please stop me at any minute" Bo pleaded looking into Laurens eyes

As Bo said those last words that Lauren had been wishing to hear she moved forward and kissed her deeply. It was passionate as tongues explored each other's mouths. All those weeks of waiting, secret glances and hoping the other felt the same was portrayed in those kisses. Bo had got up, pushed Lauren back in her chair and straddled her lap. Hands were running through each other's hair. Hands running over each other's bodies, clothes be tugged at and pulling them down.

Lauren pushed Bo off her and raced to the office door. Dam it Bo thought, I have messed this up as well.

"Lauren, I..." Bo stopped as Lauren simply turned her closed sign round and locked the door. Grabbing Bo's hand she led her to the back examination room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Rewrite Sept 2014<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Doctor Fantasy

**Chapter 8 - The Doctor Fantasy**

**Wednesday 8th May - Lauren's Office**

The back room was every doctor fantasy coming true, the oversized couch, the exam table, the partition curtain by the side wall and all the beeping equipment round the sides. There were posters and charts on the walls and a small table in the corner with a chair in front.

Lauren had pulled Bo into the back room and closed the door behind her. Lauren stepped towards Bo without any hesitation and placed both hands on the side of Bo's face and brought her towards her own lips. This kiss was even more passionate and urgent than the last; Lauren moved her hands from Bo's face to her sides to un-tuck her shirt from her shorts, sliding her hand around the hem of her shorts, trailing her hand to the soft skin in the small of her lower back, exploring her curves with her touch and her senses jumping from their deep kisses.

Bo let out a quite moan into Laurens mouth, loving her way Lauren touched her, so gentle yet so sensual. Bo felt Laurens hands move back to the front of her body, brushing over her stomach and making it flip under her skin, already feeling her skin respond and her body get warmer. Slowly Lauren was unbuttoning her shorts and Bo let them fall to the floor. At the same time Bo pushed off her white work pumps and stepped out of them. Bo eager to feel the touch of Lauren moved her own hands under Laurens coat and white button down shirt and pulled her nearer.

The kiss deepening and becoming more intense with tongues clashing together desperate to taste each other. A long lingering kiss as bodies moved closer, completely oblivious to everything now around them, only aware of each other.

Lauren quickly pulled off Bo's top and flung it over the ECG Heart Monitor machine in the corner of the room. Lauren unclasped Bo's bra and took both her breasts into her hands, kneading her fingers into the subtle flesh. Bo instantly reacting to the touch as her taut nipples looked more than ready to be savoured.

"Oh yeah...that is ...ahhh...yeah Lauren" Bo broke the kiss momentarily pushing her head back.

Lauren trailed kisses down Bo's face, neck, shoulder and breast before stopping to kiss and circle Bo's nipple, keeping the other hand lightly tugging at her other. Taking as much of the breast into her mouth as possible before gripping the nipple between her teeth and tugging gently. It was hard against her tongue and Lauren sucked it between her lips and gently trailed her teeth along the tip.

"Ahh, yeah, baby that is soooo good, please I need to feel you..." Bo used her hands to steady herself against the table that was behind her as Lauren trailed kisses lower down her body towards her stomach and back up before taking the other breast in her mouth and repeating the same action as before.

Lauren wanted Bo so badly, wanted to kiss every inch of her, but when she heard Bo's plea she knew what Bo wanted more. She could already feel the heat coming from Bo and knew she would already be wet. Keeping her head on her breast she moved her hand down her stomach, trailing her fingernails down the soft skin, pausing only to move her hand round to allow her fingers to slid under Bo's underwear and to her centre. Bo's lips already wet and swollen, Lauren slipped her fingers in between her velvet folds and flicked her clit, repeating the action several time, all the time continuing to suck and tug on her breasts.

"Lauren, please don't stop...Just there...Oh god...I'm coming." Bo repositioned herself to lean fully against the back table.

Finally Lauren dropped to her knees taking the last remaining piece of clothing with her, Bo's black lacy panties. Grabbing one of Bo's legs in her hand she kissed the inside of her knee and upper thigh before placing it over her shoulder. Kissing her centre and moving over to kiss and gently bite her other thigh. Hearing Bo's low whimpers echo in the room Lauren knew that she was close. Lauren couldn't wait any longer. As much as she enjoyed pleasuring Bo with just her fingers before she now needed to taste her. She brought her mouth to Bo's gleaming lips and ran her tongue the length of them, pushing slowly into her folds and circling her clit. Lauren put her hands on Bo's backside pulling her in closer. Using her tongue to enter her and hearing the moans from Bo. Sucking back on her clit and re-inserting two fingers into her knuckle deep. Bo's grunts intensified and her grip on Laurens hair tightened.

"Oh my god Lauren..." Bo hoarsely whispered into the air. Looking down to see Lauren between her legs and still completely dressed. Lauren still had on her doctor's coat, white shirt and grey pinstripes. Any other time Bo would have made a comment but she really wanted Lauren and she decided that she wouldn't say anything, right now she was going to get lost in this instant.

Moments later she felt Lauren pushing another finger inside her and she started to rock on them. Within minutes Bo could feel the familiar waves rush over her. Bo was about to climax. Lauren sensed this too and stopped moving her hand and applied a bit of pressure to the inside of Bo's walls. Bo continued to rock on her hand while Lauren flicked her pulsing bud with her mouth.

"Lauren, baby I am close, Lauren I am going to ..." Bo thinking that Lauren may want to move however instead she stayed and took all of Bo. This making Bo even more aroused. As soon as her first wave of orgasm was over Lauren picked up the pace again inside her and with the knowledge that she had just already taken her in her mouth once Bo climaxed easily again.

Unable to stand anymore she fell to the floor and hungrily kissed Lauren tasting herself on Laurens lips. Lauren fingers still inside her, using now her thumb to flick Bo's bud. Bo came a third time.

"Fucking hell Lauren, you will kill me..." Bo panted and rested her head on Laurens shoulder. Lauren removed her hand and stroked Bo's back as her breathing returned to normal.

Bo stood up bringing Lauren with her moving her to the exam table behind and gently lying her down. Suddenly she was overcome with a passion she hadn't known before. Unbuttoning and pulling down Lauren's grey pinstripes and her underwear with them, pulling off shoes and discarding them all on the floor. At the same time Lauren unbuttoned her shirt and before she had a chance to remove felt Bo's hand on her shoulders pushing her shirt and jacket off her and back behind. Noticing that she was wearing a bra that clasped at the front she made no time in unclasping this also and pushing down Laurens arms.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful Lauren..." Bo spoke honestly while eyeing her up and down. "I do want to kiss every inch of you, and I will...one day...but now I am simply going to take you." the last pasty whispered into Laurens ear.

"Take me Bo, I'm wet for you." Lauren whispered back.

On hearing Laurens reply Bo's stomach literally somersaulted and she leaned in to kiss Lauren with as much desire as she was feeling. Bo brushed her tongue along Laurens bottom lip, sucking her lips, biting gently and teasing until she felt Lauren open to her and probing her tongue deeply into her mouth. Lauren let out a snuffled moan and taking Bo's hand placed it on her breast.

"Eager Lauren?"

Bo not wasting any more time stepped round to the end of the table, not sure if it would take both their weights slowly hitched her knee up and climbed on between Laurens legs. Placing her other leg next to Laurens and moving her body on top of hers. Feeling her nipples harden again as she brushed against Laurens thigh and body before resting directing on top. Bo kissed all down Laurens jaw line and neck, sucking at her pulse points. Laurens fingernails dug into Bo's back and she shifted her hips up to meet Bo. Bo responded by grounding her own hips and thigh towards Lauren centre. Bo could feel the warm wetness between Laurens legs. Using her leg she worked up a rhythm quickly of pushing, pulsing and kisses. Bo felt Laurens hands on her bottom pushing her deeper into her. Bo moved a hand down Laurens sides, sending electricity pursing through her with every touch. Moulding her palm over her swollen centre and swiftly inserting a finger inside her. Lauren moaned and arched back giving Bo more of her neck to kiss. Lauren bucked her hips against Bo, while Bo continued to move on her, both their sex being stretched with every bolt. Bo used the base of her hand to massage her throbbing bud while inserting a second finger. Lauren wrapped both legs round Bo allowing her more room. She felt Laurens heart beat faster and small drops of sweat start to form all over her body, she was close.

"Bo, baby, Bo...Please, oh good that is really good baby, ohhhhhh, yeah, baby yeah" Lauren felt her own orgasm rising.

Bo continued to pleasure her with her fingers and felt it as Laurens walls started to contract and her legs started to shake, and then the pool of desire flowed over Bo's hand. Lauren continued to shake as Bo eased up but not stopping, just as Lauren had did to her, she gently flicked the inside of Laurens g-spot and used her thumb to massage her sensitive clit. Moments later Lauren felt the surge passing through her again as her second orgasm hit her. Riding again with Bo her as waves of pleasure swept over her.

Bo took out her fingers and bent down to Laurens ear before whispering "I am going to taste you now doctor."

Before Lauren had a chance to say anything Bo had got off her and was in between her legs taking in all her sex. The sensation was amazing; Lauren arched back further and pushed her hands into Bo's hair, her tongue working its way over her throbbing folds and clit. Within minutes wave after wave of excruciating pleasure was washing over her.

Bo moved back on top of Lauren knowing her own orgasm was again close and pushed her centre into Lauren as they rode out the waves together, as their climax ripped through them again crying out each other's name.

Minutes, hours or days could have passed by and the lovers would not have noticed as they pulled Lauren doctors coat from behind Lauren and wrapped it round them both and fell asleep exhausted.

***Beep Beep* **

Bo's phone went off. Both of them woke instantly and Bo jumped off the table and got her phone from her shorts pocket

"Shit, its Kenzi asking where I am. I have work in half an hour. Its seven thirty" Bo shouted over to Lauren who she noticed had already started to get dressed.

"Shit. That means that Doctor Maged is due in any second. Quick Bo, get dressed. Bo went for her bra and top by the ECG Machine and put them on. Lauren was already dressed and picking up Bo shorts and her black panties from the floor.

They both heard the outer door unlock and Dr Maged walk in calling Laurens name. "Dr Lewis, are you in here?"

"Erm yes, just in the back room, I will be out in a minute Doctor." Lauren called back. "Bo, get on the table now." and with that Lauren pulled back the curtain divider.

"Ahh Dr Lewis, how are you?" Dr Maged said casually opening the door.

"Doctor I am with a patient right now." Lauren motioned with her head towards the partly covered exam table. Realising she still had Bo's shorts in her hand she followed with "Yeast infection, all done now. Here Miss, here are your clothes back, please once you are dressed come to the office." Lauren moved her hand behind the curtain to where Bo took her remaining clothes.

Dr Maged noticed only bear legs on the table but sensing he should not be there turned to walk back towards the office with Lauren following. At the door, knowing that she must have Bo's sex on her she pushed in the wall mounted dispenser and rubbed antiseptic gel into her hands.

Bo came out moments later to see Lauren writing on her doctor's pad and Dr Maged just sitting in one of the chairs in front.

"Bo, here, this is a prescription. Take to the chemist on the main road and everything will be ok." Lauren handed Bo the fake prescription, folder in four, hoping Bo would understood her real message of everything being ok.

"Ahh, dear, you look happy. I see another satisfied customer of Dr Lewis hey?" Dr Maged said while standing to take his place in the seat that Lauren was in.

"Yes, very satisfied" Bo said as she left the office. Turning back only the once to give Lauren a sexy wink. Looking down at the prescription she read only Laurens name and phone number scribbled on it with the words "Bo, we need to talk, LL xxx". Ahh how cute she signs her name using only her initials and I have 3 kisses. Bo hugged the paper to her before putting in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 8th May - Bo's Beach Bar<strong>

Later that night Lauren had got a text from Dyson, saying that he needed her and to meet to him at the beach bar, it was important. Lauren had not wanted to see Dyson yet as she had not heard from Bo and was not sure what they were doing or what to say. Bo had a boyfriend this morning and what happened that afternoon should not really had happened. Lauren thought about that last part though and although her head said that her heart was literally jumping at the memory. Lauren knew that if she could re-play the whole afternoon, she would not change a word, an action or a second of the time they were together. Lauren hated to know that Dyson would be unhappy, and hoped that he just wanted to "vent" out. Dyson had said that Kenzi was there and that he needed her too. Why did Dyson need Lauren? This was going to be a difficult night.

*Beep Beep* _DYSON – "Hey Lauren, please come I need you here. You need you to see something and I need to tell you something. Dy"_

_*Beep Beep* LAUREN – "On my way, can't stay long though I am on call tonight, LL"_

_Best to get this over with quickly, like a plaster remember, I don't think he knows anything, I don't think Bo has spoken to him yet, oh god I hope not,_ Lauren thought while grabbing her brown leather jacket. It was hot during the day in Egypt, almost 30 degrees but that dropped to 10 degrees at night.

Lauren had noticed Bo first behind the bar. She had changed from earlier and was now in a black denim mini skirt and her work pale blue shirt that was impossibly low, the hotel regulations would not agree that as uniform. You could see her bra also, which was different from earlier, this knowledge making Lauren inwardly smile that she knew that. That was also blue and Lauren wondered if she always matched. Bo turned round somehow just feeling that Lauren was there. Spotting her she smiled at her and waved her over. Lauren could only mouth the words "I can't" before looking over towards Dyson and Kenzi and walking toward their table.

Lauren got to their table and kissed Dyson gently on the head and simply nodded at Kenzi. It wasn't that they were unfriendly, just completely different and Lauren sensed her protectiveness towards Bo. Lauren respected that it had been only them for a long time and didn't push for more from her.

"So I guess you have heard then?" Dyson asked Lauren while drinking the rest of his beer and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Lauren had to think, if she said yes then she would have to explain how. If she said no she would have to explain why she kissed Dyson. Think Lauren. Tamsin, she could say that she heard from Tamsin. She hated to lie though. Dam it Lauren just say yes and if he asks say from Bo. It is best not to lie that what her dad had taught her.

"Yes, I have Dyson. I am surprised that you are taking it so bad as I thought it was YOU that ended it? "Lauren hoped he wouldn't ask "how" and thankfully he didn't.

"I did, but I thought it would bring her back to me. I thought by having a break we would sort our shit out. She never really let me in. She is a closed book. I tried. Then I found out about her side line business and what I am supposed to do, accept it? So yeah I got angry with her, I called it off so we could find out what she wanted. Now look at her! Instead of missing me I have lit a fire in her. Look at her, she is all happy and smiley like she has just been through a life changing dawning and come out alive" Dyson nodded over to Bo who was talking to and laughing with a couple with small children. "We talked about children once and she said she didn't want them, now look at her all Mary Popping's with those two babies."

"What D-Man, rewind a bit. You talked about children to Bo Bo? That was like playing Celine Dion to a Goth bar man. A total no-go. Everyone knows that those cards are kept to your chest until you know they are on the same page dude. Stop getting all sappy man, no lady likes that." Kenzi starred at Dyson.

"Then why does it feel like I have lost something? Why am I angry? Why do I feel sad to the point I want to drink until I am unconscious? Hey?" Dyson picked up the beer he had got for Lauren and downed the lot in one.

The silence that followed was deafening so Lauren thought best to break it somehow.

"Dy, she has a point. A bit early to talk like that. And your feelings are natural to loss or grief, no matter what the length of time, the emotional response to loss well it has physical, cognitive, behavioural, social, spiritual and philosophical dimensions." Lauten booked at both Kenzi and Dyson and saw they probably didn't know what she was really saying, thought it best to change that line of conversation and follow in the comparison thing like Kenzi did. "Erm, also being so forward to early is like talking Star Trek at a Star Wars Comic Con Convention. It will lead to a lot of confusion and people getting upset, believe me I have done that before!"

"wh-wh-what...star what doc? Some of the things you say just whoosh" Kenzi emphasised the last part by sweeping her hand over her head.

"Didn't know you were a trekkie Lauren? How cute." Bo had appeared from behind them at that moment and picked up the empty glasses from the table. She smiled at them before she left again.

"I…I…." was all Lauren got out before Dyson interrupted her feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Don't bother Lau, she has gone. That's her MO, she appears, makes you speechless and then leaves. You dodged a bullet there." Dyson grunted at Lauren.

"Hey, stop it. That's my bestie and maybe if you were not such a jerk off she would not have easily taken your break offer. Which everyone knows is the kind way of saying it's over, goodbye, adios amigo, tra la, come back when you want to put a ring on it!" Kenzi squared up to Dyson, being so small but looking impressively frightening

"I would have Kenzi, put a ring on it so to speak, if I could have afforded a Chopard Blue Diamond ring that only she would accept. It would be sooooooooo easy for me to buy a 1.5million dollar ring for her, being the rich man in here!" Dyson relied sarcastically.

"You're an arse Dyson. Really, you don't know her. You don't know why she is that way. You don't deserve to either. I like you, but if you bad mouth my Bo Bo again, I will kill you and scatter the pieces round this marina for the fish to feed on, you get me. And if you even attempt to make her feel bad cause YOU dumped her, then I will not stop until every part of your life is miserable and empty. We got an understanding Bro…..Cause I like you and if we don't then we part ways now." Kenzi looked into Dyson eyes not flinching once. Lauren sat quietly; she did not want to ever upset Kenzi she believed that she would literally kill for Bo.

"Yeah, I guess so. I am not that upset, more my ego" Dyson admitted finally allowing him to breathe out and relax into his chair. "It is just going to be hard being around her for a while, but I will try."

"Let's go to Cleo's." Lauren spoke up.

"What, where, what?" Kenzi looked confused.

"Oh it's a local bar I found just down on the beach. They play all kinds of music, some new, some old and a lot of the workers go there. It was funny actually I was on call one night when a worker called me from there as they had found a foot in their soup and people were being sick. I had to confiscate the whole bowl and get a quick remedy to their gastric illness. So yeah it's a good place, just don't eat anything. It was a camel foot, but nether less a freaky little incident that was." Lauren laughed.

"Foot soup, now I have heard it all. Come on, just going to tell Bo and we should check it out." Kenzi stood up and walked towards Bo.

"I will text Tamsin." Lauren said pulling out her phone.

"And I will put on the best fake smile I can muster and allow you to get me shots and enjoy myself with 3 beautiful women." Dyson half joked.

"That's the spirit." Lauren nudged him not quite hearing his sarcasm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Rewrite in Sept 2014<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Talks

**Chapter 9 - The Talks**

**Wednesday 8th May - Night at Cleo's**

Cleo's was heaving tonight. It was a typical workers bar, where all the workers from all nationalities got together to talk about guests, relax after their shifts and dance. It was small and made mainly from wood with a thatch roof, with a DJ booth in one corner, a mechanical bull in the other corner with a stage in the middle. The front faced the beach and at the back there was a small car park. People were dancing on the floor, the table and the bar. Some had got changed while others were still in the many different work uniforms of nearby hotels. There was graffiti on almost everything, some if it was wise words of wisdom, some were just names of past people who had been in there, and some were just drawings of mainly sexual parts. It certainly was not the same as the bars that they had been in already. This was a workers bar through and through.

"My God. I am in heaven. This is what it is all about, this is just like that movie Dirty Dancing, all these sweaty sexed up people dancing all over each other. Where nothing matters and everything matters at the same time. Come on bitches we are on the shots." Kenzi simply loved this place, looked at home in it too and when she saw the bottles of everything behind the bar she started to walk over.

"Thanks Lauren. This is what I needed." Dyson said to Lauren, this time kissing her on the side of her head and taking her hand before following Kenzi to the bar.

They had been there four hours already before Tamsin had arrived. Lauren, being on call, had drunk only soda water and lime. Kenzi and Dyson however had been drinking none stop vodka shots. Kenzi had tried to get Lauren on the mechanical bull, but Lauren had refused. Kenzi took it as her being boring, but the truth was she was still on fire from earlier with Bo and all that rocking and straddling a bull would have been too much. Tamsin had settled right in and ordered a bottle of Vodka, just for her, although Kenzi had protested so much she bought another one for her. Dyson just took from a shot from them both which was equally annoying.

Somewhere in the conversation Lauren got lost and went into her own thoughts, the others were talking about Football? Lauren had never understood this, Football to her was what they would call Soccer, and their Football is what she would probably call Rugby and was something she had never watched. Sure she loved football, as in Soccer, her and her whole family supported Chelsea Football Club in England. Maybe she would get into the American Football, she thought, if she was in the states or Canada she would watch it, she wondered if Bo liked it "_Hey Lauren", inner Lauren spoke, "what are you doing, one day together and already you are dreaming about dates with Bo, planning nights in watching their version of football – seriously girl you are done!". _Lauren smiled at her inner thoughts, she was being silly when you thought about it rationally. But that was the problem, she was rational, but with Bo she didn't want to be, she wanted to be impulsive, she would have never done that before in her place of work. But then again she would never have joined the mile high club. Living with Nadia and the way it was in the end made Lauren feel suffocated, now she decided that she would do something every day that was "not Lauren" just because she could. She only wished that Bo would text or call.

"Hey Laur, you ok? You look ….erm….distracted?" Tamsin asked

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking that's all." Lauren replied

"Don't you ever switch off Doc? I mean man relax, have a drink, something, you're so uptight, you are wound tighter than a rope" Kenzi said half jokingly, half serious.

"I am on call Kenzi, I am a Doctor, sorry if you think that is uptight, but I have responsibilities….." Lauren was cut short by Kenzi

"What and I don't yeah? Because I wait on people on a beach? And yeah I think you are uptight, I think you look down your nose at people like me. We are different, different world. I think that you think my job and my life is pointless and I don't need to focus or work hard. So excuse me Doc if I don't fall automatically for your charms." Kenzi spat back to Lauren. Alcohol was a reason in her outburst for sure, but also Kenzi just didn't like or trust Lauren. She was always off on her own on some trip or another, never spoke about herself and when she did speak she never understood half of what she said. Kenzi knew that she should apologise and nearly did, but then Lauren retorted back.

"Well you and I are different, you stay focused so you don't mix up drinks, I stay focused if I need to perform an endoscopic surgery on someone later in the night? I could literally make an incision in the wrong part of the body and make the patient look like a cross word! Sorry if that does not charm you." Lauren got up and moved to the bar. Dyson also got up and joined her.

"So you want to tell me what's going on Kenz? Lauren is my best friend and you have never spoken to her, not really, so what gives?" Tamsin asked Kenzi once they were alone.

"I don't get you or more to the point you and her? Like man, you are cool and almost normal, but she gets to me, I don't know if it is her English thing, or her Science thing, the Doctor thing or just a Lauren thing…..She is strange, we are too different, I can imagine her crying in commercials or on fucking Doctor Phil. Our crew here, me and Bo, can look after ourselves and you and Dyson are or were cops, so you can, what can she bring…the fecking tissues?" Kenzi finished and poured herself another shot

"It not what people can bring to you, you know. It is also what people can bring out of you. Lauren is not weak, I was with her in Afghanistan; she was brave, she worked hard and she saved so many people. She gave everything she had to save the life of strangers. She is dedicated, loyal and when you get to know her she is funny Kenz. She will never let you down and I trust her with my whole being. I love her. I love all that she is, even if that is a bit strange to others. Kenzi, please give her a chance, I like our new group, but if you don't then I am team Lauren and by the looks of it so is Dyson" Tamsin pointed over to Dyson who had his arm on Laurens shoulder.

"Then it's just me and Bo then, it has been before and it will again" Kenzi downed another shot.

"Don't be fucking pathetic, so you don't know or get Lauren yet, there is no need to get all Judy Garland on me and fuck off. Look we all hang out and you get to know each other more, or at least learn to be civil, because she doesn't deserve it. She is nice to you, and yes she don't get you either, but she is nice nether less. To understand her Kenzi you must go way back; her parents are high maintenance, her ex broke her heart and her best friend is a drunk yank! haha" Tamsin laughed the last part pointing to herself.

"So looovvveee hey. Maybe she has a magical snatch power that I can't and, to be made clear, will never see. I like my bang with balls." Kenzi said pouring another shot for her and Tamsin.

"Well yeah I guess love, but never like that anymore. I thought once before it was, but we are too close now, like we are in the friend zone and to make it change now will be awkward. We did once and it was ….." Kenzi cut Tamsin off

"Dets are not necessary dude." Kenzi downed her shot and quickly poured another.

"Like I look like the kind that shares that kind of stuff? I was going to say good, it was good but after I felt weirded by it after. My relationships don't go so well, go fucking figure with my hot self hey?, but I seem to attract the losers, the football jocks, the guys who love their car more than me, the girls that want rough to piss off parents, the one night stands who see me as nothing but the good time girl. I wanted someone pure and honest and Lauren is all that plus more, she is more than you see. I don't want fucking BFF of the Year here Kenz, but please make an effort for the crew. We have another seven months here and this could be fun. What you say?" Tamsin raised her glass to meet Kenzi's.

"Yeah I guess, there is no reason to not like her I suppose. Sorry I will try and thanks, you could have also left and left me sitting alone like a single shoe in a road. Which always makes me laugh, the shoe, like why is there one shoe, what is the story there? Did someone just lose one shoe on a drunk night walking home? You see it all the time, single shoes in the road." Kenzi smiled, feeling slightly happy that she was not left as she did really like Tamsin and Dyson, just didn't get Lauren. She made a promise to herself though she would try harder now.

"Nah, wouldn't do that as I would miss my new friend. I sense you and I are alike, not many people we trust and actually like, so when I find another troubled soul it nice to join forces" Tamsin spoke to Kenzi

"Guess so, so what you are bi-sexual? As you mentioned guys and girls" Kenzi asked.

"Well I think labels should be left for clothes and not people, but if I had to I would say I was Tri-Sexual!" Tamsin replied downing another shot that was lined up "I will TRY anything! Hahaha"

Kenzi laughed her shot over the table with bit of vodka coming out her nose.

Lauren had sat down at the bar and Dyson soon occupied the stool next to her. Lauren motioned for the barman and after initially wanting a scotch settled on another soda and lime. Dyson ordered a beer.

"You ok Lauren?" It was Dyson that spoke first and put a casual arm on her shoulder.

Lauren rubbed her eyes "Yeah, just, it's nothing actually. So how are you really?" Lauren needed to know the answer although she dreaded the response. If he was hurting then what she done earlier would feel wrong? She so wanted everything to be ok.

Dyson looked at Lauren and saw the sincerity in her brown eyes looking back at him. He had only known her a few weeks, had a few nights out and shared a few meals together but already he knew she was "one of the good guys" and felt at that moment he could share with her.

"Bo was, no sorry, Bo _is_ special. There is a fire in her and it made me feel special. And the time we were together I could feel myself falling for her. I wanted to love her wholly, and that is something I am not used to. But then, when I felt us getting close she then went distant. I know she has had a hard time at life, but I could protect her, but that is it, she don't need or want protecting. I don't know what she needs or wants really, but I guess it was never me." Dyson spoke honestly "There were times that we were together, intimately, yet she wouldn't look at me. She is a lost girl Lauren and I am not the one to find her."

Lauren had to process what Dyson was saying. It sounded the truth and the fact was Lauren could relate to parts. Except looking at her while intimate. Bo had looked deep into her during that last orgasm they shared. And when she did she could swear she saw her eyes flicker blue. Lauren never wanted to save or protect Bo, she knew she was a strong woman, she just wanted to be with her and to love her. _"What are you getting into Lauren" her inner voice spoke up again "Do you like to attract trouble girl. Take your memory and run. This will end badly just look at the guy you're sitting with. That will be you in a month's time. Pouring your soul to a practical stranger on a bar stool!"_

Dyson had been watching Lauren, she was just staring at the wall behind him and he wondered what she was thinking. Her jaw line was strong and chiselled, her eyes in a strange squint yet darting left to right at a rapid speed and frown lines appeared on her forehead. It was almost like she was speed reading all the graffiti on the walls around them.

"You ok? If you are looking for something to say I don't think these words are going to help much. That one over there simply says _Want a Tip? Don't eat yellow snow! _"Dyson pointed behind him where Lauren had been staring.

"What? Oh, sorry Dyson, I guess I think too much. So Bo was not for you, but you have a lot to offer someone. I have a cousin in Ireland that would absolutely adore you, you are exactly her type, and she loves all things American. Have you seen the British rom com called "Love Actually"? Anyway, doesn't matter" Lauren spoke again before he could answer "In it there is this British guy who moves to America as he thinks all American's love the British accent, and when he gets there he finds out they do. They make him say words like _bottle or table_. Anyway, doesn't matter if you haven't watched it, the point I am trying to make is that is Ciara, my cousin, she loves everything American! She is also partial to tall and I guess hairy"

Dyson let out a big loud laugh and threw his weight back on the stool before finally taking Laurens hand and saying "Thanks Lauren, but I don't think I need you to set me up on dates just yet. I am ok. I met someone, tried it, didn't work and now I move on. But if do find myself your neck of the woods then maybe there is no harm in looking, if I am still available, guys like me are taken quickly" Dyson pulled out his chest to prove his manliness. "Come on let's get back to the wrecks over there"

When they returned to the table they found Kenzi complaining about the sting of vodka in her nose and being reminded by Tamsin that she should drink not snort drinks. They settled back into the conversation easy again, both Kenzi and Lauren not wanting to mention what had been said before. They both needed to try a bit more if they were all going to be spending time together, and more so now if Lauren was maybe starting something with Bo. The problem was, maybe Lauren should walk away now. Bo was complicated, she knew this already, and she still hadn't contacted her. The others had gone to the dance floor after another game of dare. Dyson had to strip to his waist to a song of Kenzi's choice. Lauren was left to _Save the table _or as Kenzi had put it _Fuck the table save the booze _and sat watching the dare play out when her phone beeped.

_*Beep Beep* BO - "Hi Lauren, its Bo. Make an excuse to leave, I am outside the front and we need to talk remember?"_

_*Beep Beep* LAUREN - "OK, on my way, LL"_

Lauren had moved over to where Tamsin was dancing on a table, Kenzi on the chair and Dyson on the make shift stage to Duran Duran's "Hungry like the Wolf". Their games of Truth or Dare were amusing to say the least; it was like they had all tuned back into teenagers. Lauren shouted up to Tamsin that she was leaving but begged her to stay and have fun and she would text to say she was back ok. Tamsin had surprisingly agreed before jumping off the table to give Lauren a quick hug and joining Dyson on the stage. Lauren wished she could have recorded this, but thought back to Bo waiting and simply smiled and turned towards the beach front door.

"Is Lauren off?" Dyson asked when Tamsin joined him

"Yeah, she is ok, she will text later…Anyway you, guess you won that bet hey, let's get Kenzi and back to the game wolf boy" Tamsin half dragged Dyson off the stage once the song changed towards Kenzi who had already started to back away

"Na, na, na – Kenz-inator, we have an unfinished game to play and it's your turn!" Tamsin pulled Kenzi and dragged them both back to the table.

"Oh and Tam it is Wolf MAN, not boy, I am all man baby" Dyson remembering what Tamsin had called him only seconds ago.

"Well that is to be seen Dyson" Tamsin smiled back

"Eugh, if this is flirting I'm going to spew. I already drank half this shitting place, if I bled it would be vodka, you two need your shit together. Friends don't make fuck buddies, we not learnt nothing from the past – you and Doc" Kenzi pointed at Tamsin "and you and Bo" now pointing at Dyson. "We do not screw our crew and we are now a crew baby! Boys and girls, one mother-fucking-fucked up-hot-crew! We keep our paws off each other drawers. We make a pack man, here and fucking now, we stay tight, we fight but make up, and we do not bang each other naughty bits – you got it? Now hands in the middle, we make this pack now!" Kenzi putting her hand in first, Tamsin rolling her eyes but also putting hers on top of Kenzi's and finally Dyson putting his in.

"Whatever, and for the record I was not flirting" Tamsin laughed "Right next roll Kenz is yours, what you say, Dyson rolled a 7, higher or lower?"

"Come on baby" Kenzi kissed and blew on the dice "higher" Kenzi threw the dice and a 3 landed "shit, come on then your best shot – I chose dare!"

**Outside Cleo's**

Lauren had gone outside and looked round to find Bo. She spotted her down on the beach by the stairs. Something about having the moon lit up behind her made her look even more stunning. Bo reached up the stairs motioning for Laurens hand before leading her down the beach to one of the sun beds. When they reached the sun beds she led Lauren to sit in front and Bo sat behind her, leaning back on the rest and pulling Lauren in tight to her.

"Comfortable?" Bo asked Lauren who was now stretched out in between Bo's legs

"Mmmm, very. You?" Lauren asked back at Bo.

"I am now Doctor, so how was your night? I saw some of it, they look like they are having fun hey. Good to see Dyson enjoying himself. I think he will be ok..."Bo trailed off

"Bo, you haven't done anything wrong. And yes, he will be, just needs some time." Lauren answered back

"So Lauren, your cute note said we needed to talk. I am all ears" Bo didn't really know what Lauren would say, she hoped she wouldn't regret what had happened earlier, and her leaning into her now did give her confidence, but she needed to hear it from her. Bo had already told Lauren how she felt before the exam room. Now she needed to know how Lauren was feeling.

"Well, yeah, I did write that. I need to know what you think is happening between us now? Is there even an "us" now?" Lauren spoke

"No, No doctor, I already told you that you make me breathless and that you have lit a fire in me. I need to know what you want or feel now. Remember the plaster approach Lauren and just say it." Bo gave her a gentle squeeze for reassurance

"Well, Ok. I feel the same. Ever since I first saw you there was something. And then every day since then I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Then Dyson happened. Then the rumour was heard. Then you surprised me by saying what you said and everything I thought was washed away with a need to just kiss you, then you kissed me back and that fire was in me too. I felt it. And, I am sorry if I got a bit carried away. After all you were there for a medical reason, and I might have crossed a bit of an ethical line there. So I am sorry if I did" Lauren looked down.

"Lauren, we were both in that room today. Nothing happened that both of us didn't want to happen. So please don't apologise for that. It was amazing, you were amazing, and it felt amazing. As for the rumour, I told you it was only once. I have got myself in a bit of bother, but I can fix it, I will fix it another way. And Dyson was when I thought you were not available and was, well it was fun, and I do like him, but it is not the same as when I am with you" Bo explained.

"But what if Bo. What if somewhere down the line when I am in too deep, you move on again, you think I am a bit of fun, you decide that you do want another life with rich men and flashy cars and I am not enough? What if you can't fix your problem and you do meet someone who can? I just don't want to start this if that is your end game." Lauren was being honest if not a bit harsh but it is better to sort this out now than later she reasoned to herself.

"Wow. Not even had a date and you need to know my end game. I am sorry you think of me as a vixen that sleeps with people for money. I can assure you that is not a nice feeling to have. Yeah I may be...I don't know...a bit..."

"Travelled" Lauren helped her out with her words.

"Ha ha, travelled. Interesting way of putting it I suppose but not wrong either, so I guess we can use that. I might be a bit travelled Lauren, but remember I have a good, strong heart and it is capable of hurting as much as yours is." Bo finished.

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean to pry, offend or hurt you. Just, I know me. I am loyal. I am less travelled, so to speak. My sexual passport has not many stamps. But I know what I feel now is stronger than anything I have ever felt. And yet I hardly know you. And I know if you wake up one day and realise I am just a goofy doctor and leave me, which I expect you to do as you are gorgeous, I don't think my heart would take it. I'm sorry Bo for earlier. That was not fair to your feelings. I just don't think there can be an "us" right now as we hardly know each other and yet our emotions are jumping far ahead of us" Lauren breathed in deeply Bo's scent, knowing this may be the last moment that they were going to be this close.

"Wow that does sound like a no to there being an "us" not just now but ever. But what if Lauren? What if I like the goofy doctor? The same goofy doctor that likes to interrupt people with little facts? Or the goofy doctor that watches Star Trek and goes to comic cons? What if I like her? What if it is enough? What if I don't need flashy cars? What if I can fix my own issues? What if we had a chance to be happy but didn't because of what ifs?" Bo replied back

"But the money Bo. You and Kenzi only came here to land a mark and get back on your feet. That still exists. And also what happens when we leave here and I go back to England and you to Canada?" Lauren turned round to face Bo, she needed to see her.

"Ok, two-part question Doc" Bo raised her eyebrows remembering what Lauren said earlier "So a two-part answer. Firstly, about what happens when we leave, we don't know what happens in seven hours, seven days or another seven months, so we should not worry about that until then. There are options. Canada is still part of the British Empire and Commonwealth. We have your, or our, Queen of Canada. So we have a way there if we decide that is what we want. That is still a long way off and if we do this, then we can talk about that nearer the time. And secondly you worry that I am all about sex and money, well then, unless you tell me you're a secret millionaire" Bo tickled Lauren and she started to wiggle and giggle around her before finally being able to say the words No, she wasn't. "Then your virtue is safe with me, for the time being anyway. We can take it slow and get to know each other first as this kind of thing is new to us both. We can see how it naturally goes without the sex or the worries we both have. So how about we start our first date tonight?" Bo released Lauren and reached down to her bag and pulled out a six pack of beer

"Bo, I can't..."

"My God, really? After that? You still can't..." Bo was hurt.

"Bo, you need to let me finish my sentences, especially if we are going to date" Lauren rolled her eyes back "I was going to say I can't drink, I'm on call." Lauren leaned herself back on to Bo and stroked her arm slowly. She had melted completely by Bo's words earlier and she reminded herself that she needed to do things that was "not Lauren" and being in her arms just felt so right.

"Oh, well more for me, and good job I brought water also then. I guess this is yours and these are mine. And sorry, your right, I do jump a bit. Well that was the first step and we survived, so how about you tell me all about yourself Dr Lewis, I want to know how you became so smart and sexy. This can be our first date, getting to know each other." Bo lowered herself further into the sun bed, keeping Lauren close, with nothing but ocean in front and music playing softly in the background.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Rewrite in Sept 2014<em>**


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting To Know You

**Chapter 10**** - Getting to know you**

**Thursday 9th May - Early hours of morning**

Bo and Lauren had sat on that sun bed all night. They had shifted places so that now Lauren was sitting facing Bo with her legs on either side of the sun bed and feet touching the sand. Bo's legs were wrapped around Lauren's waist, over Laurens legs, and she was still leaning back onto the sun bed behind. Lauren had remembered to text Tamsin to say that she was ok, omitting the fact that she was not home yet.

Conversations were flowing easy and something about the way Bo laughed made Lauren feel like her butterflies in her stomach were actually dancing elephants. Lauren was in awe of Bo, naturally beautiful, but still shy to that fact. Lauren also loved how Bo listened, really listened to her. Lauren had told Bo about her about her time working in Afghanistan and in the Congo as well as her last job in the Research Council. Even though Lauren knew that in places she over explained her work, Bo still listened and seem interested, even asking questions when she was lost. Bo seemed to enjoy Laurens new "Geek Speak", as she called it, and admitted that she really liked the way she explained science. Bo never pushed for more when Lauren explained that she didn't talk much of her military years, those being her hardest. The only times she spoke were the few stories she had with Tamsin, including Lauren re-enacting the Sergeants tent story.

Talking about their best friends was an easy subject. Both Bo and Lauren had interesting friends. Tamsin and Kenzi are entertaining to have around. Bo had started to tell Lauren about the one time her and Kenzi ended up as pole dancers in a club only a few weeks ago in Sharks Bay.

"I am being serious, that is what happened after a drinking session with her, I swear…. We were a double act pole dancing team!" Bo raised her hands palms open to Lauren. Bo had a slight slur as she had already drunk five of the beers already. Her inebriations losing the battle with her head and opening up to Lauren move than she had with anyone else.

Lauren had laughed so hard that tears were forming in her eyes "Oh Bo really, you and Kenzi. How funny. I know what you did but you need to go back and tell me why?"

Bo loved how Lauren laughed; her eyes would light up and her smile would reach the corners. Lauren would throw her head back and Bo could feel the sun bed shaking gently as she giggled. It was still dark and only the moon gave a bit of light, Bo thought just how beautiful Lauren was in this moment.

"Ok as it's you that is asking beautiful, so from the start I will tell all." Bo couldn't help it; she felt the need to tell Lauren she was beautiful as it just felt so right. "So we were in a club in Sharks Bay called Intrigue and had drunk most of the night. It became late and it had got busier with the dancers now on the poles so we decided to move on and we asked for the bill. It arrived in a fancy velvet box; well Kenzi just slid it to me and asked me to do the favour this time. I slid it back stating that I didn't have enough. Eventually after realising that between us we were $90 short we panicked. Kenzi's idea was to do a runner from the toilet window. Well I couldn't the toilet was on the second floor for starters. Instead I said that we would just speak to the owner and agree to pay him tomorrow. So off we went and we found the manager, an American guy named Chuck of all names, and explained we were short. He never even raised his head to look at us, instead just told us to _earn it on pole 3_ his girl was running late and we had thirty minutes only. I was in shock but before I could refuse Kenzi had my hand pulling me towards pole 3. It was a pole in a cage in the corner of the room. I was mortified. Kenzi whispered that we would give them a _lesbo show_ and to follow her lead. She is a really good dancer, she had street danced back in the day. It was agreed that she would dance and remove my clothes! That was her idea. We climbed into the box and I froze just leaning back on the pole. Kenzi was good, she danced round the box and we started to get some punters sit nearby. She undressed me, kissed me and used me as the pole!"

"So how far did she, erm...go, with you, with the show and it all?" Lauren bit her lower lip, she could tell Bo was embarrassed but the thought of Bo being undressed so publically also excited her.

"Curiosity about the story there Doc? or about me?" Bo asked, wrapping her arms round her.

"The story of course, I just wanted to get the full picture." Lauren giggled into her hand.

"You have seen the full picture, unlike that punter who only got to see me in my underwear...but that was enough, trust me." Bo liked how Lauren blushed and wanted to tease her more but held back as they were still only dating after all. "So anyway, we had danced for about five songs, so about twenty minutes, when Kenzi said we had enough so we paid up and left. I made her promise that she would never tell a soul. That lasted a whole five minutes, as soon as we got back here she told everyone, I'm surprised you hadn't already heard? She really is wild and the Kenziest Kenzi ever but I adore her."

Lauren looked down at the space between them and went suddenly quiet. Bo loved her best friend that was obvious, how would she explain what happened between them earlier in the bar. Bo noticed Lauren go quiet and thought maybe she had got the story wrong about her and Kenzi's relationship and tried to fix it. "Hey, it is not like that with us you know, it was only a kiss and..."

Lauren interrupted "I know Bo, I don't think that. It is just you are so close but I don't think she likes me. Actually she has basically told me she doesn't like me and I don't know what I am doing wrong." Lauren confessed.

"Ahh Lauren, that is normal, she doesn't like anyone she has just met. She hides behind her humour and sarcasm a lot and takes her time to get to know people. That's all." Bo took one of Laurens hands and held it in her own.

"Not exactly true as she has hit it off with Tamsin and Dyson, it is just me." Lauren held Bo's eyes and sighed.

"Cute. You want my friend to like you. But it doesn't matter to me either way. I like you. And she will see what we all see; it takes her longer that's all. But she will. She has never left Canada, she is a bit taken back by your Englishness or intelligence or whatever. We don't normally mix with scientists." Bo let out a laugh, remembering once how Kenzi had called Lauren Lady Einstein. Maybe this was not the moment to tell Lauren though. "Anyway, speaking of our BF's, do I have to worry about yours? She seems a bit protective of you Lauren and you do have history."

Lauren realised that Bo was right, that she can be a bit too intense sometimes, as others have also pointed out, so she relaxed a bit. "Tamsin? You have no worries there. She is protective, has always been that way, and history is simply that; history and in the past. We were together once. I had come out of a relationship and I guess we both thought that maybe we could be, but we couldn't, and that is that really." Lauren smiled again. It was good to get it out in the open.

"So I think that is it for my background anyway. I have told you all about myself. Bo, tell me about you?"

"That is easy..." Bo shifted uncomfortably "…I don't talk about myself as there is nothing to really say."

"Family Bo, what about your family? I am English, my mum is English but my dad's Irish and I have two younger brothers. See it is easy." Lauren pushed for a bit of information

"Ok, I have no-one. I was adopted. I don't know my real family or if I have any brothers or sisters. My adopted dad died and my adopted mum doesn't want to see me anymore. Ha, you were right Lauren that was easy. What's the next one?" Bo pushed the empty can into the floor and opened the last one

"Oh Bo, I'm sorry I pushed. And I'm sorry ..."

"Don't Lauren, please don't say sorry. I am not; sorry that is. I have Kenzi and she is like a sister to me and I have this old man back in Canada who is like a father or, cause he is older, maybe a grandfather figure to me and I am fine. I did look for my real parents once but only got as far as their names on my birth certificate. I know my mum is somewhere in Canada and my dad is in prison in California. I was born in Canada, but from the age of one I lived in California with my dad. He was taken to prison when I was three and as they couldn't find my mother and, as I had no other family, I was put up for adoption. I lived with my adopted parents till I was eighteen and I then moved back to Canada."

"To find your mum?" Lauren asked sincerely.

Bo took a moment to look at Lauren; there was purity to her eyes. Lucky for her Lauren would assume memories were painful as there was no way Bo could tell her yet what happened in California. Bo would wrap up this conversation quickly and hopefully would never have to speak about it again. "Yes I guess so. Lauren, I really don't like to talk about where I am from, especially not with you as all I am really interested in is the now and the future. I have not had the best of times, I feel like a monster most of the time. My mum left me, my dad in prison, my adoptive family don't care. What does that make me? People don't tend to love me or stick around. For a long time I thought that it was just the way it was and my future was to be alone. But now being here with you just for this time alone, these short special moments, I don't feel that anymore. I feel I can have a future; you make me feel like I deserve one. You make me a better person. So please can we not talk about this anymore? I do want to tell you more, but Lauren now I can't." Bo closed her eyes her heart pounding in her chest she was so close to tears.

"Of course. I am here if you want to talk but I won't push you, you can tell me everything and anything in your own time." Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and could see she was holding back tears. Lauren wanted to tell her she would never be alone, but how could she make that promise, it was still so early on. They both needed to take baby steps, but in that heartfelt statement Lauren already knew that Bo had won her heart and she would do everything to make Bo happy.

"Thank you. I will one day. I will tell you everything, but now you need to see this babe. The sun is rising and there is nowhere else I would rather be than here with you." Bo helped Lauren move back round to that she was leaning against Bo's chest again and wrapped her arms around her.

It took exactly twenty-one minutes for the sun to fully rise then Bo walked Lauren back to her room. A simple kiss at the door and Bo reminding Lauren her virtue was safe, Bo left Lauren to sleep. Lauren had a shift at 10am and it was already 6.30am.

**Thursday 9th May - Laurens Room 09.30am.**

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Room Service"

Lauren had just got out of the shower when she heard the door knock. She had never ordered room service so door knocking gave her a jump. In fact she was surprised that she had slept in. Normally waking every day at 7am no matter what time she had actually gone to bed. This morning though she allowed herself to sleep till 9am. Knowing she had work at 10am left her not much time to go to the staff canteen for food and feeling happy about breakfast being delivered. Lauren wrapped herself in a bathrobe and went to open the door, even happier to see who was delivering her breakfast.

"Bo, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I only left you a few hours ago." Lauren half opened the door, conscientious that she was practically naked.

"Well this worked better in my head. Ta Da." Bo shifted from foot to foot. "Here, take this, it is for you. When I didn't see you at breakfast I thought you might be running late and well I wanted to give this big romantic gesture. Now that I am here, I just feel silly."

"Oh no, please Bo, don't go, it is lovely and sorry please come in." Lauren moved back and opened the door fully allowing Bo to enter with her tray.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got eggs, fruit, Danish pastries and I think this is porridge?" Bo pointed at the white lumpy liquid when the tray had reached the table. "Being English I didn't know if you liked it. I saw it on a film once, so well Ta Da." Bo repeated the saying while spreading out her arms.

"What film was that? Oliver Twist?" Lauren laughed. "It all looks good, but too much for me, so please help yourself to what you want. Go for the porridge, I won't mind." Lauren smiled at Bo when she pulled a face. "I will be just a minute to get dressed and will be out shortly." with that Lauren started to pick up clothes and head towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later they were sat on the balcony enjoying their breakfast and discussing Laurens room and her amazing view. They had finished up and Lauren took the tray back inside. Bo just sat on the edge of the made up bed. Bo loved how Lauren moved round the room so gracefully. Lauren had chosen a pair of light brown work trousers with a crisp white button down shirt. After checking her appearance in the mirror she picked up her brush to finish her hair. Bo finally knew how she done them soft wavy curls, she never slept with rollers but used heat irons to curl the bottom. _Ahh, how cute_ she thought. Lauren had applied a simple face cream and brown mascara. She didn't use much, she was naturally beautiful.

"Bo, can you please pass me my silver necklace, there on the side table?" Lauren asked, pointing beside Bo to the table and reaching her hand out.

"Yeah, oh my, this is lovely Lauren. It is so unique. Where did you get it?" Bo asked passing the pendant to Lauren.

"My dad, he gave it to me when I finished University. It is the same one he wears. An artist in Ireland makes them and he only makes these for us. Kind of like a family crest. It is for the Lewis doctors I guess. Dad said when he gave it to me it was a pledge to him, to the family, to Science and to Medicine. That when I wear it I am pledged to healing and helping and to be strong to the family name of doctors. I think he thought that he would give more out, but it was only me that got one; my brothers did not follow the family tradition of doctors. Also I think it is really pretty." Lauren chuckled. "I am part of a long tradition of Lewis doctors; as far back as we can find there has always been a doctor in our family."

"Well it is beautiful, just like the daughter he gave it to" Bo smiled.

Lauren blushed and turned back towards the mirror to put it on. After tucking it in her shirt she turned back round to join Bo on the bed. "So Bo, what are your plans then? You must be tired still? When do you start work today? I am off from 2pm" Lauren looked at Bo.

"Many questions there Lauren, so no plans, yes a bit tired, start at 8pm and can I take you out after your shift. Another date I guess, just me and you. I have somewhere I would like you to see. Unless you would rather rest?" Bo answered back

"No I am fine, once I am up that's me. So yes, I would love to go out with you. Where are we going? What should I wear? Can I get a clue so I know what to bring?" Lauren asked.

"Well first it is a surprise. Secondly, I am sure you look great in anything, but be casual. We will be outdoors, so if you have any sexy hot pants in that wardrobe of yours I won't mind." Bo teased, especially when Lauren giggled a no, but she did have shorts "That will do, also bring a towel and swim wear.

"Will you meet me up here or main gate? What time?" Lauren put on her watch and was now ready for work.

"Well I am all ready" Bo said pointing to a bag by the door that Lauren had not noticed before. "So unless you don't want me to, I will just stay here for you. Kenzi brought round half the crack house last night and there are bodies sprawled everywhere. "If you mind though, I will go back" Bo pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

Lauren smiled, a big smile that reached her eyes. She didn't know if it was that Bo was being incredibly cute, the fact the dimple was out, or the thought of Bo lying in her bed but she loved the idea.

"Of course you can. Water and other food and drink are in the fridge, it's the cupboard under the mirror. I will be back in a few hours. I have people to see and places to be." Lauren wiggled before giving Bo a quick kiss on her lips. "Bye Bo and thanks again for breakfast."

"Later Lauren" Bo had already started to unbutton her shorts and climb into the bed as Lauren was picking up her medical bag and walking towards the door.

While heading towards her office Lauren couldn't help but smile again. Bo was in her bed, she had brought her breakfast, she was taking her out on a date and she was willing to take things slow. Lauren already knew that she had fallen helplessly and hopelessly in love with her, but needed to be sure that Bo felt the same. She needed her worries to go and she needed to protect her heart until she was sure it was not a passing fling. Lauren couldn't help but think did Bo act this way with Dyson in the beginning? That thought alone stopped her falling before Bo and offering herself completely.

**Laurens Office **

Laurens shift had gone well. Nothing too draining on her, she did have two elderly sisters who had both been bitten by the Egyptian giant solpugids or more commonly known as the Camel Spider. Although they were not deadly, they did give out some strange side effects. During the treatment Lauren did not suspect the spider's side effects to be fully to blame for the guest's behaviour. Most their angry bickering was down to the fact that they had never been apart in 80 years and maybe they just" got on each other's tits". Lauren laughed at the memory of when Tamsin would use that saying when talking about her, using a fake British accent when they were in Afghanistan. It always amused Lauren how the Americans thought or think the British speak. But not their fault when the British only have Mary Poppins and Hugh Grant as their role models and to compare against.

Lauren had given first aid and an ointment to prevent from swelling and they had left, still bickering. She had managed to call Tamsin who was at work, but sounding tired, she had a hangover and was sleeping for the rest of the day. Tamsin also told her that she was lucky she left when she did as they never got in till 6am and it was only her working this morning as Dyson is in at 2pm and Kenzi not till 3pm. Dyson had enjoyed himself and this made Lauren happy, seeing that she was now dating his ex-anyway. They ended the call agreeing to meet for drinks that night.

**Laurens Room**

Bo had slept for a while before getting up and helping herself to some vitamin water that she found in Laurens fridge. She loved looking round Laurens room, her shampoo was vanilla fragrance and she opened it and smelt. This brought back the memory of smelling it when Lauren was so close to her only yesterday in that office of hers. Her body wash was honey fragrance and her perfume was Lady Million by Paco Rabanne. Bo could smell that on Laurens pillow earlier. Bo noticed that her wardrobe had everything hanging in colour order. Her white shirts, next to her pale pink, pale blue, grey and finally black. All already ironed and hanging on matching trousers or skirts. Jackets were in the far corner. The space boxes in the next wardrobe along were filled in order of possibly practicality, as all her gym gear was in one, all her vests and shorts in another and all her casual tops and jeans in another. Very OCD Bo thought but also adorably cute. Bo's own clothing just put where she found space in her room, this much care was never used. Closing the cupboard, she saw the drawers under the TV. This must be where her "smalls" are kept. Bo did not want to look in there, she simply couldn't be caught. The curiosity was however killing her but it was already 2pm and Lauren would be making her way back. Maybe just a peak, no touching just a quick look wouldn't hurt. Bo quickly moved towards them and opened the top drawer. This was the underwear drawer and was just as neat as the rest of the room with everything matching. Nice, Bo thought. Next drawer was full of socks, mainly bright colours or ones with cartoon characters on it. Again, how cute. Shutting the drawer she looked round the rest of the room. In one corner was a family picture. They were on a ski slope, what looked to be her dad, mum and two brothers. They were all blonde, you could tell from their hair poking out from under their ski hats, also tall and slim like Lauren. A good looking family, she thought. What Bo noticed most was that they were all holding each other and smiling, real smiles not the ones just for the photo. This warmed Bo as much as it saddened her.

"That was taken in Borovets in Bulgaria last year." Lauren said as she placed her bag down and took the picture from Bo.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to go touching your things, I never heard you come in." Bo answered back.

"Good job you were not in my knicker drawer then!" Lauren chuckled "Or as you would say panty drawer."

Bo flushed and gulped down _Calm yourself down Bo, she doesn't know that _Bo said silently to herself. Lauren noticing the tinge of pink and realising that she had said something possibly true, smiled before saying "Did you see anything you liked Bo?" raising her eyebrows.

"I was looking for gum, erm, and I didn't touch and it was only a quick peak I swear." Bo placed her hand over her heart at the last sentence.

"Bo it is alright, we are all guilty of raiding a medicine cabinet or two when we go to other people's houses. It is natural to be interested in other people habitats especially ones they are starting to get to know or date. This is not the weirdest thing I once read that Austrian women do a traditional dance routine with pieces of apple tucked under their armpits. And when the dance is over they will give the sweat soaked apple to the suitor and if that suitor is interested in them back they will, erm, eat the apple piece. So the western approach of snooping is actually expected and not so strange." Lauren finished before opening her wardrobe and pulling out a pale blue pair of shorts and a white v neck tee. "Is this ok Bo?" she said lifting up her outfit.

"Yeah, and I am sorry, you are so neat and organised. I really like it. And eugh about the Austrian's hey. And yeah that will look great on you." Bo smiled and relaxed again. Lauren really was the most amazing girl she had ever met. Bo would have been mad if someone had gone through her stuff, but Lauren didn't seem to mind, not that Bo would ever do it again. Being caught once was enough.

"Won't be long" Lauren said grabbing underwear and walking to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get changed "Where are we off to anyway, my lil perv?" Lauren winked before stepping in.

"That my dear, is still a surprise." Bo replied.

"A surprise hey? unlike the choice of underwear that I will soon be putting on. I have slight OCD and I am wearing blue shorts and white top, so what you think?" Lauren had poked her head round the door, now wrapped in a towel.

"Erm the matching light blue ones with the white pin stripe" Bo answered automatically without thinking.

"Just a peak hey" Lauren wiggled her eyebrows and went back inside.

Bo had noticed she had not closed the door as she heard the shower turn on. The thought of a naked, wet Lauren made her very horny. And today would get worse now she knew what underwear she was wearing underneath her clothes. Bo wished she hadn't made that promise last night as all she wanted to do was keep Lauren in this bed all day and night. Bo wanted to make Lauren happy and if Lauren wanted it to be slow then she would show her that she could. Bo had never properly dated before, so this was a fun thing for her also. She had spent time with Dyson, but that was just hanging out in Cleos playing pool or with the others. It was only when they went to the hotel for the night that she felt like she was on an actual date with him.

This was different and everything she learned about Lauren made her love her more. Bo realised at that moment that she did love Lauren, she has always loved Lauren from the moment they met at the airport five weeks ago. And every second she spent with her she loved her more. All the more reason to take it slow, she wanted this, she wanted to be Laurens "happy ever after" and she would show her. Remembering what Lauren said only yesterday that actions speak louder than words. The shower had stopped and minutes later Lauren walked out dressed.

"Hey, shall we go, you ready?" Lauren straightened out her arm for Bo to take her hand.

"Yes baby, I am ready." Bo jumped up, grabbing her bag and Laurens hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Re-write Sept 2014<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Date

**Chapter 11 - The Date**

**Thursday 9th May - First Date**

Bo had borrowed the jeep for the afternoon. It was not much of a car, in fact it looked well driven and old, but it worked. The roof was already down and the coarse black seat belts were more of a harness than an actual retracting seat belt. After they had both pulled them over their shoulders and Bo managed to find the first gear they set off out the hotel.

Lauren had offered to drive as she knew the roads better but Bo had insisted. Being on call meant that sometimes Lauren needed to use the Hotels Doctors car to go to other Sentido Hotels in the area. Sharm el-Sheikh is only an area in the South Sinai Peninsula; there is no actual resort by the same name. It is made up of five main resorts; furthest south is Hadaba, next resort is Naama Bay, followed by Sharks Bay and then Nabq. Another 60km drive north is the resort of Dahab, luckily there was only one Sentido Hotel in Dahab, so Lauren had only to do that journey once. Most call outs were in the 35km coast line in the other four resorts.

"So where are we off to then? What area?" Lauren asked while fiddling with the radio. Lauren hated silences. Even in her busiest work days she had her iPod plugged in and volume set on low in the office. While studying at University she would have only one ear piece in, just for background, as it helped her concentrate. As a naturally inquisitive person without her music she would find that she listened instead to other peoples conversations. This thought made her smile as after all that is how she met Bo and Kenzi in the first place, listening to their conversation.

"Well I won't tell you specifically, however it is just past Sharks Bay, so make sure I am heading in the right direction." Bo answered back.

"That's pretty easy, you have two options. Go through Naama or to be quicker you can use the desert road?" Lauren was back in control mode.

"I was thinking the desert road as I need to be back by 8pm tonight for my shift, and the less time we drive the more time we have to relax." Bo smiled over to Lauren. "Do you want the music on? The radio is broken but it has a CD player, unfortunately the only CD in there is Egyptian music, so I never bother."

"Yeah, there is an AUX option, so hold that thought." Lauren started to rummage through her rucksack. "Voila, a lead, so we can listen to my iPod?" Lauren started to plug one end of the black lead into the AUX and the other into her headphone JAX. "Do you have a preference to what we listen to?"

"Surprise me. What would the good doctor be listening to on a road trip? Another piece of information about you hun, I am looking forward to it" Bo lightly teased.

Lauren shifted though her collection; she had eclectic music tastes, everything from Cranberries to Kenny Rogers. There was the safe option of the chart music, or should she show her showgirl flare with Bette Midler, Cher or Celine? Or an album of Live Lounge to show off her trendy style? There was also the option of London Philharmonic Orchestra classical music? "_That could lead into a conversation about how you used to play the violin when you were younger" inner Lauren said "But that might also be too deep for a first date?" _Lauren bit down on her lip when she thought, too many choices. _"What would Bo like?" inner Lauren spoke to her again. _That was the problem Lauren didn't know anything about Bo apart from the obvious attraction and the few conversations they shared as a group. In the end she just went with Lily Allen, her words always made her smile. Lily was more of a talker than of an actual singer, but her songs amused her and would provide a bit of fun on the road trip.

"How about we listen to Lily Allen? She is a UK singer and daughter of comedian Keith Allen. She is a lyricist, I would say, she can see real life situations and sing about them." Lauren spoke over to Bo. "Anyway I use her, so to speak, for a laugh." Lauren pressed play on the first song _"Friday Night"._

"This sounds interesting. Go ahead. "Bo smiled and Lauren smiled back in return.

The song had been playing in the car for a few minutes before Bo spoke up "Well Laur, you were not wrong about her hey. I particularly like the line "good dancer love, but you should have worn a bra!" Does she always curse so much, seriously I would not have seen her and you as a match? But it is also kind of cute." Bo couldn't help but laugh.

"You think that one is bad? Wait until I play you the next one "Fuck You" it is another charming song about people who discriminate against others and to basically f off!" Lauren responded quirking an eyebrow up to Bo.

"I can hardly wait" Bo shifting the volume up on the radio a couple of extra bars.

Bo had driven Lauren to a secluded beach in Sharks Bay. The journey was not long in fact in total it was just twenty-five minutes. The desert road was boring but the turn into Sharks bay was much prettier. Rows of large hotels donned the coast line and the area was surrounded by palm trees. Just in Sharks Bay was a public beach called Tiger Bay. Even though it was a public beach many hotels had their own beach so this one was empty today. Only one other car was parked in the public car park. Just past the car park was a small beach hut that served fresh seafood platters and Bo and Lauren opted to eat there for lunch. They spent the next hour chatting about anything and everything like they had known each other for years and not only just the few weeks.

Tiger Bay could easily equal any beach in the Caribbean with its white sands and clear blue sea. Just out on the ocean the coral was visible and was only a few metres out. After lunch they had found a secluded spot just around the corner from the beach hut to sunbathe. They had set up towels on the sand with wind breakers surrounding them. Holding each other towels while the other changed into their bikini. Tempted to look, they didn't; but each one wishing the other one had of.

"So more Lily or we moving on from that" Bo eyed down at Laurens iPod.

"Well I think you have had enough culture for one day from the wise words of Miss Allen." Lauren chuckled. "What do you like? I may have it?"

"Well I have to say my favourites song was _"Not Fair" _I am liking the poetic genius of her lyric "_lying on the wet patch in the middle of the bed, something something something about giving head" _I can't believe that your radio would play that. Here I thought Britain was stuffy and all cucumber sandwiches and Downtown Abbey." Bo giggled.

"True. She actually says "_Now I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed, I'm feeling pretty well hard done by I spent ages giving….." _She never actually says the word head but yes it is suggested. Britain is more relaxed I think than USA and Canada thinks. Have you ever seen the TV Show "Little Britain" it is comic genius but so far left wing. Also I love watching American actors on our talk shows and how surprised they get when they learn they can curse on national TV." Lauren leaned back slightly showing off her toned stomach muscles and leaned onto her elbows. Bo remained cross legged facing her.

"I don't know if you have heard any of my favourite bands" Bo asked looking at Lauren "I am a bit of a band girl, not really into dance or charts. Right now I like Halestorm, Imagine Dragons, Maroon 5, Passenger and One Republic. That is what commands my iPod. However take me back a decade and I was all about the classic Billboard Top 100! I love all songs from the nineties and the noughties. The cheesier the better. Do you know what I mean by Billboard?" Bo asked over to Lauren. Being from different countries it was natural to say something confusing to the other, no matter how simple it was, Bo wanted to make sure Lauren understood everything.

"Yeah, it is the Chart Music or Pop Music. So artists such as N'Sync, Christina Aguilera or Toni Braxton. We have the same in the UK except just called the Charts or the Top 40. I also loved the cheesy music." Lauren replied.

"Oh I loved them, also Destiny's Child, Matchbox Twenty, Aaliyah, Pink, actually Pink still gets my money every album she brings out, got to love her songs also, erm….what else, Britney, Toby Keith…"

"Oh I love Toby Keith also, well I know only one song "I Love This Bar", it was playing on a western night Tam dragged me too when we holidayed in San Francisco." Lauren looked a bit too excited over a country singer which in turn made Bo smile.

"Yeah a good country singer and song will always be popular in the states. Surprise you Brits don't think we all wear Stetsons and say howdy to everyone."

Lauren sat up "What you mean you don't" before giggling and laying back down.

"No we don't. Beside I live in Canada now and no I don't have a husky, I don't sledge but I do skate. It is a given I guess." Bo remarked casually. "Is that a tattoo Lauren" Bo said waving over Lauren's right hip just under the band of her bikini bottoms. Bo had been so lost in the moment of yesterday it must have slipped her. A small tattoo was poking out from under her bikini.

"Yeah, normally it is hidden. Only a select few get to see it." Lauren said with a seductive smile. "My parents are not keen on markings or tattoos so I got it done in secret when I was 20."

"Does it have a meaning? Apart from you being a little rebel?" Bo asked returning a sexy smile.

"Well yeah, sort of. I was missing home being at University and these stars represent Orion's belt, three small stars that I could see everywhere at night, no matter where I was. So whenever I missed home, I would look up and they were there. It gave me comfort that no matter where we were at that moment in time, we were still all under the same sky. The tattoo was a home thing, my comforter." Lauren said. Seeing that Bo was still listening she continued "At night you can see three bright stars in a row - Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. These three stars make up Orion's belt. You can see them most nights from anywhere in the world. They are really clear here. The belt is just part of the warrior Orion, in some places you can see the shape of the full warrior. Anyway, I am geeking and probably boring you, so..."

"No, Lauren, nothing you say could bore me. You could read a cook book and I would be fascinated" Bo smiled back.

"Actually cooking is a science, it's about timing, getting the weights right and knowing how different foods mix...Again, sorry, I am waffling..."

"hahaha, Waffling, what is that? It is like the cutest word. And I love yo.. YOUR tattoo!" Bo corrected.

Did Bo nearly say it then, Lauren wondered. They had been together for just 24hrs. How are they going to get through more days like this? Lauren rolled over and lay on her stomach, and had her head tilted facing Bo. Bo lay down on her back and was looking up to the sky. Lauren scanned over Bo's body; it was lean and muscular at the same time. She had great definition on her arms, stomach and legs. She really was a beautiful woman. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took and they were perfectly rounded. Lauren allowed herself to remember yesterday when she had those breasts in her hands. How they filled each hand and how soft they were.

Bo could feel Laurens eyes scanning her and she didn't mind. Already she had noticed Laurens tight stomach muscles and thought, although naturally slim, she must go to the gym also. Just under her ribs her stomach dipped slightly and her hip bones was showing under her skin. The stomach had the traces of the abdominal crunches and left a slight six-pack look to it. Now though she had a chance to check out her bum, Bo peaked round, perfectly rounded, not too big, but just the right amount of curve. This was going to be hard to keep her hands off her she thought. Catching Laurens eyes she smiled before closing her own eyes to soak up some sun.

The music had started playing and Bo's mouth curled up into a smile when classic pop songs from the past were now playing. Although they may be slightly different to what Bo liked or knew they were the popular ones from the "Best of The Decade" album on her iPod. Lauren searched for the best ones to set to a playlist.

Bo was listening silently to the song playing while Lauren was still clicking through others. Bo felt so comfortable being with Lauren she started to sing along to the song playing _"I try to say goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble" _Bo sung loud enough for Lauren to hear her. "This is a classic I don't know how she sang so deeply. It was so sexy." The remainder of the song Bo sang while Lauren listened and continued to look for the next track.

Lauren had found it, her number one song of the decade, Lauren shifted up _"Oh oh ohhooo…I said hey boy sitting in y'tree, mommy always wants y'ta come for tea, don't be shy, straighten up y'tie, get down from y'tree house sitting in y'sky" _Lauren started singing along as the first few chords of the song started playing "Oh I loved this, "_C'est La Vie" by Bewitched. _I don't know if it is the Irish thing the fact they all wore nothing but denim on denim or the fact it reminds me of my summers in Ireland with my cousin. We would make up dance routines and this was our favourite. _"…Hey I'm a wolf today, hey hey hey, I'll huff, I'll puff, I'll huff, I'll puff, I blow you away. Say you will say you won't, say you'll do what I don't, say y'true, say to me, C'est La Vie"_ oh in a bit is the Instrumental where we did this Irish gig, Ciara, my cousin was great, I was all limbs and, oh cringe, I was terrible." Lauren concluded.

"Please show me, please Lauren, I promise not to laugh, much." Bo jumped up and reached down for Lauren and pulled her to her feet, once standing Bo sat down again in front of her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I am about to show you this. This is a date breaker, as after you see this you will not want to date me again that's for sure. But as you wish, I can never turn down the plea of a beautiful woman. Right it is coming up, you ready…"

Bo watched as Lauren kicked her feet up around her, in front of her and in time to the short music. Keeping her arms perfectly still beside her. After about 30 seconds the chorus broke the song again and Lauren lay back on the towel, head buried in the sand. Lauren glanced over to Bo who was now laid back and although she had promised not to, she was laughing so hard she clutched her stomach. Lauren wondered if she should say anything, she looked like she couldn't breathe and the doctor in her shot up to sit next to her. After a few, what felt like minutes to Lauren, but was only less than a minute in reality, Bo stopped laughing.

"That was the cutest thing Lauren. And unless you say not to, I am going to kiss you now." Bo sat up and faced Lauren. Slowly she moved her face closer to Lauren waiting in case Lauren said something. Instead as she got closer she noticed Lauren close her eyes and lean forward. Needing no further encouragement, Bo pressed her lips against Lauren's. It was painfully slow yet soft and sensual. Bo's tongue lightly swept over Laurens bottom lip and Lauren responded by opening her own mouth. Their tongues danced their own slow love song as together they explored each other's mouth. Heat and desire was rising in them and they began to shift in their seated position. Arms were moved to each other waists and they leaned further into each other. After a few minutes they broke away. Smiles were across each other's faces; slowly they pulled apart, keeping their hands where they were.

"Wow Lauren, it has never been like that before. I have to stop before I can't stop, if you know what I mean?" Bo gave her suggestive smile "Let's swim, to cool off" Bo stood pulling Lauren with her.

"Well the Red Sea has temperatures of about 28-30 degrees so to cool off would not be accurate, I would make a joke that it will only make us hotter and wetter, but I was raised right." Lauren laughed as she moved nearer the water edge. "But yes the ocean will be a good idea, we can swim over the coral, it will be fun."

The two swam together over the coral and was able to keep their hands off each other long enough to settle the burning desires in them both. After which they returned to the towels to dry off. Settling back on their towels to allow the sun to warm and dry them. The heat of the mid-day sun was still hot enough to use sun cream. Lauren had packed some for them both. The sun relaxed them, the music played, the new playlist was a mixture of chill out songs, and they both fell into a quiet slumber.

Lauren lay still, her mind still racing over this new possible romance. _Surely Bo feels the same way about me. The atmosphere, the looks, the chemistry, each touch with its electric resonance? Lauren thought. _Lauren heard Bo move from beside her, she could feel the weight of the sand shift under her. Bo was nearing her, closing the already small distance between them. Lauren swallowed deeply and kept her eyes tightly closed. Butterflies were back in her stomach, circling, making her almost lightheaded. Her heart started to pound as the warm breathe was now beside her cheek. Bo's hand gently upon her own. Any resolve was now gone. Lauren said nothing and laid still as Bo's hand trailed up her arm and her lips nibbled at her ear lobe. A quiet moan escaped her mouth as her whole body flexed in response. Bo's tongue danced across her neck and jaw, licking slowing and biting at her pulse points sending waves of ecstasy through her. Lauren felt herself shift, the familiar sense of heat and arousal. Bo's fingers slipped under her bikini band as Bo's hand eased between her thighs. Laurens own hips lifting up to meet her hand, moving to the rhythm of her fingers. It was like Bo knew what Lauren needed and wanted. Lauren was concentrating hard to slow her body's reactions not quite ready to surrender control. Bo nibbled a trail down her body, stopping briefing to move the thin top from her breast using her teeth, pressing her mouth onto it and teasing her nipple with her tongue. Every touch causing a new moan of desire. That was what changed their movements from slow to urgent. Bo's tongue on her erect nipple, sucking it harder and drawing it out further as her fingers moved faster inside of her. Moving her body with Bo's, fingers working themselves deeper, all the time using her thumb to brush her hardened bud. Lauren felt her body taking over, tightening her hold on Bo until she could control herself no longer and moaned out Bo's name.

"Lauren, are you ok?"

Lauren shot up; eyes open to see Bo still lying next to her, leaning on one elbow with a confused look on her face. Lauren knew she would be burning red, she only hoped that Bo would blame the sun. There is one thing having an exotic fantasy over someone, but there is another one when the object of that desire is lying next to you and Lauren really hoped she was not loud in either her moans and that the name called was ruffled.

Lauren watched as Bo rubbed her eyes "We must have both fell asleep Lauren" Bo said in a sleepy monotone. "You mumble in your sleep Lauren and fidget, lucky you're not a sleep walker as I am not ready to go searching the beaches for you just yet."

Lauren felt relived, if Bo did suspect at least she was being graceful not to mention it. It appears though she had not been caught out. They both re-dressed into their shorts and vest tops and packed away the towels. Bo did protest that she didn't mind getting fired if they wanted to make a beach fire and stay longer, maybe stay here and sell grass skirts to tourists? Lauren had giggled with the idea, thinking maybe Bo was not good at following rules but told her she needed her job and to work to see her every day. This convinced Bo that Lauren was right and they had headed back to Naama Bay. Lauren played Bo more Lily Allen on the return journey.

**Laurens Room**

They arrived back at the hotel with just enough time for Bo to get ready for work. Lauren insisted that she didn't need to but Bo walked Lauren back to her room first though. "Thank you Bo, I had a really good day with you." Lauren had her key card in hand as was standing by her room door.

"I should be thanking you. Agreeing to the date, going on the date and for giving me a great day also. I will be thinking about you dancing all night now. Will you come to the bar later?" Bo asked.

"I am not sure Bo, I have plans with Tamsin. If she wants then sure, we'll pop down." Lauren replied, friendship still being important to her.

"Probably for the best anyway, you would distract me from doing any work. I no doubt would be more attentive to you anyway than the paying guests." Bo giggled "But before I leave.." Bo never finished her sentence instead placed a soft, gentle kiss on Lauren's lips. Lauren responded by pulling Bo in closer to her. "Now you can think of me too Lauren." Bo winked before turning around. Lauren watched her walk away with her sexy swagger and thought again to herself that it was too late she was utterly in love with Bo.

***Knock Knock***

It had only been less than a minute since Bo had left. Had she forgotten something? Did she want to finish something or someone? Lauren smiled at the idea. "Hey, you forgot something?" Lauren called out as she opened the door.

"No not forgotten, more like lost, like your fucking mind." Tamsin pushed through the door, not waiting for an invitation.

"What's wrong Tam? Still hung over?" Lauren asked and closed the door.

"No, this is not about me. This is about what I've just seen and heard outside our room. Remember I live next door? Are you starting to get what I am on about? For a smart woman you are being really stupid right now. Are you seriously getting involved with Bo?" Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the floor.

Lauren's mind raced. Yes, they were going to speak to the others in time, but they had only gone on one date. It just felt right to keep it between them for a while. Now Tamsin was already starting to judge her and Bo, before they even knew themselves. Lauren wanted to speak to Bo, but there was no way Tamsin would let Lauren not answer her questions. Lauren inhaled deeply, she would just tell her. Tell her what though, play it down as one date, tell her she was already in love with her, tell her about the examination room, tell her about last night?

Tamsin watched Lauren, she knew she was thinking. The tell-tale signs were all there, silence, biting of the lower lip, eyes fixed and frown lines. "And don't even think about missing out a single detail Lauren, as I know you, you are a terrible liar. Besides, I am not unhappy with who you date, just the fact you kept it a secret from me, your best friend. So from the beginning, get me a beer from the fridge also while you are up." Tamsin sat back against Laurens bed and rested herself against the headboard.

"Ok Tam, from the beginning" Lauren got two beers from the fridge and joined her on the bed.

**Bo's Beach Bar**

Bo had managed to get ready and to work on time and was happily chatting to guests at the bar. There was a young couple who had only just arrived. They were from England and Bo found herself talking more to them for the foolish reason they sounded like Lauren. They were telling Bo all about where they are from, and Bo trying to remember all that Lauren had told her about where she was from to find similarities.

"Bo Bo, a word, please." Kenzi motioned Bo to move to the side of the bar. When Bo got there, grin still on her face, Kenzi asked "What is wrong with you today? Where have you been? And what is with the England fascination?"

"Ah Kenzi, nothing is wrong, actually everything is fine. Just having a good day, you know, a bit of sunshine. Do you know that the vitamin D in the sun is like a happy pill? That all you need is as little as ten minutes a day in the sun for enough D3. That give the same as 80 ounces of milk to keep bones healthy. Fascinating." Bo said still smiling away.

"No I didn't you are sounding like the Doc, wait, where have you been? I have seen this goofy look on you before. It was when you met that Doc at the airport. Something is going on and you are going to tell me now. KKKIIIIMMMM" Kenzi shouted over to Kim, another bar waitress. "Cover Bo for ten minutes, we have an emergency." Kim just nodded and Kenzi pulled Bo away to an empty table in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Re-write in Sept 2010<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 - Communications

**Chapter 12 – Communications**

**Thursday 9th May - Laurens Room**

Lauren did as she was told and grabbed two beers from the fridge. She loved Tamsin and respected her opinion, but she always felt that Tamsin been hard on anyone that Lauren had dated, calling it her "Shit Monitor". Walking back to where Tamsin was sitting she sat beside her and readied herself for the "Touch Love" talk. Lauren did not know what to expect from Tamsin, she had not spent much time with Bo, and didn't know her, no-one did really. Bo was quiet most of the time, never talking about herself, instead she would listen to others taking about themselves.

Tamsin surprised as her instead of arguing with her, she simply listened to the whole story of them together. Tamsin had been supportive, understanding and asking for details like an excited teenager and Lauren was enjoying sharing it all with her. Lauren had explained what happened yesterday in her office, the talk on the beach that night and how they may have rushed in too fast and deciding to take things slower, and then the date they had been on today. Of course Tamsin wanted to see the Irish dance and, for reasons known only to Lauren, she showed her.

Lauren and Tamsin had been taking nonstop for three hours while empting the hotel mini bar. They had already drunk the cans of Heineken, mini bottles of vodka and were now on the mini bottles of red wine. The hotel mini bars are not known to have the best prices, but this was going to be a small price for Lauren to pay, both the cost and the monster hangover the following day, mixing drinks was never a good idea. Luckily for Lauren it was Tamsin who had drank most of them.

"You know what they say? Never mix the grape and grain if you want to stay sane." Lauren slurred over, opening the bottle of red and passing it to Tamsin.

"I thought it was Beer then Wine is Fine but Wine then Beer is Fear? So I think we are fine?" Tamsin laughed over.

"True anyway you drank most of them, I only had two beers, and so a quick calculation in my head, and yes, I should be fine and sober by 7am if I stop drinking now." Lauren replied.

"How do you know?" Tamsin asked "Is it a science thing, go on do it on me. From what I have drunk tonight when will I be 100% sober?" Tamsin sat up.

"Ok, so it is all about the alcohol burn rate. It is more maths than science. So based on an average body mass, which you are, as you make up mass on muscle, you should burn 5ml of alcohol an hour. These Heineken's have 5% on a 355ml can. So that would equal 17.75ml per can, so times that by four cans..."

"Erm three. I dropped most of my last one watching you dance!" Tamsin interrupted.

"It was a drop on your hand, but ok, let us say three and a half. So that would mean it is approx. 62ml by a 5% burn rate an hour." Lauren mentally calculated an answer "It is about just over 12hrs to burn off your beer alone. Should we include the vodka?" Lauren asked.

"Shit, really? No we can stop there Lau. Some things are best not actually known. I thought it would be a couple, like maybe an hour each beer or something. So that is where I am going wrong. Any quick fix cures?" Tamsin studied the bottle of wine noticing the Cabernet Sauvignon was 14%.

"Loads of old wife tales, but nothing solid or scientific I'm afraid. The only way not to get a hangover is to restrict your drinking. Rather funny that a 16th century English dramatist suggests "Having the hair of the dog", in other words to drink more of what harmed you to cure you. This saying came from curing dog bites and the misguided notion that you should take a hair from the dog that bit you and place it on the wound. That obviously don't work, dog bites can cause nasty infections and you'll need a rabies jab also. So the original saying and the new reason are absolute cobs waffle."

They were in fits of giggles and laughter when Laurens phoned beeped.

**_*Beep Beep*_**_ BO – "Hey, guess you are staying in? Shame as I miss you already. What you doing tomorrow. I am free till 2pm? Bo x"_

**_*Beep Beep* _**_LAUREN - "Just with Tam. She knows that we are dating, she saw us outside the room. I hope that is ok? LL x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* BO – "Well it wasn't a secret, Kenzi knows too now. She saw me happy and apparently that is not "normal" LOL. I would have liked more time just us, but its ok. How is she? Bo x"_

"Who is that texting you? Is it Bo? Ahh, what's she saying?" Tamsin tried to move to look over Laurens shoulder but fell over her cramped arm. "Ahh, my arm, its dead. It is my lefty I could be having a heart attack." Tamsin winced.

"Nah, you would have dropped the bottle of wine and yes it is Bo. I am just telling her that you know and she says that Kenzi knows. So it is all out in the open now." Lauren smiled over to Tamsin, who had now sat back up and was rubbing her arm, with the wine bottle still firmly in place.

"Well you are being unsociable on your phone and let's not talk about your bad nursing manners, my arm is dead. Ouch..." Tamsin pulled Lauren in closer and stuck her arm out. "Fix it doc"

"Argh, you are a terrible drunk. It is just because you have leaned on it. Raise it above your head and let me finish my text conversation with Bo. Then after, I promise to help you to bed, ok?"

"Ok, well hurry as you're too happy and smiley and it is making me nauseous." Tamsin laughed.

_*__**Beep Beep**__* LAUREN – "Fine, except she is here now and thinks I'm being unsociable on my phone. Also I'm "too happy and smiley" LOL. What did Kenzi say? LL x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* BO – "Kenz is happy when I am happy. Bo x"_

"You should invite them to lunch tomorrow, us four as your first date as a couple with your best friends." Tam shouted over while pacing the room with her arm above her head.

_*__**Beep Beep**__* LAUREN – "Tam wants lunch tomorrow, us four? What do you say? LL x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* BO – "Say yeah, Kenz and I have the same shift at 2pm. So when and where? Bo x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* LAUREN – "That's good. I am 9am till 12noon then off till I start again from 6pm till 9pm. I have meetings in the evening. Tam starts at 4pm. So 12.30pm? LL x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* BO – "Cool. Where? Bo x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* LAUREN – "Onions? LL x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* BO – "I was thinking more of a sandwich, but whatever you fancy, but don't you think I'm kissing onion breathe! LOL - Bo x"_

_Lauren read Bo's message and smiled. _

_*__**Beep Beep**__* LAUREN – "Haha, yeah you would! Sorry what I meant was that Onions is a restaurant walking distance from the hotel in El Marcato. Just behind the vodaphone shop. I have been a few times and it is nice. Do you want to go there? LL x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* BO – "*GRIN* Yeah, you're right I would of – haha. Sounds perfect, we'll find it, see you tmz at 12.30pm. Say night later? xx"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* LAUREN – "Yeah sure. Have fun tonight…LL x"_

Lauren sat looking at her phone, she noticed the last message Bo had not left her name but an extra kiss on the end, Lauren smiled. It was ridiculous that Lauren ended all her messages with her initials, after all the caller ID says who it is; it was just out of habit now. Habits can be broken though. Maybe Lauren would be more daring with Bo on text message?

"What you grinning at Lewis?"

"Nothing, well actually I got two kisses at the end of the last message and Bo asked me to text her goodnight. I know sound like a silly girl but I feel so, I don't know, alive and happy I guess. I can't help but smile. Am I being silly Tam? Am I crushing on an "out of my league" beauty that is going to hurt me in time?" Lauren asked.

"Maybe" Tamsin said back casually, sitting back on the bed and drinking the wine.

"Oi that is not best friend duty. You say No Lauren. Your Amazing Lauren. She would be crazy not to like you Lauren. You are both smart and beautiful Lauren. She feels the same way Lauren. Stop worrying Lauren!" Lauren threw the pillow, hitting Tamsin on the arm and spilling the wine over the floor.

"Hey watch it. It's the last wine babes and that would be a real tragedy, not the lack of self-esteem you are displaying." Tamsin smiled over. "Anyway who needs me to tell you those things when you have your "Inner Lauren" And don't try to deny it; I know that is who you really listen to at the end of the day." Laughed Tamsin.

"Shut up you." Lauren smile over. She knew that Tamsin was right, and she was just being paranoid. Just sometimes Lauren found it difficult to believe someone like Bo even existed. So perfectly beautiful, so charming, so thoughtful and caring and so full of life that Lauren felt happier just being with her. "So I have nothing to worry about?"

"Not too sure about that Lau, you're the only couple that I know that have chosen to start to date after sex? That is like stepping on the brake after the car has crashed. Madness if you ask me." Tamsin replied.

"You think we are a car crash?" Lauren asked

"Did I say that Lauren? No, I just don't know why you are stopping the good stuff? And replacing it was hand holding?" Tamsin laughed.

"Well because we still don't know what to make of our feelings yet. We don't want a relationship based solely on sex. That is what she had in the past and it has also ended badly. Bo has never dated before, and we are enjoying it. Dating is fun, it the brush of your hand, the anticipation of a kiss at the end of the night. It builds…."

Tamsin cut Lauren off "It builds frustration. You'll both be gushing like Niagara Falls!" Tamsin fell back onto the bed laughing.

"Not nice, and eugh Tamsin, is that all you think about? Really? Tell me again, why are you my best friend?" Lauren joined her and laughed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 9th May - Bo's Beach Bar<strong>

"Hey Kenz come here a sec." Bo called over. "Busy tonight hey? I have just got a text from Lauren and before you back track from anything, we are going to lunch with her and Tam tomorrow. So remember what you said." Bo eyed at Kenzi, pointing her finger.

"Yeah yeah Bo Bo, play nice with the good doctor, I got it. I know how to behave you know. Besides I so desperately want your kitten healed lace up knee boots and if all it takes is a few smiles and to hold back on my bite then I can definitely do that!" Kenzi smiled back.

"Good, then it is still a deal. You can have them if you give her a try. Kenzi, I need to tell you something, and it will sound crazy." Bo turned to face Kenzi and held on her shoulders. "I think I love her, I know it is soon, I know we don't know each other, but I feel like I'm addicted to her and I am desperate for my next fix. That is why we are dating, to see if it is more than attraction. But I already know it is, it is me that has to prove that to her, and I really want to. And I really want you to be with me 100%. Kenzi please don't just do it to get boots…"

"Fabulous Boots" Kenzi interrupted.

"Fabulous boots then, please see what I see. I think I am going crazy otherwise."

"Don't worry I will make sure that you stay grounded and will keep you on track. If this is your Mrs then it will be ok. We need to follow simple rules thou Bo Bo or she will run for the hills like that twatting Julie Andrews woman. So dating, it is just what two people do to make it socially acceptable to have sex. Seeing as you have already done this I find the whole thing pointless, but seeing as this is what you both want, I will humour you. But you need to follow Kenzi's Code." Kenzi pulled her phone from her back pocket and scrolled down her notes feature. "Right, I have this saved. It was sent from my second cousin Anechka, and I have tweaked it slightly, and I will explain it for you. Got a pen? Here's some paper."

"So Rule One: **_You never say I love you first_**. You look desperado. And so important you don't say it in the first month."

"Rule Two: **_You need to wait before you declare your status of being girlfriends. _**Don't rush into it, wait until it feels right. Let the relationship go at its own pace but don't go scaring her away."

"Rule Three: **_Never talk about Ex's and never get back with an Ex while you're dating_**. Seriously talking about Dyson here. He needs to be told before he puts on any more moves."

"Rule Four: **_Don't try to over impress. _**We both know you're a sexy but you never finished school. She is a genius doctor. You have to keep it real. Lies over take people. So be honest and don't exaggerate. Like when you told me you could cook and you burnt the omelette." Kenzi laughed.

"Rule Five: **_Never reveal your deepest darkest secrets. Don't over-indulge. _**Treat dating like an interview. Review your good credentials and the best parts. Avoid the best sex ever story, that you dance to One Direction songs and number of sexual partners you have had."

"Rule Six: **_Don't be too available. _**Women like to be hunters as well as the hunted too sometimes. Use the 3 to 1 rule where you initiate only 3 to her 1 hook ups. Don't ask for more than 3 in a row, whether it is a quick coffee, to eat or a proper date."

"Rule Seven: **_Remember people can't read your mind, you need to communicate. _**The way to any relationship working is communication. Use your mouth for other things while you date."

"Rule Eight: **_Don't dangle others in front of each other. You may be in the early stages and not be exclusive yet but that don't mean you have to be disrespectful_**. Don't mention cute girls in front of her, don't eye up the checkout girl and don't flirt with others."

"Rule Nine: **_Don't let yourself go. You may get comfortable around her but you need to still make the effort to look hot._** Lauren does not need to know yet that you pee with the bathroom door open or that you drink orange from the cartoon. Oh, that list could go on and on, but let's continue."

"Rule Ten: **_Never neglect your best friends_**. Kenzi still needs her Bo Bo love too. Right then, you got that? Any questions?"

"Kenzi this is charming and all, but does this really work?" Bo asked as she finished scribbling down the list.

"Of course, it is mostly common sense but trust me the brain reacts differently when you start dating. We have never had this problem before as you don't date and I'm an expert already." Kenzi pouted.

"Expert who is currently single" Bo teased. The reality hit Bo then like a wave of nausea rushing over her. This is all happening, she is falling in love or has already fallen. She is completely whipped. But what would that mean? Love can't survive on lies and avoiding topics or places. Lauren is smart and has stability, what could she offer? A knot started to form in her throat, she was not sure if she would cry or faint. "But your right, I didn't finish school and I can't tell her my past, so what we run forever. I might as well end this now. I was happy before, I can be again." Bo started to cry.

"No you weren't, you were miserable. And maybe it is time we re-visited that part of your life. We don't know what happened after you left. Either way, with Lauren or without, we are going back Bo. We are not going on like this. You were young when you ran, you were scared. We go back and face it. We are going back to LA and to Irwindale and we need to see what is what." Kenzi barely whispered back and stoked Bo's arm. "I know you are scared, but we just need to know. You done nothing wrong but run and what's the punishment for that hey?

"Involuntary Manslaughter is five years if I am lucky." Bo replied

"Yes, but they need proof. We need to know what they know at the end of the day. We can ask Lauren and Tamsin. They can help you. I trust Tam and you trust Lauren. Not just yet, but we should get help. If we explain it right they will listen. Let talk about this after tomorrow's lunch." Kenzi picked up her tray and made her way back to the beach terrace.

"Ok" Bo said as her phoned beeped.

_*__**Beep Beep**__* LAUREN – "Good Night Bo. LL x"_

_*__**Beep Beep**__* BO – "Good Night Lauren. Xxx"_

_"Three Kisses" _Lauren said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 10th May - Laurens Office<strong>

Lauren was sat in her office, it was just gone 12noon, she needed to go but she had reports to finish and get ready for a meeting this afternoon. Lauren had been asked to work with the different department managers: Mr Samir, the Food and Beverage Manager in regard to food hygiene, preparation and storage, Mr Assem the Pool Safety Manager for the pH levels and bacteria identification and Mr Walaa, the Grounds Manager, to report of potential slips, trips and falls. Dr Maged had already told her not to get too involved as the more she did for the hotel, the more they would allow her to do. So now on top of her normal Doctors hours, she had a daily walk round the grounds looking for any potential hazards and checking the pools pH levels with her pool kit and reporting any findings. This meant a Head of Department meeting every Thursday with herself, the managers and the hotel owner to discuss her reports on her weekly inspections.

Today was Thursday, however Lauren had pushed back the meeting till 6pm today and no one objected for the delay. Lauren had worked in the hotel now for six weeks already, her opinion was taken seriously and she was respected by the department managers and the hotel owners. They understood that Lauren was only helping the hotel in the long run. Many legal cases are made from hotel accidents and illness and the Sentido had already been hit with a 2012 invoice of €150,000 from just one Holiday Tour Operator. The Sentido Diamond had over 20 Tour Operators with contracts, so as you can imagine this can be a costly mistake. The Sentido had mainly British, German, Russian and Italian guests with a few independent travellers from the USA.

Lauren had also been given new Travel Advise today that she needed to share with the others. Egypt was having political demonstrations and citizens from the USA were being asked to complete the "Smart Traveller Enrolment Programme" or STEP as it was more known as. It is so that the US Embassy in Cairo is aware of all US Citizens in Egypt. Also Kenzi had to register with "Registration of Canadians Abroad". Lauren would have to ask Bo which one she would legally be under. The latest travel advice was "Advise against all but essential travel" but the warnings did not include South Sinai resorts. It just meant travel into the desert or to the major cities was advised against. This means that Cairo, Luxor and Alexandria were not an option now. The group known as "The Egyptian Muslim Brotherhood" were in protests following talks planning to remove the Egyptian President Mohamed Morsi. Supporters were already staging sit-ins throughout the country and shutting down cities. At the moment the President was still in charge, but for how long?

The Foreign & Commonwealth Office Advise for British travellers followed the same suit as USA and Canada, stay within the Sinai area. Last week Lauren had met with the FCO and the British Consulate and volunteered as a Medical Assistant. This now meant monthly FCO Meetings. Before Bo, Laurens work schedule never bothered her, now she wished she had never got so involved with everything. Bo was dating Dyson then so she had thought it was a good idea to have a distraction. So not only following her job as Hotel Doctor 35hrs per week, Lauren also undertook daily hotel walks, weekly hotel meetings, monthly FCO meetings and volunteering to help the Desert Bedouins and being on call for the hotel and the FCO! She really needed to make a plan to spend time with Bo. Lauren needed Bo's work rota and would ask her today.

Lauren was packing away her bag when she saw the clock on the wall stating it was 12.20pm. Lauren grabbed the car keys from the hook and scribbled on a note pad that she had taken the car and would return it in an hour. Lauren did not want to be late; she would meet the others there.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 10th May - Onions Restaurant<strong>

Onions is a small restaurant set just on the back road off El Marcato, a market road in Hadaba. The hotel Sentido Diamond is on the cuff between the two resorts. Although technically the hotel is in Naama Bay, it backs onto El Marcato which is in Hadaba. The owner, Walid Mohammed, has an infectious laugh, and almost anything makes him laugh. Lauren had found this place early on when Dr Maged had taken her for lunch in their first week together. It was nice, quiet and most importantly out of the hotel. Sometimes it was just good to get some "alone" time. Lauren had seen more of the guests than she wanted to; everything from infections, lacerations, swellings, breaks, fevers and the worse stomach bugs. Nothing says friendly like asking for a stool sample from a stranger. Not surprising that those guests avoided her while on hotel walks. Lauren parked on the side road and noticed that Tamsin was already there but no sign yet of Bo or Kenzi. Lauren had not seen them on the drive; maybe they were late or maybe they had walked on the dirt track behind the hotel.

"Hi Tam. So you found it ok?" Lauren asked while taking the seat in front of her, leaving the two seats beside them, hoping that Bo would choose to sit next to her and Kenzi next to Tam.

"Yeah, I had to get a beer from across the way at the bar over there. This place lets you bring in your own. Strange they don't serve beer though hey?" Tamsin had ordered a bucket of six sakaras, a typical Egyptian beer. They were probably all for her, so Lauren ordered water when the waiter appeared.

"It's a Muslim run restaurant hun. Anyway a bit early no?" Lauren opened the bottle of water.

"Erm its beer o'clock. Somewhere in the world its 5pm. Remember that Lau." Tamsin laughed while drinking her Sakara.

"I guess everything to the East is then, so China, Singapore and Australia are all after 5pm. So are we drinking to the Aussies?"

"Why not, I met a girl once from Perth and she gave a new meaning to a "Girl from Down Under" if you know what I mean." Tamsin joked.

"No I don't want to and P.S you are vile! Do you know that?" Lauren kicked her best friend lightly under the table.

Lauren noticed Kenzi first, she had a purple stripe added to her hair and was wearing a tight black skirt and ankle boots. Her top was a black lace up bodice and underneath was an arm length top in dark grey. Bo was walking beside her, her hair was in a French plait and was also wearing tight black jeans and a tight black tank top with knee high boots.

"We need shade" exclaimed Kenzi as she sat next to Tamsin. "It is hotter than hell out there." Kenzi grabbed a beer from the bucket in front of Tamsin and sat down beside her.

"Help yourself everyone" Tamsin folder her arms. "I don't mind buying you all a drink" she followed sarcastically.

"Great" Bo reached for one also and sat down next to Lauren.

"I was being sarcastic" Tamsin laughed

"Well we are hot and that was a longer walk than we thought it would be." Bo smiled over to Lauren."You look nice"

"I drove up." Lauren replied. "I was running late. And you do know that wearing the colour black attracts the sun, if you want to remain cooler you should opt for a lighter colour like white."

"Well I do know that now. Any other tips for cooling down a person's body temperature. Just say, for example, I was all hot and bothered, what do you recommend?" Bo raised her eyebrow suggestively at Lauren.

"We us humans are endothermic creatures. We are warm bloodied organisms where not only can we generate our own heat we can take heat from exterior sources. To cool down we can remove clothing, as they trap in heat to the body, we also perspire to cool the body down. I have always found that cold water to the wrist will lower your body temperature as the skin is thin and contacts with the blood vessels. The best bet however is a cold towel to the back of your neck as it has nerve receptors there and will cool you instantly. Or use the ice from the bucket to rub on the back of your neck. This is called conduction and it will transfer the heat from one medium, like your body, to another via direct contact. In this case it would be melting an ice cube to your neck. The warmth of your neck is transferring to the ice cube, raising its temperature and causing it to melt." Lauren looked round the table and no-one had said a word. "Or you can just drink your beer" Lauren concluded.

"We'll that cooled me down, but I think it made Bo hotter." Kenzi laughed at her friend who was just staring at Lauren, wide eyed and goofy.

"Right Lauren, you promised to not make us inferior with your brainiac IQ. So can we just eat lunch without any of your facts and nutritional advice please babes." Tamsin joked.

The lunch was a success. Everyone laughed, shared stories and had a good time. Bo and Lauren had been unable to keep their eyes off each other. Lauren loved how Bo was so confident round people; she oozed sex appeal and knew enough about any conversation to be involved. Lauren loved how she smiled, she was sitting on her dimple side and it came out the more she smiled. Lauren had an urge to kiss it, but held back. It had not gone un-noticed to Bo that Lauren watched her. Half way through lunch Bo had taken Laurens hand into her own and rested on her lap and it still remained there, stealing glances over to Lauren while she ate. Since her earlier conversation, Lauren had remained quiet, Lauren geeked out because she got nervous round people and it was Kenzi that still made her nervous, and so instead of her reverting back to "Geek Speak" she stayed quiet.

"Lauren?"

The strange voice from behind them made them all jump and instinctively Lauren let go of Bo's hand as she turned round. Just standing behind her, and now moving down to kiss Lauren was the waitress Lauren had met on a few occasions. Before Lauren had time to fully react the waitress had kissed Lauren on the side of her mouth.

"Crystal, I didn't think you worked here anymore." Lauren stuttered, fully aware all the tables' eyes were on her and Bo especially was not amused. Last she had heard she had quit working at Onions and was looking for work as a hotel singer.

"I don't, just came to return the uniform. Not seen you in a while, I was going to call or text you later and see if you were busy. I have good news; I got the job as a singer, and guess what babes? It is in your hotel Diamond. Great hey?" Crystal moved to the Laurens side and crouched down beside her.

"Erm, yeah, great, well done." was all that Lauren could master.

"So maybe we can have a celebration drink? Or you could come down to the bar and take me out afterwards?" Crystal lightly stroked Lauren's arm.

Noticing how uncomfortable her best friend was becoming and knowing that Lauren had no clue what to do or say Tamsin helped. "So Crystal, we were just having lunch, and it was kind of a four thing. So…If you are done?" Tamsin motioned with her head that it was time for Crystal to leave.

"I am singing tonight at the hotel, so I will catch up with you later then Lauren. I will call you babes." Crystal stood and started to walk away.

"Ok" again, that was all Lauren could say

"Bo Bo Rule 8 remember?" Kenzi shook her head at Bo.

"So, who was that?" Bo asked Lauren. "Keeping your options open are you?"

"Bo, I met her three or four times at the most, I don't know where she thought she could kiss me." Lauren explained.

"Well I didn't see you push her back either." Bo now stood and took money from her wallet. "That should cover ours; we have to go to work, so best that we leave. Thank you for lunch, bye Tamsin." Without waiting for a reply, Bo turned and left with Kenzi walking beside her.

"That could have gone better Lauren." Tamsin turned to the waiter and asked for the bill. "But it also could have gone worse."

"How? It was great, and then I don't know what happened." Lauren rubbed her temples.

"Nothing happened and that is the point. You didn't acknowledge Bo as anything. You never acknowledged any of us, but I can put that down to you being awkward. Bo doesn't know that about you yet. She sees a girl that she is being exclusive with dating other girls."

"I'm not" Lauren interrupted. "I have never dated Crystal; we only spoke a couple of minutes a day. It was just conversations while she worked and I had lunch."

"I'm the wrong person to be telling this to Lauren. If we go now we can cut her off at the hotel. Bo left enough to cover all the lunch, so that was nice of her and serves her right for being a fucking drama queen. Come on Lau, let's find the queen and you talk to her, re-assure her that Crystal is nothing, and you talk to Crystal tonight and tell her the same. Seriously wonder what you would do without me, oh, actually I know you would crawl in a ball and avoid her until she lost interest in you, then blame her. I know you to well. Move it Lewis."

Lauren and Tamsin ran to her parked car. They were five minutes behind Bo and Kenzi but they had a car. They would park outside the hotel rear entrance and wait for them to walk across the dirt track. Tamsin was right, she needed to re-assure Bo and she should have done right away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Re-write in Oct 2014<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 - Meet Paul

**Chapter 13 - Making it right**

**Friday 10th May - Walking back to the hotel**

"Wait up, Bo Bo; these boots were not made for walking. I'm going to break something, and I don't mean the boots, and then you will have to carry me to Lauren." Kenzi tried to joke with Bo as after she had stormed off she had not said a word.

Kenzi knew that she was upset and close to tears and she hated to see Bo like this. It scared Kenzi as she had never seen Bo like this over anyone before, so vulnerable and getting hurt. Kenzi promised herself that she would make sure that no-one ever hurt Bo. Bo was the only real family that Kenzi considered she had. Yes, there was a large Russian family in Canada, but they were not close. Kenzi had left her family after she had finished school. She had been tempted to leave home several times, but wanted a high school certificate more than the need to get away from her dysfunctional family. As soon as she finished high school she made her way to Toronto and made a living street dancing and pick pocketing until she met with Bo. For the first time she had someone who had her back without any other motive other than friendship. Now she was going to watch Bo's back. Kenzi did not know if Lauren had broken Rule 8 on purpose, or if she was innocent, but to watch Bo's back meant she needed to give her both possibilities.

"Bo Bo, wait up. Listen, the doc looked as shocked as you, you know. You should talk to her and see what's what?" Kenzi said while pulling Bo round at the same time.

Bo's eyes were red and her black mascara slightly smudged at the sides. Her face was still stony as it was when Bo had left the restaurant. "Why, it is obvious I am embarrassing myself. Why I would think a perfect woman like her would be interested in me? A murderous whore, it is just absurd. It is ok Kenz, I get it. You were right. You can still have the boots though. Just drop it now ok."

"Shit, I can't believe I am saying this." Kenzi muttered under her breath. "Bo, maybe the doc is cool. I know I haven't been _"Team Doc"_, so this is me just being honest. She can talk her way out of anything, she is confident, smart and from what I have seen she is open and honest. But for fucks sake babe, she is one hell of a geek and she is totally unaware of the sexual attraction she has going on, with her hot pants and porn hair. She give out a vibe like a silent fart on a plane, it can't be heard or noticed until *bang* it hits your senses and blind sides you." Bo laughed so Kenzi continued. "I am not liking her to a fart or anything, just that she seems as lost as you. I don't know who that was at the restaurant, but what I do know and what I did see was the eye sex you both had going on all through lunch. She didn't stop looking at you Bo, she is into you."

"Well, maybe she is into many people. I should just give her some space and let her figure out what she wants." Bo sighed.

"Ok, but I don't think you can give her space for long Bo." Kenzi pointed up to where Lauren and Tamsin were standing just in front of them.

"Shit, what the fuck now." Bo asked Kenzi

"You listen. And then we talk." Kenzi explained. "See you back at the room, you need to get changed remember for work."

Kenzi had reached Tamsin and was following her toward the hotel, leaving Lauren to walk over to Bo. Bo hadn't made it to the road yet and was still standing at the end of the dirt track. Lauren stopped just before Bo; she also noticed her red eyes, slumped shoulders and smudged eye makeup. Lauren raised both her hands and placed them on Bo's face and leaned in, grateful that Bo did not move. Lauren leaned in further and gently kissed Bo on her lips. Bo still did not move.

"I am so sorry Bo. I hardly know her, but I should have introduced you. I didn't know if you wanted me to claim your hand and tell her we were together, as we have only just started to date. Did you want me to tell her simply that I was involved? I don't know, but I know for me to just sit and say nothing was wrong of me. I am sorry. I was caught off guard, my life has never been this way before, and I don't know how to react to these situations. What I do know is I am not going to let you walk away from me either. I will understand if you want to leave "us" away because you don't want me anymore. But please don't ever think it is because I don't want you and that I kept my options open. As I am enjoying being with you and I want to continue this, and I am not keeping anything open, so to speak. Please Bo, say something baby."

"I can't compete with others for you affections, I want to Lauren, but my stupid heart will be crushed when you date other people. I expect you to Lauren, we have only had one date, and it is fine and pretty normal to date other people. We have not said anything about being exclusive." Bo let out her muffled reply.

"Baby, I am not dating others and I don't want to date others either. I am exclusively yours Bo. I have been since we met 6 weeks ago at 13.45pm on Friday 29th March. I have been yours for 1,008 hours. I knew with the first look. Then we met again on the 6th April and you fell in the pool. It was adorable and I always hoped it was because you had seen me? I kind of wrote off the rest of April after that. Then two days ago you told me you felt it too. And yesterday we had a perfect date. I know today I have pushed us back but I will make it right, I promise."

"You remember dates?" Bo smiled and allowed herself to look into Laurens warm brown eyes.

"Only the important ones. I have kept a diary since I was seven. Growing up with only a handful of friends and strict parents gave me more time I suppose and an outlet for my thoughts." Lauren said.

"I am sorry for walking off. I guess I have jealously issues? I just thought you and her were….."

Lauren interrupted. "Baby we weren't, just like me and Tamsin weren't either. You can trust me Bo when it comes to you. I want to exclusively date you and only you."

"I guess Tamsin will no doubt think I'm high maintenance and a fool?" Bo asked.

"No, actually she was the one who told me to come after you, not that I didn't want to, but I rationalise matters too much so I would have needed to make a plan first. Tam said that I needed to talk to you now. Tam is also grateful that you paid for lunch, which made her equally happy, and by the way you left a big tip." Lauren smiled

"I don't get the currency yet. I only left like the equivalent of twenty bucks?"

"It was a muslin restaurant and meals were only $3 each. But at least when we return they will remember you and we'll get better service." Lauren winked.

Bo pulled Lauren in closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, Laurens own arms rested on Bo's shoulders. "I take that then as an invitation to another date?"

"Absolutely" Lauren closed the gap between them and kissed Bo. Bo responded to the kiss.

In the distance they could hear clapping and whooping. They slowly turned around to see both Kenzi and Tamsin had not gone in the hotel but was making their way back to where they were standing.

"Good to see you are ok." Tamsin said when they got next to the couple. "And thanks for buying me lunch Bo." Tamsin lightly smacked Bo on her back.

"Now, all we need to do is correct a crazy arsed singing bia-cth that the doctor is taken by my hot bo-a-licious and we are all good again." Kenzi said smiling at Lauren. Lauren smiled back at Kenzi and to Tamsin, before pulling Bo even closer and resting her head into the crock of her neck.

"All is good again." Bo said kissing Laurens head.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on at Bo's Beach Bar<strong>

The night shift had gone quick for Bo as the bar was busier tonight with the new singer on. She was due on at 9pm after the entertainers had finished with their programme. It was nearing 9pm and the blonde was standing by the end of the bar trying to grab Bo's attention.

"Better go and see what she wants." Bo said casually over to Kenzi, who had avoided the blonde also since she had arrived.

"Where is Lauren? I thought she was going to speak to her before she went on?" Kenzi replied back.

"I guess she has run late with her meetings. She will be done shortly." Just as Bo spoke she spotted Lauren walking down with Tamsin beside her. "Here she is. Let's get this over with."

"Hi, what can I get for you?" Bo asked over to the blonde singer.

"Hi, finally, I am on in five minutes, a bottle of water please. And I saw you with Lauren today right?" Crystal asked over as Bo passed her water from the fridge. "Do you know where she is, she hasn't answered my messages."

"Yeah, she is behind you." Bo replied, smiling over to Lauren as she approached.

"Lauren." Crystal shrieked once when she was close. "I was hoping you would turn up tonight."

"Crystal, hello." Lauren replied ensuring she kept behind Tamsin. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Tamsin." Tamsin raised her hand in a wave but standing firmly in place. "Kenzi is over there, and this is Bo. Bo and I are seeing each other. Everyone this is Crystal." Lauren smiled over to Bo.

"Ohh, a bit awkward, I didn't know." Crystal said.

"It's ok, I never really had the chance to introduce you before. Now we know each other and will be working together it will be nice to all get along." Lauren gave a reassuring smile over to Crystal. "So are you nervous? About tonight I mean being your first night singing. It would be normal, but I know some relaxing techniques to help if you need any? It is simple breathing, just breathe in through your mouth for five seconds, and then breathe out by your nose for five seconds..."

"Lauren, she didn't ask, and she looked fine before you started on." Tamsin nudged Lauren out of her speech.

"I am fine Lauren, honestly. And it was very nice to meet you all; I don't know many people here, so it is nice to meet new people. Anyway, thanks Lauren. I better go; I hope I don't deafen you all with my bum notes." Crystal smiled back.

"Well it is hard to deafen with bum notes, it is really only sounds over 80 decibels that will cause impairment if continuous, so as long as it not loud, we should all enjoy the show." Lauren looked round to notice Kenzi shaking her head and walk away, Tamsin place her own hand against her head and Bo simply smiled at her.

"Erm, thanks Lauren. I will go and check the sound levels first. Bye, see you after maybe?" Crystal said before walking away. Once at the sound equipment she did as she said and checked sound levels and tested the microphone. She need not have been nervous as she opened the show confidently with the latest number one song "Let Her Go" by Passenger.

"Good Choice" Bo said over to Lauren and Tamsin. The irony not being missed by Bo.

Crystal's set had been really good, with a mixture of what was charting recently along with some classics, and thankfully not a Celine Dion song anywhere to be heard. During her break she had sat with Lauren and Tamsin and the earlier tension had passed. Crystal told Tamsin and Lauren she would clear the air with Bo and walked towards the bar. A few minutes later she returned to the stage area for her second set.

"I can't fucking believe that bitch just said that. Do you want me to go and slap her?" Kenzi said to Bo after hearing what Crystal had said to her.

"No leave it, she is no competition. She just thinks she is. I trust Lauren. She thinks she will pick up the pieces once I fuck up then she has a long wait and a rude awakening. Just leave it, and let's not mention it to Tam and Lauren either. I don't want to come across jealous, so if I give her no smoke there will be no fire."

"Very grown up Bo Bo. But just so you know I am still the mum in this relationship." Kenzi laughed and turned away.

Bo mused over what Crystal, that their relationship was early so the fight for Laurens heart was on. That Bo should not take it personally, however Crystal had already got to know Lauren and she liked her and until the time when Lauren was officially off the market, she would continue to flirt and try her luck. There was no callousness in her tone, just a confident matter of fact. Bo actually liked it, reminded her of how she was once; a player who normally got what they wanted. This time though it was different as Bo knew that she was not going to ruin it, so Crystal would lose. All she had to do was keep her temper in place, her jealously locked away and to remember to trust Lauren completely. She already had two strikes against her for jumping to conclusions, this time would be different. She even started to pity Crystal that she thought she had any chance with _HER_ Lauren. It reminded her though to look after the ones you love as people are ready to take them from you the moment you stop noticing. Bo had two important people in her life now, so needed to make sure they both knew it.

Lauren had made her way to sit at the bar when Crystal had gone back on stage. Tamsin needed to leave for her night shift. Tamsin say bye to Bo and Kenzi and explained that they were short staffed since Dyson was asked to work at the sister hotel Sentido Arabian Palace. That Dyson was needed to cover for two weeks until replacement staff could be found after the last employees had been fired over the hotels strict no being in guests rooms policy.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" Bo asked over to Lauren once Tamsin had left.

"I will have a tall, dark, sexy Bo and the time of her next break please." Lauren blushed.

"Right then, well that would be now and where would you like her?" Bo teased back.

"Well I was thinking on the beach, a quick walk and away from prying eyes." Lauren answered.

"Coming right up." Bo smiled over while walking towards Kim and letting her know she was on a fifteen minute break.

Lauren spun round on her stool and met Bo by the bar latch and they walked together down towards the beach area. Opting to stay close to the hotel but hidden from view from the guests, they settled on a spot by the jetty. They stood in the moonlight as Bo took Laurens hand and leaned in towards her, dropping a soft lingering kiss on her mouth.

"Hmmmm," Lauren groaned, wrapping her arms around Bo's neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Her heart fluttered wildly with every tender kiss Bo planted on her lips. With Bo's mouth fixed firmly on Laurens her tongue begun to probe and search inside of her. Lauren let out another moan as Bo begun to suck on her lips and tease her by flicking and biting gently. Suddenly overcome with a passion that had not been there before with anyone else and wanting nothing more than to take her there and then on the jetty.

"We can't," Lauren finally managed to whisper, holding Bo at bay with both hands against her chest. "If you continue to kiss me like that I am afraid that you might be back to work late, we might accidently give people a show and we also might break our taking things slow decision."

Bo laughed and then her lips met Laurens again. The same level of intensity again. "Do you feel that when we kiss, Lauren? That energy? I felt it the first time in the office three days ago and I thought I had imagined it. Now I know I haven't because it is there again, and every time we kiss. It is like the equivalent to an oral orgasm." Bo said between kissing Lauren's neck. "But yes you are right, I would hate to give people a show, I like private affairs more. And also I like no time restrictions. So instead can I ask you to dance?"

"You are crazy. You do know that?" Lauren replied but allowed herself to be taken further up the beach to where the music was louder and you could make out Crystal singing.

"Only when it comes to you. And besides I like this song. Do you know it?" Bo asked.

"Is it new?" Lauren replied.

"Not really, it's by Kellie Coffey and it is a country song called "When You Lie Next To Me" and it is really nice, basically she is saying that nothing else is important, just the person lying next to her." Bo pulled Lauren in closer and started to slow dance with her. Lauren leaned into Bo and closed her eyes as she listened to the words of the song and allowed Bo to lead. The butterflies in her stomach again become restless, their wings fluttering as she surrendered her need to touch Bo. Lauren moved one of her hands round Bo's waist and under her shirt resting on the skin on her lower back. The other hand staying on her neck with her fingers entwined in the back of her hair. Here they stayed for the song and also the next one until it was time for Bo to return to work. They promised to get in touch about their third date soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 15th May - Bo's Beach Bar<strong>

The weekend both Lauren and Bo pouted around miserable, as despite efforts they had not been able to sneak away even for a minute to see each other. Instead, they had to revert to flirty text messages. Monday was no better, with Lauren's last day of being on call being that night and typically when they had planned a dinner she had been called out. Tuesday was worse as Lauren had not returned from the call out till 10am so had slept most of the day.

Tonight was better as Lauren had the night off only to find that Bo was working the double shift. Lauren had managed a quick five minutes at lunch time to sneak off for a kiss by the beach kitchens. This was not enough for them in their early romance stages.

"What you doing?" Kenzi peered over Bo's shoulder.

"Just messaging Lauren. It is not fair, her and Tamsin has been told they can no longer drink at the hotel bars, something to do with the hotel reputation and not wanting to see the Head of Security and Hotel Doctor in a bar. Its bullshit. I bet you that Crystal has said something. As all was fine until she showed up. It just means it is harder to see Lauren now she can't come to the bar. She is going to Cleo's instead tonight with a few of the British workers, her soccer team are playing in an European Final. I fucking hope that Crystal won't be there."

"Remember what you said about trusting the doc? If not then that was the shortest oath you have ever taken Bo." Kenzi laughed.

"I do, it's singing Barbie I don't trust."

"Hey listen, I am off tonight, I will keep the doc company. We can bond and I'll make sure the singing Barbie does not get near her if she shows up."

"Oh Kenzi, I do love you." Bo pulled her in for a cuddle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wednesday 15th May - Chelsea verses Benfica Football Final <em>**

The bar was packed, not a single seat was left, and all the stools round the edge of the bar were being used also. Some of the beer crates were turned on its side and people sitting on these by the front. All nine TV's had the football on. It was the final and was being held in the Dutch capital of Amsterdam between two formidable teams, Chelsea verses Benfica. It appeared that the majority of guests were British and supporting Chelsea. There was a small table round the far corner, by the mechanical bull, which had a Portuguese flag draped over for the Benfica supporters. Kenzi spotted Lauren in the middle of the room, with pitchers of beer and glasses already lined up on the table around her. _"This might not be so bad"_ Kenzi thought as she made her way over. There were men and women sitting round her, some in football shirts and others simply in their beach clothes.

"Hey doc, mind if I join you?" Kenzi asked, pointing to the vacant seat next to her.

"Oh, sure and hi. I didn't know you wanted to watch this?" Lauren asked while pouring Kenzi a drink from the beer pitcher.

"I have free time and nothing else to do, so I thought a night in the bar drinking sounded good."

A man appeared in front Kenzi, dressed totally in black leather, with mid-length dark hair and Goth in appearance. The way he was standing showed Kenzi that he was not happy.

"Pissing go for a wazz and when I return it is typical that my seat is pinched." The man spoke to Kenzi. "Doc, you knew I was sitting there, so what gives with letting my seat go?" this time referring the question to Lauren.

"Well you had been gone ages, I guessed you chose to sit elsewhere, look if we push both together we can all sit. You have a skinny arse." Lauren replied, matter of fact.

"Listen darling, this is a pole dancing arse I will let ya know. So go on then love, shift yourself up." He said to Kenzi using an arm gesture to get her to move. Lauren moved her chair closer to Kenzi's and a few moments later were all sitting comfortable.

"So who are you?" he said grabbing a beer from the table and looking to Kenzi.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Kenzi replied.

"Feisty little girl aint ya? You can call me Vex." he replied

"I am Kenzi. And how do you know Lauren?" Kenzi asked.

"Who?" Vexed scanned the room.

"Lauren, Lauren." this time pointing her out.

"Oh Doc, she helped my dad on Monday night. We thought he was brown bread, was looking like a smurf, all blue like, clutching his chest a flapping like a fish outta water. We called for the Doc and she came and brought him back." Vex smiled over to Lauren. "Now my old man is no saint but I don't want him dead either.

"That's nice. So are you on holiday?" Kenzi asked noncommittally.

"What you got a question quota for the day? Or simply nosey." Vex turned to Kenzi.

"Neither, just making polite conversation." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Well if you must know, I was on holiday with the oldies and my brov. Now I have stayed behind as my old man in still in hospital. Also there is a nice little club that I am interested in buying. It's in Soho, Sharks Bay, called Intrigue, you been?"

"Actually yeah. It's is seedy, dark and full of your kind of people." Kenzi replied back.

"Seedy? Dark? My kind of people? And of course you were there. So I guess you are my kind of people also." Vex bit back. "Fucking Terry is out cause of his ankle." This time directing the conversation at Lauren. "Maybe you should be a football medic Doc. You get paid shit loads to look after pansies all shitting day. So it begins, kick off, let's be 'aving ya."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Vex and smiled politely at Kenzi and refilled her drink. The football had just started, when Vex started to shout obscenities to the screen.

"Fucking two minutes in and we nearly concede a goal, you fucking wankers sort your fucking shit out." Vex shouted.

"Oh pleasant, do you mind watching your language." The stranger on the next table spoke over to Vex.

"Go shit in your hand. And keep your business out of mine woman." Vex replied.

"Darling, are you going to let him speak to me like that?" The stranger asked her most likely husband."

"Erm, excuse me. Do you mind keeping the language down." The man spoke firmly over to Vex.

"Erm, do you mind removing your tampon!" Vex answered back before turning to Lauren and Kenzi. "It pisses me off when people act so proper in public, I bet he bangs her like drum in private, and here they are all fucking la-de-da now with me."

"Oh, you are a charmer. I bet you have loads of mates." Kenzi said half embarrassed by the stares the other table were now giving.

"Well I would rather be someone's shot of whisky than everyone's cup of tea." Vex answered back.

"Please Vex; I don't want to be kicked out by association just because I am sitting with you. Apologise before she makes a complaint." Lauren asked over.

"Ahh, ok." Vex sighed and turned to face the table behind. "Hello dearest's, we seem to have gone off on the wrong foot, so my sincere apologies for any upset and hope we can put that little misadventure behind us and watch the game?" Vex smiled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

The other table nodded in agreement and Vex turned back to Lauren. "Pleased?" It was more of a statement than a question. _"This is going to be a long ninety minutes" Lauren thought. _When Kenzi suggested Tequila Lauren had agreed nether less just to get through Vex's obnoxious behaviour. Lauren had not understood why she had agreed to sit with him, let along encourage the friendship he was starting to make with her. Lauren always looked for the good in people and had seen Vex, or Paul as he is really called, at his lowest and most vulnerable when his dad was in hospital. Vex had promised to make changes to his life and to his dad's if he pulled through. Vex said he would stop the drink, drugs, swearing and be a better person. It was a desperate time as when Lauren had arrived his dad, Paul Senior, was already in a cardiac arrest and nonresponsive. Lauren quickly performed CPR on him, there was no pulse, so the defibrillator was used still to no avail. Lauren never quitting, she opted for the last resource, open chest heart massage. Lauren literally had his heart in her hands when the ambulance arrived. Getting a weak pulse, she never let go until they had arrived at the hospital. Lauren had stayed with Vex until news came that his dad was making a recovery. During those all night and morning hours they had bonded a bit. Now though Lauren could see that Vex was back to normal, but she couldn't shake that image of the frightened boy who was losing his dad.

The game was eventful. Chelsea had given away a penalty in the first half and was losing going into the second. Torres managed to level it up early on with Ivanovic heading in a second in stoppage time. Chelsea was the winners and the bar was alive with jumping, screaming and drunken people, hugging each other and buying rounds. Even the strangers on the second table were joining in Vex's hug and crude football songs. They had all been drinking nonstop for two hours of beer and tequila. Tequila was Laurens Achilles heel, never been able to handle it. The whole bar was getting rowdy, too many drinks had been drunk and Vex had started on the wrong person this time.

***RING RING***

Bo's knight rider ring tone went off to alert her that Kenzi was calling. Looking over to the clock it was only eleven thirty pm and Bo had another half hour before her shift finished. Bo knew that Kenzi knew what time she was finishing, and although the hotel don't like staff answering their phones during work time Bo knew it must be important and pressed answer.

"Hello Kenzi, what is wrong?"

"Bo, can you hear me?" There was singing in the background "_Carefree wherever we may be, we are the famous CFC and we don't give a fuck whoever you may be, cause we are the famous CFC."_

"Bo, it me, can you get here? It has all kicked off. A fight broke out and this guy we were with has been stabbed in the hand, Lauren is in the middle trying to fix him, but he is drunk, and these group of men are hanging around outside waiting to finish this guy off. It was all so good, then, I don't know, it just went crazy." Kenzi explained.

"Is Lauren Ok?" Panic evident in Bo's voice.

"Yeah, she is drunk but fine. I am more concerned that she is trying to perform surgery on this guy's hand. It's just the guys outside. We can't get out while they are there and Lauren is not leaving this guy."

"Are you ok Kenz?" this time with more confidence.

"Yeah except these clothes are covered in beer and blood. But I will live." Kenzi reassured her.

"Blood? Who's" Panic returning in Bo's voice.

"Not ours Bo, it is this guy that Lauren knows. She saved his dad a few nights ago from dying." Kenzi paused when she heard the sound of glass smashing. "Shit, they have broken the window, the owner is keeping them out, but it won't be long now."

"I am calling Tam, sit tight, I am coming." Bo hung up on Kenzi and scrolled down her phone to Tamsin and pressed dial.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Re-write in Oct 2014<em>**


	14. Chapter 14 - Hero's and Heroism's

**Chapter 14 - Hero's and Heroism's**

**Wednesday 15th May - Inside Cleo's after the game.**

A fight started soon after the game had finished. Vex had drunkenly removed his clothes to ride the mechanical bull in victory. The Portuguese fans inside the bar became aggressive when Vex took their flag and was chanting football songs sporting nothing more than their Flag wrapped round him. This caused offense to the Portuguese fans as they felt he was desecrating their flag by having his manhood on it. Words were exchanged in broken English ending up with Vex throwing the first punch. He missed and hit a British man on the back of the head. Vex in typical Vex fashion didn't apologise which led to more punches being thrown. A broken bottle was used to stab him in the hand and the entire bar broke out into a brawl.

After Kenzi's call to Bo she had managed to find Lauren and pull her and Vex under a table and hid while the bar emptied. The owner, Monty, had pushed the brawling crowd out the beach door with the help from his bar staff, not noticing Lauren, Kenzi and Vex hiding. The door had been locked and the staff had exited by the car park door. The owner had called the police and was waiting in the car park for them.

The crowd had not gone, instead the brawl had got even worse on the beach front, and the group that Vex had turned on were shouting for him and kicking the bar door.

"Shitting hell, what the fuck is going on out there" Vex, who was still hiding under a table, shouted over to Lauren who was with Kenzi by the bar area.

"I don't know, sounds like another fight, and someone really wants to get back in here". Lauren replied back. "Kenzi I need alcohol and fresh towels to help stop the bleeding in his hand. I can't fix him though he needs to go to the clinic; the wound is too deep and needs a proper clean and stitches. I will do the best I can."

"Got it. What about that lot out there?" Kenzi said motioning to the noise coming from outside the door. "Whoever it is will soon be inside, and I am not going down to protect that little freak. We should just get the hell out of here; I would rather face Monty and the Police than that lot out there."

"I know me too. But we can't leave him and the back door is locked. If a group of men are struggling to open the front door, we will never open that one" pointing to the back oak door. "We will just have to keep them away from Vex until the Police arrive. I will use the coat stand." Lauren said confidently, "I used to Fence at school. I will keep them away from Vex the best I can."

"Shit, that is your plan? We are fucked, where is Bo?" Kenzi said taking the alcohol from the bar shelf and grabbing some towels.

"Bo is coming? She is meant to be at work for another half an hour. She will get in trouble?" Lauren remarked.

"Bo don't care about that when it comes to people she loves. Trust me she will be here! She will get us out of this." Kenzi clutched the stuff Lauren had asked for and moved around the bar and back towards Lauren, unaware she had just let slip that Bo loved Lauren. Lauren had heard her though and she smiled, not knowing if it was a slip of the tongue or not but the fact she heard it made her the happiest she had been in a long while.

Lauren and Kenzi had moved back towards Vex. Lauren was a bit uneasy on her feet from the Tequila she had consumed, however had sobered rather quickly when the fight broke out. In a slightly more sober state she would have attempted to fix and stitch the wound herself, but she didn't have any equipment and her medical bag was in her room.

The sounds of kicking against the door frame rattled the building. Within minutes whoever was behind that door would be in. Lauren grabbed the coat rack and without any other plan Kenzi stood by her side.

Six men barged their way in, they were outnumbered three to one, still they stood their ground. One of them spoke first "Where is he?" the man shouted over to Lauren.

"He is not here, so leave us." Lauren answered back.

"I know he is here and you are hiding him, do you have any idea what he has started here. My mates are all hurt outside because of him." the man shouted back making his way over towards them.

"I am a Doctor; he is bleeding badly and needs treatment. If you all just stay calm I can help you all, but we need to get him to the clinic now. Then I promise I will help your friends." Lauren tried her best to reason with him.

"So he is still here then? Listen love, we don't want to hurt you just give us him. He has to answer for what he has done." the man was now only feet away from Lauren and Kenzi.

"No, you don't really want this. It is just anger fuelled by alcohol. The Police are on their way and if you all just leave now, we can just go back to our hotels and put a stop to this before it gets worse and someone is seriously hurt. Right now it is just superficial bruises and scratches. It was a good night, I am asking you to please just drop it and walk away. There is no need for this to get any worse. Like I promised before, if you let us all leave I will return to help your friends. It doesn't have to end this way." Lauren again pleaded.

Another loud noise was heard and two of the other men were being dragged back out the bar. _The Police must be here_, Lauren thought. Then another two disappeared behind the door. Lauren could not see anything as the man was stood directly in front of her.

"There..." the man shouted back to his friend, he is there under that back table.

The man moved forward and Lauren pushed him back with the coat stand, she managed to keep him back for a while until he grabbed it and pulled it from her hands. Lauren jerked away from him and started to back away, but he advanced on her quickly, holding her around the waist. Kenzi was quick to react and jumped on him but was soon thrown off and she hit the ground. Lauren elbowed him in the side, and then he suddenly let go.

Lauren turned to find Bo gripping the man by the neck, choking him with one hand. The man clung to her wrist, eyes bulging, and his face turning red.

"No one touches _my_ Lauren." Bo said calmly. Bo had him raised up in the air, her grip tightening around his throat. Lauren rushed to her side and put a hand on her arm.

"It's ok Bo, let him go." Lauren said looking directly at Bo.

She let loose of the man's neck and he collapsed to the floor coughing and wheezing, then cursing when he found his breath. He jumped to his feet and left the bar with his friend who was, until then, being held by Tamsin.

Bo stood still, panting and dishevelled.

"Are you both ok?" Bo asked to Kenzi then over toward Lauren. They nodded. "Right then let's get out of here and quick."

"Well hello Bo, long times no see." Vex said while standing up from under the table and brushing himself off.

"Vex?" Bo said stunned.

"In the bloody flesh. As peachy as our reunion is let's get outta here pronto. I am not feeling my hand now and I need it if you catch my drift. And the old bill are close, I can already smell the bacon." Vex replied.

Kenzi and Lauren both looked at Bo; she had not said a single word except his name. Neither had any idea how she knew him, but both concluded it was not from the hotel bar. This reunion wasn't recent, they had history. Kenzi was going to make sure she got it out of her and soon.

They all exited the bar quickly and rushed back to the hotel, Police sirens being heard in the distance. The police were close and they were relieved to know they had got out without being caught. The hotel would not accept their staff involved in a bar brawl.

"Tamsin, would you please take Vex to the hotel Doctor." Lauren asked as they stepped into the hotel grounds. "He is on call so should be about, if not call from the reception please." Lauren asked.

"Sure. Come on you two, you can help. Then I will walk you both back to the crack house. I officially finish my shift now and I need a drink. Kenzi, do you have anything?" Tamsin looked at both Bo and Kenzi.

"Does a horse shit in a barn? Of course I have alcohol, vodka ok?" Kenzi replied.

"I am walking back Lauren." Bo said.

"Oh good I can check you out. I mean check you over. Not that I wouldn't want to also check you out, but you have bruises on your face I would like to check out. Not that the bruises are more interesting than you. It's just..." Lauren fumbled.

"Yeah, ok Lauren. It's ok, I knew what you meant." Bo took hold of Laurens hand. "But I am fine. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Doctor Mageds Office<strong>

Tamsin and Kenzi had taken Vex to Doctor Maged and waited while he was stitched up in the examination room. The cut was cleaned and Vex's hand was bandaged up. Vex left the office with them both following.

"So how do you know Bo?" Kenzi was the first to ask.

"She used to work for me and in my club, Carpe Noctem, in downtown Toronto. Four years with us then one day she just ups and leaves. I know someone who would be interested to know I have found her. The Morrigan." Vex replied.

"Who?" This time it was Tamsin to ask.

"The Morrigan, she is my old friend, real name Evony Fleurette Marquise." Vex answered.

"Shit balls. The Evony Marquise. As it the Criminal Defence Lawyer to the mob? Evony Marquise?" Kenzi sighed and looked over to Tamsin who also recognised the name.

"The one and only. I know she is going to be happy I found her at last, Bo left her on unfriendly terms." Vex smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Laurens Room<strong>

Bo and Lauren had made it back to the room and Lauren had insisted that Bo had come into her room so that she could look over her injuries. Bo had a swollen left eye socket, bruising to her right cheek, a small cut over her lip and Lauren was sure she had bruised or even broken a rib. Lauren had instructed Bo to lie on the bed while she grabbed her medical bag.

"Bo, please lie still. You haven't broken anything in your face but I will need to clean up that cut." Lauren said pointing to her lip.

"I am fine Lauren. I work in a bar; I am used to a few bar fights and getting into scraps. Trust me I will heal. I don't need all this." Bo smiled at Lauren.

"Take off your shirt." Lauren asked, ignoring what Bo had said.

"Lie on the bed, take off your shirt? This is not how I had imagined this at all." Bo teased Lauren.

Lauren blushed.

"I just want to check your torso. I noticed you made a noise when you just laid down on the bed moments ago. I just need to make sure that you have nothing broken like a rib. A broken rib can pierce the lung, so just please do as I ask." Lauren pleaded with Bo.

"Ok Ok, fine, here." Bo raised her arms and pulled her shirt over her head, grunting noises escaping her mouth involuntarily.

"See, it hurts doesn't it?" Lauren raised her eye at Bo. "Now lie down flat and take in a deep breath." Lauren examined Bo. Bo had bruising to both sides of her upper torso but no sign of anything broken. "I will need to x-ray tomorrow to check for any hairline fractures. In the meantime I will get you some ice and pain killers.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lauren asked over to Bo while getting pain killers from her bag.

"I don't really remember I just know there were about twenty people between me and you." their eyes met and Lauren smiled. "And Kenzi of course and I just pushed my way in. A few elbows may have got in the way. I just needed to get in there and when I saw those men walking in I just pushed my way harder. Then I saw his hands on you and Kenzi lying on the floor I just snapped. I didn't know I had him in the air until I saw his face turn red and your hand on my arm. Then I heard you ask me to let him go and I just did. I don't think he was expecting that from a girl. "Bo joked.

Lauren frowned. Bo looked so beaten up and bruised and Lauren couldn't help but think it was all her fault. After all it was her who be-friended Vex, it was her that didn't leave the bar when it all kicked off, it was her that insisted to Kenzi they stay and help protect him and it was because of her that Kenzi had called Bo in the first place. Although Lauren was sad to see Bo hurt, it worried her of what might have happened if Bo hadn't come? Bo was her knight and she did save her, for that she was grateful. Although Bo is protective of Kenzi she told that man to get off _her_ Lauren. Lauren was Bo's and she smiled.

"I am all beaten up and you're all smiley. Did I miss something Lauren?" Bo asked smiling herself.

"No, just remembering something you said. It's nothing though, take these tablets" Lauren passed her some painkillers with a bottle of water. "I will get some ice to make an ice pack." with that Lauren jumped up and was out the front door.

Bo lay back down and smiled. _Lauren must be thinking of when I told that man to get off my Lauren_ Bo thought back. Bo smiled at the memory of how goofy Lauren looked just moments ago and told herself that she needed to repeat it the moment she got back. Lauren was hers and to forget rule two of Kenzi's code. Tonight Bo was going to tell Lauren she wanted her to be her girlfriend. Bo just knew in her heart that is what she wanted and hoped Lauren felt the same way. It might be rushing a bit, they had only been dating a week, but it felt right. Bo would explain her logic to Kenzi tomorrow. Just hoped Lauren _did_ feel the same way.

Moment later Bo heard the door open and Lauren returning with a bucket of ice. Heading into the bathroom for some small towels Lauren started to make up an ice pack to wrap around Bo's torso.

"So Bo, how do you know Vex?" Lauren asked once she had finished making her makeshift icepack.

"I used to work in his club, Carpe Noctem in Canada. I worked there for four years and then I left and found work in the Dal Riata with Trick." Bo answered.

"Did you know Carpe Noctem means seize the night in Latin? That sounds like an interesting place to work. It's almost as interesting as working in the Dal Riata? The Dal Raita is an old area from the late 6th Century, formed of Western Scotland and parts of Northern Ireland. The word Dal is derived from old Irish word and means share or part. And Riata is believed to be a person's name, so it basically means Riata's Share." Lauren said while nursing Bo.

"Ok talking Wikipedia. How do you know so much about everything?" Bo smiled at Lauren.

"I read a lot and most of Wikipedia is not regulated and is not 100% accurate." Lauren smiled back. "Sorry, I don't know that I do it half the time, it is like an unstoppable case of verbal diarrhoea. I just know random information."

"Don't apologise, I find it cute." Bo replied.

"Right, so then I guess I should find you something to wear." Lauren said.

"I have my shirt" Bo answered

"No offense but that is tight in the best of days. It would be too tight for someone with bruised ribs. Also you have blood splatter on it. No, I need you in loose clothing and preferably cotton. I have something in mind." with that Lauren pulled out two grey cotton t-shirts with the words GEEK on one and NERD on the other. "Which one do you want?"

"Oh the choices" Bo replied with sarcasm.

"Tamsin bought them for me. I guess it was fashionable as all the shops in the UK were selling them. Besides they are super comfy. So, what is it going to be GEEK or NERD?" Lauren held them both up again.

"What one are you?" Bo asked.

"I'm both." Lauren smiled.

"Ok, I will have GEEK. I would be more of a geek than a nerd, seeing all I read are tabloids and since meeting you I have done some geeky stuff." Bo admitted to Lauren

"Really? You Bo have been a Geek? Like what?" Lauren threw the GEEK shirt over to Bo.

Bo smiled. _Did she actually want to tell Lauren that she had been super geeky since meeting her? Yes, was the answer! Bo wanted Lauren to know how much she had affected her in only a short time. _"Well, last week I downloaded both of Lily Allen's CD's and have played them non-stop to learn the songs so that we can, I don't know, sing them together on the next road trip. Geeky enough?"

"I guess I am a geek too then, so hand back that shirt. I downloaded "The Strange Case of Halestorm" and have had it on repeat for a week. Tamsin walked in the other day and asked why I was listening to it and how I knew of the band. I casually said you liked it and they were one of your favourite bands, she ripped me for hours!" Lauren grabbed the GEEK top.

"Hang on, not yet done. I deserve the GEEK top. Not only did I download two albums to your one, but I also you tubed B'Witched and watched the _C'est La Vie_ video." Bo sat up and grabbed the GEEK top back.

"That is good. But I have made a playlist of songs so far from our time together." Lauren looked over to Bo who released her grip slightly

"What is on the playlist first?" Bo asked.

"Well I have Halestorm, two of their songs; _Beautiful With You_ and _Here's To Us_. Kellie Coffey's _When You Lie Next To Me_. Sara Evans, _No Place That Far. _I had to search ages for that one as I didn't know what it was called or who sang it. It was what we danced to second on the jetty." Lauren smiled to Bo. "I also have One Direction, _Kiss You_, as that was playing the day when you fell in the pool. Macy Grey _I Try _as you sang that at the beach. And I have a few of Lily Allen's songs. I will add to it as we get more, but so far I have collected 9 songs. So hand me the shirt, I am the geek."

Bo was silent. That was a lot to take in. It appeared every song was listed in the short time that Lauren had known Bo. It made Bo smile that Lauren like to categorise things by dates or songs to remember events that happen in her life. It was adorable if not a bit strange. If Bo was being honest she could not have remembered the two songs that they danced to by the jetty, let alone download them and put them in a playlist. Was it adorable? Was she a geek?

"Do you normally make a playlist for people Lauren?" Bo asked sincerely.

"Actually no I don't." Lauren was being honest. "It is just this week has been so great that I wanted to capture it. And when I hear a song I'm taken back to when I first heard it and where I was and these songs remind me of those times and make me happy. I am sorry. Have I frightened you off me?" Lauren looked to the floor, scared to see Bo's eyes and the thought of her thinking she was strange.

"Baby, no one has ever made me a playlist before. I was just hoping that it was special. And now I know it is. I have to say though, as geeky as that was, it was not enough for the shirt!" Bo laughed.

Lauren laughed with Bo, relieved that she had not scared her away. Relieved also that Bo did not think what she had done was geeky enough, which Lauren hoped meant that Bo like her being a geek and she had nothing to worry about. "I am happy I have not scared you away with my geekiness, but I still think it deserves the shirt." Lauren held her arm out.

"No, nice try. I have however downloaded to my tablet _Relationships for Dummies _by a Dr Kate someone." Bo looked into Laurens eyes. "So I guess I win that GEEK shirt after all."

Lauren and Bo both laughed.

"There is no need for that, we are doing really well." Lauren finally said.

"But you are my first proper relationship, so wanted to see if there was anything that I needed to know." Bo laughed again. "It is ridiculous, and really hard to read seeing that it is meant to be for dummies."

"Ok" Lauren said between giggles. "You win, you keep the shirt. Do you want to take a shower before you put it on? So I can check one last time that you are ok?" Lauren looked at Bo, hoping that she wouldn't leave just yet, but she knew it was already late.

"Sure." Bo got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Oh and Lauren" Lauren turned round to face Bo. "I need to ask you something, but don't feel like you have to make a decision just yet, as it is just where I am now. Lauren..." Bo paused; this was harder than she thought, what if Lauren said no? "Erm, Lauren, would you be my girlfriend?" Bo finally asked.

"I, I, I," Lauren stuttered. Lauren was so elated she could not speak. Of course she did, she thought about nothing else since they met. Now the woman she loved was asking her, why could she not speak?

"Like I said don't have to answer now, just when you are ready." Bo turned to walk into the bathroom, her heart in her hands crushed.

Lauren heard the shower turn on and kicked herself mentally. Why did she not say anything? Did she not want this? Lauren pondered on her question, but it took only milliseconds to get her answer, she was just spooked. Bo had spooked her. Lauren was not used to that, her life followed a pattern and she knew what was coming, Bo was impulsive and she acted on instinct. This was the opposite to Lauren's ways of thinking. Lauren knew what to do as she undressed and walked towards the bathroom.

Bo had removed her remaining blood stained clothes and stepped into the wet room and under the powerful jets to cool down. She had turned it to cold. She needed to cool off after embarrassing herself again in front of Lauren. The bathroom was modern, with a shower wet room, instead of the conventional shower over bath type that was normal in most hotel bathrooms. There were power jets going up the wall and along the sides and a large shower head on top. Bo had chosen the jets only and water was hitting every part of her body and washing the day away.

The cold water dripped down her body reminding her of soft hands caressing her skin. Bo desperately wanted Laurens hands to touch her and thought they were heading that way. Instead Bo had jumped too far ahead and scared her off. Bo could imagine Lauren sitting in the next room confused about what to say. The water was soothing; Bo put one open palm against the cold tile and leaned forward allowing the water to hit the back of her neck. The other hand was stroking her skin as she thought of Laurens mouth kissing her all over, licking her flesh and her wicked tongue entering her. Bo had not heard Lauren enter the bathroom and jumped when Lauren spoke close to her ear.

"Baby, I thought it best I helped you, seeing as you can't move much." Lauren placed her hand over Bo's.

"As my Doctor?" Bo asked.

"No" Lauren replied "as your girlfriend." Lauren kissed Bo's shoulder and Bo leaned back into Lauren with a smile across her face.

Lauren closed the gap between them and pulled Bo gently closer, reaching behind her with one hand to grab the body wash while kissing her on her neck and shoulder. Lauren squeezed a generous amount into her hands and started to rub over Bo's tight stomach and down her sides, cautious to stay gentle and soft. Bo let out a soft moan. Getting a nice lather built up Lauren moved up to Bo ample breasts and continued with a circling motion. She was paying particular attention to her erect nipples, pinching and rolling them between her finger and thumb. Lauren moved between her breasts and down the length of Bo's stomach, landing on the soft patch of hair between her legs.

Bo moved her legs apart and Lauren slid her hand down further finding an incredible wetness there. This was not from the shower, and Lauren smiled as she knew she was having the desired effect on Bo.

Bo turned her head to face Lauren, "You want to take things slow Lauren?" Bo asked.

"No , I want you Bo, I always have." Lauren replied.

They found each other's mouths. There was nothing else that mattered in that time except them, as lips crashed together with want and urgency. Bo explored Laurens mouth and they began to kiss deeply. This was more than a kiss, it was a promise, a statement and a new beginning for them both, every emotion over the past week was portrayed. Bo felt her whole life was clicking into place after so long of being alone or running, she now felt safe and loved. Bo held Laurens neck not wanting to ever break from her and caressed her soft blonde hair. Bo turned in Laurens embrace to completely face her, legs entwined together as she gently backed Lauren along the wall. Lauren moved her hand to Bo's arse and gave a light squeeze and pulled her again towards her.

Bo caressed Laurens pert breasts and rubbed herself against her. Bo reached behind her and grabbed the body wash and poured it over both their chests, discarding it on the floor afterwards. Just as Lauren had done, she lathered up the lotion and stroked her harden pink nipples. Bo shifted and placed one leg between Laurens and clutched her waist and lifted her on top of it and started to slide her body up and down. It was the strangest sex position Lauren had ever been in, but it was amazing. Lauren held Bo's shoulders and kissed all down her face, neck and shoulders. Bo moved Lauren up and down her leg, the friction was amazing, Lauren held on tight to Bo as her pace quickened. Laurens clit was throbbing and her legs weakened.

Lauren reached down with her hand to Bo's wetness and touched her stiffened clit and began to circle it. Bo responded with a loud moan. Lauren began to move in and out of Bo's folds and entered her with two fingers. Laurens thumb stayed on Bo's clit and applied more pressure.

Bo increased the pace to match Laurens and keeping Lauren on her leg she placed two fingers on her clit and stroked it. Lauren began to clench and Bo knew she was close, this thought alone making her own orgasm closer.

"Baby come for me." Bo whispered into Laurens ear. "Now."

As Bo continued to move her fingers Laurens back arched up. Bo kept the same pressure on her clit as Lauren rocked back and forth on Bo's leg. Bo rocked with Lauren and buried her head into her neck as the familiar waves shock through her. Lauren felt the seismic movement from inside Bo's body as she came hard. Lauren threw her head back as she screamed out Bo's name coming at the same time. Bo kissed her neck as she moaned out Laurens name. They kept going as another wave washed over them, and another and another until they were completely spent as they held each other tight as the water from the jets still assaulted their sensitive skin.

"Incredible" Lauren was the first to speak

"We have only just started, I want to kiss and touch every inch of you Lauren." Bo replied.

They spent the next few hours making love in the bedroom in every position. Bo was extremely happy and surprised on how daring Lauren could be and how fearless she was of trying new things. Bo also enjoyed how well Lauren knew her way round her body, making love to a Doctor definitely had its perks.

Lauren would normally like what she called "vanilla" sex but being with Bo brought something out of her. Bo was an excellent lover, what she did not expect was how tentative she was, she loved to kiss and each time she had an orgasm Bo would hold Lauren and tell her how beautiful she was.

They fell asleep as the sun was rising, happy and in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Re-write in Oct 2014<em>**


	15. Chapter 15 - In Bed

Chapter 15 - In Bed

**_Thursday 16th May- Morning_**

Bo looked round the room and saw the sunlight was starting to stream in through the window. The bedroom needed no curtains for privacy, as it only overlooked the building below, and that faced the sea. Bo could see in the distance the boats were lined along the shore; most likely taking tourists out for the sunrise cruises. Lauren lay asleep next to her, her head rested on her chest and her arm and leg draped over her body with the covers pulled up to her neck. She looked so peaceful and Bo felt happy when she saw that Lauren was smiling. _A happy dream? _She thought and she hoped she was a part of it. Bo turned to the bedside clock _six twenty two am._ They had only been asleep for half an hour. Although Bo was tired, she could not sleep, visions entered her dreams shattering any hopes of that. Bo loved how she felt with Lauren, she made her happy and she made her feel normal but no matter how hard she tried though she could not let go of her past. It eluded her every night and when she felt settled and safe the demons came back to haunt her. Bo needed to face them and with Lauren she felt powerful to do it. The only fear left was now the fear of losing her. What would Lauren say if she knew that she may have caused the death of another? Lauren was dedicated to healing, while Bo may have killed? Lauren is a doctor; maybe she can find something the original pathologist missed. Maybe Lauren will solve the 10yr mystery? Or maybe she would simply leave? The last thought frightening her more than any other possibility.

Another look at the clock said it was now _six twenty four am. _Only two minutes had passed yet in that time Bo had an emotional roller coaster of fear, doubt and loss. Lauren was sleeping deeply and Bo watched as her body rose and fell on her. It was like Lauren could sense Bo's anxiety as she felt Lauren pull her in closer and bury her head once again into her. _Sleep Bo, nothing can be done now, just enjoy this moment and try to sleep. _

Bo tried to black everything out and be at peace however her thoughts went back to the night Kyle had died. It was the same scene every time; she was in a field and Kyle was dead on the ground. This time was different though, instead of seeing it all through her eyes; she was like a bystander in her own life watching it unfold before her. Images and things that seemed unimportant at the time were coming back to her, this time she was seeing the bigger picture. Instead of being scared, she felt relaxed and calm. Feeling Lauren close to her made her feel protected and less vulnerable.

Bo took time to notice the surroundings, something that had never mattered before, all around them where blue bell like flowers, trampled from Kyle's body and truck. There was vomit next to where Kyle had laid. Bo had not noticed before, was this hers? Was it Kyle's? Had he been sick in his sleep? Did he choke? Why would that not have been picked up in the autopsy? The official cause was asphyxiation. They had been drinking, but not much, only a few beers. To the left of the truck were more tire marks and the ground there was flattened also.

Bo also remembered Kyle's skin, it was hot and blotchy. Again something that had not been proficient in her dreams before. May in California can be rather capricious and is sometimes known as "Grey May", it could be 60-70 degrees in the day but that then dropped to cooler temperatures at night. Bo had been clothed, but Kyle slept naked on the ground. Why was he hot then? Bo remembered him being hot and clammy. Why did she not mention that at the time? The autopsy showed that he died in the night. Surely he would be cold?

Bo's mind raced. More details were coming back to her, she remembered that she had severe cramping pain in her stomach that she put down to just pain from losing Kyle. Bo also remembered that she was scared, not just of being blamed for the death but of her own death as well. She was restless and anxious and she needed to get away, that is when she ran. Now looking back through her own eyes she saw that she was not herself, she would normally stand up and protect herself and face what was happening, not run from it. It was out of her character and the person she looked at was not the person she remembered being. _Bo wanted to pull her younger self close and hug her, but she knew that was not possible, not even in her dream like state. _

Bo looked at her 18 year old self; she had curly long brown hair and she was wearing a short, jean skirt and a chequered shirt. Bo watched her younger self as she pulled Kyle into the truck and sped away. Bo remembered sadly what happened next; Kyle was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital. After that it was police stations and people shouting at her in the street. Even her adoptive parents had asked her to "admit to it and face the penalty". No one believed that she had nothing to do with it. It got worse after the autopsy when it was ruled as an "unknown death". The town wanted answers, Kyle's family wanted answers and Bo was the only one left to blame.

Kyle's family were wealthy and after his autopsy Bo had threats to her home and place of work. Mr and Mrs Williams never liked Bo and always thought she was not good enough for their only son. Bo felt no other option but that to run.

Was Bo just tired? She had the same dream for 10 years, and this is the first time she has seen it all with such clarity and felt that. Bo did not know whether to trust what she was seeing, after all it had been so long. What did it all mean? Lauren was smart, Bo thought, she would know what to do. Bo needed to talk to her.

Sometime in that hour Bo had fallen back to sleep, she allowed herself to think of Lauren and how beautiful she was when she slept. How Lauren smelt and felt close to her. Kyle did not evade her sleep this time, she had more questions than answers but her memories were coming back, and with Lauren she could re-visit that night again, and hoped she remembered more. Bo would speak to Lauren when they were both awake and hoped that Lauren would stand by her and believe her. Bo knew that she would spend every second of her life making sure that Lauren believed her and would do whatever it was that Lauren wanted, even if that meant letting her go. This thought made a tear fall in her sleep.

Lauren woke and looked to her bedside table; the clock said it was _Seven Ten am. _Lauren hated her body clock, no matter when she went to sleep she always woke up at around seven am. Lauren tilted her head gently to see Bo was asleep, she was having a dream as Lauren noticed the rapid eye movements under her eye lids. Lauren smiled. _Rapid Eye Movement or R.E.M! She loved that band and wondered why they had chosen that as their name. She would Google it later and find out the answer, Lauren hated having questions unanswered, no matter how trivial. _

The sun was already up and the sea was busy today, Lauren counted at least twenty boats out on the water. She was off work today, which was good, as she had a sore head and she ached in other places too. _Lauren smiled and blushed at the memory. _It had been a long time since Lauren had made love all night and even longer since she had tried new things. Bo brought something out of her that she never wanted to hide again, she felt wild, crazy and hopelessly infatuated. Lauren wanted to scream and punch the air but remained quiet, still allowing for Bo to sleep.

As Lauren looked around the room, she suddenly felt sad. Not for being with Bo but for not being honest with her about her families fortune. Lauren had not said anything initially as she wanted to know that Bo was with her for her and not for the money. Now she knew she was, Lauren worried Bo would be upset at her deceit. Lauren would tell her soon and spend every second apologising and making sure that they stay together.

Lauren decided that she would tell Bo about the money and the fact that her parents are billionaires after breakfast. It would be a hard subject to broach so would wait till Bo next mentioned it or asked about her family. In the meantime she needed to order breakfast and plan their first day together as an official couple. Lauren was so excited she couldn't lay still. Gently she moved from Bo's warmth and instantly missed their closeness. Lauren called through for room service and went back to Bo's side and regained her place next to her.

Lauren looked over at the bedside clock _seven forty six am _room service should be here soon, maybe she ordered too early? Lauren always had a fast metabolism and felt hungry most of the day. And after the antics and workout of last night she really needed her carbs and protein. Lauren picked up her Kindle e-Reader and flicked through a few of her downloaded medical books. She had a Bedouin patient who was pregnant, however due to their customs she was not permitted to have a hospital birth. The only one allowed to be present was the father and a local doctor. Lauren was rota'd onto the emergency schedule and, although unlikely to be her, she needed to prepare herself in case it was.

"Oh, am I interrupting something there Lauren?" Bo looked over to the page on the screen. It was a photo of the birth at the crowing of the head stage.

"Just a bit of research I am doing." Lauren replied back.

"Oh good, as I thought that was Doctors Porn!" Bo laughed

"Bo!" Lauren lightly hit Bo's arm "I may have to deliver a baby this week, so just making sure I am prepared. It is not one of my masters or degrees; however I did take classes in Midwifery a while back, just as a second to my other qualifications, however never certified."

"Is my girlfriend a genius?" Bo asked while kissing Lauren's neck

"It only takes 150 IQ points to be a genius." Lauren whispered back, enjoying the sensation of Bo's kisses and feeling horny once again.

"So you are a super genius then?" Bo asked

"Maybe, yes, I don't know. I have never really been into those tests. I feel it is more important to educate for you and not for a wall full of certificates." Lauren replied.

"So what else do you relax to baby when you are not reading about birthing?" Bo took the Kindle from Lauren and smiled. "Wow, a bit of heavy reading in here Lauren. Essential Anatomy & Physiology in Maternity Care, Ethnobotany, Cryptozoology, Greek History, Egyptian Mythology, Science & Physics, Biology and Botany, Cell Biology, Organic Chemistry and Forensic Pathology. No romance novels?" Bo said after reading Laurens top 10 read books.

"No point, not many good gay ones and I don't like reading about other people's love lives. I want to be part of a book and to be able to relate to it. I can't really do that if it is all about broad shoulders and hairy chests."

"Not the qualities you look for in a woman then Lauren?" They both laughed.

"No. What about you?"

"What about me, what Lauren? Reading preferences or women preferences?"

"Both."

"Ok, don't laugh, I like cooking books. I tried cooking several times but I always seem to get it wrong. I do love it though."

"It is a science. I will teach you about measurements and how certain elements in the foods mix. It is also about passion; so some of the time you throw it in and don't measure it and sometimes you discipline yourself to measure. It is a balance. I will show you. And..."

"And what Lauren?" Bo asked even though she knew what she wanted.

"Two-part question Bo, I am waiting for my other answer."

"I adore brown eyed blondes, tall, a doctor and called Lauren." Bo smiled back.

"Pretty specific there Bo. No room for any compromise?" Lauren hid her smile in Bo's chest.

"No need to compromise when you have perfection." Bo gave Lauren a genuine smile and leaned forward. Lauren looked up and took Bo's face with both hands and kissed her with want and need. She had never been called perfect before and loved the knowledge that Bo thought that.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Who's that?" Bo asked

"Shit, probably room service. I ordered for us a while back. I will get it, you just stay there." Lauren got up and put her robe on and walked to the door. After tipping the waiter, Lauren walked back with the tray of food and placed on the bed between them both. They ate in silence, Lauren could see that Bo was hiding something but would not push and would allow for her to speak about it when she was ready. After all that is what she was doing.

"That was nice." Bo finally spoke. "I couldn't help but notice, but you have a massage book on your Kindle. Was that for business or pleasure?"

"A bit of both, a massage can help with stress, injuries, back pain and sleep problems. I could not help but notice that you have sleep tremors. Is everything ok Bo?" Lauren asked concerned.

"Just a lot to think about, so much I want to tell you Lauren, but it is hard but I will." Bo replied.

"Well until you do let me help you. The darkening of the nasal jugafold indicates your fatigue. So, unless you tell me to stop, I am going to look after you today. I will start by calling you in sick. Then I will give you an endocrine gland reflexology massage. You can then rest a while longer while I will go and plan our day, including a trip to A & E for an x-ray. Then a nice day out together including lunch and if you are up for it a short walk. So how does that sound?"

"Lauren, I am ok, really. But I cannot refuse such a wonderful offer. Not too sure what half you said meant, my _Jugafold? A endo something massage? Hospital? _The rest was bliss though." Bo pulled Lauren in closer.

"You have dark circles under your eyes due to a lack of sleep."

"You are my cause of lack of sleep baby, remember?" Bo winked.

"Yes, I have however slept for a few hours and you haven't. So about your massage; an endocrine gland reflexology massage is when I stimulate all seven glands; your Pituitary gland, Pineal gland, Thyroid & parathyroid gland, Thymus gland, Adrenal gland, Pancreas gland and your Ovaries. I will do so through head and foot massages. It will relax you enough to sleep for a few hours. And I then go and plan." Lauren raised her eyebrows and gave a cheeky wiggle.

"So where do you want me?" Bo said suggestively.

"Your head in my lap." Lauren replied seductively. Lauren positioned herself behind Bo, still in her robe, and moved the pillow to her lap and Bo lay down. Bo lay naked with only the sheet covering her modesty. "Now relax."

Lauren began to work her fingers gently above Bo's temples, slow circular motions gliding between her soft brown hair. Laurens thumbs met together in the crown of Bo's head. At that point goose bumps travelled across Bo's arms with each pressure point being discovered. Six minutes passed and Bo's breathing had become laboured. Lauren noticed Bo's eye movements were still rapid and knew instinctively what to do next.

Lauren carefully moved from her seated position to collect her oils from the bathroom. Lauren chose Lavender oil to help with sleep and Juniperberry to aid relaxation. She mixed the two together adding some essential oil to complete the aromatherapy and warmed up the liquid using only the heat from her fingertips. Picking up the bowl Lauren made her way back into the bedroom where Bo was still on the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed she reached down and pulled the sheet from on top of Bo, exposing Bo's naked body. Lauren bit her lip as she marvelled at Bo's resting torso and thoughts filled her mind.

Bo stirred.

"Lauren? Baby, what you doing?" Bo whispered

"Shh relax baby, just continuing your massage..."

Lauren scooped some of the oil onto her palms and rubbed her hands together.

She knelt onto a cushion that she had already placed on the oak floor. Lauren started off by placing her hands simultaneously onto the bridge of each foot. She eased her touch around Bo's petite ankles before continuing the massage trail onto Bo's heels. Lauren squeezed the skin of Bo's heels then lightly pressed down into the centre of Bo's soles. Bo felt her soles tingle as Lauren moved her hands over them circulating her blood stream and feeling the effects of the oil rushing through her. The human body hides many secrets however the feet don't lie, it is a common fact that stress is buried away within the soles and can be released with pressure to this usually un-stirred area.

With every movement Lauren was finding the links between the reflexology in Bo's soles to her glands to release hormones direct into her blood. Lauren looked up from the bottom of the large oversized bed, looked back at Bo's lower body and affectionately kissed Bo's ankles, she lifted up Bo's left leg and kissed the heel of Bo's foot. Laurens tongue then found itself following the path her fingers had just took across the sole of Bo's foot, then slowly licking her big toe before she surrounded the toe with her insatiable mouth and started a sensual sucking motion. Lauren glanced back again to Bo's face, Bo had arched her back and let out a number of un-inhibited long lasting moans of pleasure as Laurens tongue danced with Bo's toe for a moment or so.

Lauren keen to continue with her planned technique gathered some more oil and spread it onto Bo's left shin. In one smooth movement Lauren had rose into the standing position now resting Bo's fully stretched out leg onto Laurens stomach. Lauren was focusing on the calf area as she kneaded the muscle and worked her hands above the knee. Lauren placed Bo's foot back onto the bed with the knee joint bent to create an arch way. Lauren sat on top of Bo's foot so she could keep it in place, _making sure not to disturb her_. She covered only Bo's toes of her left foot, allowing her own legs to sit comfortable around Bo_._ Lauren rubbed some more oil into her hands and caressed Bo's thigh, dipping in and around Bo's inner thigh her pace fastened as she attempted to circulate the blood circulation. Lauren repeated the exact same action with Bo's right leg.

Bo moaned ever so slightly as Lauren continued her rise up Bo's inner thigh.

Moving her hands from her legs she took both of Bo's hands and massaged the palms, moving slowing up and down the length. Kissing the inside of her elbows and her wrists affectionately.

Bo had her eyes firmly closed and her breathing was now uneven.

Moving to Bo's chest, right above her heart, Lauren took her time while concentrating on pressure points and hidden aches, circulating her palm on the point above her heart trying to reach where it ached the most. Lauren moved her hands to Bo's sides and onto her breasts, where she lightly teased her nipples. Bo's nipples were hard like pebbles and Lauren kept making little circles around them using her tongue. Lauren rubbed the soreness from Bo's neck and followed it with short kisses along her clavicle. Bo let out another moan.

Bo felt like she was floating on a cloud with electricity surrounding it. Her body felt rested yet heavy. She felt what was happening but also completely useless to move, her arms had sunk into the bed and she was slowly sinking along with them. A stillness and calm washed over her like she had never experienced before. Lauren was touching her in places never touched by anyone else. Yes, she had massages before, but never like this. It was hot, sensual, and sexy and she was felt completely vulnerable to Lauren. Even if the room had caught on fire, Bo doubted she would be able to move. The aroma calmed her and chased away any anxiety and stress.

Lauren moved lower onto her firm stomach and worked over her ovaries and further down still. Bo's hips rocked forward and parted her thighs slightly to encourage Lauren to touch her where she really wanted it. Still she had her eyes firmly shut tight.

Lauren knew that Bo would be in a trance like state from the release of hormones, now was the time to evict Bo's subconscious fears and replace them with deep pleasureful memories.

Lauren could see the wetness glistening. Pausing for a moment to reach down and touch her own wet centre. Lauren had been deeply aroused however pulled back her hand after deciding that today would be all about Bo. Lauren leaned forward and whispered into Bo's ear. "It is now time for your intimate massage."

Parting Bo's swollen cunt, Lauren used two fingers to spread her juices over her throbbing clit. Stroking and massaging with her whole hand. Suddenly Lauren engaged her full lips to Bo's sex. Bo's face was that of a person swept up in a moment of extreme passion and pleasure. Bo's arms remained still but her hands were gripping the sheet either side of her, her head shaking from side to side, as she let out a series of increasingly unrestrained and ascending moans. For her part Lauren was in control of Bo's orgasm. Only her deciding when and how hard she came. The tongue darted in an out of her so fast and furious one moment then slow and sensual the next. Fingers sliding in the same rhythm and keeping pace with the circles her tongue was making.

Bo's sweat soaked body jolted like a lightning bolt through her. Her body stiffening and shivering as waves of ecstasy and contractions built up within her. Suddenly the first of many orgasms slammed into Bo as she let out an almightily scream. Lauren held on and continued her ministrations until Bo had crested. Wanting to give Bo the ultimate experience Lauren didn't stop, instead picked up the pace again.

Bo's stomach tightened and she was riding Lauren with everything she had. She was going over the edge again and nothing was going to stop her, she knew it would be intense like a never ending shock wave. Bo gyrated against Lauren and Lauren felt the walls tighten and pulsate around her fingers. Bo screamed out Laurens name as she experienced her first ever squirting orgasm. Never before had she been so wet, never before had she been fucked like that, never before had she experienced such an intense rush.

Then it all went black. Breathing deeply Bo fell back against the pillow on the bed, falling into a deep sleep with a smile on her face. Gone were the eye tremors.

Lauren rose and pulled the sheet back over her and kissed her gently on the head before saying "Goodnight Sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Re-write in Oct 2014<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16 - Truths

**Chapter 16 - Truths**

**_Thursday 16th May (Later that morning) - Laurens Room_**

Bo woke and looked round the room, adjusting to her new surroundings. The morning air was filled with the noise of the music from the hotel entertainment and somewhere in the distance a dog was yapping. Someone above her was walking around in heeled shoes, marking an audible path as they moved from room to room. Bo let a long stretch and rubbed her eyes and looked over towards the bedside clock _Eleven sixteen am._ Bo had slept for only three hours yet it was the deepest sleep she had ever had. No dreams, no tremors, no Kyle; just a peaceful slumber. She felt the mattress next to her, to find it cold and empty.

"Lauren?" she called out. Her voice was hoarse and dry. Bo noticed a bottle of water next to her and leaned over and grabbed it, swallowing most of the cool liquid in one gulp.

"Hello Baby. Did you sleep well?" Lauren replied as she entered the room from the balcony, her kindle resting under her arm. She walked over to Bo and planted a small delicate kiss on her lips.

"Lauren, what the hell did you do to me? I have never passed out from sex before. That was intense. I feel like I have woken from paradise." Bo said while sitting up.

"It was just something that you needed and I wanted to give you. Now that you are awake I have more plans for you. I have been busy and the day is set. So all you need to do is get ready. I went to your place and picked up a few things that you might need and want to wear today." Lauren said while pointing towards the black duffle bag by the bottom of the bed.

"Wow, looks like you are moving me in. That must be all I have." Bo joked.

"Well I didn't know what you wanted, so I packed what I saw. And we won't get started on your wardrobe organisation Bo, and do you wear any colours?"

"Yes, I think there is a blue top in there, somewhere." Bo added. "And it is organised. Did that include my underwear drawer?" she teased.

"Well, as much as I enjoy you without it, where we are off to I wouldn't want to share that part of you with others. So, yes, it did include a visit to the underwear drawer, just as neat as the rest of the room" Lauren joked.

"So where are we going?" Bo asked taking the robe from the foot of the bed and putting it on.

"Just get ready before I reverse these plans and keep you locked up here all day." Lauren winked over as Bo started to get up off the bed.

Bo walked over to Lauren and pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "That's my idea of a perfect day to keep you in bed all day and night." Bo looked at Lauren and gave her a sexy smile. Her smile widened into a genuine grin, showing off her dimple and Lauren melted into her arms. "And it's not my fault that my girlfriend is deliciously irresistible and amazing in and out of bed."

"Ahh, I would love that too, but we do have plans and one of them is a 12 noon appointment to have you x-rayed. It is important that we get you properly checked out." Lauren leaned over and kissed the dimple before stepping out of her arms and picking up the duffle bag.

"I think you checked me out perfectly well last night Lauren."

Smiling over, Lauren replied "True. Here, I couldn't find your toothbrush so I bought you a new one. Maybe **_it_** can stay here?"

"I think **_it_** would like that." Bo joked as she took it from Lauren. "I won't be too long." she said as she walked towards the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

Bo showered and got dressed and a few minutes later stepped out in a black denim skirt and black vest top. Her hair was pulled up at the sides and tied back. Lauren was like her contrast, wearing a beige skirt and pale blue and pink flowered, off the shoulder top. Lauren walked over to Bo with her oversized beach bag and kissed her again.

Reaching down to grab her large straw beach hat Lauren said "If you are ok at the hospital I have a boat arranged for us to take us to Ras Mohammed Natural Park. I have everything you need; swimwear, towel, cream and of course me. We will take my car." Lauren then took Bo's hand and led her out the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving the Hotel<strong>

Laurens car was a Hybrid Toyota Prius, white in colour and four doors. Bo had not been in this car before. "Nice ride." Bo said as she settled into the front seat and buckled herself in. "This white really brings out the colour in your lab coat." Bo gave a soft laugh.

"It's the hotels car, as you know. Besides the hybrid delivers low fuel consumption and ultra-low carbon emissions. It is good for the economy and the environment. Double whammy! So what do you drive Bo?" Lauren was proud of her eco-friendly car and loved how it slowed down without the need for gear changes and pedal pushing. It was not a trendy car, but still would be the kind of one she bought, and it done sixty to the gallon.

"I have only owned two cars in my lifetime. My pride a joy was my yellow Camaro, however I left that behind in California. I now have a blue Chavelle in Canada. I like the classics I guess." Bo shrugged beneath her seatbelt.

"Ahh, the classics, that is just another way of saying old and expensive. Cars built back then are just giant gas guzzlers." Lauren remarked.

"Yeah maybe; but they are also real chick magnets." Bo laughed over.

Lauren turned to Bo and smiled. _I bet they were, _Laurens inner voice spoke her outer voice staying mute. Bo looked over to Lauren driving; she was concentrating hard and keeping both hands on the wheel. _It was crazy to attempt to drive in Egypt_, she thought as she watched the cars join seven lanes on a three lane road! No wonder they all get the bus, Bo looked out the window, continuing her thoughts. Turning back to Lauren; this time with her eyes resting on her long legs. The skirt she was wearing rode up her thigh and her toned tanned legs were enticing Bo and she wanted to reach over to touch them. _That shower should have been ice cold today as I am horny again, Bo thought. _Bo cranked up the air conditioning in the car, it was a hot day that just got a bit hotter!

Lauren pressed harder on the accelerator, glad that she had finally got off the main road and onto the desert road and that it was empty today. The car purred slightly, which made Lauren smile in a quiet, content fashion. _Yes, I would definitely buy this car, she thought. _The journey to the hospital was twenty minutes long and during the drive Lauren had played The London Philharmonic Orchestra, it was on low only background music, while Bo had simply looked out the window.

"You ok? We are here now." Lauren parked inside the Hospital car park and pulled a doctors badge from the side door panel and placed on the windscreen. "We should be straight in and out babes as I have called ahead and they are expecting us."

As Bo and Lauren reached the doorway Lauren was stopped by a rather odd looking Doctor, overweight, sweating and his trousers rode too high up his legs. "Ah, Doctor Lauren, you are here on time, good. We have a wheelchair for your friend." the Doctor pointed to a nurse who stood next to him holding it. Lauren looked over to Bo, who quickly nodded it away. "It's ok Doctor Yousef, we won't need that."

"As you please, follow me then. You have to complete this first." Doctor Yousef said while handing a clipboard to Lauren, who passed it to Bo. Lauren and Bo followed him down corridors and into elevators until they reached a waiting room next to the x-ray department. The Doctor explained that they would just need to set up the machine and get another Doctor and for Bo to complete the form in the meanwhile. _Hospitals look the same wherever you are_, _Lauren thought_ as she took a plastic seat next to Bo. The seats were in rows of 4 and there were 3 rows in this particular waiting room. Bo sat next to her scribbling down her answers and ticking the boxes. These forms were always so long.

"Merhaba Doctor Lauren" Lauren looked up to see Doctor Borak smiling at her. She had always like him, not only a handsome Doctor but also very friendly and always so polite. "I have the privilege today to be assisting you and your friend. Did you complete the form?" The Doctor had dark olive skin and jet black hair. In the beginning he had asked Lauren on a series of dates, each time she let him down gently, now they had formed a kind of friendship. Although the Doctor wanted more, he respected Lauren and did not ask anymore. Lauren had considered telling him her sexuality in the beginning, after all she was comfortable of who she was, however due to his beliefs she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Instead settling of telling him she was not interested in starting any relationship. They still have a friendship and play tennis together once a week.

Lauren's looked down at Bo who handed the clipboard back to the Doctor. "Good, let's go then, you have to remove your top half completely please and stand behind the screen. When you are ready, we will take your X-ray, nothing to worry about it is like taking your photo. It will be over in a few seconds and should only take twenty minutes to get the x-ray back. Oh wait a second you need to tick this box." The Doctor pointed down to the last question. Lauren looked over his shoulder "Are You Pregnant?"

"Bo? Could you be?"

"I don't know." Bo answered truthfully. "I don't think so, I think not, I am not sure though. I missed my period last week, but that could just be one of them things, you know." Bo trailed off. If she was being really honest, she had doubts. She had tried to be careful with Dyson, but they did have unprotected sex and since her missed period she had wondered.

"We need to make a test then. It will be quick. A pee on a stick and in two minutes you will know, and then we do or do not do the x-ray." The Doctor smiled over to Bo, unaware of the tension now in the room between the two women.

"Bo, you never said anything?" Lauren said when the doctor had left the room.

"Well it is not something you bring up to a person you have started dating _"hey will you go out with me and oh I might be pregnant"_. I was going to wait till my next period and see then." Bo tried explaining to an angry looking Lauren.

"I am still your doctor, you could have asked for a pregnancy test at any time. Preferably before you asked me out." Lauren snapped back, a bit angrier than she had intended. She was annoyed though, they had been together a week and not once did she mention it.

"Lauren, it was not easy, besides I have felt like I have been washed up in a whirlwind lately of emotions, and it was something I put to the back of my mind."

"Well that is a symptom of pregnancy; losing your concentration. Have you had an increase of appetite also?" Lauren stood up and walked towards the door.

"No, and I don't know why you are so upset over this. We don't know yet."

"You don't know why I am upset? I am your girlfriend Bo, or have you changed your mind on that now you might be having Dyson's baby? If it is Dyson's of course, have to take a DNA test once it arrives to be sure no doubt." Lauren snapped back, instantly regretting what she had said the minute she saw Bo's face. "I am sorry Bo." before she could talk anymore the Doctor had returned to a now silent room and handed Bo the kit, which she took and left the room. Lauren inwardly cringed at her caustic words. She didn't want to be verbally attacking Bo. She didn't want to see her so hurt. However her natural reaction was to lash back at the woman who could have been so stupid and careless. The same stupid and carless woman she cared for. _"Shit" _Lauren cursed under her breath. She went after her to find her to apologise.

Lauren found Bo in the ladies toilet at the end of the corridor. Bo was slumped on the floor, the stick in her hands. Lauren pushed open the door further and walked in.

"Bo" Lauren sat down next to Bo. She had not moved or said anything since Lauren had entered. "I am really sorry Bo. I was not thinking about you back there, and it was wrong of me."

For a long time Bo did not say anything, she just sat there head dipping starring at the floor. When she did speak, it was so quietly it was a whisper. "It is just two lines. Two little lines will change my life forever Lauren. I never thought about being a parent before, but now I have thought of nothing else since I was handed this stick. Two little lines, how right are these anyway?"

"Actually there are pretty accurate. You see when you are pregnant your body secretes the hormone _human chorionic gonadotrophin_. If this is present in your urine it will react to the _monoclonal antibodies_, causing a change in colour and a second line to appear..." Lauren stopped speaking when she saw Bo raise her head and smile over to her.

"Is there anything you don't know Lauren?"

"I don't know what to say to you if you are pregnant Bo." Lauren looked into Bo's eyes.

"Well I think we are too early in our relationship to be thinking of a family." Bo tried to joke the question off. She was also scared. "Do you even want that in your future?"

"Yes, one day. I always hoped for two children, one boy and one girl. I even had names picked out." Lauren nudged Bo's shoulder with her own and smiled over.

"Really? And what were they?" thankful of the distraction.

"It's silly really as I would need to discuss with the other parent first." Lauren smiled over to Bo "However as you have asked, I like the unusual, traditional names. So I thought Drake for a boy and maybe Aoife for a girl."

"Drake? Poor kid." Bo huffed.

"Drake is actually a really good name, a middle-English name that means _Dragon._ It is a cool name." Lauren said with pride.

"And Aofie? What does that mean?"

"It is Gaelic for _Beauty_. In Irish legend Aoife was a warrior princess who raged a war against her sister and lost. Eventually they reconciled."

"Ah, I didn't know that. Well you can hold that thought." Bo held up the stick and showed only one line. "I am not pregnant"

Lauren took Bo in her arms, part of her relieved and a small part disappointed. Bo was right though this was way too early in their relationship. "Come on then, let's go get your x-ray done and leave this place." Lauren looked into Bo's eyes; eyes that seemed to twinkle in the harsh neon lights.

Bo took Laurens hand and allowed her to lead her back to the examination room. She would never say anything to Lauren, but part of her was disappointed, the way Lauren talked she would have made a good parent. And for the first time Bo wanted the same. If Bo thought herself capable of _Being In Love_ like the films make out, back there on that floor when Lauren looked at her, she would have fallen in that moment.

The x-ray came back as negative for any fractures or breaks and they left shortly afterwards. Lauren drove them down to the marina where a small gullet boat was waiting for them. Lauren knew the owner and he had agreed to take them out for a few hours, no crew, just him to sail and them.

"Hello Lauren." The captain called over as she walked the ramp onto the boat. Taking her hand at the last part and helping her step on. "And you must be the Bo she has talked about. I see now why you wanted this day to be special. I have laid out lunch and I will leave you for some privacy once we are at the park." The captain also took Bo's hand and helped on-board. The captain was from Australia, although the accent long gone, after living in Egypt for 10 years.

"This is Troy, Bo. He runs the British tourist tours from the hotel, originally from Perth in Australia, his mother from Egypt however." Lauren turned to face Troy. "Yes, this is my Bo. She works also at the hotel, from Canada, and my girlfriend." Lauren literally beamed at the last part. Being able to call Bo her girlfriend made her so happy.

"Nice to meet you Bo, Lauren has talked nonstop about you since I have known her, and I can see now why."

"Oh, really?" Bo smiled looking over to a now blushing Lauren and shaking Troy's hand. "It is also nice to meet you. Is this your boat?"

"Yes, finally paid for from the banks. It is a motored sailing vessel. She is called Muna, which is Arabic for _Wishes or Desire_ and she is my pride and joy. We will have a great day today, the sea is calm out there so should be smooth all the way."

They sailed from the harbour and Troy informed them it would take only forty minutes to arrive. Explaining that Ras Mohammad is a protected national park in the South Sinai Peninsula, consisting of over 220 species of coral and over 1000 species of fish as well as maybe catching a rare glimpse of sea turtles. The boat itself was a beautiful design, wooden all over with two masts at the front, the sails were already out. On the top deck were two sun loungers in the middle of the deck, the middle deck was shaded with cushioned seats all round and the downstairs had one cabin, a bathroom and a separate living seating area. The table had been laid out with summer fruits, salads and seafood plates. After a quick tour and lunch, they put their bag away in the cabin and changed into their bikinis, with Lauren wearing a gold one and Bo in her traditional black, and settled on the top deck sun loungers.

"Here Bo" Lauren handed her a chilled glass of champagne. "To us" she proclaimed as she raised her own glass.

"Here's to us" Bo repeated. She was still sore from her injuries but did not want to spoil the moment Lauren had created. Normally after a fight of any sorts, Bo would chill at home in her sweats, drink vodka and put the world to rights with Kenzi. This was all new to Bo, she had been on a boat before but not like this. In fact, everything the past week was new to Bo. She loved to see Laurens face when she had a new experience and enjoyed spending this time with her. _A real relationship she thought, so this is what it is like? _This thought making her smile.

"What you thinking Bo?" Lauren asked over.

"Just everything with you is all new to me. I have not been on a sail boat before."

"I like giving you some new experiences babes." Lauren leaned back onto the sun bed.

"Well everything is new. I have not been on vacation before, never flown, never sailed, never snorkelled. I am guessing though, you have?" Bo asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am lucky that way. My family and I took holidays every year to places like this. I want to show you the world Bo, if you let me?"

"And I would love to see the world...with you" Bo added. "I could get used to this." Bo leaned back onto her bed and took another sip of her drink. "I might have to rethink my career though, as a bartender does not make enough for these kinds of vacations."

"Bo about that, I need to talk to you." Lauren sat up; this was it, the time to be honest with Bo about her family and the money.

"Good, I need to talk to you too Lauren. This is as good a time as any; at least I know you can't run off." Bo looked around the national park. It was beautiful, colourful coral was all around them and the captain had taken the side boat to Tiran Island to give them some privacy a short while ago. "Lauren, I need you to listen to it all, and not say anything until I am done. Can you do that?" Bo turned to face her and took both her hands in her own.

"Ok." Lauren was worried, Bo looked so serious all of a sudden.

Bo stood up and walked to the front of the boat. "When I was eighteen my boyfriend died suddenly, my heart broke, but worse of all I was blamed. It was a suspicious death and I was the last one with him." Bo let out a sigh of relief. Bo could see that Lauren was processing this, this look was familiar to Bo, it was the same look she had when reading. "I left home soon after that and gave up everything and everyone and I have not been back since. My adoptive dad died a few years ago, still not knowing what really happened that night."

"I am so sorry Bo." Lauren moved and stood beside her.

**Crack House**

"What do you think they are doing?" Kenzi asked over to Tamsin.

"God knows. Knowing Lauren though, it will be something that Bo has not done before. She can't help it, it's not her fault, but when we first met she insisted on dragging me to see theatre shows and shit knows what else. I had to sit her down and have _the talk _that I was not her plaything. And I was never bothered about no Madam Butterfly or any other ballet, play or musical."

"You don't think she has taken her to a play? I know Bo she will be polite but that is not her thing, shin-a-ling at all." Kenzi refilled their glasses.

"Nah it will be snorkelling over the coral reef or desert quad biking or something. Anyway what do you think of them two?"

"The Doc and Bo are chalk and cheese, Itchy and Scratchy, ying and yang. However, no matter what, they are pulled together like an unstoppable force. I don't get it, but they get each other. They are like two opposite sides of the same coin. Last night when Bo went all psycho on the dude, had him dangling in the air like that, that was some crazy arsed shit. She was all crazy-faced, I have not seen her like that before, she has never been so protective over someone like she is with the Doc. I am happy for Bo, I just hope they don't burn each other out, as right now they are hot for each other, but soon they will have the boring domestic bliss all couples have to suffer. Who takes the trash out? Who walks the dog? Nights in with the tele. Chores round the house. Grocery shopping. Moving to suburbia. Mowing the lawn. A mortgage. Paying your taxes. Early nights. I know my Bo that lot will suffocate her, and like she does, will run. I just hope that she doesn't this time."

"Me too, I know Lauren and when she loves she is 100% all the time. She will give her heart fully and I would hate to see it crushed. Let's hope it all works out then." Tamsin raised her glass. "Here is to supporting our besties and protecting their hearts."

"Yeah." Kenzi clinked her glass. "Let's make sure they do right by each other. Their hearts belong to stubborn owners but we are here to make sure they are not stupid."

"Have to ask though Kenz, is she faithful?"

"Honestly I don't know, this is the first time I have seen Bo wanting to be in an actual relationship. What I do know though is that she is an iron-fortress of principles, so if she says she will be then she will."

"So this is where you two have been hiding!" Tamsin and Kenzi turned to see Vex entering the room.

"You are not allowed here, no guests allowed." Kenzi turned to face him.

"I have been looking for Bo, where is she?" ignoring Kenzi's statement.

"She is out with the Doc, and you have to leave." Again pointing out that he was not welcome.

"Do you know where they have gone?" taking a seat and again ignoring the not being welcome comment.

"Out Vex, they are just out." Tamsin snapped back. "What do you want?"

"I have been in the hotel manager's office all morning. They have CCTV of last night and I come over to pre-warn her of the barrel of shit she is in. Of course I was an innocent victim, but the man that Bo had sky high is not fucking happy and apparently is also a guest in the hotel."

"Shit." Kenzi said. "We better find her and tell her before they do."

"Agreed." Tamsin added.

A knock on the door startled them. "Open up, hotel security."

**Bo and Lauren**

Bo had been quite for a while before she began to speak again, Lauren still standing by her side. "He was called Kyle, he was my first boyfriend and we had known each other all our lives. He died in April, 2003, we had planned to have sex for the first time after Homecoming Dance, but we had fought over a silly rumour about him and my best friend at the time, Anna-Sue. So instead we said after the Prom. I was brought up rather strict by my adoptive parents. They called me Beth instead of Bo. They never like my birth name as they said that Ysabeau means "God is my oath" in Hebrew, and being Catholic believed the name was too godly for me. The town called me Mary-Beth as my adoptive mother was called Mary and in the beginning when I arrived she would introduce me as _Her Beth_, it kind of stuck that I was Mary's Beth, eventually just being Mary-Beth. Mary was a stay at home mom, she also was on the Church Committee and would help organise fundraisers. We forever had to go to Cherry Pie Contests and Hoe-Downs. Yes, I Lauren was a country girl." Bo looked over to see Lauren raise her eyebrows and hid a giggle.

"Sam was my adopted father, he was a farmer and grew all organic produce and had a market stall in town. Anyway, due to my upbringing Kyle and I had dated for four years but never gone past second base. So on that night he drove us to a field just outside where we lived in Irwindale, it was lovely, blue bells everywhere. We had sex. It was our first time, so it didn't matter to me that it was not great as I had nothing to compare to. He was a bit rough and it was over in minutes." Bo looked over to Lauren again and noticed that she had not moved and more importantly not said anything and was allowing for Bo to continue. "Afterwards I begged him to drive me home, but he wanted to sleep under the stars. I did sleep there for a while cuddled up to him, but it was cold, so I got back in his truck. A few hours later I woke, he was still outside. I tried to wake him, but he was not moving. I remember he was hot and clammy. I drove him to the hospital but was pronounced dead on arrival."

Lauren wrapped her arms round Bo and felt her heart fluttering like a bird against her chest. "How did he die Bo?"

"I don't know. No-one does. The Medical Examiner delivered an open verdict. His family blamed me, they said that I killed him and the whole town started to believe it. They were wealthy and soon the Police were questioning whether I did or not. My adoptive parents disowned me, being Catholic just having sex outside marriage was enough, without the other allegations. So I ran and I have run ever since." Bo started to cry, every bit of willpower she had was now gone.

Lauren opened her arms as Bo tumbled against her, face pressed on her shoulder. She held her as she quaked with shudders so powerful she felt her body may shatter apart, that she was the only force holding together this shaking basket of bones. Bo clung to her, tears soaking into her neck. Lauren felt every bit her protector, ready to defend her in any way she could.

_It was a tragic accident that she has carried all this time, I understand now why she finds it hard to commit. Her real parents left, her first love died and her adoptive parents disowned her, so theoretically they emotionally left her too. I won't leave her, Lauren thought to herself, as Bo clung more onto her. _

_I need to tell her about the Police still wanting to speak to me, I need to tell her about Mel looking for me, I need to tell her the rest...The possibility of me being arrested the moment I step back in that town. I will, but not today. Today I have her, today she is mine. Tomorrow I will, Bo thought, as she buried her head deeper into Lauren._

After Bo had settled down Lauren had suggested a swim and snorkel over the coral to clear their minds. Also she promised Bo that they would return to Bo's home place and clear her name and be with her when she tried to re-connect with her adoptive mum. Bo seemed genuinely pleased. She wanted Lauren with her when she returned; she needed support if she was still wanted by the Police and more so if she was to face her mom again. And collect her beloved car, Bo smiled at the thought of her car, if of course her mom had kept it?

They swam for over an hour, Bo seemed happier and almost lifted and Lauren was happy too. She took her underwater camera and dived down into the clear water to take pictures of Bo. Bo had dived down with her and they took a picture of them sitting at the bottom of the ocean floor with the coral all around them. They were smiling, they were happy. Back on-board the boat they had made love in the cabin. It was gentle and sensual as they explored each other's bodies more, with delicate kisses and words of loving affection. It was a day full of emotion and truths and their lovemaking imitated this. They held each other for a long while afterwards, with Bo softly whispering the lyrics to Halestorm _Break In _to Lauren.

**_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home. When it's all said and done and follow where the air goes. I hear you night after night calling out my name, and I'm finding myself running to meet you, I didn't want to escape from the bricks that I laid down._**

**_You are the only one, the only one to tease me that trusts me and believes me. You are the only one, the only one that knows me and in the dark you show me. It's perfectly reckless, damn you leave me defenceless. So break in._**

**_You let me fall apart without letting go, then you pick up the pieces and you make whole. I didn't want to escape from the bricks that I laid down._**

**_You are the only one, the only one to tease me that trusts me and believes me. You are the only one, the only one that knows me and in the dark you show me. It's perfectly reckless, damn you leave me defenceless. So break in._**

**_And take everything I have until there is nothing left, until it's just your voice in my head. And when the lights come on, you see me as I am, you're still inside me._**

**_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_**

_Another song to add to **their **playlist Lauren quietly thought and she held her close to her. _

The captain arrived back when they were just sitting on the top deck watching the sunset and took them back to the harbour. Looking out to Sharm el-Sheik all lit in the distance, the sunset setting behind them, Bo pulled Lauren in closer and sat behind her "Thank you Lauren...thank you for today, for listening and just being you." she kissed her temple affectionately.

Laurens heart quicken with that simple, yet effective kiss. "Thank you for telling me Bo, it will all be ok, we are in this together. I promise baby."

They drove back to the hotel. Lauren thinking that she needed to take the initiative once in a while took Bo's hand and entwined their fingers. The two women looked together at their joined hands. Bo flashed a dimple grin and gently squeezed Laurens hand in return. Lauren marvelled at well their hands fit together so perfectly. Every now and then Lauren glanced over to see Bo was looking at her with those warm brown eyes. She felt connected like two separate parts of a whole.

Both unaware of the trouble they were in back at the hotel, neither of them had bothered to turn on their phones today. _In this moment they were all they needed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Re-write in Oct 2014<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 - Hideaway

Chapter 17 - Hideaway

**_Thursday 16th May - Evening at Laurens Room_**

Arriving back to the hotel they wasted no time in "christening" all of Laurens furniture; the bed again, sofa and amazingly on the dressing table. They had already woken together and spent all day just the two of them and neither was ready to leave each other just yet. They decided to order room service and just talk a bit more but both knowing the night would end up christening more places in this small room. Of course they had read the hotel policy about overnight guests but neither cared, they were lost in their love bubble and no one was about to burst it.

Lauren told Bo that the Doctor at the hospital had signed her off till Monday and she was already off from Friday afternoon till Monday also, so they had the weekend together. Lauren promised to look after her and make sure she was well rested. Bo said that she would stay with her all weekend and promised to be a good patient. That statement making them both laugh.

A knock on the door made Bo jump and she was immediately on her feet and grabbing the GEEK t-shirt to cover her nakedness. Lauren rolled over and put on the NERD one just in case the waiter came in and suddenly feeling all shy now that Bo was partly dressed.

"I will get this." Bo grabbed her purse and shouted back to Lauren. She made her way to the door and opened it without looking and handed over money, surprised when it was not taken she looked.

"Hi Geek, glad you're here, where's Nerd?" Tamsin said while stepping past Bo and walking into the room. On hearing Tamsin's voice Lauren hurriedly put on some shorts.

"Hey Tam, are you ok?" Tamsin never barged in before and she knew that she was with Bo today, Lauren knew that something must be wrong.

Tamsin walked in and stood in front of Lauren, who was standing with her arms folded across her chest, realising that she was not wearing anything under her t-shirt she felt uncomfortable. "Lauren I have been with the hotel manager most of the afternoon scrolling through CCTV film from last night. It does not look good, but lucky there is nothing inside the bar, just the outside. It only shows me and Bo walking in and us four walking out with Vex. The guy Bo had dangling is a guest and it will be his word against ours. The only part I see a problem is Bo entering the bar a bit, ahem, forcefully. Aside from that we should just get a warning for putting the hotels reputation in distribute." Turning to Bo she continued. "You Bo might have a bigger problem. Anyway he was looking for you, I would recommend that he does not find you here undressed as that will be a second disciplinary"

"Too late." Bo said while sitting down on a nearby chair and pulling her t-shirt down and clamping it down with her hand.

"Dr Lauren?" Mr Assem walked in with three men from Tamsin's security team. "Ah and I find you here also." He said looking at Bo then Tamsin. "I don't need you here Miss Tamsin, we have already spoken, but you Bo can stay."

Tamsin looked over to Lauren, nodded then left, she knew Lauren would stay calm and listen to the overweight Hotel Manager had to say, Bo though was another story.

"Mr Assem how can I help you?" Lauren spoke pulling her shoulders back and puffing out her chest. Her chin was slightly raised and her face showed no signs of any weakness. "As this is my room, if this discussion can be done in your office that would be preferred by us both."

"Ok, so be it. Half an hour to allow you to get dressed." Looking over to Bo. "And you are not allowed in this room and you will not be allowed back here again. Do we have an understanding?"

Bo went to stand and defend her right to be in a friend's rooms during the day, after all they had not been caught sleeping over, she stopped herself though knowing the minute she stood up the t-shirt would rise and expose most of her lower body. She remained seated.

Lauren noticed this and went to her side after all she was only in trouble because she had rescued her. Resting her hand on Bo`s shoulder she smiled down to her before looking at Mr Assem. "Not only is Bo my friend she is also my..." Bo shot her a warning look. It was one thing to defend being there during the day but Bo would not be able to get out of trouble if Lauren admitted the relationship. The hotel would turn a blind eye to an occasional stay over in each other's room but not to relationships. Lauren understood the look and continued. "...she is also my patient."

"Do all patients come to your room Doctor?" He gave them a once over, before scanning the dishevelled room. _This is not simply a friendship, no one invites someone around to an unmade bedroom with clothes scattered on the floor he thought to himself._

Seeing Mr Assem scan the room Lauren looked round also. _He does not believe us, this place looks terrible. People from all backgrounds would at least throw clothes in a cupboard. Either he knows we are sleeping together or he thinks I am untidy. Neither appealed to Lauren._

_"_Half an hour." He turned and the security followed him out the room.

When the door had closed Lauren sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands, Bo walked over and sat beside her.

"It's ok Lauren. It will be a quick in and out. He will go on about hotel reputation, we listen, I will get a warning and you will walk out with nothing. I have been to many of these before and it is all about re-directing the power of the management. They need to know that they are in charge and we are their workers."

"I have never been called to a disciplinary meeting before Bo."

"And you probably won't again. So relax baby I will take the fall for this."

"I don't want you too though, it was my fault. I stayed with Vex, I was stubborn to help him, and I allowed you to help me."

"Don't know about me being allowed to help you Lauren. I went there with my own free will and did what I did as that is who I am, I am protective and will fight for my friends and lovers. Just relax, come on get dressed and let's get this over with as I am officially off this weekend, and we had plans remember?" Bo looked over toward the balcony. "That was next at sunrise tomorrow morning." Bo laughed.

"Did you not hear him, you can't stay over, and he will have the security checking the cameras in the corridors all night. And I can't come to you either. He will make this hard for us." Lauren sighed.

"Well in that case we tell him." Bo was dressed and ready by the door. "Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa – Outside the Manager's Office<em>**

An hour later Bo and Lauren walked out the Hotel Managers office head down, deflated. "That could have gone better?" Bo looked over to Lauren and nudged her shoulder with her own. "Also could have gone worse, so all in all not a bad result."

It could have gone a lot worse. Bo had been given a first written warning for guest conduct and a second final warning for being in Lauren's room and advised that if she was anywhere other than her room or her bar then she would be immediately fired. Lauren had fought and battled with the manager for so long about Bo and her being able to see each other in their rooms she was issued with a verbal warning for conduct also and warned not to go into Bo's room. Lauren had suggested that she moved in to the crack house, that Bo could move into the staff rooms in the main block or they both move somewhere else. The manager did not agree to anything, instead he reminded them that Bo was a replaceable bartender and she was an irreplaceable Doctor, and if it got complicated or become a problem then Bo would be fired anyway. Lauren argued until Bo practically begged her to stop, the job was the only thing that she enjoyed as she got to spend time with Kenzi and Lauren. Bo loved how she defended her though and she did inwardly smile many times during the heated discussion, however she remained quiet.

"I will just quit, the man is a moron. We told him we were a couple and he should have at least agreed to turn a blind eye to occasional sleep overs." Lauren continued.

"Baby, we both know they would not be occasional." Bo replied.

"Now what do we do?" Lauren asked.

"Just have to sneak around more and not get caught." Bo winked.

"No I have another idea. Just need to make some phone calls. Grab your bag from my room, here is the key, leave it with Tam after and meet me at yours in thirty minutes. Pack some stuff, we are moving out, at least for the weekend until we have a new solution." Lauren handed Bo her key and kissed the side of her mouth and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crack House – Half an hour later<em>**

"So where are you off to Bo-Bo?" Kenzi was sitting on the edge of the kitchen workbench, eating a big bowl of noodles, swinging her legs.

"I am off this weekend to recover. Lauren called, she has got us a Villa somewhere. I'm rather excited actually; it's like a mini break with just us."

"That is all you have been every day off. No time for me anymore. You had time for me when you were with Dyson." Kenzi placed the bowl down and jumped off the kitchen. Bo took her arm and turned her round.

"I am sorry Kenz, I know. I will have more time for us soon I promise. It is just the first week and it is all exciting, and I have never felt this way, she is intoxicating, much more than Dyson was. I will make some time for us after the weekend." Bo took Kenzi and hugged her close to her.

"Ok, just an observation. No need to get all clingy." Kenzi pushed her back and laughed. "I am really happy that you have Lauren, honest. I just miss us. At least you finding Lauren has brought Tamsin to me and she is a fucking hoot. I never met anyone who drinks like me before!" Kenzi smiled. "Have fun with hot pants and we'll have a girls night on Monday."

"Deal, sealed and secure. I promise, no matter what, it is _our_ night on Monday." Bo took Kenzi's hand and shook on it.

"Deal. Now go get your grove on. Oh, and Bo …" Kenzi called out after her, but it was too late she had already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Royal Savoy Hotel – Villa Queen Farida<em>**

**_Thursday Night_**

Lauren had rented one of Savoy Hotels Beach Villas for the weekend. Costing $2800 per night, Lauren had however told Bo it was a complimentary gift after helping the Savoy Manager's daughter last month. Part of that lie was true; the manager had given her a discount as it would normally cost $3400 a night. Lauren wanted a weekend just them and it felt right to spoil her and it also felt right to feel what it was like to be like her, to enjoy this all as a treat, a luxury and not a way of life. Lauren had never had a "poor day" in her life, and when Bo talked of scraping money together for rent and missing meals it humbled her. In a way she envied Bo. Bo had learned to appreciate all that was around her and not chasing the high that people think money brings. Lauren had seen many of her friends spending thousands of pounds and still not be happy. Laurens friends had spent money on designer gear, flashy cars and cosmetic surgery and still not kept their husbands and not felt true love. The best things in life were certainly free, the simple smile of a lover, the touch of your hand for comfort and the warm embrace of a body close to your own.

Lauren's mind immediately went to Pulp`s song "Common People", _...act like you got no money, she just laughed and said you're so funny. I said yeah, but I can't see anyone else laughing...can you?_ Lauren sometimes liked to pretend she had no money. As Bo explored the villa, Lauren thought back to when she was in university and she had volunteered for a homeless charity called Food Aid. She only volunteered for two weeks before she left after being caught buying food from her own pocket and not fundraising. The idea was to get students to give food and for the volunteers to take what they had to make up sandwiches and pastas and hand out on the streets of London. Lauren had bought pre-packaged food and was caught handing out pre-cooked gnocchi and salmon panini's in her black Lexus car. Lauren was asked to help with donations instead, so after giving a generous amount she quit. After that she decided that she would help medically and stay with what she knew. Lauren volunteered in the Congo and now with the Bedouin people. Volunteering made her feel good.

Lauren was standing by the French windows looking out to the night sky, the moon had lit up the ocean, and it was clear enough to see her three stars of Orion's belt in a row. She thought about how it was so simple without money now and how she enjoyed her life more now. Lauren never knew if people she knew at home were her friends or simply part of the social circle that she belonged to. Her parents gave Lauren her first flat near the University and the Lexus both as a present when she was eighteen, a very different life to what Bo went through when she was eighteen.

Lauren needed still to talk to Bo about her family. The fact that they are not just doctors like she had told her, they are have other businesses also. Her father Adam joint owns OKell's Brewery in the Isle of Man with his brother, Ciara's father, Conor. Lauren's mother, Kate's wealth was more of a mystery to her. Kate seemed to come from money however never spoke of her family and Lauren had never met anyone on her side. Kate remains quiet when Lauren asked and is coy with answering any questions about her family or where the money comes from. Kate always dismissed her with the same answer _"It is not polite to ask about money Lauren."_

Money was nothing to her parents, they owed five properties in total and made enough money to be lavish with everything they did, they wouldn't have thought twice about renting the this Villa. Then had two properties in England, one in Ireland in County Kerry, one in the South of France and one in New Zealand.

Bo walked up to Lauren and placed her arms around her waist and brought her out her day-dream and her thoughts. Bo kissed the back of her neck lovingly and tenderly. "This place is amazing Lauren. I can fit my whole apartment in Toronto into this one room." Bo picked up her bag and placed it down on the king sized four poster bed and looked round the room. The villa was positioned high within the grounds of the Royal Savoy Hotel with incomparable views over the Red Sea and Tiran Island. This Villa was called Queen Farida and compromised of five bedrooms and six bathrooms, a reception, dining room and lounge area. The light airy Villa was split-level and the master suite occupied half the second floor and had a Jacuzzi and sauna adjourning. The décor was sleek and modern with high spec technology in every room.

It was neutral in colour with simple art on the walls with concealed flat screens in dressers, walls and bathroom mirrors. It was all modern and the new I-Smart technology with remote controls for everything; from pulling up the TV's, working the surround sound Bluetooth entertainment system and for the automated curtain system. Everything was simple with a touch of a button. The bell boy had already given a brief tour of the Villa and Lauren had left a suitable tip. Now it was their time to explore alone. Outside was already dark when they had arrived however they could hear the sounds of the waves as they crashed on the rocks underneath. The Villa also had a fully fitted kitchen with an on call butler if they required. They walked hand in hand as the checked out each room and Lauren loved how Bo's smile would light up at each new gadget or the full liquor shelf.

They had been told that the outdoor heated pool and a hot tub Jacuzzi were on the rooftop and they had direct access to the sea. It was extremely private with its own part of the beach. There were nine bungalows along this stretch of beach, each with their own cornered off area. The bungalow also had a fully inclusive stocked fridge and they could order any food to be delivered to them at any time of the day. As they had missed their room service before they opted for a pizza delivery. Bo had to repeat the order twice, guessing not many people who booked the villas ordered pizza. It was exactly what they wanted a full meat feast stuffed crust pizza. The fridge had beer and wine, both opting for an ice cool beer to go with their meal of choice.

They ate their pizza on the rooftop and sat in silence apart from the occasional glance over and small talk. It was so easy how comfortable they felt in each other's company that words were not necessary. After they ate Bo suggested a skinny dip in the sea, Lauren laughed it off to begin with then realised that she was being serious.

"It's dark Bo." That was Lauren's only objection that she could think of saying.

"I know, just fancy washing the day off and to be at one with nature under the moonlight with you." Bo answered back.

"What about the hot tub then? we are less likely to be eaten by the sharks." Lauren giggled when Bo's face turned to that of panic.

"W-What there are sharks?"

"It's called Sharks Bay Bo." Another giggle escaped Laurens mouth.

"Fuck, then hell no. I am never venturing in again." Bo pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them.

"No I was only kidding Bo. Sure there might be further out, but there are shark nets in the bay. We will be fine."

"No thank you that has put me off. So I guess it is the hot tub. Do you remember what that bell boy said?" Bo walked over to the hot tub and started randomly pressing buttons. A roaring noise sounded indicating that it was on. Water gushed from each side and within minutes it was filling up, steam rising in the cool night air.

They undressed in silence, each one appreciating the other's naked beauty in the soft moonlight. Bo took Laurens hand and a silly rush of excitement filled her. Water did that to her, its power, its gentleness and its fluidity. Lauren stepped in with Bo following behind, the warm water rippled around her long thighs. Bo watched taking in the pleasure of her enjoyment. Both bodies slipped weightlessly into the water and they rested on the seat below the surface, Bo positioned herself behind Lauren and pulled her on to her lap. The warm water was surrounding her body, soft waves lapped at her nipples. Bo touched her hips, and stoked her fingers up her sides under the water. "You are so beautiful Lauren."

Little electrical currents shot through her. The water surrounding her seemed to heighten the sensitivity to Bo's touch. Bo pulled her closer toward her; Lauren turned her head round to face her. Bo looked lovingly into her rich brown eyes before planting small delicate kisses over her shoulder and neck. "ummmm Bo, that is amazing." Lauren arched her neck more allowing Bo better access.

Lauren moved her hands to Bo's arms and turned to face her in the water, straddling her lap and pressed her lips against hers. It was more powerful than ever before, Lauren felt her heart opening and closing in a thousand clichés. Although the kiss had started soft and tender, they were now pushing into each other, desperate to feel more. Lauren could hardly breathe as her lips bruised against Bo's. Bo kissed her back harder and deepened the kiss and pulled Lauren even closer, taking her breasts into her hands. Lauren groaned into her mouth and moved her hands over Bo's breasts also, pinching at the nipple and tugging them slightly forward. Bo lowered her head and kissed Laurens neck and then her chest, all the while playing with her dark pink nipples. Bo's mouth went lower to her breasts and savoured each one, sucking and swirling her nipples with her tongue.

Lauren felt her mouth go dry.

Bo slid her hand over Laurens thighs and between her legs and stroked her cunt. Lauren moved her legs further apart. Every nerve in her body was sparkling as she rubbed her legs against Bo's, loving how perfect they fit together. Bo moved up to Laurens ear and began to speak in a whisper as her fingers moved between her soft, wet folds. "It's so hot that you are already wet for me Lauren. I can feel you. You are amazingly beautiful." Bo held Lauren with one hand and used the other to stroke up her folds, using her middle finger to rub her clit. The tips of her fingers sliding down into her wetness and back up, rubbing it in just the right place to drive her over the edge. Bo touched her stiffened clit and circled it. Lauren gently rocked on Bo's hand, grabbing the back of Bo's head she leaned further back into the water. Bo took in one of Lauren's breasts into her mouth and teased at the nipple, biting and sucking on each one in turn, tracing soft circles with her tongue. Laurens only response was to whimper. Raw need was building up and Lauren took Bo's hand and urged her to go inside her, wanting more and begging for a release. Bo pushed two fingers inside her and she let out a small moan.

Bo kissed her breasts and across her collarbone. "Do you want to take it slow?"

"Oh hell no Bo." Lauren moved forward and claimed Bo's mouth once again. Bo was stroking and caressing her clit with her thumb in rhythm with their kisses.

Lauren pushed back toward Bo's hand to make things a little easier for her eager fingers. _It felt absolutely amazing, Lauren thought. Bo really knew what she was doing. _Lauren was on fire now, she knew she was so wet inside as Bo's fingers deepened inside her. Bo's other hand moved to her wanting breast, rubbing, kneading, squeezing just as Lauren wanted. Lauren suppressed another whimper. Bo moved in and out, listening to Lauren's laboured breathing.

"I want you to come hard for me baby. I want it all." She continued moving her fingers, waves splashing round the hot tub and Lauren moved with her, harder and faster. "Now baby." Within minutes Lauren was lost in utter delirium. Her hips buckled against Bo, her head thrown back and fists tightly clenching the back of the hot tub. In a flash she was screaming, her wordless sounds of passion igniting a fire within Bo's core sending a thrill rushing through her body. Lauren's body convulsed against Bo's, the waves of pleasure completely taking Lauren over, and she simply let go and fell crashing from the edge. The explosion was blinding, as Lauren tightly shut her eyes, her hips grinding into Bo's hand. It seemed forever before the waves passed, slowing ebbing away and leaving Lauren wordlessly reaching for her lover. Holding on tight until the final wave had passed. When that wave slowed to a ripple, Bo's hand came to a rest.

"Hey, are you falling asleep on me? As I am sure that is my reputation." Bo laughed as Lauren slowly lifted her head from Bo's shoulder. Bo had held Lauren until her breathing had returned to normal. Lauren opened her eyes to meet her gaze, even though she never said it, in that look they had shown love for each other and both felt something change within them.

Lauren leaned forward with one finger tracing the side of Bo's face, her thumb tracing her lips. Bo kissed it and sucked the tip gently. "You are amazing Bo. Did you know that? And I don't just mean that what we just did, I mean the full package. You are amazing." Lauren felt so in love with Bo in that moment it scared her.

"Come on Bo. Let's get out of here, I want to touch you, taste you and I want it now." Lauren stood and with one swift movement was out the hot tub and pulling Bo behind her on to the wooden floor. She gazed into her deep eyes for a long time, then pulled back slightly to get a better look. "You are absolutely beautiful Bo." That look was so intense and something that Bo had never felt before.

They spent the next couple of hours making love over and over again, taking each other in turn and sometimes together. In between their love-making they would simply kiss and hold each other as they looked up to the stars or listened to the ocean. They talked about everything; their future, their dreams and their hopes. Lauren loved how Bo would react to her touch, a slight whispering of a fingertip down her arm or to her kissing the back of her neck. Both would give her goose-bumps. The sun started to lighten the sky and reluctantly they made their way back inside. Lauren still had work in the morning, only then when she got back, would their official first holiday would start.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Queen Farida Villa <em>**

**_Friday morning_**

The following morning Bo woke to an empty bed. They had made love again all night long, making it now two nights in a row and she loved every second. Remembering their night under the stars, Lauren was a great lover, tentative and gentle and rough and dirty all at the same time. Bo reached for the pillow and deeply inhaled Lauren's scent. She knew that Lauren had to go to work this morning but the realisation was harder than she thought as she already missed her. Lauren would have only been asleep a few hours before she had left. Bo had to think of a plan as not being able to spend every night together and waking up with her was going to be really hard. On the bedside table Bo noticed a piece of paper with kisses on the front. Excitedly she reached over and grabbed it.

**_Morning Beautiful, _**

**_You look so gorgeous just now it has taken all my will power to get dressed and leave you. I will be back at around 2pm. In the meantime I ordered croissants and they are downstairs with jams and the coffee should be on the timer brewing. _**

**_I miss you already and I will be constantly clock watching till I am back with you. _**

**_See you soon, _**

**_Your Lauren xx_****x**

_My Lauren_, Bo smiled as she re-read the note over and over. _I miss you too_, she thought as she placed the note next to her on her bedside table. Bo glanced at the clock and it was _ten thirty-two_. _Another lie in after a marathon sex session with my baby, _Bo smiled. Never had she felt so alive and so tired at the same time before. She showered and ate her breakfast and sat clock watching on the white leather sofa, waiting for her lover to return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa – Vex's Room<em>**

**_Friday Morning_**

Vex welcomed his guest with a chilled glass of champagne. "Hello you, don't you look lovely today. Have you settled in nice then? Enjoying Egypt? Nice weather!"

"It's fucking hot, humid and too much sand Vex, and why do you British care so much about the weather. It's a joke." The brunette replied.

"I don't know, just call it polite conversation." Vex replied.

"Well where is she?" the brunette asked impatiently.

"That is the melon scratcher Evony. I have looked all last night and today. I have been told she is signed off sick until Monday and she is off with her doctor girlfriend. Kenzi said something about a rented Villa."

"I have just flown twelve hours to see that bitch I am not waiting until Monday." Evony stated. "How long she been with the Doctor?" Evony's curiosity got the better of her. Bo was hers for 4 years on and off, and although she did not want her, the idea of Bo not wanting her made her feel strange. Evony liked to keep people on short leash.

"From what I have heard it has been only a week. She was with another dude before that and a guest before that." Vex said while drinking down his drink.

"Ah, Bo is so predictable and just as I left her; a loose little whore. Nothing is serious when it comes to Bo. Well she will brighten my days here and I will get my money back one way or another." Evony chucked and sipped on her drink. "Get me my IPad, there can't be many Villa's here so let's start calling round. What is the Doctor called?

"Lauren Lewis. What are you going to do?"

"Find her Vex, I am going to find her. We will go to my suite, it is far better than this standard room" Evony gave a deep laugh and grabbed the iPad off Vex and walked out his room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Queen Farida Villa <em>**

**_Friday - Later that day at around 2pm_**

"Honey I am home." Lauren couldn't resist saying it when she saw Bo sitting on the sofa waiting. Placing her bag by the front door she took off her Doctor's coat and hung it up on the coat stand. Lauren had left in such a hurry from her office today that she had forgotten to leave it behind.

Bo smiled over to Lauren hanging up the coat. "Brought me home a present I see. I love a little role play; you in your coat and nothing else on except for that heart listening thingy what's it called, a statoscope?" Bo walked over to Lauren reaching past her to put on her Doctors coat over her skimpy bikini.

"Close baby, it's called a stethoscope. A statoscope is an aneroid barometer used to show slight variations in the altitude of an aircraft." Lauren held Bo by the waist and kissed her softy on the lips.

"That does not sound close to me at all, but thank you for saying it. Now we _DO _need to play Doctors and Patients and you can teach me all the names for all these instruments in this here bag of yours." Bo winked.

"Well if you are interested in instruments Bo, I have another bag in the bedroom you may also like."

Bo lost her breath, Lauren really did have many layers of her, inside she felt so loved and in love it frightened her. This was really going to be a wonderful weekend.

"As much as I want that, you are tired and probably hungry. So change, relax and I will make us a lunch. How does omelette sound?" Bo turned Lauren round and pushed her gently toward the stairs.

"Yeah, I am hungry and that does sound nice. We have the next two days to be naughty." Lauren undone her shirt, brushed it off her shoulders and to the floor. "And I guess I should be in bed now, you know, catching up on my sleep." Lauren undid her bra and allowed it to fall down on the next step. She turned to see Bo standing quietly, mouth ajar.

"You are insatiable." Bo leaped up the few stairs and took Lauren in her arms.

"Only when it comes to you. And I promise I am looking forward to your omelette, but there is something else first that I need to satisfy another hungry." Lauren pulled Bo in to a deep kiss. Bo picked her up and carried her up the rest of the stairs and into the master suite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa<em>**

**_Friday - Evony's suite same time_**

"Found her" Vex called out

"Where is she darling?" Evony walked over to him.

"Savoy Villa, the Queen Farida. Booked in for three nights and from the website it is rather luxurious. The Doc has taste I give her that, money as well from that price tag." Vex moved the screen so that Evony could see.

"Great, I will pay her a visit tomorrow. I have plans already today. I will give her this one day of fun. Then I want what is mine back?" Evony chuckled.

"You're one evil bitch you know that."

"Ahh, Vex you say the nicest things. Meet me in the lobby in five minutes, I have business to attend to and you are coming with me." Vex left Evony's room and went back to his own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Re-write in Oct 2014<em>**


	18. Chapter 18 - Evonys Plot

Chapter 18 - Evony's Plot

**Crack House – Saturday 2pm. **

"Wow, shots this early in the day" Kenzi said to Tamsin taking the glass from her.

"Yeah, our own party. Who needs a nice weekend away when we have the keys to the cellar? Besides like I always say, somewhere its 5pm." Tamsin giggled.

"Count me in." said a voice from behind her.

"DYSONNNNN. Hey D-Man, missed you bro. You back for good now?" Kenzi said turning round and hugging him tight.

"Hey you two. Yeah I am back early, apparently the Head of Security here is an alcoholic who gets involved with bar fights." Dyson smiled over to Tamsin and manoeuvred past the fist that was flying toward him.

Tamsin smiled, she had missed Dyson. "Here, have a drink. And for the record I am not an alcoholic. Alcoholics go to meetings, I am a drunk and we go to parties. So what did the boss say? Am I being pushed out?" she asked.

"No, you are still the Head but I have promised to keep an eye on you. I also heard that Bo got hurt, where is she?" Dyson looked round the room not seeing any sign of her.

"She is on leave, sick leave. She will be back on Monday." Kenzi answered.

"In hospital?" Dyson looked confused.

"No, she is not in hospital. Just resting. She is in good hands." Kenzi answered.

"Where? Who is she with?" Dyson asked.

This was not something that Kenzi or Tamsin wanted to break to him, this was up to Bo. Kenzi looked to Tamsin who simply shrugged in return.

"Maybe you need to ask her when she is back Dy." Tamsin said.

After a few seconds the proverbial penny seemed to drop as Dyson inhaled and smiled over to an anxious looking Kenzi and Tamsin. "I see. Bo is dating again and you don't want to tell me? Where is Lauren?"

Tamsin answered, relieved that he hadn't put them together yet. "You know her, working of course."

"So it is just us. Great, let's get wasted, I am not on shift till Monday." Dyson laughed.

"You just came back and you are off already?" Tamsin asked.

"I have charm ladies."

* * *

><p><strong>Evony's Suite<strong>

"I am not saying don't do it Evony, I am saying there may be a better way of doing it. I am all for dragging her by her hair home and punishing her for leaving. But think about it Evony, she will just leave again. I am not chasing that skinny bitch round. Yeah, she is a good piece of arse, but I still am not chasing it." Vex stood and walked toward Evony and sat beside her.

"But Vexxy, she is mine. I own that arse. I want it back." Evony puffed her cheeks out and folded her arms. "And when I want, I get."

"Well then we need a plan, from what I heard she is on her last warning with the hotel and she will be fired soon. According to Kenzi she is not allowed to play Doctors with the Doc no more. So we need to make sure she is fired then we take her away from the Brady bunch and back into our world." Vex laughed and held Evony close. "Don't worry my love, your plaything will be back soon."

"You're right, she won't leave here straight away Vex. I need her to want to return home. I need a net to catch her when she falls. I will offer her a job here. All we need to do is find somewhere."

"I have just the place. It is called Intrigue, it's seedy and dirty and I am buying it. You put in the rest and we can sign it today." Vex said excitedly.

"Then I will sit back and wait for her to come running to me for a job." Evony laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Farida Villa – Saturday Night<strong>

"So what does this do again?" Bo said pointing to her castle chess piece. Lauren had said that she would teach her chess tonight after they spotted a board earlier that day. They lay side by side on the soft Persian rug in the living room, surrounded by silk pillows, the beautiful hand crafted chess board resting on a large, black leather cushion.

"That is a rook, and it best to leave that there Bo, it's a major piece." Lauren answered, scanning over the board. Lauren was teaching Bo and playing two games simultaneously. Her natural instinct was to normally win, today though she wanted Bo to.

"Can I move the horse then?" Bo placed a fingertip on the chess piece.

"You mean your Knight? I would move it closer to the centre." Lauren said.

"I would like to move closer to your centre Lauren." Bo traced a finger up Laurens arm.

"Insatiable Bo." Lauren kissed Bo on the side of her neck.

"I have told you before only when it comes to you baby." Bo kissed Lauren on the lips and moved her hands to the side of her face, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss more.

"I have had a lovely day with you Bo. I think this has been one of my all-time favourite days." Lauren said honestly.

"Me too, being here with you. Just us and the beach, the sun, the sea and of course the sex. To think we still have tomorrow left before we have to go back to reality." Bo placed her hand into Laurens.

"Ah reality, that place where we have to work and I have to share you with other people. Dam that place." Lauren joked.

"I have to share you. You are the workaholic Lauren."

"I wish we could just stay here this way and never leave." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and held her tight.

"Me too." Bo replied. "Does that work?" she asked pointing at the fireplace.

"Yeah, everything works. Why are you cold?" Lauren asked.

"No, just always been a fantasy of mine." Bo stood and moved the kimono off her shoulder, dropping it to the floor and walked toward the fireplace.

**_RING RING_**

Lauren took a few seconds to register that it was her phone that was ringing, breaking her thoughts of fucking Bo in front of a fireplace.

"Shit." Lauren jumped up from the floor, knocking the chessboard over. Reaching for the phone in her coat pocket and automatically straightening her back.

"Hello, Doctor Lewis speaking."

* * *

><p><strong>Crack House – Night-time<strong>

"I'm not drunk." Kenzi slurred. "I – I – I can lay on the floor without holding on. See?"

"Man, she is wasted." Dyson said to Tamsin pointing to Kenzi on the floor.

"I can hear you. I am ok, just bring me a shot every seven minutes and then when I pass out bring one every ten minutes." Kenzi laughed.

"I worry about you Kenz. You're too little to drink so much." Tamsin crawled over to her with a bottle of water in her hands.

Spying the water Kenzi said "Not drinking that, fish fuck in it." laughing at her own joke.

"Alcohol kills people Kenz." Dyson passed her the water.

"True but a lot of people are also born because of it." Kenzi took the water and drank the full bottle. "Ok, I am better. What we doing next? We have no booze left. We need to go out. Let's head into Sharks Bay."

"Ok, where to?" Dyson smiled over to Tamsin catching her looking at him at the same time.

"Intrigue. Vex is going tonight to sign it, he invited us for drinks as a celebration." Kenzi jumped up like she had not drank a thing.

Twenty minutes later they were all getting out of a taxi in front of the club entrance. The queue was already long. News had spread that it was under new management and tonight the bar was holding a "Dry Party" where guests paid only $20 to drink the bar dry of all old stock. Kenzi had text Vex to make sure they were on the guest list.

Kenzi strutted past the winding queue of people patiently waiting to get in; she walked directly to the large looking bouncer who towered over the entrance. Kenzi grabbed hold of his sleeve, pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear. The bouncer glanced down to his clipboard, stood to attention and immediately lifted the rope. Kenzi waved to the others who quickly followed her in.

"That's so cool. Kenzi we should go out with you more often." Dyson remarked as they entered.

Once inside Kenzi scanned the room looking for Vex. She spotted him in a corner booth, it was ideal to see the whole club and a good choice Kenzi thought. The club was already busy with people at the bar and dancing in the centre. Gone were the cages and poles, Vex must have removed them as soon as he got the keys. The room still had the bad décor with worn velvet seats and dark wooden tables. The smell of cheap perfume and stale smoke still lingered in the air.

"Kenz. Glad you could make it." Vex stood from his booth when he spotted her walking toward him. Evony had already told him to make sure Kenzi got the VIP treatment. Vex remembered her specific instructions were to "get the Goth on side". Evony watched from the other side of the bar, smiling.

"Thanks Vex, you remember Tamsin and this is Dyson." Kenzi said introducing them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Come and join me. The drinks are free flowing all night at this booth." Vex shifted making room and the three of them joined him.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Farida Villa<strong>

"I have found a flaw in you Lauren." Bo said while sitting on the edge of the bed watching Lauren get dressed.

Lauren looked back at Bo "Really? And what is that?" Lauren asked, putting on her scrubs.

"Well as sexy as you are being a doctor with your white coat and all, your on-call hours are terrible. I thought you were off this weekend?" Bo pouted.

"I am. Doctor Maged is on another call out and my pregnant Bedouin girl is in labour." Lauren answered.

Bo stretched out on the bed and raised her arms above her head exposing her perfect breasts. "Are you sure you want to leave me?" She said seductively.

Lauren moaned inwardly. Bo looked so beautiful. She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Bo. Bo moved her arms to Laurens waist and run her hands over her taunt stomach. Lauren placed her hands over Bo's breasts and stroked them. "You know I would rather be with you but I have to go. You could always come with me?"

"Really? I can come too?" Bo sat up.

"Yeah, I could always use a hand or two, as long as you are not squeamish?" Lauren laughed.

"You trust me to help you deliver a baby?"

"I trust you in everything Bo." Lauren said looking into her eyes.

Bo felt a warm sensation run through her, if this was love then Bo was in deep. "In that case give me two minutes."

"Well we need to hurry, from the sounds of it the baby is not waiting." Lauren stood up to allow Bo to move and continued getting herself ready. Bo rushed past her and hurriedly got ready.

**Bedouin Camp**

The drive to the camp took twenty minutes after having to first stop at a check point and get permission to enter. New rules were in place about travelling to the desert at night and only Foreign Diplomats or local authorities were allowed to enter and only with a Police escort. Lauren had been given a car plaque from the British Consulate a few weeks ago as well as written permission from the Mayor of Sharm el-Sheik to enter the desert. It didn't take long for an escort to be arranged to follow her car to the camp.

As soon as they arrived Lauren rushed straight to the tent, there was no time for any introductions as Bo followed. The camp had simple tents made from the hair of camel and goats and they were lined up in rows with a brick building in the centre. There was a well in the corner with empty water bottles all around it. This camp had been here for many years, these Bedouin people deciding not to move on. The Bedouin people gave star-gazing tours to tourists. Lauren had been before with Doctor Maged.

The men hunched round the large fire in the middle of the camp while the women were either waiting outside the girl's tent or already inside. In this camp lived eight families. The Bedouin people have delivered their own babies for centuries, only recently allowing modern western medicine to help.

Inside Lauren was kneeled in front of the girl, Bo close by following Laurens clear and calm instructions. There were complications as the baby had not turned, meaning it would be delivered breech. It was not an easy birth and it took two hours. Bo watched in awe as Lauren delivered a healthy seven and half pound baby boy. Cheers deafened the camp as the father proudly showed off his son, naming him Kamuzu, meaning medical out of respect for the Western Doctor.

The escort had left, as he needed to return to the checkpoint. A message was left for Lauren and Bo that he would return to escort them back in the morning. They cleaned up, happy to find warm water and basins inside the brick house. Lauren changed into a white linen shirt and a pair of shorts. Bo had also brought a change of clothes, a vest top and denim skirt. Once they were ready they made their way back to the camp fire.

"You are amazing baby." Bo placed her arm around an exhausted Lauren.

"Thank you. I have spoken to the leader and we can stay in a tent tonight, or if you would prefer the car?" Lauren suppressed a yawn, it was already past midnight.

"An adventure in a tent sounds perfect." Bo replied.

The night was full of celebration as they ate and drank round the camp fire. The men played instruments while the women would dance. Bo and Lauren joined in the dances, laughing at each other's clumsiness as they fell or missed steps, the festivities awaking them again. The dances were traditional songs and very high paced, eventually they thanked their hosts and made their way to the allocated tent that would be their bed for the night.

"Actually before we go to bed, or technically floor, I have something I wanted to show you." Lauren smiled over.

"Ok, sure." Bo held out her hand and Lauren took it and led them a bit further into the desert. Lauren passed a Bedouin and told him where they were off to.

Just moments later they were out of sight from the camp, the fire still seen glowing in the distance, music softly being heard and sky alight with thousands of stars. There were mats laid out on the sand, presumably ready for the tourists. Bo and Lauren lay down and looked up at the stars.

"Remember my little tattoo Bo?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I have seen and kissed that a few times this weekend." Bo replied.

"Well I might have told you before, but it is part of Orion's Belt and tonight I want to show you the full Orion warrior. The three stars can be seen from almost anywhere, but only a few places in the world can you see the full warrior." Lauren pulled a green laser pen from her pocket which was given to her by the Bedouin that she had just spoken to. "There they are." The laser pointed up at the three stars in a row.

"Oh yeah." Bo's eyes followed the light of the laser.

"And there is his head, the shoulders, the body and his legs." Lauren moved the pointer to each part as she spoke. "And can you guess what that is?" Lauren asked pointing to a line of stars under the belt, between the legs.

"I am guessing it is not his man junk?" Bo giggled.

"No, but it is the first thing people think of. I guess we are a nation of dirty minds." Lauren laughed. "It is his sword."

Lauren continued to show Bo different constellations which included Sirius the dog, the northern star and some of the star signs. "And that one is mine, Gemini." Lauren pointed to the twins.

Bo manoeuvred to her side and faced Lauren. "Gemini? So that means your birthday is soon?" Bo asked.

"Yes, it is the beginning of June." Lauren replied.

"Then I have time to find the perfect gift." Bo gleamed.

"You're my perfect gift Bo, I need nothing else." Lauren moved over to her side and faced Bo. Lauren trailed her fingers down her cheek, chest and between Bo's breasts.

"Don't worry I will be gift wrapped for you. You got that already. What day is your birthday baby?" Bo asked.

"June 9th." Lauren answered.

"Noted. Now what else do you know about these stars." Bo laid back down pulling Lauren with her and holding her close.

"What is your star sign?" Lauren asked

"Scorpio." Bo replied

"Ah the fire sign. I am air. We won't see your sign until end of June, as we can only see six months, and we have May to September now, we can come again?"

"That sounds great. I would love to come again." Bo giggled.

"You are pure smut Bo."

"And you love it." Bo pulled Lauren on top of her wrapping both arms around her. Lauren placed her legs either side of Bo's body. Reaching behind her head un-clipping her hair and letting it loosely fall down in front of her. Bo looked at Lauren, she was so beautiful.

Suddenly Bo froze, the last time she had been with anyone outdoors had been the night Kyle died. Bo had never slept outdoor since. Lauren noticed Bo tense up and her eyes glaze over. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing, really, nothing, I am ok." She replied

Lauren looked around, suddenly remembering. "Bo. I might be wrong but is it being here? We can leave? Go to the tent? Sleep in the car? I know this brings up bad memories…..."

Bo interrupted. "It did, but now we make some happy ones." Bo moved her hand to Laurens head and pulled her gently towards her lips and kissed her softly.

Lauren responded and deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth. Lauren trailed her hands through Bo's hair and down her cheeks. Bo shifted under Lauren, repositioning herself so that Lauren was sitting on her stomach. Lauren planted soft kisses on Bo's face, neck and chest. Bo stroked up Laurens arms and down her back in a sweeping motion, resting her hands on the top of Laurens thigh.

As much as Lauren liked these slow kisses and sensual touches, she needed to feel her lover, skin to skin. Lauren took hold of Bo's hand, kissing the palm before taking the tip of her finger into her mouth and sucking. Bo moaned. Lauren took Bo's head her in hands and kissed her more urgently. As their passion ignited, tongues met and danced. Lauren couldn't get close enough to Bo, feel enough and taste enough of her. She slid her hand down Bo's body to meet her thigh. She stroked back up and under the skirt before reaching her wet core.

After a few more blissful moments, Laurens's mouth left Bo's, her lips sparking tiny flames in her skin as they worked their way down. Kissing down her neck, across her shoulders and finding the sensitive hollow of Bo's throat. Laurens tongue outlining the delicate bones beneath the surface, gently kissing the thundering pulse point she found there before continuing her journey downwards.

Bo took a sharp intake of breath when she felt Lauren's mouth fasten over her nipple, biting through her top and bra that she still had on. In the distance the flames came from the camp fire and the celebrations still could be heard. She looked up to the night sky and saw a shooting star pass over them. She closed her eyes and prayed that this feeling would never end.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lauren waited till Bo opened her eyes.

"Hell no Lauren." Bo smiled.

"Good me neither, we need to be quiet though." Lauren looked back toward the camp, her eyes already adjusting to the night and saw silhouettes of people dancing round the fire. They would not be disturbed.

Lauren lifted Bo's vest top up and pulled down the cup of her bra and took the nipple into her mouth gently at first and then more passionately as she alternated between flicking her tongue and biting gently.

"Kiss me." Bo lifted Laurens head and moved her closer to her. Lauren obliged. Bo took this time to unbutton Laurens shirt and lift her bra over her breasts and took each one into her hands and squeezed, pinching her nipples till they hardened.

After a moment, Lauren's tongue started the downward journey again leaving behind a trail of searing heat. Her soft lips kissed the sensitive skin of Bo's inner thigh. Lauren pulled aside Bo's underwear and kissed the crease of her inner thigh before moving to her wet lips and devouring her totally.

"Ahh….ahhhh….ohhhh." Bo tried to keep it quiet by biting on her lower lip, tasting the blood in her mouth.

Bo arched, completely lost as Lauren slowly and tenderly licked the length of her. Moving her hand to join her tongue she penetrated the source of her wetness, first with one finger and then with two. Bo shivered at the sensation of those long digits that drove her on until she was biting her lip again and trying to resist the intense waves that were crashing through her body, wanting to hold on to the moment and make it last forever. Holding onto Laurens head, pulling her closer, fucking her face.

Lauren increased the pressure and Bo could resist no longer, surrendering to the intense waves of pleasure that seemed to shatter her into a million pieces. As always, Lauren was there to catch her, lying on top of her and cradling her gently. Finally she was able to focus on a pair of smouldering brown eyes that gazed down at her with total love and adoration.

Bo wasted no time un-fastening Laurens shorts and slipping her hand beneath her underwear to her folds, happy to find her lover wet for her. Lauren buried her head in Bo's shoulder. Bo used two fingers to pull her further apart and her middle finger to take her wetness to her throbbing clit. Applying pressure to it and she stroked in circular motions. Lauren hips bucked with her, raising her head to kiss Bo with passion and wanting. Lauren continued to ride Bo's hand, the orgasm building up within her. She moved faster and faster, but then Bo suddenly stopped and moved away her hand. With one swift movement she had pushed her off her and was now on top. Kissing down her stomach and pulling at her bottoms, eager to taste her lover.

Within seconds her mouth had replaced her fingers and taken up the pace again. Lauren looked down to see her lover moving between her legs. Not able to fully open them as she still had on her shorts. Lauren ran her hands through Bo's hair and bucked her hips once again. It did not take long for her orgasm to build up and waves of pleasure shot through her, taking every ounce of strength not to scream out.

They lay there a few minutes longer, just looking at the stars and holding each other. A short while later they walked back to the tent holding hands, once inside they were pleased to see a foam mattress and blankets made up like a bed waiting for them.

"Do you want to be my little spoon?" Bo asked after getting inside the blankets, holding it open for Lauren.

"Always baby." Lauren replied and settled in next to Bo. Eventually she fell to sleep with the rise and fall of Bo's breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Intrigue Night Club – 3am<strong>

"So anymore for anymore?" Vex asked over to the table. They were all already drunk.

"I think we better head off." Dyson replied finishing his pint and setting it down on the table. "I want to see if I can find Bo tomorrow and talk to her."

"Bo?" Vex asked.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend but we broke up just over a week ago. I have thought about it and I miss her and I want us to try again."

"Bit late mate." Vex said, noticing Kenzi staring at him and motioning a "_no"_ signal. Choosing to ignore, he continued. "She is banging clams with the Doc. Been together a week, so must have got together rather quickly after you two broke up. They are in some Villa now eating from their furry cups. You missed that boat mate."

"Whhhhaaaaatttt." Dyson shouted. "Kenzi is this true?"

Dyson got up, not needing to wait for the reply, Kenzi's face had said it all. He walked out into the night air and screamed loudly and punched a nearby wall. Tamsin had followed.

"Hey Dy, are you ok?" Tamsin asked.

"What do you think?" He replied and sat on the roadside.

"I think you need to remove your tampon dude. Let's face facts. They have been in love with each other since they met. What happened in the middle was just moments that took place till they got together. Maybe it hurts, but you knew, it was always going to be a BoLo ending Dy." Tamsin joined him on the kerb.

Dyson looked over to Tamsin, shocked at her words, but also aware that they were true, he inhaled. "You're right. There were times when I would spot Bo looking over to Lauren when she thought no-one was watching. I hoped that she would look at me that way. She asked about you two being together and I never told her the truth. I knew it would mean the end of us, I just hoped that she would love me too in time."

"And I think she did, in her own way. It is just not the same way, if you get me? Lauren would sit and stare for hours at Bo. The thing is Lauren is insecure and would never imagine that Bo would feel the same, so she buried her feelings and avoided her. That is how she deals with strong emotions, she gets nervous and she runs. Lauren told me a few days ago that she had a hard time believing that Bo existed, let alone was dating her. They both have baggage, and they shouldn't work, but you need to see them together. It is like a square hole and a round piece. They shouldn't fit, but then they do. It is like an unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object. They collide, but work." Tamsin replied.

"Yeah ok. So what now?" Dyson asked.

"No it's time for tequila. It makes you happy, forgetful and best of all Vex is buying. Come on…." Tamsin stood and held out her hand. Dyson took it and allowed himself to be led back in the bar.

"BoLo? Really is that what they call themselves?" Dyson smiled.

"Nah, just what me and Kenzi call them." Tamsin giggled in response. "Don't worry we had one for you too, DyBo. It was cute for a while."

"And if we ever got together, what would we be?" Dyson's charm coming back.

"A fucking miracle." Tamsin joked, although her heart had already named them TamSon, but she was not ready to share. She was never going to be Dyson's rebound no matter how much she wanted him.

"Miracles happen." Dyson opened the door and the music deafened any reply that Tamsin may have wanted to say. They walked back to the table in silence. Dyson smiled to Kenzi to assure her that everything was ok, and Kenzi patted his arm when he re-took his seat next to her. Tamsin ordered that bottle of tequila.

Both were unaware that Evony who had been outside smoking and had overheard all of what they had said. She text Vex and within the minute he was outside with her.

Dragging a large pull on her cigarette Evony spoke. "Bo is falling for the doctor. I might end up like that chump Dyson." Evony exhaled the smoke.

"Nah, that dog just rolled over and accepted it. You are Evony." Vex took the cigarette from her fingers and took in a deep breath before handing it back.

"You're right. So what do I know? I know Bo has an angry temper and gets jealous. I also know that Lauren is insecure. So I need to find someone to make Bo jealous and a way of making Lauren feel unworthy. What you got?" Evony turned to Vex.

"Just the ticket, Kenzi said that there was a singer at the hotel who has already made a claim to Lauren, so we need to false feed her information. Separate Bo from the hotel and then false feed her information about her girlfriend and the singer. And from Kenzi I know that Lauren is sexually inexperienced, so we just need to point out Bo's past a bit and let her own insecurity work at tearing them apart." Vex laughed.

"Perfect Vex, Perfect. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Evony laughed loud into the night air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Re-write in Oct 2014<em>**


	19. Chapter 19 - Addiction

Chapter 19

**Bedouin Camp - 05.50am Sunday Morning**

Bo woke up as the sun started to rise. They had only been asleep for a few hours yet Bo felt rested and happy. Bo listened for sounds from outside, but there was nothing, no cars, no music, no footsteps; just silence. There had never been a time in Bo's life where the world around her was silent. Bo had lived either on a farm or in bustling cities all her life and was constantly surrounded by noise. Today though nothing could be heard, it was dead silent. Bo looked down at Lauren and moved a piece of hair from her face, gently kissing the side of her cheek and whispering that she loved her into her ear. Lauren stirred but did not wake. Bo lay back down, holding her little spoon and waited for the six am alarm that Lauren had set to go off. Once Bo was lying back down Lauren opened her eyes and smiled staying perfectly still.

Bo and Lauren left the camp just after seven thirty, they had accepted the invitation of breakfast before the escort arrived back to take them to the border. Lauren seemed to be in a rush and Bo was unsure why? They had their Villa until four pm today.

"Hey Lo, is everything ok?" Bo asked as they drove through the desert.

"Can you believe they didn't have coffee?" Lauren replied.

"Yes babe I can believe it. They just about have running water. Did you not see what we woke up in this morning? A tent. Is that what's wrong? You haven't had your coffee fix?" Bo smiled.

"I just like my coffee in the mornings. They didn't even have apples." Lauren trailed off, muttering under her breath.

"What has apples got to do with it?" Bo asked.

"Apples are a pomaceous fruit and have fructose which is a type of sugar that alerts you and the serotonin makes you happy. Nothing has been proven but scientists have said that apples are an alternative to coffee in the mornings as the sugar slowly releases energy and the crunch of an apple when you bite it wakes you up….."

Bo interrupted. "Turn left here, I know a short cut to Starbucks and I am treating you, please though shut up about the apples." Bo laughed and took Laurens hand entwining their fingers. Lauren relaxed and rested her hands towards the bottom half of the steering wheel as she began to envision her favourite coffee stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentido Diamond Resort and Spa - 07.55am Sunday Morning<strong>

Evony was an early riser even though she had not got in until past three this morning. She walked through the hotel grounds finding it too early for breakfast but not wanting to stay alone in her room either. The hotel was so quiet, only a few of the garden workers were around checking the sprinklers. The pool boys were lining up the sun beds in identical rows and some early morning joggers passed her by. Evony looked at the normality of life and compared it to her own. Since her and Bo broke up she had reassessed her life a lot. Evony had always been content with what she had built up in terms of her business empire; she liked how she was feared in her social circles and loved working for the mob because it empowered her. Despite all her life accomplishments still held Bo as her greatest success. Bo had challenged her when no-one else would. Bo would stay with her for the simple things that Evony offered and not just the glitzy parties and wealth she had. Evony loved Bo, although she never admitted it. Those three words were never spoken instead they would say "Mad for you". Evony had taken Bo for granted, Bo had wanted to be exclusive but Evony had denied her that. She slept around but still called Bo her "Favourite". The last sin was when she arranged a sex party for her client and literally pimped Bo out. Bo obliged but left the next day and they had not spoken since. Evony knew she had crossed a line, knew she shouldn't of done it but she was scared of allowing herself to love Bo. Now she promised herself that she would do anything to get her back, and she meant anything. Spotting the hotel singer sitting alone by the beach Evony walked toward her.

"Hello, my name is Evony, and you are?" Evony asked the blonde singer who was sat at the beach bar eating a plate of fruit.

The blonde turned to the source of the well spoken, soothing low tone of the woman behind her. She was a beautiful brunette in a low cut, short white dress that hugged her slender curves. Her high cheek bones and full lips made her moisten her own. "Crystal. And how can I help you." the blonde replied.

"Well I am here actually to help you. Do you have a minute or two?" Evony said while taking the unoccupied seat next to her.

Crystal flashed a smile that lit every inch of her face. "And what exactly do I need help with?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I am interested in someone who is with someone that you are interested in. So we have a mutual goal. We need to break them up darling and you are going to help me do it." Evony said as she casually adjusted the hem of her dress.

"And who is this person I am interested in and why should I help you?" Crystal said taking another mouthful of her fruit, trying hard to avert her eyes from the brunettes plummeting cleavage.

"The Doctor." Evony smiled when Crystal lowered her fork and nodded in agreement.

"I presume you have a plan, otherwise you wouldn't have interrupted my breakfast?" Crystal asked with now her full attention turned to Evony.

* * *

><p><strong>Starbucks - 08.00am<strong>

Lauren had been waiting in the car for fifteen minutes and Bo still hadn't returned, _it surely cannot be that busy at this time?! she thought_, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Lauren felt aggravated and annoyed as well as a bit embarrassed that she felt this way over coffee. Without realising it she had become addicted to her morning cup, and her six or seven afternoon "pick me ups". Still she needed it and Bo was taking too long, Lauren got out the car and walked to the entrance of Starbucks to find Bo inside talking to the barista.

"Hey babe, I was just getting it. It only opened a few minutes ago." Bo said to Lauren when she walked in.

"I was wondering where you were." Lauren replied.

"Hello Doc, I was just telling your friend here that I only knew one person who orders a hot, skimmed, venti, double shot, no cream caramel macchiato and in you walk." The barista laughed as he passed Lauren her drink.

"Thanks Ali." Lauren replied taking it from him.

"Come on my coffee addict; let's get back to the villa. Are you feeling better?" Bo asked.

Lauren took a long slip from her cup allowing the warm liquid to fill her, instantly feeling more human, she loved coffee. It was her first love and never let her down, picked her up and saw her through each day. Her guilty pleasure was now known by Bo. "Yes baby, I am back. I'm yours and ready for the last day at the villa."

Bo took the keys from Lauren and said she would drive while Lauren drank her drink. Bo pulled Lauren close and kissed her briefly on the main road before setting off. Bo smiled to herself she thought she knew Lauren yet each day more was revealed making her more adorable than she possibly thought she could be. Bo bit down on her bottom lip suppressing the need to smile at how cute Lauren is in the morning without her fix, and at that moment made an inward promise that she would be Laurens personal barista from now on.

They arrived back at the villa just after eight thirty and after showering they changed into their bikinis and headed to the beach. Bo had made Lauren another cup of coffee later in the morning after their swim, joking that she was keeping the blabbering beast at bay. Lauren playfully hit her on the arm and Bo pretended to be hurt, stating that she needed to have a full medical check up, changing her mind when Lauren pulled out the anal speculum from her medical kit.

"That is nasty babe, but not something I would say no to either if you were up for it." Bo tried to keep a straight face as Lauren's face was lost in confusion and panic. "I am joking Lo." Bo said finally allowing Lauren out of her misery.

"Oh, good. As I don't know what I would do with that or anything like that Bo. I know you are more adventurous than me, and I will try new things but that was testing me a bit." Lauren admitted.

"Erm, me too babes." Bo said.

Wanting to make the most of their time at the villa and staying until the last minute they cuddled together back inside the villa on the white leather sofa, relaxing in each other's company. Lauren sat at the corner and Bo stretched out with her head in Laurens lap. Bo watched a movie on MBC Action while Lauren sat and read her Kindle. Lauren had got up only once during the movie to make sandwiches and herself another coffee, Bo opting for a beer. They held hands as they settled into this domestic life. Everything felt so natural to them. Lauren looked down to Bo and stroked her hair off her face, behind her ear.

"Don't you think ballroom dancing is just so sexy?" Bo said while rubbing her eyes and sitting up. The movie had just ended.

"Not when your parents make you take lessons when your nine years old and your partner is smelly Shaun Sheed it's not." Lauren giggled at the memory.

"Is there anything you can't do Lauren?" Bo asked, taking her hand and kissing the palm.

Lauren suddenly had an idea and stood up taking Bo's hand leading her to the open space behind the sofa. She picked up the remote on her iPod she pressed a few buttons until the sound of jazz played through the built in villa speakers.

"I don't think I can teach you with your clumsy two left feet, but I will give it a try." Lauren joked as she stood in front of Bo.

Lauren reached behind Bo and pulled her in close with the feel of her bare back on her fingers. Lauren took one hand in hers and posed them into position. The touch was thrilling, little pins and needles travelled through them as Lauren held her close and started to sway to the music. Their hips touching delicately, breast against breast, nipple against nipple, legs against legs as Lauren gave Bo her first dance lesson. Bo was lost in the moment following Laurens expert lead. Her body started to shiver with bolts of excitement as Lauren closed the gap more. Lauren used her body to draw Bo in more. They danced together in perfect time with the beat, bodies so close they appeared to be just one. They made smooth, hypnotic movements to the sound of the soft jazz filling the villa.

Bo wrapped her arms around Laurens neck and as if on cue the music slows. Bo starts to lead this time and turns their tango into a more sensual slow dance.

"You're really good at this Bo." Lauren whispered into Bo's ear.

"I haven't slow danced with anyone since my prom. I'm not sure I am the right person to lead." Bo admitted.

"Sure you are Bo, you are fine. Follow the music." Lauren replied.

Bo closed her eyes and hugged Lauren close. It suddenly felt very warm in the room. Lauren was enjoying her dance lesson but not wanting to be outdone, spun around and pressed her backside into Bo's front. Bo placed her hands over Laurens hip bones. Lauren leaned back into Bo and felt the sensation of her warm breath against her neck.

"Baby this is getting me so hot." Bo leaned to Laurens ear.

Lauren needed no further encouragement as she turned back to Bo and moved her against the kitchen counter. Soft kisses met in an exquisite touch. Bo closed her eyes and was aware of only where their two bodies met. Bo opened her mouth in expectation, all she could think was _kiss me, open those lips and kiss me, run your tongue inside my mouth and slide your lips over mine. Rip off my clothes, tease my nipples and spread me over this kitchen counter_.

As if Lauren could read her mind she kissed down her neck while untying Bo's bikini top and let it fall to the floor. Lauren reached round Bo's buttocks and lifted her onto the counter. Looking down at again how beautiful she was especially now that her beautiful breasts were exposed and begging to be touched. It was clear from Bo's closed eyes and parted lips that she was already turned on.

Lauren stood in between Bo's parted legs and moved her mouth to Bo's. Lauren began to kiss her deeply, touching and caressing her breasts until her nipples hardened. Tugging, pinching and rolling them between her fingers, which sent flashes of fire between her own legs. Lauren returned to Bo's neck and kissed the unbelievably soft skin. She pressed her torso against Bo's now wet sex and took the bikini bottoms in her hands pulling them down her toned legs. Bo raised her bum to help before wrapping her legs around Laurens body and feeling the contact of her hot sex against her lover.

"Oh baby yes, yes, yes. I want you so badly. Please take me now." Bo's voice was husky and full of want.

Lauren moved to Bo's ear, biting gently on her lobe and whispering "I want you to baby."

Bo's body shuddered. Lauren kissed down her neck to her chest and took one of her breasts into her mouth and sucked on the hard nipple. Bo stretched back down on the counter, her moans begging Lauren on. Lauren moved lower down her body leaving a trail of kisses down her tight stomach and inner thigh. She was gentle at first kissing her inner thigh and running the tip of her tongue to her outer lips before moving inward to Bo's throbbing clit. Her fingernails following the path her mouth made, gripping Bo's legs and spreading them further apart. Instead of using fingers however, Lauren used her tongue to part her folds and found her clit with ease wrapping her mouth around it.

Bo gasped at the contact and with one hand grabbed hold of Laurens head pulling her closer and adding pressure. She caressed Laurens soft blonde hair, feeling the sensation of her skilled tongue as it flicked over her and sucked on her clit. Lauren held onto Bo's bum and pulled into her closer as she felt Bo's body begin to shake. She dipped inside Bo with her tongue and increased the pressure on her clit, sucking harder and faster as Bo rocked on her.

"Oh fuck." Bo cried and she thrust herself into Laurens mouth. "Fuuuuuccccckkkkk"

Lauren continued to lick, suck and kiss that very intimate part of Bo and buried her face into her. Bo pulled Lauren in even closer between her legs as she rode out her intense orgasm. As her body shook all conscious thoughts left her and her world was centred only between her legs. Bo held Lauren tight throwing back her head against the counter, arching her body and screaming Laurens name over and over again as her orgasm radiated her body.

Lauren pulled Bo's sweaty body up from the kitchen counter and kissed her on the lips before Bo rested her head against Laurens shoulder. She held onto Bo as her as the last of the seismic movements past through her.

Bo was quiet for a minute and Lauren listened to her breathing settle down. Suddenly Bo jumped off the counter and carried Lauren to the sofa and lay her down. "You are going to pay for that you naughty little devil. We are far from done."

"Mmmmm. I need to be naughty more often." Lauren replied biting down on her lower lip with innocence.

The sound of the phone ringing awoke them. Lauren answered; the call was from the reception manager asking that they check out as soon as possible as it was nearing 5 pm. They quickly threw their bags together and packed the car. Back at the hotel Lauren stopped by the staff entrance so that Bo could walk to her room. This was an area of hotel grounds Lauren was no longer privileged to visit. Despite Lauren having never actually been to the crack house before she knew what number room was Bo's.

"So I guess this is goodbye and goodnight for the day then." Lauren finally spoke as she turned off the engine.

"This is shit." Bo replied.

"Shit happens Bo." Lauren said looking to the foot well in the car.

"Come in, there are no cameras this end and Kenzi won't say anything babes. I am not ready to leave you just yet." Bo admitted, taking Laurens head, forcing her to look at her.

"I can't Bo. I do want to, but I can't. I will call you later though, if that is ok?" Lauren asked.

"Well if don't I then you can bet your ass I will." Bo smiled, kissed Lauren and got out the car. She had walked only a few steps when she heard the engine turn back on and Lauren drive off. Immediately she missed her and reached for her phone. While walking slowing towards her building she started to write a text to Lauren.

BO - "Lo, I miss you already….I will call you in an hour. Xxx"

Bo was about to press send when she felt Lauren behind her, looking over her shoulder. "I miss you too Bo." Lauren said kissing her neck and holding her from behind.

"This is silly." Bo laughed and leaned back into Lauren.

"I know. I am going to go now. But I was watching you walk away and saw you reach for your phone, so just wanted to surprise you." Lauren said while squeezing Bo tighter.

"Ah ha, well what if I was not writing to you?" Bo turned in Laurens arms.

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled. "I guess I would not have been doing this." Lauren took Bo's face in her hands and pulled her gently towards her and kissed her lightly, leaving Bo wanting more. "Now you can think about that when you next pull your phone out." Lauren winked and walked back to her car. Bo watched as she got in and drove off, this time waiting until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Crackhouse - Sunday afternoon<strong>

Tamsin woke in the crackhouse after Kenzi decided to bring the tequila and the party back last night. She stirred and reached over to the bedside table, upset to realise that no water was left there, also noticing that this was not her room. This must be Bo's room she thought as she looked around the room. The room was simple but definitely Bo's taste and décor. The bed was positioned in the centre of the room and had dark red satin sheets. The floor was bare, wooden floor boards with a black rug in the middle. In the corner there was a black wardrobe, dressing table and a full length stand up mirror. There was a door that led onto a small bathroom; it was just about big enough for a toilet and a walk in shower. Tamsin got up and walked towards it but as she reached the door a voice startled her.

"Hold on a sec."

Tamsin stopped as Dyson walked out stepping past her he sat on the bed. Tamsin looked down at her semi-naked self and grabbed the towel off the door hook and wrapped it round her.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here? What happened?" Tamsin gasped. The last thing she remembered was talking to Dyson outside and then walking back in and drinking more tequila. Her gaze darted down her towel clad body, air left her lungs as she saw that she was still wearing her underwear, well at least her panties. She massaged her temples as she tried to remember what happened last night.

Dyson watched Tamsin with mixed emotions, part of him enjoying her suffer and the other half not. He crocked his neck before answering her. "I stayed over Tam. Don't you remember?"

"No I don't and I need to leave." Tamsin walked forward picking up her clothes along the way.

"You don't remember our hot action." Dyson said getting up from the bed, showing off his extremely toned mid-drift and swimmers V sticking out his black boxer shorts. Dyson pulled on his black jeans with Tamsin still watching.

What now, Tamsin thought. Lie through her teeth and act like it was nothing or come clean and tell him she doesn't remember. She decided to go with the truth. "I can't remember much to be honest; it is all a bit hazy."

"Define hazy Tam." Dyson asked.

"Well I mean I remember ordering the tequila, and coming back here with you, Vex and Kenzi but don't remember much after that." Tamsin replied.

"Nothing, not even…." Dyson teased.

"What." Tamsin asked. "What happened?"

Dyson smiled and shook his head. "Nothing ' Tam, relax. I am just fucking with you."

Tamsin wanted to believe him but either a memory or maybe a fantasy was replaying in the back of her mind of a hot kiss. Maybe Dyson didn't remember or think it was a hot kiss if it did happen. Maybe Dyson just thinks a kiss is nothing; Tamsin on the other hand did not.

"Did you kiss me?" Tamsin asked.

"No." Dyson replied.

"I kind of remember a kiss." Tamsin continued.

"No, I didn't kiss you Tamsin. You kissed me." Dyson lightly smacked Tamsin on her behind and walked from the room leaving her mouth ajar and angry.

Tamsin followed him into the living area where Vex was still asleep on the sofa and Kenzi was presumably in her room. "You are a liar. I remember you kissed me." Tamsin pointed a finger into his chest.

"I thought you didn't remember Tam." Dyson pushed away her finger and stood arms crossed in the middle of the room.

"I do. You kissed me. We were outside here and the sun was rising and Kenzi was trying to get us to come in and you kissed me." the events of the night slowly coming back to her.

"No, you pulled me round at the front door and you kissed me." Dyson repeated again.

"Why would I do that?" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. "Sorry Dy, I didn't mean that how it sounded."

"Oh really? Cos that sounded like I'm second best again. Don't tell me, are you also hung up on Lauren?" Dyson remarked to Tamsin.

"No, Lauren and I are just friends. Yes we did once, and I used to think we were more, but that ship has passed. I don't know why you would think that?" Tamsin asked. Dyson did not get a chance to reply when Vex spoke.

"What has the doctor got some kind of super snatch?" Vex said popping his head up over the sofa. "Should we tell Ben and Jerry that there is a new delectable flavour out there that has everyone going nuts over?"

"What are you still doing here Vex? Don't you have a holiday to be on or people to annoy besides us?" Tamsin asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah Vex, what are you doing here?" Bo asked, walking into her room and noticing the full house.

"Bo." Vex crooked his neck to look around to the front door. "I am glad you are back I have some news for you."

"Bo." Tamsin looked over to her, the realisation that she was in nothing but underwear and Bo's towel and standing in front of her bedroom. "I hope you don't mind, I stayed here last night in your room."

"Bo." Dyson turned around to face her. "We need to talk."

"Bo-Bo." Kenzi heard Bo's voice and stepped out her room. "Have I got some news for you."

"Bo."

Bo turned round to where the voice was coming from. Dropping her bag and bringing her hand to her mouth at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: That is all the story been re-read and written. Next chapter will posted this week. <em>**


	20. Chapter 20 - Meet Evony

**Chapter 20 - Meet Evony**

Bo recognised the voice immediately, spun round and looked directly at Evony. The woman who she had walked away from four years ago. The woman who had literally pimped her out at a client's party. The woman who she had once been convinced that she loved. The kind of woman she felt that she deserved, as she never felt that she would get a good person to love her, she was evil so she thought she would only attract evil. Her self-esteem had been so low and this woman in front of her took advantage of that. Bo looked at Evony, she was still beautiful but something had changed within her, she also saw that she had an ugly heart and how different she was to her beautiful Lauren. Still curiosity was killing her, why was she here?

"What no tearful greeting?" Evony asked to an angry looking Bo.

"Again, Evony, what are you doing here?" Bo snapped back.

"Now come on darling. As soon as you saw Vex you knew I would come. Secretly you wanted me too also. You can lie to others but not yourself. I know you Bo." Evony flashed a sexy smile; her confidence was overwhelming for Bo at times.

"Maybe it crossed my mind that you might call or send me a message. I did not think you would visit, you could have given me a warning? We have not spoken in four years and now you are here in front of me. Why Evony? What do you want from me?" Bo stepped toward her.

"I want to talk Bo; you left without giving me the chance to explain my actions. I am not doing this here though, I have made dinner reservations. I will meet you at the main gate in ten minutes." Evony turned and walked out, not waiting for an answer.

Bo turned to face the others, she knew she needed to say something but didn't have the words. Instead she walked to the fridge and pulled out an opened bottle of wine, grabbing it by the neck, she closed the fridge and walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Everyone out." Kenzi shouted.

Vex had already got up and was out the door, presumably to follow Evony. Dyson had grabbed his jacket from the side and followed Vex, he knew that Bo would not want to talk right now and he needed to pick his moment to clear the air between them. Tamsin walked into Bo's bedroom, she needed her clothes and also wanted to talk to Bo to look out for her best friends interests. She found Bo sat on her bed, drinking the wine straight from the bottle.

"Hey. I just need my clothes. Are you ok?" Tamsin asked picking up her jeans and top and pulling them on. "So who is she?"

"An ex Tamsin, that's all, it is nothing. And I would like it if you kept this from Lauren until I get a chance to talk to her." Bo asked standing in front of the wardrobe and pulling out new clothes to wear.

"If it is nothing, then call Lauren and tell her that you're going to dinner with an ex then?" Tamsin was fully dressed now and standing with her arms crossed. Anger had started to build inside her and she knew that she would need to try and remain calm for Laurens sake.

"It's complicated. Evony and I had a strange relationship. We were together on and off for four years and one day I just walked out and left. I didn't think she would care that I left and certainly didn't think she cared enough to fly here and confront me. When I saw Vex I thought he would tell her that I was here but never thought in all my wildest dreams she would fly out here to see me in person, face to face, like this. I am confused and I need to know why she is here." Bo explained.

"And what about Lauren? You know your girlfriend and the one you just spent the whole weekend with? Do you care enough to tell her you are confused over an ex or what?" Tamsin challenged Bo further.

"It is not like that Tamsin. I just want to talk to her and I will call Lauren later on. Now if you don't mind, please I need to get ready." Bo hurried into the bathroom clutching her clothes to change into.

Tamsin left her room and was met by Kenzi. "She is actually going on this date with her ex." Tamsin was angry.

"It is just closure. I am sure it is nothing." Kenzi replied.

"Closure is a phone call or a letter. Closure was her leaving four years ago. Closure is her in a relationship with my best friend. Closure is calling Lauren first and explaining. This is not closure, this is a fucking liability." Tamsin stormed from the room closing the front door hard behind her.

"Has she left?" Bo walked from her room; she was dressed in black jeans, knee high boots and a black and purple corset. She grabbed her black leather jacket from the coat stand and passed the bottle of half drank wine back to Kenzi.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked.

"Not you as well Kenz. I can't believe that Evony is here and I need to hear what she has to say. I cared for her for so many years; she is mesmerising, can't you see that also?" Bo said adjusting her clothes.

"She is attractive and her confidence is off the scale. And yeah she has a presence." Kenzi trailed off. She did not know what Bo was thinking right now but she knew she would regret this decision. "Bo, maybe Tamsin is right? If it is nothing then call Lauren. It will look worse for her to just find out you had a date with an ex."

""It is not a date, it is just two people that used to know each other clearing up a chapter in their lives and moving on. I will call Lauren straight after, I just need to get going now as I don't want to keep Evony waiting, she hates to be kept waiting. It will clear it all with Lauren after, promise. Bye Kenzi, catch up with it all later." Bo left the room, grabbing her phone from the kitchen worktop where she left it and putting it straight in her jacket pocket.

"Fuuuuccccckkkkkk" Kenzi screamed to no-one as she started to clean up the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Fusion Restaurant - Sharks Bay<strong>

The drive had been in an uncomfortable silence, not like the quiet car journeys that Bo had shared with Lauren. Bo felt comfortable with Lauren and didn't need to talk. Here with Evony Bo started to feel anxious, she felt that she was making a bad decision and desperately wanted to call Lauren, but knew she left it too late. A sick feeling formed in her stomach, Kenzi and Tamsin was right, this felt wrong. Bo still wanted to hear what Evony, she looked over to her who was sitting looking out the window. They both wanted to talk but neither wanted to start the conversation in the car.

They arrived at the restaurant, it was in the middle of Sharks Bay, the driver had pulled in as close as he could. Evony gave instructions of when to come back and they started their walk towards the restaurant. It was situated on the rooftops above the shops, the outside was black and the word _FUSION _written in dark purple italics. The centre of Sharks Bay had a fountain that dances to music and light every hour on the hour from 9pm. Evony walked up to the maître d' who quickly saw them to their table that was reserved in the corner by the window. The room was dark and Asian in decoration with candles lighting the room. All the tables were round and had at least four chairs round them, there were larger tables at the back with eight chairs round them and a show cooking table in the centre. The only exception was these window ones that were square and had only the two seats that faced each other. Bo sat with her back to the rest of the restaurant and Evony had chosen the other seat.

"So this is a nice place hey Bo?" Evony asked while reading the menu that was handed to her moments ago.

"Fuck that Evony. Why am I here?" Bo leaned across the table.

"Because you chose to be here Bo, no-one held a gun to you, so stop the melodramatics as it is not fooling me. If you want to think you are here under protest then go ahead. I am going to have the duck starter and steamed dumplings for main. What about you?" Evony closed the menu and stared back at Bo.

"Ok then, maybe you are right I did choose to be here. So why are you here?" Bo asked.

"Ah, now we get a real question. That used to always bother me about you, you always went for the "me" questions first. So why am I here? Well that is simple; I need to know why you abandoned me four years ago without a word. I gave you everything you ever wanted and asked for, a place to stay, money when you needed it, got you a job with Vex and we had a good life. Then one day you leave me, no letter and no call. Shit, Bo, I would have taken a fucking carrier pigeon just anything to know you were ok and safe. I work with dangerous people and I was scared for your safety. I had guys looking all over for you. I found you once in downtown Toronto but then you disappeared off the grid again. At least I knew you were alive, but as the nice person I was I never stopped looking." Evony stopped speaking as the waiter had arrived and Bo just watched her as she ordered wine and her food. Evony was always so sophisticated in all that she did it made Bo smile. Bo ordered hers and waited until he left before she spoke.

"I am sorry Evony. You're right; I should have left a note. I am not sorry for leaving though. We were not in a good place and you just shared me around that party like I was a common whore. I was nothing more than a trophy girlfriend that anyone could have. I hated you and loved you at the same time and there was no way I could stay. I couldn't live like that." Bo quietened as the waiter poured the wine, then left. "And another thing, you were never a nice person."

"As I recall you never liked me because I was nice?" Evony flashed a sexy grin to Bo.

"And that is one of the reasons why I eventually left you." Bo replied.

"If it means anything now, I am sorry Bo. I never meant to treat you like that. I was also a bit, erm." Evony thought for a moment, picking the right word. "I guess I was a bit scared. You wanted to be exclusive, you wanted me to stop with the parties and random sex. You wanted me to be girlfriend. I just didn't feel ready. Things have changed though Bo, I have changed. You leaving me made me realise what I could lose and eventually did lose. I want it all back, I want you back, I want us back."

Bo looked over to Evony, she heard the words but could not believe that Evony was the one saying them. Her throat went dry, it was all she ever wanted and a few months ago she would have considered it. That was before, that was before she knew Mel was looking for her, that was before she had met Lauren, that was before she had fallen in love with Lauren and that was before she felt she was not a monster.

"Evony, I am a bit speechless. I don't know what to say. I am flattered, honestly, but I cant."

"So where do we go from here?" Evony asked.

"I don't know, friends?" Bo replied.

"We were never friends Bo. And after half the things we did, we shouldn't be anyway." Evony laughed at the memory and drank her wine, relaxing in Bo's company again. Evony had never been rejected and she needed to make sure that she did not show hurt to Bo.

"True." Bo joined her and laughed.

"I guess we can be acquaintances? Vex and I have just bought a club here and we would both love you to run it as Bar Manager. We need talent behind the bar. And when we have them all trained up, you either take over as Club Manager or come back to Canada with us. Carpe Noctem has not been the same since you left." Evony spoke with honesty.

"I am not sure. I like the hotel." Bo said.

"Really? Why?" Evony asked, although she had already guessed the answer.

"I am seeing someone, well not seeing as such, I have a girlfriend and she works there as the hotel doctor." Bo looked over to Evony who did not seem surprised. "I guess Vex has already told you that?"

"Ah, he mentioned something about a hotel doctor and well he also said it has been only a week. So what is a week in our world hey?" Evony replied.

"I know it has only been a week but it feels amazing." Bo stopped speaking and ate her starter, Evony did not look happy, she didn't want to hurt her so she stopped the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamsins Room<strong>

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello Tam, are you in?" Lauren called through the door.

Tamsin opened the door moments later and invited her in. She had recently showered and was in her bathrobe. The room was identical to Laurens except on the other side. Tamsin had her bathroom on the right as you walked in, while Lauren had it on the left. As you walked past the bathroom the bed was on the right whereas Laurens was on the left. Lauren turned right and sat on the sofa under the window and Tamsin took two mini bottles of red wine from the side.

"Hey how are you? Not seen you all weekend. Missed you, what happened this weekend? Any news?" Lauren asked.

"Why would I know anything?" Tamsin replied a bit too defensively.

"It was only a question." Lauren replied.

"It was three questions to be precise and I am sorry just I am a bit hungover from last night and being a miserable bitch. Everything is fine." Tamsin lied. "So how was your weekend?"

"Amazing. Bo is amazing, she is simply something else." Lauren smiled.

"Telling me." Tamsin muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Lauren asked, not quite hearing what she had said.

"Nothing. I have no glasses so you ok to drink from the bottle?" Tamsin asked passing her the mini wine.

"Sure. Also my Bedouin girl gave birth last night and we were both there to deliver the baby boy. And we then slept under the stars. Oh and the villa was amazing, it was on the ocean and had a hot tub and the sunsets there were simply beautiful. It was the most amazing weekend of my life. Tamsin Bo was amazing. I know I have already said that but she was amazing in every sense of the word." Lauren grabbed Tamsin's arm and pulled her down next to her and held her. "I know you are being a moody head, but I am on cloud nine and nothing will bring me down."

Tamsin turned to face her friend, she loved seeing Lauren this happy and she could not bring herself to tell her where Bo was tonight and who with. It was up to Bo, if she hadn't though by tomorrow she would; as she had the right to know.

"So how about your weekend? What did you do?" Lauren asked.

"I just worked and went out with Kenzi. We hung out with Vex, he has a club now in Sharks Bay and we went there and got the VIP treatment. And I may or may not have kissed Dyson." The last part Tamsin said quickly and moved to put on some clothes. Lauren nearly spat out her wine.

Wiping her mouth dry Lauren replied. "What? Oh my god Tam, I didn't know you liked him."

"Well you have been busy lately, and like I said I don't really remember." Tamsin said, now joining her on the sofa.

"I am sorry about that, I will be around more, I promise. It is just we are in the honeymoon phase of our relationship, so it is all new and exciting. Lauren added, all excited literally jumping from the sofa. "So tell me everything you remember."

* * *

><p><strong>Beach Bar<strong>

Dyson walked down towards the beach bar, he knew that Bo was not there however he enjoyed the familiarity of it all. He was in two minds, while he was away he had thought about Bo, now he can't stop thinking about Tamsin. Yes, she was boisterous, loud and could probably take him down in a single punch; but there was also a part of her that was vulnerable and last night Dyson saw that. She was funny, witty and loyal. Dating bi-sexual's was not something he was enjoying, as it is one thing to lose your woman to another man but to a woman was a new set of rules. Before he would challenge and fight, now he had to accept and smile. This would be the last bi-sexual he would date; that is if Tamsin even wanted to date him. Lost in his thoughts as he wondered towards the bar, he knew he was not allowed to drink there anymore; _another thing that Bo or Tamsin had done,_ he thought, smiling to himself. He certainly liked a fiery woman. Leaning against the bar he listened as the singer sang her final song. After her set, she walked over to the bar and sat next to Dyson.

"Hey, you were good." Dyson said politely as she sat on the vacant stool beside him.

The blonde looked up and sighed, the last thing she wanted tonight was some guy hitting on her, she had plans and needed to go. "Hi, sorry I am not staying, I have plans."

Feeling like he was being dismissed Dyson replied. "Well so do I, I also have plans." he lied. "I was only making polite conversation. I work here, I am part of the hotel security team, but I am off duty and about to take a hot girl to dinner."

"Well I hope you are not talking about me as I have plans myself with a hot doctor." Crystal flashed a smile.

"What as in the doc? Lauren?" Dyson laughed out loud. "What is it about her that has women going crazy? You know she is dating my ex, so you're a bit late there."

"Your ex? You dated Bo?" Crystal asked.

"Only for a week. So hardly anything serious, but I blew it and now she is with the doc." Dyson replied.

"Say, do you know where Laurens room is? I have tried to call but no answer." Crystal asked.

"She is probably with Tamsin. I can show you, I was going there anyway." Dyson straightened up.

"Ok." Crystal replied getting off the stool and turning to follow Dyson. "So who was this hot girl? Was it me, you can tell me now."

Dyson laughed, he liked Crysal, she was upfront. "No, it is Tamsin, Laurens best friend." Dyson added thinking if she knew Lauren she might know Tamsin.

"The blonde security manager?" Crystal asked.

"Yep, the only and only" Dyson replied.

"She will eat you alive brother." Crystal said lighting smacking his arm as they carried on walking.

"Ohh, I do hope so." Dyson laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Tamsins Room<strong>

Lauren and Tamsin had been chatting for a while when they heard the door knock. They both instantly looked at each other as it was only those in the room that ever came to it. The door knocked again, so Lauren got up to answer it, she peaked through the door to see who was standing on the other side.

"It's Dyson." Lauren whispered back excitedly.

"Shit." Tamsin jumped up and ran to her closet, she still needed to get fully dressed, she had only put on her underwear and a vest before. She hurriedly put on some jeans.

"What shall I do? What shall I say?" Lauren asked looking back through the keyhole. A noise came from the other side. _Tamsin I know you are in. We can hear you. Answer the door._

"We?" Tamsin asked, poking her head round from the closet. She had on her light blue jeans and was pulling over a light beige v-neck top jumper.

Lauren looked back through the keyhole, this time seeing Crystal. "Crystal is with him." Lauren replied, curious like Tamsin as to why she was there.

Lauren walked back to Tamsin who was now dressed. "Are we in?" Lauren asked.

"Hell yeah, need to see what he wants and why that bitch is with him." Tamsin replied defensively.

Lauren waited in the room as Tamsin opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked, more toward Crystal than Dyson, not that you could really tell. Lauren knew though, she knew the fifty shades of Tam and this one was a mix of jealously and rage.

"Well, my lady. I have come to see if you are free for dinner and Crystal here needs to talk to Lauren about something work related. So are we allowed in the frozen kingdom." Dyson replied, picking up instantly on her mood.

Relaxing slightly and smiling Tamsin moved to the side to allow her _guests_ in.

"So where you taking me?" Tamsin asked as she perched on the side of the sofa while Dyson sat down.

"I thought you would like a nice steak?" Dyson replied.

"Sure." Tamsin loved steak, the rarer the better. She grabbed her coat and rested it back on her legs. Dyson went to stand, but Tamsin put her hand on his shoulder. She was not leaving until she knew what Crystal wanted with Lauren.

"Hi Lauren. I have tried to call you all day. I have a welcome dinner with the managers and I asked if you could come. Seeing as you got me the job and your my only friend here I would really appreciate it if you said yes." Crystal asked in her most convincing voice. " I won't take no for an answer. Put simply, if you don't go, I won't go."

Lauren shifted uncomfortably. She knew that Bo would not like this, even if it was going to be with at least six other people. "I just need to make a phone call first, just to check I never had plans." Lauren lied. She dialled Bo's number, however it rang out to voice mail. _Shit, Lauren thought, she must be with Kenzi and can't hear it. _

Tamsin watched her friend in turmoil and felt anger. Bo would go on a dinner date only with an ex yet Lauren is worried about going to dinner with her work colleagues._ Even if one of those colleagues was the stalker singer, she thought_

"Go Lauren. You have no plans tonight. Your only plan was to keep me company and I now have plans. So if you don't go then I will stay behind with you." Tamsin said.

Lauren did not want her friend to miss out on a date with Dyson, she probably only volunteered as she was nervous to have a date with him, cause that meant being herself and Tamsin struggled with that. _No, she thought. Tamsin will go, so I need to go._

"No its ok, I am free. What time do I need to be ready for?" Lauren asked to Crystal.

"Now really. I will walk back to the reception and get the car to drive down here and pick you up in five minutes."

Lauren looked shocked. She hated getting ready in a hurry. Luckily for her all her clothes were ironed and hung, ready to wear. She spoke to Crystal and finalised the details and she left. Without another thought she grabbed Tamsin before running back to her room to choose a dress. "I will bring her back in five minutes, I need her to help me get ready." She shouted back to Dyson, who simply nodded and sat back down on the sofa.

She was ready in five minutes, Tamsin had helped Lauren by putting up her hair at the sides leaving the back down. Lauren had opted for an open back light gold dress that fell to the floor. It had been recently pressed and she was saving it for her first night date with Bo, so it was ready, and an easy option in a rush. Her makeup was subtle, brown eyeliner and mascara with a light reddish brown lipstick. All perfectly matching her outfit. The black Audi had pulled out front of her building and Lauren could see it was Crystal through the cars open window.

"Better go, thank you for helping me. Enjoy your night Tam and I want a full report tomorrow." Lauren said into Tamsins ear while hugging her. "Bye Dyson." She called through to the bedroom, happy to hear him reply.

"Where you off to anyway?" Tamsin asked.

"Crystal said it was a place in Soho called Fusion, its Asian and apparently it is nice. Crystal chose it after reading the reviews." Lauren replied, fiddling with her phone. She had sent a text to Bo telling her she was off out for dinner, adding it was with Crystal and other managers. It was best to be honest than try to cover she thought. There had not been a reply. Lauren sighed, she didn't want to seem possessive, she had only left Bo an half an hour ago. Putting her phone back in her bag she turned to walk toward the car.

"Have a nice time." Tamsin replied. Lauren reached the car and got in.

Tamsin walked back into her room, closing the door behind her and walking toward Dyson on the sofa. "Hey Dyson, I am ready now, sorry for keeping you waiting. I have a bad feeling though." Tamsin stood, hands on her hips.

"We have not even left yet, what could be the matter?" Dyson asked.

"No, silly, not us. I mean Lauren. What if she bumps into Bo on her ex-date? Do you think I should tell her?" Tamsin asked.

"Why, where has Bo gone?" Dyson asked, picking up Tamsin's blue leather jacket and handing it to her.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." Tamsin replied taking her coat. "Could we also go, just to make sure?"

"Sure." I need to grab a few things from my room. So should I meet you in the bar, or would you like to come with?" Dyson replied seductively.

Picking up on his innuendo, Tamsin smiled, she was planning on waiting but what the hell, it not like he was a stranger. _Sex before the date, that is a new one Tamsin, she thought to herself. _Without giving anything away, she replied "Sure, I would like to see what room you have anyway."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy...CC x<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21 - Light The Fusion

**Chapter 21 – Light the Fusion**

Lauren, Crystal and the hotel managers arrived at the restaurant just a few minutes later in three identical cars. Lauren and Crystal had sat in one, and the other six men in the other two cars. Crystal was being funny and nice and Lauren was enjoying the car journey. Crystal had told her about a Music Producer called ABC Records that had recently contacted her. She explained that they had called her few days ago and have offices in Toronto, New York and London and she needed to choose a place to meet them. She was still undecided and needed to ask for the time off work, but most likely would be in London. It looked like her singing career was finally taking off. Lauren listened and was proud that she had worked so hard for what she wanted and was finally getting the opportunity. She envied her that she had a clear plan. Lauren thought back to her and Bo, both so unsure of the future and what it had in store. Bo jumps from job to job and Lauren still not found what she wants to do. This thought saddened her but she kept a smile on her face for Crystal.

The drivers were able to drive round the front and stop directly outside as he had the access code for the side private road. In total there were eight of them; Mr Assem the Hotel Manager, Mr Samir the Food and Beverage Manager, Mr Assem the Pool Safety Manager, Mr Walaa the Grounds Manager, Mr Bassem the Front House Manger and Mr Mohammed the Housekeeping Manager. Lauren knew most of them from their monthly meetings.

As they pulled up Crystal had got out the car quickly and opened Laurens door for her which made her blush. Crystal looked amazing in a low cut silver dress that complimented Laurens outfit nicely. They walked in arm in arm while then others followed. Lauren felt relaxed in Crystals company and did like her as a friend.

Fusion was an Asian Restaurant, Lauren thought back to a conversation with Bo when she said that she would take her. Lauren looked round and decided that Bo would like it here. The group was asked to sit at the bar while the table was getting ready. The restaurant was to the left and Lauren took the chance to have a look around.

**Bo and Evony's Table**

They had eaten their starters in silence and the waiter had just cleared the empty plates away. The conversation had dried up and Bo was wishing for the night to end so that she could call Lauren and hear her voice. She regretted not letting her know that she was here with Evony. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and saw her missed calls and new message, she was desperate to read it but knew that Evony would hate it if she did so at the dinner table so instead she discreetly placed the phone under the bottom of her corset and excused herself to the ladies toilet.

Bo found the toilets and went into an empty stool, closed the door and pulled the seat lid down and sat on it. Taking her phone she pressed open on her message, happy to see it was from Lauren.

_LAUREN – "Hello Bo, I tried calling you. I just wanted to let you know that I have been invited and am going out for dinner with Crystal and *SOME TEXT MISSING*"_

Bo looked down at her phone and felt the tears sting her eyes. Lauren knew what Bo thought of Crystal. Bo sat and thought about her own situation and mentally kicked herself, if she had called Lauren to let her know she was going to dinner with Evony she would have known that she was going with Crystal. The irony was not lost on Bo. She hated the fact that Lauren was eating dinner with a woman who wants to be her girlfriend, while she was doing the same. Bo knew one thing, she had to get out of there and quickly. As she was getting up the toilet door opened and she recognised Crystal's voice immediately, Bo sat back down. _Shit, __they__ are here, she thought._

_**Crystal speaking into her phone to Evony: **_

_Crystal "Hey, it's me Crystal. It's all set, we are here"…_

_Evony "so are we"…._

_Crystal "uh hum"…_

_Evony "Bo just went to the toilet"…_

_Crystal "really? I am also there"…_

_Evony "well she must be in a cubicle. Let's stir the shit, tell me about your hot date"….…_

_Crystal "I am out actually out on a hot date"…_

_Evony "more details, we need to boil her blood"….._

_Crystal "she is beautiful and we are hitting it off really well, didn't stop laughing all the way here. Anyway best not to keep her waiting. I will let you know how it ends and where it ends. With any luck I will be taking her home tonight."….._

_Evony "hahahaha, she is not going to like that"…_

_Crystal "I know, best go, Bye.". _Crystal looked round the toilet and noticed that there was only one door shut, _Bo must be in there, _she thought, _best get out quick. _Crystal left quickly.

Bo clutched her hands so tight she thought she would burst a blood vessel. She was so angry and it took all her will-power not to pound Crystal to the floor, there was no way she would be taking her girlfriend home tonight. Bo needed to find Lauren and explain why she was there and make sure she took her home tonight. The problem was she was angry, on the hulk scale and needed to calm herself down. Bo walked out the toilets a few minutes later and looked round the bar and saw that it was empty. She walked slowly back to her table not spotting Lauren anywhere. Sitting down back at her table just in time for her main course to arrive.

**Lauren and Crystal's Table**

Dinner was decided that they would all share platters of everything and would have the corporate banquet. There was everything that Lauren enjoyed so it suited her well. Crystal not so happy as not a fan of sushi, however she didn't say anything as it was her who suggested this restaurant and would look suspicious if she admitted she did not even like Asian food.

"So are you looking forward to the salmon roll?" Crystal asked to Lauren who had been in a polite conversation before with Mr Mohammed.

Lauren turned back to Crystal. "I love it all. I love this place, I heard about it too and it gets great reviews. I have wanted to come here for a while, so thank you for inviting me." Lauren said sincerely.

"So why have you not came before?" Crystal asked, knowing she was stirring.

"Well, Tamsin is not keen on Asian but will eat it from time to time. Bo and I have only just started to see each other and not got around to going to all the places we would like to, so we can plan to come another night. I am a bit upset that I have been to try this place without her." Lauren replied.

"So do you think Bo would like it here?" Crystal asked while picking at a tuna roll.

Lauren looked over and noticed Crystal picking her food and decided to change the subject. "If you are not keen on sushi then don't go for that, its Bluefin and can harbour a high level of methyl mercury which can lead to mercury poising." Lauren remarked.

"I like sushi." Crystal lied.

"Ok, it's just you need to eat it all including the seaweed wrap and not just scope out the middle. It tastes good with wasabi and soy sauce." Lauren replied.

"Thanks for the heads up. You've got me, I haven't eaten this kind of food before, I am generally an egg fried rice and sweet and sour pork kind of girl." Crystal laughed at her own joke, happy to see that Lauren had joined her.

"I only got into it last year. A friend of mine introduced me and at first I was lost too. Just stick to what you know. I will speak to the waiter and get a side order of those pork balls for you just in case, hate to see you hungry at your own party." Lauren said.

"Thank you. I did not know you knew about poising Lauren? You certainly have many layers to you." Crystal discarded the tuna roll and ate the salmon.

"Oh I find it fascinating. I studied Toxicology at university for a while, well I took a few extra courses for credit in General Toxicology and Drug Biotransformation and Molecular Mechanisms of Toxicology during my last year. I also took a second course during my semester on Toxic Substances. Did you know that there is still an active area of research for understanding plant evolution for medical research?" Lauren asked, her excitement heightened now she was on this subject.

"No I didn't. So is my tuna roll dangerous?" Crystal raised her eyebrow and gave Lauren a genuine smile.

"No not at small quantities, but say you ate 50 rolls per day every day for 6 years then maybe?" Lauren answered, trying to work out the math in her head. "Most plants are dangerous too and you eat them every day."

"I don't eat plants Lauren, I eat food." Crystal laughed back to Lauren who looked unimpressed.

"Well when I say plants I mean food plants like fruit, vegetables and spices. Like Nutmeg for example, harmless as a spice but as a food plant it contains myristicin which is an insecticide and has hallucinogenic effects. Also onions and garlic are toxic to cats, dogs and livestock. And I won't start on the potato." Lauren giggled, she did take herself seriously and from the look on Crystals face she needed to bring the conversation back to a light-hearted one.

Crystal loved how Lauren laughed and smiled with her, for a moment she rethought her plan that she and Evony had set up and wanted to take Lauren from the restaurant so that she would not be hurt. She looked over to the far right and could see Bo and Evony eating at their table, Bo was laughing with Evony and this angered her. _How could Bo go on the date when she had Lauren at home?_ this thought making her get back to the original plan.

Lauren was enjoying her night and Crystal's company. She was intrigued to why she had picked this restaurant when she did not like Sushi and Asian food. Lauren thought it was more to do with the popularity of the place and was known as one of the top spots in Sharm el-Sheikh. Either way she was having a good time, she had checked her phone only once but there had not been a message or missed call from Bo and hoped it was because she had not seen her message and not that she was angry she was at this dinner. She slipped her phone into her lap and decided that she would try one more time to call Bo after the entries.

**Bo and Evony's Table**

Bo leaned back in her chair and laughed at the comment that Evony had just made. "Here she is. This is the Evony I remember. I should have known that you would think that of me, why would you think any different? It is not like you made any effort to get to know me. You never took me out to dinner; this will actually be our first and last time. You are unbelievable." Bo sipped her drink, still looking round the room but not seeing Lauren or Crystal anywhere. The only tables for two were around the windows and she searched them all.

"Oh always so melodramatic Bo. I did take you out all the time. We were constantly at dinner galas and parties." Evony replied, getting annoyed but keeping her composure.

"No, I was at dinner galas with you and your entourage. We never went out just for us. You said that you were surprised that I liked Asian food."

Evony interrupted. "And that was a funny comment how?"

"It is funny as I have always liked it. You prefer what I would call fancy food. I only ate it as you ordered it for me. Who really likes a small piece of chicken wrapped in orange with chocolate sauce?" Bo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be blaming the burnt orange and dark chocolate chicken from Fargo. It is a Michelin star restaurant and the chef is exquisite." Evony said in return.

"Ok, let's agree to disagree on that one. Evony I am glad we done this. Really I am. I don't want to be cruel and think we can still be polite. I am who I am because of where I have been, and that includes you. I am just in a different place to where I was when I was with you. If you want a friendship then I need to be honest with you. I am not that person you used to know. I don't want to be either." Bo took Evony's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You don't want that either. It has been four years Eve."

"I know. It was hard when you left, but I can see that you have changed. Let's just start a fresh. What do you say we move to the bar and have a night cap?" Evony had been convinced that Bo would have spotted Lauren by now or at least stormed round to find her. _Maybe she had changed_, she thought.

"Sounds good." Bo was hoping that she would spot Lauren. She did not know yet what she would do or say but she felt the familiar rise of anger. She was happy though she had cleared it all with Evony and felt like her old life had closed a chapter.

Bo and Evony moved to the bar area, Bo still looking at every table of two hoping to spot Lauren. At least to know she was still there and hadn't left already with Crystal. Bo knew she had to trust Lauren, she was already on a strike for her behaviour last time. Besides Lauren had text her to let her know, there was no way she was going to do anything with Crystal, and in her heart she knew that. She had no right to be jealous after all she was out with another woman herself. Bo looked down at the drink in front of her, Disaronno liqueur that the barman had placed down, Evony's choice of after dinner drink. She couldn't help herself she was still ordering for Bo, she smiled as she took it and raised the glass to Evony as she took her first sip.

"Bo." A voice from behind her made her turn round in the stool quickly.

It was Tamsin and Dyson.

"Hi, what you doing here?" Bo asked.

Without bothering to answer Bo Tamsin replied. "Lauren is here, have you seen her yet?"

"No." Bo replied. "She is here with the singer though, I heard her talking in the bathroom."

"Really Bo? Don't even tell me that you are jealous, you are not allowed to be jealous, You need to be getting your and her skinny ass out of here, pronto." Tamsin replied pointing at Evony.

"There is no need for that Tamsin. It looks bad if we just leave when I know she is here. I will just find her and say hello and explain. She will understand." Bo hoped.

"She will understand what?"

The group turned around to see Lauren standing there.

"Hi Lauren. Dyson and I thought we would try this place out too." Tamsin stepped back and stood beside Dyson exposing Bo and Evony sat at the bar.

"Hi Lauren." Bo said.

"Bo." Lauren replied. "I did not know you were here also. I guess that everyone else did though?" this time looking at Tamsin.

"I knew she was out with….a….erm…..with….her," Tamsin finally said, "but I did not know where they had gone."

"Hello, I am Lauren. And you are?" Lauren stretched her arm out to greet Evony.

"Hello Darling, I am Evony Marquette. I am Bo's ex-lover." Evony said with confidence taking Lauren's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Ahh, well. It is nice to meet an old friend of Bo's." Lauren retorted. She was angry but was not about to let that show, instead only emphasised the word _old._

"Lauren, I can explain." Bo said, showing her vulnerability.

Lauren placed a hand on Bo's knee and replied. "No need babe. An innocent dinner with a friend. If you are staying for a while then we can join you after we have eaten. Get to know each other all a bit better. Tamsin, are you still eating here?" Lauren kept her hand on Bo's knee but turned to face Tamsin.

"Yes, we are." Tamsin replied.

"Great, then let's all finish our arrangements then meet up later on for drinks." Lauren smiled.

Just then Crystal appeared. "Lauren food is here. Oh hello everyone, I didn't know that Lauren came with her own entourage whenever she went out." Crystal remarked.

"I know what a coincidence." Evony replied.

"Ah a coincidence indeed, a striking occurrence of two or more events at one time apparently by mere chance." Lauren said, to no one in particular.

"Hello Bo." Crystal said over, taking a step forward and standing right by Lauren.

"Crystal". Bo replied.

"Bo I sent you a message. Did you get it." Lauren said looking at Bo, sensing her hatred toward Crystal.

"Yeah, I got it. Loud and clear." Bo spat back, unable to control her rising temper as Crystal appeared to place an arm round Lauren's waist.

Lauren quickly analysed the situation. She felt Crystal's arm just by her back but not actually touching her, she sensed Bo's anger but did not know why when she had already explained why she was there, and she saw by the look on Evony's face that she was enjoying this uncomfortable scene. Lauren decided to leave and she would speak to Bo later and alone.

"So that is all set then. We meet back here when we have finished eating." Lauren squeezed Bo's knee gently and walked back with Crystal to her table.

Tamsin and Dyson walked to their table, which also happened to be the one that Bo and Evony had just left. Bo and Evony stayed sitting at the bar, neither engaging in any conversation, just sipping on their drinks. Fifteen minutes had passed and Bo could hear Lauren laughing and knew that she was near the bar again. The laughing was louder and curiosity was killing Bo so she stood up to have a look. Crystal spotted her first and quickly put an arm round Lauren again, this making Lauren jump.

"Are you finished?" Bo said in an angry tone facing Lauren.

"Hello Miss Bo. We are indeed. This was a private function to welcome Miss Crystal to the team, I don't know why you are here though." Mr Assem stepped forward. Bo looked around and noticed all the hotel managers surrounding her.

"Oh I do, Mr Assem, sir." Lauren replied, "she was here on a date with an ex." This time losing slightly her composure, aggravated by Bo's earlier tone. She did not understand why Bo would be angry if she knew it was a work function.

"I see, well that does solve a few issues now doesn't it Doctor." Dr Assem smiled, thinking that meant the end of their relationship. "Do you need a car to take you back?"

"No thank you. We are staying a while longer so that won't be necessary." Lauren replied.

"Keep it, I will just tell the driver to wait for you. Thank you for a lovely evening." Mr Assem said to both Crystal and Lauren before he and the others left the restaurant.

"Crystal." Lauren turned to face her. "Do you mind if I just speak to Bo for a minute?"

"Not at all. I will just introduce myself to that sexy lady that Bo was having dinner with. What was her name Bo?" Crystal faced Bo.

"Evony." Bo replied and dipped her head feeling guilty again that she was here with her.

Crystal walked off to the direction of the bar and Lauren sat down on a nearby table. Bo sat down in front of her and she waited for her to be the one to speak first. After what felt like ages Bo finally spoke.

"Lauren I am sorry." That was all Bo could say. Lauren watched Bo and felt her anguish. She never wanted Bo to feel like this and she knew when she first dated Bo it was not going to be an easy ride. Bo would make mistakes and she would make mistakes as they are lunar opposites. Looking at Bo though she knew she was hurting which must only mean one thing, that she was sorry, she did care for her and this was just one of those mistakes. As much as she wanted to scream and shout she knew from just one look that she could ever stay angry at her and would take her out her misery now.

"It is ok Bo. I was a bit angry at first that you were out on a dinner date with an ex-lover, but if you say it was nothing then I will believe you and we can move on." Lauren said.

"Lauren it _was_ nothing. She showed up just after I got in, said that we needed to talk and gave me no time to even think about it. I was with her four years ago. I wanted to leave her as it was not working, but a part of me felt she would not let me leave so I just fled one night, I felt that I owed her an explanation. I should have called and told you, or asked you, I don't know. I don't know the rules yet of a real relationship, but I do know the feeling of being a complete ass. As soon as I arrived I regretted it, actually I regretted it in the car on the way. I should have called you. Don't blame Tamsin, she told me to call you, so did Kenzi. I didn't, and that was my bad. Lauren I am stupid, I am foolish and I am really sorry." Bo reached over the table and took one of Laurens hands in hers.

"Bo it is ok. Now come on, let's get to the bar. And please promise me one thing?" Lauren asked and Bo nodded. "Stay calm baby."

They walked back into the bar hand in hand and saw that Evony and Crystal had moved to a corner booth. As they got closer Bo leaned in a whispered into Lauren's ear. "I like your dress." Lauren replied "It likes you back" and smiled to her. "Do you know that when I wear it with you it is American." Bo stopped walking and turned to her, "Really? Why?" "Because with you one Yank and its off." Lauren giggled at her own joke and Bo laughed with her. They sat down moments later and Evony poured them both a glass of champagne.

"Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin, very nice. Are we celebrating?" Lauren said as she lifted her champagne flute.

"Lauren, you know champagne?" Evony asked.

"Only the best ones." Lauren replied.

"I wouldn't have thought many hotel doctors drank champagne." Evony said.

"Not many do." Lauren replied, unwilling to allow Evony to intimidate her. "And what do you do Evony?"

"I am a defence lawyer. A very expensive one at that." Evony boasted.

"Well most of them are, as many of them are said to have sold their soul." Lauren replied and sipped her drink.

"Yes, well some did." Evony replied, impressed with Lauren and her vivacious attitude.

"I like your dress Lauren. Who designed it?" Evony asked.

"Its American." Bo replied for her and smiled to Lauren.

"Don't be absurd Bo. That is definitely French, am I right Lauren?" Evony asked.

"I am not sure." Lauren lied. "I was given this as I gift for my birthday."

"Well someone was surely spoiling you. If I am not mistaken that is a HERMES dress?" Evony answered.

"Like I said I don't know it was a gift." Lauren replied, the truth was it was a gift but she did also know it was from the French designer Hermes also.

"I know two things dear and one of them is everything French, from champagne to clothing, I know it all." Evony proudly said.

"And the other thing you know?" Lauren asked.

"People, especially when they are lying. What interests me is why you need to lie? Is it because Bo has never had two coins to rub together or are you just playing down your money? Either way I am interested to find out."

"Evony, if Lauren says it was a gift then leave her be." Bo said in defence to Lauren.

"People who wear Hermes, know they are wearing Hermes and are proud to show it off. I am simply curious as to why she wants people to think she is a poor doctor?" Evony said tapping into her phone. "Ah ha, this answers it. Lauren is the daughter to Adam and Kate Lewis and have an estimated fortune of eight billion US Dollars or just over 5 billion British Pounds. Nice photo." Evony turned her phone round to show a picture of Lauren with her parents outside their manor in Surrey. Evony was pleased with herself when Lauren became lost for words and Bo looked like she had been punched.

"Did you not know your girlfriend was the heiress to a fortune Bo?" Evony continued to pick. "She may well have been bought it, but she knew what it was. I bet her baby grows were Dior!"

Tamsin and Dyson walked over at that point and managed to hear the last part of the conversation and saw the picture of Lauren on Evonys phone. Tamsin saw the look of horror on Laurens face and knew that she had not found the time to have that "chat" with Bo yet. Bo looked equally shocked, like a rabbit in the headlights. Evony and Crystal however seemed almost pleased. Tamsin shook her head. Dyson whispered that he would get them desperado tequila beer and Tamsin nodded, she turned to face the table, she needed to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Well you can hardly blame Lauren. Most people who she meets want her for the money or to be with the social groups her parents hang around with. She spent most of her life not knowing if people really liked her for her. So what if she never mentioned it before, and so what if she played a part of being normal. I see it as none of your business as she don't know you and this is now between Lauren and Bo." Tamsin finished as Dyson returned from the bar and handed her the bottle of beer.

"I need to look out for Bo's interests too you know. I have a history with her and will not see her being played because your friend here likes to slum. Don't worry Lauren I went slumming too, and maybe I should not have flaunted my cash then she may not have left me stealing it from me." Evony replied. "Don't worry Bo I don't want it back, you earned it that night from those clients you entertained for me." Evony laughed.

"If you would all please excuse me. I just need a minute." Bo excused herself and walked away before Lauren could register that she was leaving.

"Happy with yourself?" Tamsin asked Evony.

Without any need or prompt from Tamsin this time Lauren jumped up and followed Bo outside. Tamsin and Dyson occupied their seats.

Bo remained quiet as she leaned against the railing of the restaurant roof top. Just then her phone beeped, the rest of Lauren message came through from earlier.

_LAUREN – "Hello Bo, I tried calling you. I just wanted to let you know that I have been invited and am going out for dinner with Crystal and the rest of the hotel managers. It is a work function and I hope that you won't mind. I will pop by later and show you who I really want to be with tonight, sneak me in? Your Lauren xx"_

Bo smiled and put the phone back in her pocket. It was nice that Lauren had text her to tell her where she was going and with who. Also that she had planned to see her later that night. She had signed off Your Lauren xx and not the usual LL. She was slowly becoming more open so why did she not mention the money before, she wondered. She never had long with her thoughts when she felt Lauren's presence behind her.

"Bo." Laurens voice was barely a whisper. "Bo." Lauren said again, this time a bit louder.

Bo turned to face Lauren, she knew as soon as their eyes met that she could never stay angry and would forgive her immediately for not trusting her. "It's ok babe. I understand. When you met me I had and still have money issues, so I would have done the same if I was you." Bo smiled and took a step forward to close the gap so that they were directly in front of each other.

"It was silly and I can see that now. I did try to tell you on the boat, but then you opened up about Kyle and I thought one thing at a time. Besides, I never really lied as I am not rich Bo, my parents are. I am a hotel doctor, on a hotel doctors wage."

"So are you saying Evony is wrong about you? You have not the nice things of life? Have you ever missed your rent? Or skipped a meal? Or slept in all your clothes as you could not afford heat?" Bo snapped back, harder than she wanted to.

"Ok Bo, no I haven't. None of those things you said. I was raised with servants and a private education. I went to boarding school at eleven, hell I even picked out the brochure, practically begged to go. I was desperate for friends my own age, desperate for some attention. I had won my first CREST science award at the age of five. I was in sixth form college at the age of fourteen. I was selected for the Pritzer Prize when I was sixteen and am still the youngest in the UK to have studied with Dr. Henry Ford. My parents bought me a flat and a new Lexus car when I was eighteen when I was invited to attend Cambridge University. Set me up with a starter account to give me independence and pay my own bills. I never flashed my money and only spent what I needed. I volunteer to give back for my fortunate life and I try to be a decent person. Like I told your ex back there, this dress was a gift, I don't like to spend £10,000 on a dress when that is the cost of a small car."

"Fine Lauren, I get all that. Poor little rich girl wants to see the other side of the track. What happens when you get bored though Lauren? Realise that life with me will always be a struggle. Will you keep bailing us out? Do you want me to be a kept woman? And the best one of all, what will mummy and daddy say when you introduce your whore of a girlfriend and tell them I am a bartender?" Bo turned back around, the first tear falling down her cheek.

Tamsin, Dyson, Evony and Crystal appeared at that moment. "Darling, did you want us to stay? As I can take you home Bo?" Evony asked as she walked over to Bo. Bo shrugged her off and replied with a No, before walking off further along the rooftop.

"Lauren, are you ok?" Tasmin asked before Crystal got a chance to speak.

"I am fine, can you please make sure Crystal gets back, you can use the car, its outside." Lauren said, wiping her own tears.

"I can stay Lauren." Tamsin placed both hands on her shoulders.

"No, it is ok. I need to be with Bo. We have some things to talk about." Lauren hugged Tamsin and Dyson.

"She loves you Lauren." Dyson said. "She always has. Don't let her get away, if you think loving her is hard then losing her is harder."

"Thank you Dyson." Lauren smiled and turned around to again follow Bo, happy to see that she was out of sight but anxious to know she was still around. She spotted her on the other side of the building.

Lauren walked up to Bo this time stopping right behind her and turning her around. Keeping her in her embrace she saw for the first time the tear soaked cheeks and red eyes and guilt stabbed through her like a knife. "Bo, I Love You. I didn't want to just blurt it out like this but it is true. I have loved you since I first set eyes on you and loved you everyday a bit more ever since. I love your passion, your beauty, your heart but most of all I love everything that you are and the person you make me when I am with you. You are the only person in the world I feel like myself with. The only person I don't need to hid my quirkiness with. I would give up everything for you and that is the truth. If you don't want my trust fund then I will give it back. If you don't want to meet my parents then that is fine. But Bo, believe me they are not bad people. My dad earned everything from nothing. My mum is different but I don't know much about her and her money. My brothers are both regular boys with regular jobs. My youngest brother Matty works as a computer programmer and my other brother Daniel is a human rights lawyer. Can we just go back to how it was yesterday?"

Bo looked at Lauren and saw the swell of tears in her eyes and hated herself for being the one hurting her. _So what if she has money and didn't tell you, she thought. _

"We can't go back Lauren. Not now I know." Bo answered.

"We can, I will just….." Lauren was interrupted by Bo's finger placed lightly on her lips.

"I mean we cannot go back now after I know you love me. This is the happiest day of my life so far." Bo held Lauren tight and kissed the top of her head. "We need to promise each other that there will be no more secrets and that your money will never become an issue between us. I still need to know that what I am and what I contribute to our relationship is enough."

"I promise Bo." Lauren looked up and kissed Bo on her lips. Bo deepened the kiss. After a few moments Bo pulled away.

"Lauren there is just one more thing you should know." Bo looked down at Lauren.

"You can tell me anything Bo, I am never leaving your side." Lauren replied. "Unless of course you tell me you slept with Evony tonight, then that would break my heart."

"Lauren, No, never think that. And I would never do that, just so you know. I am an iron fortress of principle and when I am with someone then I am with only that one. Trust me on that baby." Bo said defiantly.

"I do, if you tell me to, then I do. So what was you going to say?" Lauren stepped back a bit in Bo's arms but kept her arms wrapped loosely around her.

"Kyle." Bo waited till Lauren registered the first word. "I did not tell you the whole story. This is hard, but please let me finish and after I will understand if you want to retract that never leaving my side comment."

"Ok," Lauren replied.

"After Kyle had died, I was blamed. I told you that, but what I didn't say was that the police have a warrant out for my arrest. The family begun legal proceedings against me for the manslaughter of their son. They own the town so it was easy for them to lodge the complaint against me, get an attorney to represent them and I was asked to attend the arraignment. They are rich and powerful people, I did not feel I could win, so I ran. I have ran every day since. Last month I saw Kyle's sister in Toronto, where I live, they are still searching for me. So there is every chance that if I return I will be arrested." Bo explained, tears falling down her face.

"Ok, Bo. We are in this together. When we have some time, you need to tell me everything that happened and I will do everything I can to support and help you. We are in it together, everything from now on. Now hush baby and take me home. I want to show you how much I love you." Lauren led Bo away and back downstairs, Bo held on to her hand with both of hers and never left her side, even when they manoeuvred into the car that was still waiting. _The others must have gone back with Evony, Lauren thought_. The journey was silent except the soft whisper of Lauren telling Bo that again she loved her and held her close. They went back to the crack house and without a word Bo led Lauren to the back bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Seasons Greetings and wishing you a Happy New Year! CC x<strong>_

_**Thank you foor the follows, favourites and reviews.**_


	22. Chapter 22 - It Must Be Love

**Chapter 22 – It Must Be Love**

They got back to the room and Bo noticed the fresh sheets on the bed. _I must thank Kenzi tomorrow, she thought. _Bo looked down to her entwined hand with Laurens, which had been locked together since leaving the restaurant. Bo led Lauren to the edge of the bed and sat her down, sitting beside her she unzipped her boots and slipped them off. Lauren followed and kicked off her shoes. Lauren looked around the room; it was darker than hers, mainly due to only having one small window which looked directly to the main building. Bo had her bed in the middle of the room, there was not much furniture; only a cupboard, an antique dressing table and a full length standing mirror in the far corner. There was a door to her left that she knew was the bathroom. Bo had told her that she and Kenzi shared an adjoining bathroom and of all the times they have fought for the bath. Lauren watched as Bo walked back over to her, noticing then that she had lit candles all around and music was playing in the background. Bo stopped just in front of her and took her hands and pulled her to her feet. With the rhythm of the music they slowly swayed. Pressing their bodies close to each other and gently gyrating.

"I only heard this song a few days ago and it immediately made me think of you. It's called _A Thousand Years._" Bo softly whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful." Lauren replied.

"One step closer." Bo sang along with the lyric as it was sung by Christina Perri.

Bo buried her head into the smaller woman's neck and kissed the length of it. Lauren tilted her head back allowing Bo more room. Heat and want quickly built up and Lauren found herself turning Bo around and pinning her against the wall. Lifting Bo's hands above her head she kissed down her neck and chest. She held her hands in place with only one of her own as she moved her other hand down Bo's body and under the waist band of her jeans. Reaching in under her underwear to her pool of wetness. Soaking one of her fingers she used it to circle her hardened clit. Bo let out a moan keeping her hands above her head and eyes tightly closed. She was going to let Lauren be in complete control.

Lauren neared Bo's ear and whispered "Stay still and keep your eyes close", Bo did as she was told. She felt Lauren move back slightly then moments later she felt the silky material of stockings being tied to her wrist. A spasm of erotica shot through her body at the prospect of being tied up by her girlfriend's stockings, that only an hour before she had marvelled at. Her wrist was pulled up over the coat hook on the back of the door and she felt the material wrap around it and her other wrist tied to the end. Keeping her promise she kept her eyes closed. Bo felt the other stocking against her face as it was wrapped around her eyes.

Feeling sexy yet vulnerable Bo spoke "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to fuck you baby until you scream my name, then fuck you more." Lauren replied in a whisper down her ear. The mixture of being tied up and her dirty talk aroused Bo further and she felt her wetness against her thighs. She so desperately needed to feel Laurens touch.

Lauren popped open each button on Bo's bodice and let it fall to the floor. Next she unfastened her bra, happy it was strapless, and let that also fall to the floor. The jeans were opened and pulled down along with her underwear in a swift movement. Bo stepped out of them and stood completely naked in front of her lover. Laurens placed her lips to Bo's body, her warm breath on her skin as she began kissing her down her body. Lauren drank in Bo's beauty, taking a mental image with her eyes for later. She never wanted to forget how sexy her lover was and how much her body turned her on. Her mouth clasped over Bo's erect nipple while her hands trailed down her body. One stopping on her other breast and the other to where she knew Bo wanted to be touched the most. Her sex was soaked in her juices and as Lauren touched Bo's hard clit she shuddered. _She was close, Lauren thought. _Lauren stroked her all over except her clit; she wanted her lover to wait a bit longer. Feeling her frustration Bo started to beg Lauren to touch her. Slowly Lauren circled her bud. Bo needed more friction. She rocked harder and harder on Laurens hand. _She wants harder, I'll give her harder, Lauren thought. _

Lauren looked around the room and found what she needed_. _Reaching up she untwisted her restraint from the door hook. In one quick action she manoeuvred Bo to her dressing table, bending her over it and hooking her restraints to the window handle. Bo spread her legs apart, using her body language to let Lauren know she was happy and willing in this game. With her legs apart Lauren entered her from behind kissing down her back. Bo juddered on the table like a fish out of water as her first orgasm smashed through her, Laurens ministrations slowed but did not stop. Lauren used her thumb to rub Bo's clit in circular motions. A second orgasm built up quickly and she came again. Kneeling down behind her Lauren used her tongue to gather Bo's juices and spread over Bo's bottom as she moistened her pink hole. Without hesitation she sucked on Bo`s clit and entered her pink hole using her small finger, her other hand entering her shaved pussy. Bo screamed out Laurens name as the most intense third orgasm hit her.

Keeping her promise Lauren continued to fuck her from behind and Bo continued to scream out her name. She felt Bo go limp. Easing out of her slowly she undressed while Bo's breathing laboured. Lauren placed her dress over a chair and lay on Bo`s bed, body propped up on one arm. Lauren watched as Bo untied the stocking from her face and untied herself from the window, leaving her lovers stocking on the handle. Slowly getting off the table she turned to face Lauren.

"Good girls do not fuck like that Lauren." She spoke huskily; taking in the beautiful woman lying on her bed.

"Whoever said I was a good girl Bo?" Lauren replied reaching down under her own panties.

Bo stood bemused. Lauren was definitely the most erotic, sexy and perfect woman on the planet. _Best_ _of_ _all_ _she_ _loved_ her, _she_ _thought_. Bo leapt on to the bed and took Laurens hands. "Let's see if you like being tied up and helpless baby." Moments later Lauren lay naked and strapped to Bo's bed. Bo had used the belts from her kimonos to pin her hands to the sides of the bed posts.

_This will be a fun and interesting night, Lauren thought_

A few hours later Bo was sitting up in the bed watching Lauren sleep. She felt her stomach flip as she recalled the events of last night, Lauren really had surprised her, she had honestly thought it was the best sex she had ever had. Bo bit down on her lip to suppress a smile, she was happy. This was the happiest she had ever been and it was all because of the beautiful woman lying next to her.

The room was dark and Bo squinted to make out the digits on the side clock. _Nearly five am. It will be sunrise soon, Bo thought. _Many mornings Bo had seen the sunrise with her lover lying beside her. This morning she wanted to watch it with her, but knew that Lauren had work in the morning and needed her sleep. Lauren stirred, it was as if she could sense Bo's restlessness. Finding Bo she pulled her down to her body and held her on top of her. Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo in her sleep and started to rock herself against her. _Ah, a dirty dream, Bo thought. I hate being left out. _Bo manoeuvred down her body and gently moved Laurens legs apart. Bo moved in time with Laurens rocking using her tongue along the length of her sex. Minutes later Lauren woke clutching the sides of the bed with a handful of the sheet. She shot up, opening her eyes to find her lover between her legs. What started out as a dream ended as a reality and Lauren could not stop the wave that crested over her as her body went into spasm. Bo took her in her arms and smoothed down her sweat soaked hair as her body shock.

"Bo, hold me. What happened?" Lauren panted.

"Believe it or not you came on to me in your sleep." Bo answered.

"Oh I can believe it. We were shagging and..."

Bo interrupted. "Shagging? That is not the most romantic thing you could say to describe us."

"Well baby I don't think there are words that actually describe the greatest sex on earth, but ok, I will change it to love-making if you prefer? Anyway, so we were love-making in my dream then I wake up to an orgasm and you giving me it! I feel amazing now." Lauren beamed, smiling so hard she thought her cheeks would fall off.

"We I'm happy that it was me in the dream and the reality." Bo replied.

"Baby, it is always you, in every way." Lauren held Bo closer.

"Lauren will you come somewhere with me?"

"What? now?" Lauren looked down at her naked body and run her fingers through her bed head hair.

Bo got up and handed her one if her kimonos and untied the belt from the bed and handed that to her also. She wrapped hers round her and got her belt from the other side if the of the bed and wrapped it around her. Bo held her hand out and Lauren took it.

"Ok Bo but where are we going? It's night outside." Lauren asked.

"I want to show you something. Trust me." Bo replied.

"With my life." Lauren followed Bo out of the room and out the front door. Bo turned left and up the fire exit stairs. Moments later they were on the roof, a lone sunbed was up there along with a chair.

"Kenzi and I come up here sometimes." Bo said as she sat down on the back of the sunbed and Lauren sat in front of her.

"It's really beautiful Bo. I feel like we are on top of the world." Lauren propped her legs onto the subbed and leaned sideways on to Bo.

"I have felt that way since I met you baby." Bo held Lauren tight. "Lauren I wanted to tell you something earlier but it hadn't felt right until now."

Lauren turned to face Bo. A frown formed across her face, so much had already been said, what else did Bo need to tell her and did she want to know? Sensing her unease Bo smiled. "Baby, relax. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you. You took my breath away the moment we met. I am happy Lauren. I am no longer worried about anything as long as I have you."

Tears formed in Laurens eyes as she reached up and pulled Bo into a kiss. "I worried about saying those words after you reacted to Dyson..."

Bo interrupted by placing her finger to Laurens lips. "Sshhh baby, let's not go there. I told Kenzi I loved you after our first date. I know it is early in our relationship, but knowing that you feel the same way makes me so happy. There I have said it!" Bo raised her hands in the air.

"Bo, I know that you have never told anyone that you loved them before and this is all new, but we can take things slow. Well not that slow." Lauren winked and Bo smiled.

"I knew as soon as I met you that this would change me. We are different, but I really want us to work. I know I can sometimes be, erm, impulsive and maybe a bit protective, but I promise you today that I will try harder. And no matter what, I want you to remember this night, to come back to this moment and my promise to you that I will do everything I can to make you happy."

"I know you will. And I know that I also have flaws too, like the fact I am socially awkward. I promise to try to relax more and take a few more chances." Lauren replied. "This sunrise is beautiful Bo, just like the one I love and am currently holding in my arms.

Lauren and Bo stayed on the roof till the sun had fully risen. Taking the opportunity to consummate the new love status with a quick, playful yet satisfying love-making on the rooftop sunbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 20<strong>**th**** May - Bo's Beach Bar**

"Look at how well you keep your bar." Evony spoke as she sat on a bar stool.

Bo turned around, she knew that Evony was staying in one of the suites, but did not expect her this afternoon to be hanging around her bar. She needed to keep Lauren happy which meant to keep Evony away. "Hello Eve, what brings you here?"

"You, I thought I would see how we suit being friends and ask how you are after learning of that woman's deceit." Evony replied.

"That woman is my girlfriend and we sorted it all out. All is ok." Bo turned her face to hid the smile that was forming, remembering how they had "sorted" it all out several times last night.

"So you forgave her for lying to you? Tut Tut Bo, when are you going to see that clearly she is using you to, I don't know, upset daddy. You should ask her if she has father issues." Evony was not happy, she was sure this morning that they would have parted after the upset she witnessed on the roof of the restaurant. She had underestimated their relationship and needed to go bigger next time.

"That is between us, besides who hasn't got a daddy issue? Mine is in prison and I don't know him, yet she still wants to be with me, so unless you want a drink there is nothing else to say." Bo stood defiantly in front of Evony. Evony knew there was no point in continuing that conversation, she needed new, raw material and would dig deeper, but for now she had to walk the line.

"I would like Sex on The Beach, but I need someone with experience to perform it." Evony answered in a seductive tone.

Bo rolled her eyes, she did not want to get caught up in this today. "Eve, what do you _really _what to drink?"

"A bit touchy today Bo. What Doctor Vanilla not scratching that itch." Evony replied.

"I have asked you, now I am telling you, leave her out of this. I mean it Eve. Don't go there." Bo cleaned a glass and placed it in front of her. "What do you want?"

"What every girl wants Bo." Evony replied.

"And that is?" Bo asked.

"Champagne. What do you have?" Evony asked in a mock tone.

"Lanson Black Label. Do you want it?" Bo pulled the bottle from the chilled fridge and presented it to Evony.

"If that is all you have." Evony sighed.

Bo poured Evony a glass, careful to hold it at the base of the bottle with her thumb in the depression. Bo remembered back to when waiters had poured her drink using the neck or the middle of the bottle and how Evony would literally reduce them to tears.

"Keep that out Bo." Kenzi said, placing her tray on the counter and ignoring Evony who was sitting there. "I need a glass for that, ahem, guest over there."

Bo smiled and poured another glass. "Having a tough day?"

"He has grabbed by ass twice and is rude to the point of disbelief." Kenzi replied, taking the glass she placed it on the tray and walked away.

"Spritely young girl that one." Evony took a sip on her drink. "So that must be Kenzi. Vex told me about her."

"Talking about me huh?" Kenzi had returned and placed her tray again on the bar. "Bo can I have the bottle? That guest is drinking like a frickin fish and is demanding the bottle."

"No, it is against the hotel policy. I will give you two glasses though. Hopefully that will suffice?" Bo went to get more glasses from the other side of the bar leaving Kenzi and Evony facing each other.

"So why are you talking about me?" Kenzi asked.

"Hello, I'm Evony. We met briefly at your apartment last night. I am an ex of Bo's." Evony extended her hand, bending her wrist to allow only a small handshake.

Kenzi ignored her hand. "I guessed that already. My question was why are you talking about me?"

"Just talking to Bo about your customer service skills." Evony replied. Already she had annoyed her. Firstly, by not acknowledging her if she knew who she was, then again by not taking her hand.

"Well these rich people thinking that they can talk to you and treat you how they want because they have money, it's disgusting. They are just not my kind of people." Kenzi answered.

"No, then I guess you won't be liking the doc anymore now her secret is out." Evony loved to stir.

"What Bo's doc?" Kenzi turned again to face Evony.

"Haven't you heard? We found out last night that she had been keeping her money a secret, she is rich, and didn't want you and Bo to know for whatever reason."

"Well if that is true, then the doc had her reasons and it is not for us to judge." Kenzi replied. She did not like what Evony had said but she hated more people gossiping. She would bring it up with Bo though tonight on her girls night.

"We still on for tonight Bo Bo?" Kenzi asked when Bo came back round the bar.

"Oh yeah, totally." Bo had forgotten and made plans with Lauren. She would need to text her and cancel.

Kenzi thanked Bo for the drinks and placed them on the tray and turned back to the beach. Just at that moment Vex walked over and took her place.

"Morning ladies." Vex took a seat on the stool beside Evony. "I will have a cocktail please Bo. Make it heavy, not a tourist one. Champion."

"I don't know half of what you say Vex, but I guess you want a strong drink?" Bo took a cocktail mixer and scooped up ice before placing it in front of him. "What one do you want?"

"You decide princess, but include my favourite boys, Jose, Jack and Jim." Vex replied.

"Coming up, a True Alabama Slammer with a twist." Bo started to mix.

"What is the twist?" Vex asked.

"I'm adding tequila and subsidising the southern comfort for Jim Beam. I will call it Vex's Slammer. Hope you enjoy." Bo mixed the drink together and placed the straw on the rim of the glass, and as she poured the drink, the straw flipped in.

"I taught her that." Vex said proudly. "I taught her all she knows."

"I doubt that Vex." Evony smiled. "From what I remember I taught her!"

"Well the big question on everyone's lips is, are you still banging clams with the doctor? Now you know she lied to you and her past has been paved with gold?"Vex asked, arching his eyebrow and smiling at Evony.

"She is Vex, she obviously didn't learn everything from me, as I would never have stood for that." Evony answered Vex's question.

"Neither of you know her, or me for that, so I guess it is none of your business." Bo wanted to stop their conversation as she was still hurt by Lauren not being honest, but at the same time she did understand why. However, she did not want either of them talking about her Lauren in that way. Bo turned from them and took her phone from her pocket.

_*Beep Beep* BO - "Hey babe, I'm out with Kenz 2nite, 4got b4. RainCK dinner for Tuesday? XXxx"_

A message instantly pinged back.

_*Beep Beep* LAUREN – "No problem. I will check my schedule and let you know about Tuesday. I was just daydreaming of you when you sent me that message. Miss you... Your LL xx"_

Bo smiled. She missed her too.

_*Beep Beep* BO – "I miss you too, Lo. I love you...Your Bo xx"_

Bo held her finger over the send button for a few moments before deciding to send. She was still getting used to saying those three words, never before had she written them.

The phone vibrated immediately_. _

_*Beep Beep* LAUREN – "I Love you too...Your Lo xx"_

Bo looked down at the words and rubbed over them with her thumb. She pressed save and added the message links to her favourites, where all her other messages from Lauren were saved.

"Bartender, when you are ready."

Bo was interrupted from her thoughts by Vex banging his empty glass on the table. "Same again?" she asked.

Kenzi had came back, something or someone had upset her as she slammed her tray down on the bar. "I swear I am going to kill that man soon."

"Who is he?" Bo looked around the beach trying to see who Kenzi was talking about.

"That buffoon over there, parading about like god's gift to women, he has tried to grab my ass again, and is constantly demanding more champagne." Kenzi explained.

"What the guy wearing the shortest shorts, leaving nothing to anyone's imagination?" Bo looked over to where Kenzi was now pointing.

"That is the one and only" Kenzi replied.

Evony and Vex turned around to spot him, smiling when they turned back. "I would be careful who you talk about, he is a guest and a wealthy one and has VIP status at this hotel." Evony said.

"How do you know?" Bo asked.

"Because that boy there, I know him, he is with me. He is my son." Evony watched as Bo and Kenzi exchanged looks.

"That scruffy, half-naked pervert is _your son?_" Kenzi asked.

"Yes." Evony stood and called him over. "Massimo, come hither."

The man ran to Evony and stood by her side, almost too close. Almost like resembling a lap dog, Bo thought. He ordered champagne from Bo and used serviettes from the bar to wipe his sweaty brow.

"Hello moth...Morrigan. It is great here, thank you again for letting me come." Massimo said to Evony while taking a sip from recently placed his glass.

"I had no choice, you were begging. I said no, but Vex here bought you the ticket anyway." Evony replied.

"Still, thank you." Massimo turned to Bo. "You must be her Bo, I see why she likes you, your hot."

Bo felt uncomfortable but replied, "Erm thanks, I am sorry, but I don't remember you having a son Evony."

Evony sighed, this was the reason she did not want him to come, she did not want to explain him. "I had him young, he lived with his father, his father dies and voila he shows up on my doorstep two years ago, and not left since."

"Well nice to meet you." Bo held out a hand in a friendly gesture.

Massimo took it and licked the length of it, making Bo pull away. "You are really hot, like my balls are aching hot." Massimo added.

"Massimo, that is my ex, please at least show some class." Evony snapped at Massimo.

"I guess it is in our genes, and you said we had nothing in common." Massimo replied, and turned to Bo. "Now I have met you I understand why she likes you around, you're a hot little play thing. What I don't understand is why you left?"

"Maybe I didn't enjoy being a plaything?" Bo replied.

"Oh you do Bo. You attached yourself to people who feed you and your ego. You attract everyone, but you are only attracted to the ones who idolise you. It is short lived though, they will settle, you will not like it, and move on to a new lost lover to fill that void." Evony finished her speech and raised her glass.

Bo walked to the side of the bar to serve another customer. Kenzi followed and waited until she was alone again.

"Am I that person Kenz?" Bo asked.

"No Bo, besides your ex is describing a person from four years ago. She is a bitter ex, who thought you would step back in her game, and who is also slightly pissed at you for leaving or not returning, or whatever she is pissed at." Kenzi replied. "While we are alone, what is with Lauren. She said she was rich?"

"Oh Kenz, I'm sorry, we need to catch up and I will tell you everything tonight, ok?" Bo reached over the bar and placed her hand on top of her friend's. Kenzi nodded. They made their way back to the others, happy the conversation had changed.

"What are you all laughing at?"Bo asked when she got back.

"Evony here is just telling us the pet name for your beloved. Doctor Vanilla how funny." Massimo explained.

Bo felt her cheeks redden and heart beat go faster, she had already asked her not to talk about Lauren and did not want Lauren to be made a fool. "Eve, a quiet word please." Bo moved back to the other side of the bar, Evony pouted but followed.

"I sense your frustrated, and I won't mention the Doctor Vanilla again." Evony knew she was pushing Bo but it was a game that she played and enjoyed.

"Ok, why are you calling her that?" Bo asked, knowing that she would not stop.

"Have you not read the _Fifty Shades Books_ Bo. Vanilla is plain. Has your lover not missionaried you to boredom yet?" Evony laughed at her own joke, pushing her head back.

Bo slowly moved in closer and put her face next to her ear, startling her as she moved her face down and came eye to eye with her. "You are very mistaken Eve. She is my best lover to date, including present company. Last night she had me tied up and fucked me watertight, if you get my meaning." Bo moved back and watched as shock showed on Evony's face.

"Never saw the Doctor as a S&M, two in the sink and one in the pink kind of girl. I guess it is always the quiet ones." Evony chuckled.

Realising her mistake Bo quickly tried to rectify it. "Evony I should not have told you that and I don't want you repeating that. I mean it."

"Darling, don't you worry. Like who am I going to tell." Evony replied, a scheme already forming in her mind. One sure way of breaking up a couple is one finding out the other one is talking about their sex life, especially to an ex.

"BO!"

Bo turned to see Kenzi crouching down beside Massimo and ran back.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"Vex told him to drink a man's drink, he had one sip of it and collapsed. I am no doctor, but I know that he should be breathing." Kenzi replied.

"Quick call Lauren, she is in her office, dial 2707." Bo shouted over to Kenzi and jumped over the bar. Evony and Vex were already beside him on the floor. "Give him some space."

Bo knelt beside him, she had basic first aid training, but he was unconscious and non-responsive. She checked his airways, his breathing was faint. She didn't need to loosen any clothing as he was only wearing his swimwear. Panic started to fill her, she did not know what to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, it was Lauren.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, knelling beside him and herself out of breath from running down from her office.

"He has been drinking all day, then he took a drink from Vex's cocktail and he just fell to the floor." Kenzi answered.

"Is he allergic to anything?" Lauren asked checking his vitals and blood pressure.

"Alcohol and gravity by the looks of it," replied Vex.

Lauren looked up, "Alcohol? What was in that drink Bo?"

Bo looked at Lauren and answered, "Erm it had Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, Gin, Tequila, Orange Juice and Amaretto."

"Is my son going to be ok." Evony pushed Bo to the side and placed herself next to Lauren.

Lauren looked over to Bo then Evony, "Your son? Do you know if he has a nut allergy?"

"No I don't. He is always checking labels but I thought he was just a strange man. Is that what you think it is?" she asked.

Lauren nodded and took out an Epi-Pen from her bag and administered it into his thigh. Massimo shot up, opened his eyes, then lay back down.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lauren took out a pad and started to jot some notes down. "The drink you had contained amaretto, a nut based liquor. You had an anaphylactic shock, you have been given adrenaline but you also need to go to the hospital to be checked out." Lauren finished writing and put the pad back in her bag and checked him over again.

"I thought I was dead, you look like an angel." Massimo grabbed Laurens wrist and pulled her down on him.

Bo pulled her off him and they stood up. Kenzi stood over him with her arms folded. "You need to make some barriers, she just saved your life."

"Are you ok?" Bo asked Lauren, stepping closer to her and placing her hands on her shoulders.

Lauren looked around, conscious that they were at work and being watched, "Yeah, I better call the ambulance Bo."

Lauren walked off and Bo could hear her taking into her phone. Bo felt her own rush of adrenalin when she heard her doctors speak, words such as epinephrine, intramuscularly and anterolateral and felt proud of her and to be her girlfriend. She was simply perfect. Evony stormed over to Lauren and spun her around.

"Was that a guess? You could have killed my boy." Evony snapped standing face to face with Lauren. Lauren did not know how to react to such a comment, she was used to people thanking her not shouting at her after she saved a life.

Bo was by her side instantly, "She saved your boy's life Eve so back off, I am warning you."

"Warning me hey? Well I am going to file a complaint about this." Evony replied.

"And say what?" Bo questioned. "That your son took a sip of another man's drink and collapsed. That he did not make anyone, including his mother, aware that he had a nut allergy, and then Doctor Lewis saved his life. Go ahead."

Massimo stood up and went to his mother's side. "Actually we will tell them that you make unorthodox cocktails that are not on the list, so I did not know what was in them. That you rename them and say that they are whisky based, and not tell the drinker what is in them. And that the doctor guessed my prognosis, and lucky for her this time she was right."

"Un-fucking believable" Bo was in disbelief. "You want Lauren to check your medical records while you are not breathing? It was adrenaline for fucks sake, not a vial full of herpes. What could go wrong?" Bo stepped forward and poked Massimo in the chest.

"I will add assault to that list then," He said smugly and walked off with Evony to a nearby table and chairs and sat down. Vex joined them.

Kenzi walked over to Bo and Lauren, "what a liability. Next time..." she never finished her sentence when she saw Lauren with her head dipped low.

"Shove this job, I am going to go over there and show him a real assault, how dare he." Bo was angry and both Kenzi and Lauren could sense it.

"Actually he is right Bo," Lauren spoke and gently pulled Bo back to her. "If he had Parkinson's, high blood pressure, asthma, diabetics or a thyroid problem, then that injection could have made him worse."

"Did you know he didn't have all those before you stuck a needle in his leg Lauren?" Bo asked, looking at Lauren.

Lauren was taken back, was Bo accusing her all mal-practice also? "Of course I did, well I thought..."Lauren trailed off, doubting herself.

"Honestly Lauren, what the hell were you thinking?" Bo snapped at her.

"What was I thinking Bo? I was thinking his navel cavity was not darkened, so he did not suffer tiredness. He had a recent cut but that had healed over. He looked a healthy weight and showed no signs of body rigidity. So with my medical opinion and years of training, I ruled out diabetic, thyroid and Parkinson's. I checked his blood pressure, it was low not high but his pulse was fast. And his breathing was not laboured from his lung, it was from his throat, so I diagnosed that it was not asthma and even if it was this injection would open airways and reduce bronchospasms." Lauren replied, satisfied with her answer.

"But how did you know it was a nut allergy, Lauren?" Bo continued to question her.

Frustrated at the continued line of doubt, Lauren answered, angry and hurt, "The symptoms Bo, with anaphylaxis shock there is syncope, tachycardia, thready pulse, hypotension, airway swelling, laryngospasm, bronchospasm, pruritus, urticaria or angioedema, swelling of the eyelids, lips or tongue. Do you want to know anything more Bo?"

Bo smiled and hugged Lauren, Lauren was still angry and now confused. "See baby, you have nothing to worry about. I knew that you knew what you were doing, and so did you. And if that silly bitch makes a complaint then you just tell them all those jargony words that you just told me. You, Lauren, are amazing and you saved that sorry little shits life."

Lauren relaxed in Bo's arms and smiled. Bo must have sensed her panic, and she knew exactly how to calm her. Bo used Laurens own logic to tell her that she had done the right thing. Lauren lifted her head up to Bo's ear and whispered thank you and I love you.

Bo held her tight and whispered that she loved her back. In the distance the ambulance had arrived and men with a stretcher were running across the pool area. Lauren saw them also and left Bo and walked toward them. Massimo was lifted to the stretcher and Evony went with him to the local hospital, Lauren walked up to the ambulance with them.

_*Beep Beep* LAUREN – "I have to complete the paperwork. Enjoy your night, I will miss you. Call you tomorrow? xxx"_

_*Beep Beep* BO - "No, tomorrow is too long to wait. I will call you later, after my shift. I miss you too...xxx"_

Lauren smiled and put the phone back in her pocket, turning around to see Bo by the beach bar and smiling back over to her.

Bo had only a few hours left of her shift, then she would go home, call Lauren then spend some much needed time with Kenzi. There was a lot to catch up on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello All, apologies for the delay. I went away over Xmas and the NYE. A bit of sun...Hope you enjoyed this update? I have a few twists coming up, but thought I would have a bit of love...even more so now that it looks to be that way in the real show after Ep5.07. Fingers crossed...<strong>_

_**CC x**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Oh What A Month

**Chapter 23 - A What A Month**

Monday nights were dedicated Bonzi nights. Their first one was the night of the Massimo nut allergy incident. They were drinking to forgot the impending disciplinary meeting that was to take place the following day that both Bo and Lauren had been called in for. It was also the moment when Bo shared the full "Lauren and being a Billionaire" story. It was late and they were rather drunk when Kenzi broached the subject.

"Bo, we needed this. It has been a while." Kenzi said. "Now we have polished off most of the vodka, you said before that you wanted to talk to me about Lauren?"

"Yeah, well you know most of it. The only thing not said is that Evony dug up some stuff on her, apparently her parents own most of England." Bo said matter of fact. Kenzi looked surprised.

Bo continued. "Lauren had kept it quiet as she wanted to know how I would feel about her, without the money. I understand that, as I did the same thing. I was not upfront about my past until I knew how she felt about me. So we got past that. Made up, she told me she loved me and I told her that I loved her back. And we are happy. I have found my soul mate and I am hopelessly in love with her."

Kenzi had her mouth open but had not said a word.

"So, besides from me meeting my billionaire, heiress soul-mate, life is the same." Bo smiled.

"Re-e-wind there Bo, billionaire? I always said she was a good one." Kenzi joked. "Hopelessly in love hey? Not heard that since the movie Grease and that didn't turn out well for John Travolta? He had to join the run team and wear that awful cardigan to get his girl."

"So! what I am John?" Bo crossed her arms over her body and smiled.

"Yeah Bo Bo, 'cause she is definitely an Olivia. Well, she was until you told me what you told Evony." Kenzi drank her shot and lined up more. Kenzi was surprised at Laurens antics, but stated that you could not judge a book by its cover, you needed to get deep in the layers.

"Oh Kenz, don't please. I feel terrible for that. Lauren will not be happy." Bo admitted.

"Relax. I have your back, if Evony says something it will make her look pathetic and desperate. Besides you can just tell Lauren what you told me, you were basically berated into revealing all after she was making nasty comments about her being vanilla. So do you think she can help us pay off Pavlo? We still have that remember?" Kenzi asked.

"No Kenzi, we are not going to ask her. I will ask for more shifts or maybe speak to Trick, sell some of my stuff, my car maybe? But we are not asking Lauren." Bo was serious; she would not allow Lauren to pay off her debt. That was not how she wanted to start this relationship. Kenzi nodded.

"Well it is a good job then I already have a plan." Kenzi tapped Bo's shoulder. "Leave it to me to fix us, like I always do Bo Bo."

"Should I ask?" Bo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Best not." Kenzi laughed.

* * *

><p>The following day Kenzi put her plan in place. She decided to host poker games in the old part of the hotel and was sneaking crates of beer in through a hole in the fence when she met him. A tall, dark stranger stood in the doorway.<p>

"Hello Miss, can I help you." he softly spoke, crocking his head sideways.

"Who are you?" Kenzi stood defiant, she knew everyone who worked at the hotel, so he was either new or trespassing.

"You can call me Hale. So what are you doing, I understand this part of the hotel is closed off to patrons." He slowly walked toward her, eyeing up the room. He guessed that it was the old disco room due to the circle building. It had a lowered area in the middle, that he gathered would have been the dance floor, a booth in the corner and to the right looked like what would have been the long bar.

"I am staff, my name is Kenzi and I am just relocating stock." she lied.

"Relocating hey?" he repeated her, not believing a word she had said.

"So Hale, are you on holiday?" Kenzi asked, not sure on what yet to tell him and whether or not to trust him. Kenzi had trust issues with many people, but something about his warm eyes told her that she could.

Ignoring the question he continued, "Do you need any help, to erm, relocate these crates?" he smiled.

"No I am fine." Kenzi walked past him, leaving the crates on the bar and walking back outside. Hale followed.

"Ok then. Take it easy and nice to have met you Kenzi." He held out his arm, which she took, and kissed her palm. With that he was gone.

An hour later Bo and Lauren had their meeting with the new assistant manager Hale Santiago. He was understanding to both Lauren and Bo's case, however the procedures had not been followed and Bo had threatened another guest. They left the meeting with a disciplinary each, Lauren a first written warning and Bo her final written warning. One more incident and Bo would be fired. As part of the discussion Bo was under strict instruction not to be seen in the guest area of the hotel, which included Laurens room. Later that night when all three were discussing their day Kenzi realised who Hale now was and wondered why he had not said anything to her, or was he simply waiting to jump a disciplinary meeting on her. Regardless, she went ahead with her night, looking over her shoulder the whole time. Understandably Bo did not go to help. It felt like a trap, she asked Kenzi to cancel but she had already filled the spaces and the money she was set to make would pay back her half of Pavlo. After that night Bo had asked her not to host another, and that she would pay back her debt by taking on extra shifts and selling her car.

* * *

><p>Four weeks later they were both debt free. Bo had got off the phone to Trick, her beloved car, the Blue Chevelle, had now been sold and Trick was transferring the money to the bank for her. The last $900 to Pavlo would be paid back. Bo had requested extra shifts the last few weeks, however it meant less time spent with Lauren. Lauren had offered to pay it all off for her naturally, but Bo declined. A decision now she wished she had not made. With both their schedules they had not spent more than a few hours a day together. To make up from the time apart Lauren had moved in with Bo, at least that way they got to spend the nights together. She would stay awake for her at night or sit at the end of the bar until her shift finished. In return Bo would spend every breakfast with Lauren before her office opened. This meant that they were constantly tired. Of course, it never helped with their marathon sex sessions they had every night.<p>

With the three of them living together in such a small space it caused friction at first. Bo was a constant referee between Lauren and Kenzi. She felt stuck between a rock and a hard place, on one side her best friend and the other her girlfriend. The main argument was the bathroom situation, with Kenzi walking in several times with either Lauren looking for the one thing or another or her hour long baths. Finally they all settled into a routine. Kenzi had started dating Hale so was out most of the time, except Monday's, their Bonzi night.

* * *

><p>It was a few days before Laurens birthday weekend. Bo had got the time off for her and Lauren, Kenzi dating Hale certainly helped the situation. Bo was going to take Lauren away for the weekend. Bo had enlisted the help of Tasmin in the arrangements and had met her in the local travel agent. They had been in the travel agent for an hour already and Bo was no where nearer making a decision than when they walked in.<p>

"Bo, if you want different then try this." Tasmin said opening the brochure pages and passing it to Bo. It was "Local Flavours Tours" which specialised in the unusual.

"Tam, I said I want it to be special not different." Bo handed back the book and flicked through the brochure that the travel agent had handed her.

"Bo, Lauren has been to all these places before. She has been to Luxor, sailed down the Nile, seen the pyramids at Cairo and even visited Jordon. Nothing you do will change that, but maybe how she does it with you can be different. You will hate this guided tour stuff and she will sense it. You will both be uncomfortable. Just bring it back a bit, you don't need to spend this crazy money and stay at the Hilton. You don't need expensive boat trips and private guides. You don't need to fly there by helicopter. You only need two standard seats on a low cost airline, staying in a local hotel and each other." Tamsin walked over and placed her hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo was spending everything she had to impress Lauren when the truth was she didn't need to. Lauren was madly in love with her.

"Really, a billionaire on a budget airline. No way. It is first class all the way for her, she deserves the best and I will work my hardest to give her that." Bo said defiantly making the travel agent smile, after all she did work on commission and the money that Bo was looking to spend would make her a healthy amount.

"Bo please. Just put that down for a minute. What do you want to happen the most on her birthday weekend? What do you see you both doing? And I don't mean the after-hours stuff. I mean the normal stuff. What do you see?" Tamsin turned Bo around in her chair and took hold of her hands and crouched down in front of her. "Close your eyes Bo and tell me, what is your perfect date?"

Bo closed her eyes and allowed Tamsin's words to enter her thoughts. What did she want most? An image of Lauren smiling immediately entered her thoughts. "I want Lauren to be happy." Bo blurted out.

"And, what is she doing? what are you doing?" Tamsin continued to hold her hand.

"She is pointing out the Pryamids of Giza to me and rambling on about who it was built for." Bo let out a laugh and Tamsin joined her.

"Sounds like her. Carry on Bo." Tamsin held onto Bo's hand with one of her own and used the other to pull a seat for her to sit on. Her legs were not good at squatting for too long.

"We have moved, we are in a museum and she is excitedly telling me about different things." Bo continued.

"And. Are you having fun Bo?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes. I am smiling also. Then we have found a small, local restaurant to eat in. It is just us two and it has a rooftop, we can see the stars and its magical. We are now back in our room, it is simple, the curtain is open and so is the French patio door and we can see over the rooftops of the buildings below. This is getting weird." Bo opened her eyes.

"Sshh. Close your eyes Bo and carry on." Tamsin encouraged her further.

"Erm, ok, so we slept there. I have skipped the after dark details as you requested and the next day we just strolling hand in hand wandering aimlessly around the city. We venture into the desert on quad bikes and get to see the real, unspoilt areas." Bo smiled.

"Open your eyes Bo." Tamsin asked, letting go of her hand and resting back on the chair. "Did any of that involve a Mr Grey helicopter ride, or an expensive hotel or a guide following you around? Did it? So let's go back to what I showed you before."

Bo nodded. Tamsin was right, what she really wanted was time with Lauren, trying to impress her would fall flat as she knew that she could never do that with the little money she had. She could only do that by being herself and to ensure that Lauren was adored and left to be herself also.

Tamsin turned to a slightly annoyed travel agent and spoke, "Can you price up two budget airline tickets, a budget hostel in the centre of town preferably with a rooftop restaurant and a trip into the desert like the one in the brochure entitled "Local Flavour Tours".

The travel agent smiled at the pair and typed into her computer.

* * *

><p>Tamsin and Dyson had a great month, they had been promoted at work. Hale thought that security needed to be heighted due to the election that was soon to take place. Both her and Dyson had been promoted to Head of Security for the whole Sentido Group. They had a team of staff in each hotel that they were responsible for. They were out of uniform and in their own clothes and loving their new found status. Dyson and Tamsin had moved into a new place, the hotel put them in an apartment just outside Hadaba Square. All managers were required to live off-site as an additional security measure. It was a small two bedroom apartment with kitchenette, living space and an on-suite bathroom. Tamsin was reluctant at first, it was a big step to move in together, but at the time it felt natural.<p>

They had managed to get Lauren to have dinner with them the night before she left for the weekend in Cairo with Bo. A party with them all was arranged for the Monday after they returned.

"Hey honey I am home." Dyson slung his coat on the nearby chair by the front door and strolled into the kitchen. They had been living together for three weeks and things were going well. Tamsin was in the kitchen making dinner, Lauren was due to arrive in just under an hour.

"Hey Dy, don't forget Lauren is coming around tonight. Did you get the red wine I asked for, it's her favourite." Tamsin asked.

Dyson held up the bags in his arms. "Yes, like the good boy I am."

Tamsin moved closer and took the bags. "We both know you're not a good boy, that is why I am with you." Tamsin put the bags on the counter and pulled Dyson to the back bedroom, they still had an hour for the roast to cook and Lauren to arrive and she knew exactly how she wanted to spend it.

A few hours later, Lauren had arrived, they had eaten and laughed together. Dyson was telling her stories of when he worked in California and some of the strange jobs he was on. Tamsin would interrupt when she knew of a time when she had to input into those cases and they both wondered why they had never crossed paths before. Lauren watched them and smiled, it was clear to anyone with eyes that they were crazy on each other and she was happy for them both. It was an unspoken rule that they never mentioned the three weeks that he had dated Bo and the week that they slept together. Now a distant memory, all had moved on, all were happy and that was just a bump in everyone's lives. They were now on post dinner drinks. Lauren had already drank her bottle of red and was happy to sit and listen to them both all night. A break in the conversation and Tamsin looked over to Lauren who seemed to be in the middle of her own conversation with herself.

Noticing Tamsin looking at her, she spoke. "Tam, that dinner was really nice. And I love my present. Thank you." Lauren lifted her arm and shock her new bracelet. It was a Pandora and Tamsin given her first charm "Best Friends". Lauren loved it.

"Good, I am glad you liked it. You have been quiet tonight, are you ok?" Tamsin put her drink down and Lauren looked up .

"I need to pop out and walk to the shop ladies, we are out of wine." Dyson got up sensing they needed a private conversation. Once he had left Tamsin turned again to Lauren waiting for her to speak.

"I need your help Tam." Lauren admitted finally. "I had lunch with Crystal yesterday and she told me some interesting news that apparently Bo has been speaking to Evony about our sex life." Lauren went to explain the story in detail, including the stockings and the table sex, and how Crystal knew it all.

"Fuck Lauren, I don't know what to say. Is it true?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Out of hours Lauren hey? I was just with Bo a few days ago in the travel agent, she did not mention to me that she had blurted something like that out. But then again, there is no other way that Evony would know those kind of details. What are you going to do?" Tamsin asked.

"I will talk to her this weekend. In the meantime I need help with something else." Lauren said.

"With what now?" Tamsin asked.

"Bo." Lauren answered.

"Well I kinda got that. It is always Bo. What is it?"

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to say anything, ok?" Lauren moved from the table and took her wine with her and sat on the sofa, Tamsin followed. Lauren told Tamsin about Bo's past. She had managed to get all the information online about the death, but needed the medical records and police records therefore needed Tamsin's help.

"Shit Lauren. This is big, you know that the minute she lands in US soil she will be arrested. Her passport will flag on the system." Tamsin stood up.

"No she won't, she is using her father's name, on a Canadian passport. I registered her here with that name on for the "Registration of Canadians Abroad". I know what I am asking is a lot. I need that file so that I can help clear her name." Lauren pleaded.

"And what if you can't? What if she did accidentally kill that boy? What if she spends five years in prison?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren took a moment to think, then looked Tamsin directly in the eyes, "I will wait for her, I will wait forever, she is my soul mate and I love her unconditionally. I know that makes me sound like a hybristophilic , but I am not."

"A what?" Tamsin asked.

"Hybristophilic. Someone who is attracted to people who have committed horrendous crimes." Lauren answered.

Tamsin took a gulp on her drink, wiped her mouth and looked back at her best friend. "Ok Lauren, I think I know who can help. I will help you, you will get that file." Tamsin answered. Lauren stood and held her best friend close. After thanking her she left. Tamsin was sat in the corner of the room when Dyson returned. He placed the bottle of red on the counter and opened it. Pulling a chair over towards Tamsin he refilled her glass and asked her to tell him what was wrong. A simple look told Tamsin she could trust him and she told him all what Lauren had said. After a while, he stood and agreed to help.

Dyson had not left the department on good merit, he resigned before the Internal Affairs department had a chance to investigate him on charges of misconduct. Dyson explained to Tamsin that he had been protecting a corrupt partner and before he knew it was also being tarnished with the same crimes. The same partner had managed to stay and was still working for the LAPD. Dyson knew he could call on him, he owed him. Dyson took out his phone and dialed the familiar number. It only took a few minutes before the file was sent to his email account and resent on to Tamsin's email account.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 7th June - Later that night<strong>

Lauren had just got back to Bo's apartment, it was quiet. Bo was at work and Kenzi was out at Fusion with Hale. She flipped opened her laptop and smiled, Tamsin said she would help and she did, the file was already emailed to her. All the medical and police records along with the crime photos were all in a ZIP file that was simply named DENNIS, MARY-BETH Case Number 7754-24601. Lauren held the curser over the open button and paused. The contents would no doubt be upsetting, a young man had died. Lauren clicked and one of the folders was named PHOTOGRAPHS, the first picture was of Bo. It was taken for the initial report. She would have been only eighteen and she looked so scared. It showed Bo in the clothes she had been wearing on that fatal night standing by the place it had happened. Lauren continued to look through the files and make notes. She needed to be quick, as she did not want Bo to know in case it was a dead end and any hope was shattered.

"Hey Lo, I'm home." Bo announced as she walked through the door a few hours later. Lauren shut the lid of her laptop and stood up to greet her.

"Hey baby. Good night?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Bo's waist.

"Not really, just a long arsed day." She smiled.

"Come, let's take a bath together. Maybe it will get better from there?" Lauren said seductively.

Bo needed no further encouragement, she took Laurens hand and led her to the bathroom. Within minutes the steam was rising from the tub, bath salts had been added and Lauren had lit the candles. They lay silently together, with Bo's back resting against Lauren chest. Laurens legs lay loose over Bo's body.

"Just think, this time tomorrow we will be in Cairo and I will have three full days with you." Bo said, breaking the silence.

"I know, I can't wait. Can you tell me now what has been planned?" Lauren asked.

"No, it is still a surprise. I only hope you like it." Bo said, sounding nervous.

"As long as I am with you, then I am going to love it. Just like I love you." Lauren hugged Bo tighter.

Bo wiggled free and turned in the tub, water splashing over the sides as she did. She rested on her knees in between Laurens legs and kissed her. It was not planned, it was just being told again that Lauren loved her made her so happy and complete, she had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Lauren loved how Bo's body almost sparkled with the water, bits of soap suds still clinging onto her skin. The bottom of her long dark hair was wet and the ends in the water. Bo looked so beautiful, yet the image of the younger Bo looking frightened made Lauren all the more determined to stand by her and get her through this ordeal. Their kiss deepened, Lauren pulled Bo in more, wanting more. Lips were beginning to swell as tongues clashed together. Lauren pulled Bo even closer, the need to feel her taking over her senses. The images from earlier were still playing on her mind. Lauren felt angry that the town had attacked Bo for that poor boys death. By all accounts from what she had already read, it was an accident. Yet Bo was still having the finger pointed at her. Lauren pulled hard on Bo's hair and tugged at her hardened nipples, indicating that she wanted more and she wanted it now. There was no time to move this into the bedroom as hands explored each other's slick wet bodies. Bo manoeuvred Lauren onto her knees in front of her, face facing the back of the bath, as she entered her from behind. Finger-fucking her until she came over and over again, holding her blonde locks in her hands as she rode her from behind. Bo had never seen this side of Lauren before and made a mental note to talk about it later, for now her Lauren needed it like this. Lauren turned, pushing Bo back to the other side of the tub, pulling her legs from under her and laying them down. She sat on her lap and used her legs to tighten her grip, with one hand she reached under the water and found Bo's folds. Making easy work from the slippery bath water, she went deep inside of her, knuckle deep. Looking deep into her eyes as she kissed her. A familiar rise built quickly and more water was splashed onto the floor as Bo crested. Exhausted, and out of breathe, Lauren slowly sat back down at the other end of the bath. Missing her closeness already, Bo took one foot in her hands and started to massage it.

"Wow Lauren, is everything ok?" Bo asked, concerned.

"Yes, it is now." Lauren replied.

"Well Doctor, that was amazing." Bo spoke, still massaging one of Laurens feet.

"It has only just started." Lauren answered. Slowly getting up, and walking naked and wet into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 - Cairo (part 1)

**Chapter 24 - Cairo (part 1)**

**Saturday 8th June - Heading to Cairo**

The plane had just taken off with Bo and Lauren on-board heading for Cairo. It was a small plane with twin propellers on either side and eighty seats in two rows of two. Bo and Lauren were near the back, with no-one around them. There were no crew on board so no refreshments would be served, equally no distractions, as the only toilet was positioned near the front.

Bo undone her seat belt and leaned over to Lauren. "We have the back of the plane to ourselves."

Lauren looked around, it was true, the next passenger was at least seven rows in front of them. In total there was only about twenty passengers and most of them were in the front rows. Lauren looked behind and there was nothing and no-one. "Well I think that man on check-in fancied you." Lauren answered, returning to flick through the in-flight magazine. She knew what Bo was really implying but wanted to tease along for a few minutes.

"Ah-ha no, I don't think so. More like he was scared of you. What person asks an airline to sit at the back of the plane as it is statistically safer? And when he dared to ask why, you proceed to tell him that most planes fall from the sky nose first and that people sat at the back have a 40% higher survival chance. Seriously Lauren, I am surprised we were even were allowed to get on." Bo said, poking her lightly in the side, and slouching back in her own seat.

"Oh Bo, I'm sorry. You see I get nervous at airports. I am ok in flight, just the apprehension of airports scare me." Lauren answered, facing Bo taking her arm and linking her own around it.

"Baby, I didn't know that. What scares you?" Bo asked, stroking Lauren lightly on her cheek.

"Well, first it is all the security checks to simply check in my bag. They ask you things like did you pack the bag yourself? Which I am always cautious of, I'm like, yeah, who do you think packed my bags? Do they think I have bag packers that follow me around on all my journeys? Then they ask did I leave it out my sight, and I am thinking only when it was put in the back of the taxi. I guess I didn't see it then. Then they ask could someone have tampered with your bag? And I get nervous, do the taxi drivers have people lurking in the back waiting for a suitcase? I never know how to answer that. Then I am worried that they put the wrong sticker on the bag and it ends up in another country, that one lone bag we have all seen in airports that goes around and around on the carrousel until someone realises and takes it off. Finally I am petrified of airport security. The eye scanner, the finger print scanner, the body scanner. They all make me nervous. I worry I left my tweezers in my bag and I have them confiscated. Which baffles me, really what harm can they do, surely the glass litre bottle of vodka that is in my bag from duty free will do more harm. I then get so nervous I can't give eye contact, which makes me look suspicious. I always get pulled, like I did today. I get frisked, which sometimes I enjoy so I involuntary smile, which makes me look even more suspicious. So I am called over for the swab test. I am made to remove my shoes. I have to do the whole body scanner thingy again. The whole process is just daunting for me. I only relax once the plane doors are closed and we are on the runway and I sneak a shot of vodka from the duty free bag."

Bo was laughing beside her. Lauren is normally so composed, how she is crumbled by the airport amused her. Also she agreed with the tweezers, nodding enthusiastically while Lauren was speaking. "Oh baby, my baby genius is knocked into confusion by airports. I will promise to be your personal traveller from now on and make sure that you are never stumped again." Bo took Lauren's hand and kissed each finger, before resting it on her lap.

"Laugh if you wish," Lauren smiled. "Topophobia is real for millions of people."

"Topophobia hey. I have a topophobia also. I am scared of your top, and feel you should take it off." Bo said, pulling gently on the hem of Lauren's light blue vest.

"Topophobia is not a phobia of tops Bo, it is the fear of certain places or situations, like airports or airport security." Lauren giggled and playfully slapped away Bo's hand.

"Well I am still scared of this top, so maybe you should remove it?" Bo put her hand back on Lauren's vest, this time lifting slightly and softly caressing her flat stomach.

"Vestiphobic hey?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, very scared of this vest," Bo replied.

Lauren giggled into her hand. "Vestiphobia is a fear of clothes baby, not only vests."

Bo swallowed hard, "Yes, I am scared of all these clothes." Bo stood up and reached into the overhead locker and pulled out a think woollen blanket and lay it down over their laps. "Start removing them all."

Lauren bit down on her lower lip, looked around the plane, saw that no-one was watching and did as she was told.

They landed an hour later, re-dressed and both beamed with smiles that reached their eyes. That was the mile high club as it should be, not crammed into a toilet. They were happy that they had not been disturbed, most of the passengers had either head phones in, were asleep or reading.

Cairo airport was like the one in Sharm, both big, both recently renovated and both with large glass facades mirroring the entrance. They searched the belts until they found the one for Egypt Air Express and waited patiently for their bag to arrive. Despite Lauren's reservations they had put both their luggage in one suitcase. Lauren had wanted to carry two smaller sized ones with their luggage split between the two. Bo knew now why, after all she was a topophobe. Bo had convinced her to do it her way, and now they were standing and waiting. Bo had snaked her arms around Lauren's waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. With every passing bag that went by that was not theirs she felt Lauren tense a bit more.

"Relax baby. It will arrive in a minute." Bo spoke quietly into her ear.

"And what if it doesn't?" Lauren replied, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Then we stay naked for the weekend." Bo laughed. "No seriously, we buy more clothes."

"But I have packed something special and I would hate to lose it." Lauren replied, still checking every bag.

Bo stood back, "Baby, it is your birthday. I supply the gifts."

"It's not a birthday gift, don't worry. It is a thank you gift if I enjoy my weekend." Lauren turned around to face Bo and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"And what if you don't enjoy your weekend?" Bo asked.

"I will just keep it then until you do something worthy." Lauren smiled back at her.

"Well hold that thought, as here it comes." Bo pointed to the silver samsonite case that was coming toward them.

"Oh, oh that is my bag." Lauren shrieked.

"I will grab it." Bo replied. "You know I will always love airports."

Lauren smiled, "Whys that?"

"I met you in one." Bo replied, before walking off to grab the bag.

Oh, she will definitely get that gift now, Lauren thought, she deserves it.

* * *

><p>They walked outside and the heat was suffocating. A different kind of heat to Sharm, it was thick and humid. It was still early, only eight am so the sun was not fully out yet. Bo turned to Lauren who handed her suncream, obviously thinking the same thing.<p>

"So what now?" Lauren asked, rubbing the lotion into her arms and face.

"It should be here," Bo said looking around.

"What, our ride?" Lauren asked, also looking around the arrivals car park.

"Ah, there it is." Bo said excitedly and took hold of the suitcase handle. She walked toward the drop curb.

Lauren noticed the black Mercedes and smiled. The smile faded however when Bo walked past it and stood in front of a Land-rover Discovery. It was cream in colour with the green steal roll bars showing. There were three seats at the front and two rows of four at the back. The black roof was pulled back and standing beside it was a short, stocky white man wearing orange Bermuda shorts and a brightly coloured yellow shirt. He had mid length, unkempt grey hair and an ash blonde moustache. His glasses were worn around his neck on a string and under his arm he had a clipboard. Lauren could make out the words of 'Local Flavours' on it. A small onslaught of panic had set in, what had Bo done?

"Hello Ladies. Welcome to Cairo. Can I help you with your bag?" he spoke in a thick Yorkshire accent, accentuated by the campness in his tone.

Bo looked amused and Lauren smiled. Bo handed the bag over and helped Lauren jump into the back. The man got in the front and turned to face them.

"So which one is the birthday girl?" he asked, looking down at his clipboard, "Lauren Lewis."

Lauren held up her hand.

"Eyy, well don't be worrying bout a thing ducky, we are going to have a superb weekend.", he took her hand and shook it. "So you must be Bo." turning he shook her hand also. "I am Jeffery, not only your driver, tour guide and hotelier, but by the end of these three days your friend." He flashed them both a warm smile. "I know when I am wanted and know when to make myself scarce. My partner, well my husband now, Timothy is waiting back at the hotel. We have two other couples, two men from America, and some ladies from Spain. So buckle up, we will arrive in an hour. Any questions?" He looked between them both, receiving no answer, he turned in his seat, started the engine and drove away.

Bo looked at Lauren, she wished she could read her mind. She bet she had lots of questions, but knowing her she would wait until they were alone to ask them. Bo sat back in her seat, why had she listened to Tamsin. This was going to be a disaster.

Timothy was waiting at the entrance of the hotel when they arrived. It was a thin building that stood between two others. The location was ideal, just off Pyramid Road and only a few minutes' walk from the Giza Gates. The journey had been in silence, with Bo and Lauren simply holding hands the whole journey. Something about being with an openly gay man made them feel more comfortable about their display of affection. During the journey Jeffery would shout out places of interest to them, however the majority of the time was spent listening to show tunes or Andrew Lloyd-Webbers greatest hits. Both of which amused the girls. The small sign over the entrance said "Hotel Şerefe".

The lobby reception was small with a semi-circle table far left. On it was a round, metal bell and a visitors book that was open. To the right was a well travelled library overfilling with books. Straight ahead was a wide staircase and to the side of this a corridor that had signposts for the kitchen and lounge area. Bo checked them in while Lauren spoke to Timothy.

"So you're the birthday girl. And very pretty if you don't mind me saying so." Timothy spoke, taking Lauren's hand and kissing it. Lauren blushed. "Is this your first time in Cairo?"

"Actually no. This is my first time with Bo though and already it is different." Lauren turned to Bo and smiled. Bo returned the smile, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

"We'll, just to let you know you have today and tomorrow free to do as you wish. Tomorrow night we will be taking you out and will bring you back Monday morning and then straight to the airport. Your plane leaves mid-day, so we will have time for breakfast first. I believe your girlfriend wants it all to remain a mystery for you, so that is all I will reveal." Timothy made the sign to zip close his lips and winked over at Bo who had now finished the registration process.

"You can eat here if you wish, we have a rooftop restaurant, or we can bring you room service? If you would like to dine out we can recommend a few local places that will look after the tourists, without charging the tourist prices. We can also arrange for any additional guides or if you wish to be independent, but not miss the sights, we can assist in hiring you both segways. You can nip between the side roads and avoid the main road." Jeffery turned to Timothy "You know darling better than me, those roads are dangerous."

"Oh yeah, only too well. It was back in 1985 when I had my accident, went flying in the air, lost my leg." Timothy said, sadness in his eyes at the memory. He lifted his trouser leg to reveal an artificial limb. "They have four lanes, but they make seven. There is still no-where safe to cross, it is like playing a game of British bull dog."

Jeffery interrupted the silence that followed, "Do you need a hand with your bag?" Bo shook her head no. Jeffery continued, "You are in our best room. The whole top floor, you have an amazing view of the city skyline, and all that you requested Bo is in there. So we trust you enjoy your stay, and please come down and see us if you need anything."

Bo and Lauren walked up the stairs with Bo carrying the suitcase with both hands while Lauren had her brown, leather messenger bag over her shoulder. Two flights of stairs later they came to a large oak door. Bo took the long metal key from her pocket, it had an even longer wooden stick attached to it with the room number 1 burnt into it. Inside was amazing and beautifully decorated in gold and creams. The large four poster bed dominated the room on an elevated platform facing the french double doors. The sheets were silk. An on-suite was to the far side with gold handles that led into a contrasted black and white marble room, with a double shower on one side and a corner jacuzzi bath on the other. The towels were made from the finest Egyptian cotton, they continued to walk around the rooms and Bo was pleased to hear the "wow's" and "oh my god's" coming from Lauren. The flowers she had asked for were on the dresser and the mini bar was stocked with the requested champagne and a bucket of fresh strawberries.

"Bo this is beautiful, come look." Lauren called over from the Juliette balcony. Not big enough to sit on but enough to stand on. The view looked over all the other buildings in front and onto the Main Pyramid.

Bo walked over and wrapped her arms round her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder for the second time that day. It was a beautiful view. "Do you know what is more beautiful?" she asked. Lauren shook her head. "You baby, you."

"Bo, this is so great."

"Really? I wasn't sure after I saw your face when Jeffery picked us up." Bo, fidgeted behind her.

Lauren turned and put her arms on Bo's shoulders. "This is perfect."

They kissed on the balcony until Bo stopped them, reminding her that they had a full day of sightseeing to do and they would never leave the room if she continued to kiss her like that. Instead Bo suggested a shower, Lauren remarked that would only make her hotter and wetter. They giggled, remembering that is what she had said on their first beach date. The shower for two was great, also gave a bit of distance so temptation was temporarily squashed. Bo loved Laurens body, an athlete, she knew she visited the gym regularly and was a teen tennis player. She had lean muscles, defined contours, and small breasts that stay perfectly in place. In comparison to her own body, that was naturally flat and toned, with big breasts and shapely hips. Lauren smiled over to Bo, she was also admiring Bo's body and loved every inch of it. They needed to get out the shower soon or Bo would be right they would never leave this room.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were redressed and standing in the reception area. Bo was talking to Jeffery while Timothy was checking in new guests. Two men in their early twenties, both wearing city shorts and shirts buttoned up to the top. They had almost identical hairstyles that was short on one side but longer and lifted high on the other. They wore flat loafers type of shoes and big designer sunglasses.<p>

"Ready?" Bo asked taking Lauren's hand. Lauren nodded and they walked outside. It was only a few streets to the gates of the pyramids and Bo paid the entrance fee. They were inundated with requests to be their tour guide, some, more persistent than others. Bo was friendly but firm and after a few had attempted they were left to walk in by themselves. What they saw was nothing short of was spectacular. They were standing in the grounds of the last remaining ancient wonder of the world. Three magnificent pyramids still standing the test of time.

Bo looked around and saw the grassy hill to the side, with a large willow tree in the centre. "Ah-ha, just where Jeffery said it was. Come with me." They climbed the hill together and were happy to find no-one up there. Bo took off the backpack that she had been carrying and pulled out a blanket and lay it on the ground. Lauren hadn't even realised she was wearing one, she must have got it from Jeffery, she thought.

"You know I love you most when you geek out, I was kinda thinking as you have been here before and have read up on these pyramids, maybe you could talk to me about them?" Bo asked, kneeling down on the blanket. Lauren joined her and sat down, back resting against the tree. Bo lay down and propped her head up onto Lauren's lap. Immediately Lauren's fingers combed through Bo's hair.

"I also brought us some breakfast. So tuck in, then tell me all I need to know." Bo said, reaching over and opening up her bag bringing out some cheese and ham croissants.

"I would love to Bo. This is perfect." Lauren replied. "So, first of all, the Grand Pyramid, the largest one over there," Lauren pointed to the right, a croissant in her hand, "was built two and a half thousand years ago by the Pharaohs' to be used as a tomb and is estimated that it took about twenty years to build. The Grand Pyramid is believed to be the first one, this was built for King Khufu, the other two for his successors Khafre and Menkaure. Do you remember the story of the warrior Orion and the stars constellations' that I told you about?"

"I remember your naughty tattoo story, and the night you showed me the stars baby." Bo looked up.

"The story continues, as these three pyramids are precisely aligned with the constellations of Orion'." Lauren stroked Bo's cheek. Bo lifted her head for a quick kiss.

"Wow, why is that then?" Bo asked.

"No one really knows. There are many unknowns around the Pyramids. The most impressive of all is that the sides of the Great Pyramids are almost immaculately oriented with North, South, East and West. It weighs 6.5 million tons, which to put that into perspective a small car weighs 1 ton." Lauren bit into her croissant, then continued. "Did you know that the croissant was originally Turkish, and not french? allegedly the word came from the Islamic crescent." Lauren took another bite.

Bo laughed. Lauren was the only person she knew that had so much random knowledge, it sometimes scared her. "Do you always have to do that word thingy?"

"What etymology?, the meaning of words?, sorry, I can't help it, I am a curious person." Lauren giggled. "So back to the Pyramids, there has never been any recovered bodies, experts think the Pyramids were tomb raided for gold and other jewels that were said to be buried inside. The Pharaohs believed that it will be with them in the after-life. In 1954 they discovered a forty-seven metre long boat sealed in the pit of the Great Pyramid."

"All that in those?" Bo asked, impressed with what she was hearing.

"They are deceiving, many tunnels are inside. Lets finish eating and get a closer look."

They finished their breakfast and Bo placed the blanket back in her rucksack. They spent the next few hours walking around the site. It was exactly how Bo had imagined, Lauren pointed out the sites, explaining them better than any guide could. It was fun, interesting and they both were having fun. They even managed to get a few stragglers along the way, listening to Lauren and her unique way of explaining the history of the site. They didn't mind especially when at the end, by the Sphinx they tipped her $50.

"You know we could just stay here and sell tours to tourists?" Lauren beamed, counting her five $10 bills over and over again.

"And what would I do?" Bo asked, playing along.

"Well you could sell crafts." Lauren giggled.

"Really?" Bo stopped and put her hands on her sides. "You can see me making crafts?"

"I can see you doing anything that you wanted to baby."

They walked back to their willow tree and sat talking for a few more hours about anything and everything. Some Egyptian history and some history of their own. As the sun started to set in the distance they made their way back to the hotel, the words that Lauren spoke earlier going around in Bo's thoughts. She thought I could do anything, does that mean she wants me to try and do something else rather than bartending? They were stopped by Timothy and Jeffery as they entered the reception who wanted to know how their day was and Lauren was busy explaining all her favourite places.

"The Sphinx amazes me still, a lion's head on a human body. Mark Twain wrote, The Sphinx is grand in its loneliness; it is imposing in its magnitude; it is impressive in the mystery that hangs over its story." Lauren said as Bo held her close behind.

Timothy and Jeffery looked at each other, "Darling that was so sweet. Now if we can steal Bo for a few minutes, I will make sure she is back with you in just a few ticks."

Lauren, smiled and nodded before kissing Bo gently on the lips and walking up the stairs.

"So Bo, how is it going?" Timothy asked, "Did we get it all right so far, I know from your many phone calls you were a bit apprehensive about this tour?"

"It's great thanks, and I am sorry if I bothered you. You see she is special."

"We can see that. Very smart lady." Timothy nodded at Jeffery, who nodded back in agreement.

"She is a genius actually." Bo proclaimed, proudly.

"I think you both are." Jeffery said. "You both are very lucky to have each other."

* * *

><p>That night they had dinner on the rooftop restaurant. A peaceful ambiance as they ate under the stars. After dinner they went back to downstairs, passing the boys that checked in earlier. They made polite introductions and returned to their room. Bo popped open the champagne and took the strawberries from the fridge. She rested them on the floor by the bed where they were sitting. Pouring each a glass she settled down next to Lauren.<p>

"This is great Bo." Lauren said taking the champagne flute to her lips and drinking the cool drink.

"I saw it on the film Pretty Woman and thought one day I would do that." Bo giggled.

"Did you know that there are forty-nine million bubbles in a standard bottle of bubbly?" Lauren said, holding her flute up to examine better.

Bo just smiled.

"They say that the sensation of these carbon dioxide bubbles popping on skin is exhilarating." Lauren said.

Bo choked back her drink.

Lauren took a washed cut strawberry and dropped it in Bo's glass and one in her own and drank her drink down. Reaching with her fingers she took out the soaked fruit and put it in Bo's mouth.

"Tasty hey?" Lauren asked.

Bo drank her drink in one also, taking the fruit from the bottom of the glass and returning the suggestion to Lauren, who happily ate it.

"Yes it is. But I am more interested in this bubble popping feeling." Bo raised her eyebrow. She was surprised when Lauren sat up on to her knees and faced her, taking the bottle by the neck from the icebox, she took a large mouthful. She leaned in and, with the liquid in her mouth, and sucked on the side of Bo's neck softly. The mixture of Lauren's warm tongue and the cold liquid popping on Bo's skin drove Bo wild causing her to moan out loud. Finally Lauren stopped and swallowed the liquid.

They looked at each other for a moment, and before them flashed a feeling of completeness. Love. The greatest love they had ever known. They undressed each other slowly, just looking into each other eyes. They still had passion, but did not feel the urgency of their normal love-making. This time was different. In silence they continued to kiss each other all over their bodies, sometimes with the champagne in their mouth, sometimes without. They took their time, savoured every moment. The balcony window was open and the cool night air blew through the room, cooling their hot bodies as hours passed. They were gentle, loving and only the sounds of soft moans and words of love filled the room. Lauren and Bo took turns drinking the champagne from their bodies, pouring the liquid down their stomach and catching it between their folds, licking the length of each other as the bubbles popped. In between love-making they would whisper words of love or simply watch the night, as it turned from light to dark to light again. Eventually falling asleep in each others arms, never fully wanting the night to end.

As the early sunrise shone into the room Bo and Lauren woke both feeling something extraordinary following their night of love making. Something had changed. Something had shifted, they both felt complete, they felt loved and they felt that today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of fluff - Enjoy, CCx<p> 


	25. Chapter 25 - Cairo (part 2)

All authors notes from me will now be posted in the reviews and not at the end of the chapters. Please feel free to read if you wish to know my decision making or not if you choose to simply enjoy the story.

CC x

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 - Cairo (Part 2)<p>

**Sunday 9th June - Lauren's Birthday**

The following morning Lauren woke to an empty bed, it was still warm so she knew that Bo had not long left. She scanned the room, seeing no sign of her she got up from the bed wrapping the sheet around her naked body as she walked towards the bathroom. Lauren had never been a needy person, however this morning she missed Bo already and wanted just to simply see her. Opening the bathroom, she found it empty, and part of her heart sunk. Lauren turned suddenly when she heard the sound of a key turn. Frozen to the spot she hoped it was Bo and not the hotel cleaner. Her heart literally jumped back into action when she saw Bo popping her head around the door and walking in with a tray in her hands.

"Morning birthday girl." Bo proclaimed excitedly. "Breakfast in bed to start. All your favourites and not a bowl of porridge in sight."

Lauren giggled and hurried back to the bed where she sat back against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her. Bo sat beside her and placed the tray on Lauren's lap.

"So we have a grilled grapefruit, coffee from starbucks." Bo pointed to the large paper cup. "I know how much my baby loves her caramel macchiato. And also we have poached eggs on an onion bagel."

Lauren studied her breakfast, it was all her favourites and Bo had not only remembered, she had especially got these for her. "Did you cook this?"

Bo laughed, "No baby. Jeffery did, I simply walked to starbucks."

"Are you not eating?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, mine is on its way. I wanted to bring yours up." Just then the door knocked and Bo answered it. Jeffery had her tray in his hands and she took it. After thanking him she walked back to the bed to join Lauren. On her tray was the same as what Lauren had.

They ate together, sitting side by side in comfortable silence. When they finished, Bo moved the trays to the side table and reached inside her carry bag and presented Lauren with two perfectly wrapped gifts.

"Here you go. I hope you like them." Bo spoke nervously as she handed the gifts to a rather excited Lauren.

"I love them." Lauren replied.

"You have not opened them yet." Bo said, smiling at the adorableness of Lauren at that moment.

"But I already love them, because you got me them, and I love you." Lauren grinned. "What one first?"

"I don't know." Bo replied. "Do you normally open presents in order?"

"Yeah," Lauren grinned, answering Bo's question.

"You're so quirky. Ok, then in that case, open the bigger one first." Bo sat closer to Lauren and kissed her shoulder.

Lauren tilted her head to the side and kissed Bo back on her lips. "This is a perfect birthday." Lauren opened the gold wrapped present and inside was a white digital photo frame. She had seen them before and always thought they were a nice idea. She opened the box and stuck to the glass screen was a post-it note that said PLAY ME. Lauren smiled and turned to face Bo raising an eyebrow at her, "And what do we have here?"

"You have to press play baby." Bo replied and shifted so that she could see over Lauren's shoulder as she pressed play. The first photo appeared and it was Bo and Lauren on the beach in Sharks Bay, Lauren in her pale blue vest and shorts. It was taken on their first date. "I was so nervous that day." Bo said breaking the silence. "I knew then that I loved you, and I really wanted you to like me back. This is when you showed me your Irish dancing." They both laughed at the memory.

"I loved you from the moment you fell in the pool." Lauren smiled, turning to face Bo, all of a sudden serious. "So you needed to catch up a bit there baby. I was already yours when that photo was taken." Lauren took Bo's arms that were wrapped around her and tightened the hold.

The next picture was them standing outside Cleo's. It was taken on one of their many nights out. Behind them was the moon and beach and they were smiling big grins. "Do you remember this?" Bo asked. "It was just after you had been on the bronco bull and beaten Kenzi's time by three seconds. You would have thought that you had won a prize."

"I did win a prize, I won a personal battle. You see I was challenged by Kenzi on the night that we first got together, but I was a bit sore so declined her challenge, and she basically berated me. So I had to show her I could do it, and to win was just amazing." Lauren looked genuinelly happy both right at that moment and in the photo, Bo kissed her shoulder again.

The next one was them both underwater at Ras Mohamed. They were sitting on the sea floor, crossed legged with masks on and snorkels poking out the side. Big grins on their faces. The one after showed them as they were getting back to shore, sun setting in the distance. Troy had taken it.

"The day I told you about Kyle." Bo shifted in her seated position, making a bit of space between them.

"The day you let me completely in." Lauren replied, wiggling herself back against Bo.

The slideshow continued. A few more of their dates, some pictures that Bo had taken of Lauren without her knowing and a few of when they hired the beach villa. They were perfect. They watched the slideshow laughing at some of the more ridiculous ones like the one where Bo dressed in Laurens white coat and holding a reflex hammer. Others they silently held each other at the more romantic ones, a favourite was a simple black and white one that was taken by Troy of them on the stern of the boat. Bo had her eyes closed and head bowed forward and Lauren was stood in front kissing her forehead, her eyes also closed.

"I didn't know you took so many pictures of me Bo." Lauren teased, once the slideshow had finished.

"Well baby, you are so adorably cute in that white coat of yours and I always look forward to your weekly walks; you have your entourage of hotel managers following you and you seem so authoritative with your clipboard and pencil. Every time I see you I squirm and have to take a photo." Bo replied.

"In that case baby, I will remember to take that coat and clipboard home more often." Lauren giggled into Bo's warm embrace.

Bo shuddered at the thought and smiled into Lauren's shoulder.

Snapping herself out her now dirty thoughts, Bo spoke, "Oh shit, it also plays music. I have downloaded our playlist onto it." Bo pressed the device and the slideshow started up again. The first song was When You Lie Next To Me. They watched the pictures again, this time with the music, and in silence. Every photo a reminder of how perfect they were together, but also how short a time they had actually known each other, as the photos only lasted two songs. Bo swallowed that doubt down, yes it was going fast, but she didn't care, did she?

"So, now we have the next one." Bo handed her the smaller, wrapped present.

Lauren carefully unwrapped the gift to reveal two smaller pandora boxes and she smiled. The first one was a camel and they both laughed. The second was a heart, with the words "I LOVE YOU". Lauren put them both onto her bracelet that Tamsin had bought her, a tear forming in her eye, "Bo, I am so happy", she said kissing her, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>They showered, changed into shorts and vest tops and went downstairs to the reception. After a brief chat with Jeffrey they were readily armed with maps of the city, a list of places to visit and two segways to get around on. After a few shaky starts on manoeuvring their segways they were on their way out to explore the city. Deciding on visiting the Musue de Cairo first, an impressive building in the centre of Cairo city. The gold leaf decoration invited you in, the queue was all ready forming at the entrance. Once inside the contrast was overwhelming, poorly kept tables showing ancient artefacts, dust aligned the exhibitions and floors, and cracks were in the walls. It was sad to see that the building was not kept in a better state of repair. Ignoring the building they were soon in Lauren guide mode, with Lauren leading every conversation as she brought to life what was around them with stories, facts and antidotes as they went from room to room, exhibition to exhibition. More people stood to hear her stories and Bo felt very proud of her genius girlfriend, people automatically assumed she was the official guide and some asked her questions. All of a sudden the sound of sirens and blue lights were flashing from their room, which resulted in them being chased from floor to floor and eventually out the front door by security guards. Bo had decided it would be funny to place an antique mask against her face to make Lauren laugh not knowing it would set off the alarms. Full of apologies, Bo promised to make it up to Lauren. Lauren for her part, could not stop laughing, insisted that Bo need not apologise and it was the most fun she ever had in a museum.<p>

In fits of giggles and back on their segways, they parked up next at the grand bazaar. A market place full of colour, spices, made-made cloths as well as many tacky tourist items. They wondered through the busy streets, in the busier parts they took each others hand in secret, still aware of their surroundings and to be respectful in a muslim country. They made small purchases for each other, Bo bought Lauren a green, silk scarf after she commented on how the colour suited her. Lauren bought Bo a small postcard of the stars consolations of Orion, and wrote on the back of it simply "Always Here, Always Yours".

They had lunch from a street seller, albeit Lauren insisting in telling Bo that her preferred hot dogs were in fact made with the gonads, eyeballs and intestines of dead animals. This putting Bo off for life, they opted instead for sambuza, little pastry parcels filled with spinach, cheese and egg, and portable enough to eat while driving their segways back the the hotel. Last night they had spotted a raised decking area with sun-beds on the roof, and after deciding that they had seen enough of the city, headed back. They both wanted to just lay in the sun for an hour until they had to leave at three pm.

* * *

><p>The rooftop was busy. Jeffrey and Timothy were sitting on seats under an umbrella. Scott and Hayden were lying on the sunbeds. Bo and Lauren had met them last night, so politely nodded in their direction. Two ladies in their thirties were beside them.<p>

"There." Bo pointed to the other side of the decking to where two empty sunbeds were lying side-by-side. They walked hand in hand and placed their towels down upon them. They had their bikini's already on and undressed and applied sun-lotion on each other.

"Wow, even I think that is hot." Scott shouted over. "Hayden don't put cream on me like that." Hayden nudged him and they both laughed.

Both Bo and Lauren blushed, the truth was they adored each other's bodies and maybe they were being a bit too much.

"Ignore them girls, we understand. We were like that once. Let me guess, your in your first quarter?" one of the Spanish ladies called over.

"Our what?" Lauren asked.

"Primeros tres meses, erm, first three-months?" She replied.

"Ohh, I see, then I suppose yes." Lauren said, lying down on her sun-bed.

"Thats like three lesbian years. You will be living together next." The lady laughed back.

"Actually, we kinda already do." Bo shifted on her feet, turning she laid down in her front, facing the ladies.

"Wow, you are fast. Even for Lesbians. Lets introduce ourselves. I'm Carmen and this is my wife Petra." Carmen waved, Petra followed suit.

Both Lauren and Bo waved back over, "Hi, I'm Lauren. This is Bo."

"Hello Bo and Lauren, nice to meet you. You will be married by this time next week, the way you go." They laughed and laid back down on their sunbed.

Bo looked over her shoulder and smiled over to Lauren, who had a goofy grin on her face. Knowing Lauren we will be, Bo thought. Bo was feeling all of a sudden like she was being sat on by an enormous elephant, she closed her eyes and push it to the back of her mind.

The next hour passed with conversations flowing nicely and drinks being served. They got to know each other better and was looking forward to spending time together. Scott and Hayden were sincerely nice, a bit naive but that was probably because they were still so young being only 20 years old. Carmen and Petra were older, in their mid-thirties, and had many a story to tell. Carmen works in an art gallery in Barcelona, while Petra owed her own Bistro down Las Ramblas. Timothy interupted their conversations to announce that they had only fifteen minutes to get ready, which evoked a panic with Hayden, who "simply couldn't get ready that fast", making the rest of the group laugh.

Back at the room, Bo packed them up while Lauren sat and watched her slideshow for the third time that day. She had blue-toothed over some of her own pictures of Bo, mainly of her in the bar, some of the ones she had taken of their dates and all from the last few days. Lauren insisted that she had Bo's phone to do the same, and was proudly announcing that she had filled more songs. Lauren couldn't wait to show off the new pictures, so far she had filled three songs, When You Lie Next to Me, No Place That Far and Beautiful With You. Fifteen minutes later they met the others downstairs and got into their land-rover.

* * *

><p>The journey to the outskirts of Cairo took one hour and they stopped only once at the checkpoint. They were informed that they were to be the last adventure jeep into the region, due to the impending election. Lauren could not hold her excitement when they drove into "The Secret Valley", an outdoor adventure camp. They were situated amongst nature and a lake, lined up along the lake were individual wooden huts and in the centre was a large camp fire and main hall. They were shown their hut, number 22, which was near the main hall looking over the lake. From the outside the huts looked small, however they were deceiving bigger inside. They had a king sized bed in the middle that had a sky light above, to the right was a small bathroom with a wet room shower. To the left they had a couple of beanbags and a coffee table. Behind the bed was a chest of drawers for their clothes. They were told they had only fifteen minutes to unpack, and regroup outside.<p>

The day and night programme was being handed out when they arrived at the camp fire area. Timothy was asking for signatures for the nature walk, while Jeffrey was getting people signed up for the kayaking. Their group had joined another group and in total there was around thirty people at the camp, this day was the LGBT dedicated day and the people from the other group wore LGBT lanyards. They were quickly told that the lanyards were to be used for purchasing anything on site and that it would be automatically added to their hut. Lauren and Bo were handed their lanyards, and placed them over their head shrugging at each other.

"So what do you fancy?" Bo asked, studying the programme.

"You." Lauren replied, nudging her with her shoulder.

Bo looked up and smiled. "You have that, I meant what do you fancy doing while we are here? We have just a day, so need to try and fit in some adventure tonight and maybe the mud baths and massages in the morning?"

Bo looked around the camp, there were areas all around set up for all kinds of activities; a yoga corner, thai boxing, crafts; none of which interested Bo. Then she spotted it. What she wanted to do, the adventure that they needed, grabbing Lauren's hand she ran toward the booth.

"Hello there, I want to hire one of those please," Bo said pointing to a Samari Jeep.

The young attendant looked up and stumbled his words, "I, I, I, I am sorry miss they are for day only. We don't rent them out after four pm."

Bo placed her hand over his and looked into his eyes, "really?" she asked, "it is only just gone four pm now and we are only here today. Is your boss around?"

"No." the young boy barely whispered back.

"Then it is just between us and we will bring it back in an hour or two. No harm done." Bo continued to stroke his hand, "are the keys inside?"

The boy nodded.

"So can we take it?" Bo asked.

"yes, ok then." the boy was mesmerised and had a goofy look on his face.

"Great", Bo let go of his hand and they quickly jumped into the jeep before he changed his mind.

"Do you always get your own way baby?" Lauren asked, in between fits of giggles.

"I don't know what you mean." Bo laughed back.

"Where are we heading?" Lauren asked.

"Just a drive, we don't need to join the bus for the lake, we can get there first and grab the best canoe, leave when we want and have a bit of an explore." Bo sped off down the mountain, causing dust to flare up over the jeep.

Lauren coughed back the dust, "Ok Hamilton, calm down the driving, I am eating half this mountain. And what is the best canoe, a canoe is a canoe." Lauren laughed.

"Breathe through your nose baby. And the best one is the one I want. I cant believe I am going in a canoe, I have never done any outdoor sports." Bo admitted, keeping the drive at a fast speed.

"Ok baby, you sure you know where your going? I cant see the lake anymore, and we were right on it." Lauren looked around to see only woodland.

"Yeah, I will head down until I find water." Bo smirked, happy with her plan. Really she was wondering the same thing.

Ten minutes later and after navigating down a walking trail in their jeep, they found the lake road and a building with boats to the side. "There, I have found the activities centre." Bo announced proudly.

Lauren looked at the old building and was not convinced.

"Really? I would have thought it would be painted, maybe the words "Activity Centre" on it, and I dunno, some people around Bo!" Lauren stood up in the jeep.

"Well, this is even better Lo, just us. Come on, where is your sense of adventure." Bo hopped out of the jeep and ran toward the upturned boat.

Lauren sat back down, opened the door and followed Bo muttering the words, "my sense of adventure is in the same place as the life vests, not here."

Bo was pleased with herself as she sat in the middle of the lake, that she had managed to manoeuvre the boat by herself using the ores. Never been outdoorsy so felt a sense of pride in her achievements. The weather was still warm, however neither fancied a swim, instead choosing to use the romantic setting as a place to simply make out, getting carried away on a few occasions, adding "outdoor, on a boat, on a lake sex" as part of their ever growing repertoire.

"I cant believe how lucky I am am to just have you here, alone with me. No distractions, no phone calling you away, no patient that needs you, just mine, all mine, all day." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear as she continued to hold her tight against her chest. Lauren sitting in front of Bo, legs stretched out in front of her.

"Me too, no emergency taking you away, a rush delivery that needs only you to sign for, or Kenzi rushing in to share something or another, or your drunk clients insisting that you stay after work for a drink for the road. I swear that road gets wetter every night. Ahh, this is bliss, but you know it wont last. Alas, we are back tomorrow to normality." Lauren sighed, truth be told she wished she could stay longer.

"Well birthday girl, I promise you that I will make sure that I spend more time with you." Bo squeezed tighter.

"We do spend every waking minute we are not at work or with our bessies together already Bo, it is just I do want more. I want to know that you are mine. Do I sound like a stalker?" Lauren asked.

"No, you sound like me. A woman in love, as the great Barbara would sing. A happy woman in love." Bo answered.

"Oh Bo, I really am. You really have completed me these last few months. I am so happy that I came to Egypt. Do you believe in fate Bo? As I thought I would meet someone here. I think I loved you before I met you." Lauren sang the last part.

"Ah, cute. I love Savage Garden too. And you know there is still time to meet someone Lauren." Bo, for the first time showed her vulnerability.

"Don't be daft Bo. It is you, it was always you, and it will always be you." Lauren said reassuring her.

"When we are like this Lauren I believe you, but what happens when we go back to the real world?" Bo asked.

"There is no real world, there is only us, there is only this for me." Lauren replied.

"Really?" Bo asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Just that is what I want also. What I need also, just you."

"Do you mean that Bo?" Lauren turned around and knelled in front of Bo.

Bo sat up straight, Lauren had a serious look all of a sudden and a lump formed in her throat. In truth she wanted to scream yes, but caution held her back. "What are you doing?"

Lauren took the small box from her bag and pushed it into Bo's hands.

"Is this what I think it is?" Bo asked.

"No, well yes, well no, not really. It is not a ring or a proposal if that is what you are thinking." Lauren blushed.

"Ok what is it?" Bo asked.

"Open it." Lauren replied.

Bo carefully unwrapped the perfect gift to reveal a black jewellery box with the name Carters of Ireland in gold leaf on the top. Bo opened and found the exact necklace that Lauren wore, with another silver pendant next to it.

"Read the pendant." Lauren said

Bo took it in her fingers and turned it over to read "You are my everything, now and always. Your Lauren x"

"This is beautiful Lauren." Bo took it out the box and placed it over her neck.

Lauren sat up and held the both pendants in her hand. "I want you to know that from this day onwards you are my family Bo. I know you hurt with not knowing what name to have, Rainer or Dennis. I want you to know that I want to give you mine. You are all I ever need, all I ever want is you, and I hope that one day you will give me the honour of being my wife. This is my promise of a proposal, and until it is official, wear this as a sign of my commitment to you. The commitment to us and the family we will one day create together. To the family we already have, Kenzi, Tamsin and the boys. And to know that you will never be without family again."

Bo hugged Lauren so tight that the boat started to rock, as tears fell from her eyes. Lauren planted soft kisses on Bo's wet face, she still had not said a word.

Bo was in turmoil, it was all happening so fast, yet it felt so natural. "I do, I want to be your family Lauren, I want to be your wife." Bo finally spoke.

Lauren sat back and held Bo close, she was happy with what she had just done, she had proposed to propose to Bo. She had made a promise to Bo that she would never be alone again, that she had a family when the time was right for them. She smiled, she was the happiest she had ever been, and it was all because of Bo. The smile faded as she saw one of the ores floating by the boat, just out of arms reach.

"Erm Bo, we have a problem." Lauren pointed to the ore floating away.

"Shit, fuck, shit!" Bo jumped up, grabbing the the other ore to try and pull it back in.


	26. Chapter 26 - Cairo (part 3)

**Chapter 26 - Cairo (part 3)**

Bo and Lauren had blankets wrapped around them as the last of the emergency trucks pulled away. Jeffrey was stood talking to the young lad who had given Bo the jeep. Moments later, he drove the jeep away.

It had been two-hours before they were found aimlessly floating on the lake. During that time they had really talked, without anywhere to run to or hid from, it made them be more open and honest with each other. Lauren had finally confronted Bo on why she had disused their sex life to Evony. Bo was deeply remorseful. Her immediate reaction was to give back the necklace, Lauren however was not letting her get off that easily. Instead they talked about it. Bo explained how she was being berated about Lauren being vanilla, and she only wanted to shut her up and tell her that Lauren was the best sex she had ever had, this made Lauren happy and the necklace was returned along with her forgiveness. Bo promised to never utter another word to anyone, Lauren was happy as she claimed it only got better. Lauren was honest about having Bo's file and the initial read not being good. Bo was upset at first but listened as Lauren continued to explain that there were some signs of hope as the toxicology report showed abnormal levels of atropine. Lauren suggested that Bo should hand herself in as it would look better and to trust the justice system and the science. Bo was not as convinced, but agreed regardless. Their time on the lake brought them closer than they had ever been with anyone else in their lives and in themselves found their soulmate.

It had been Petra and Carmen who had found them and raised the alarm when they had spotted them just floating on the lake while they were on their canoe ride. They were deliberately loosing the crowd and looking for a secluded spot, instead they found wet, cold and shivering Bo and Lauren clinging onto each-other in the middle of their boat. Bo, wet from trying to swim to collect her ore, and Lauren wet from when she fell in trying to pull Bo back in the boat. What followed was a colossal of lights, noise and speedboats. The boat that they had "stolen" belonged to the same man who owned the jeeps and called for his son to come immediately to the boat house to explain why his boat was missing and his jeep was in the drive. The son alerted Jeffrey and Carman had alerted the Activities Centre, so two lots of rescue operation was taking place, leaving both Bo and Lauren embarrassed.

"So ladies, you ready to go back to camp?" Jeffrey asked, pointing to his land-rover.

"Yeah, don't want to miss the kumbaya around the fire." Bo replied sarcastically, unimpressed that her perfect plans had not all together gone to plan. Despite Lauren not actually saying anything, she knew she was bound to get blamed for almost dying tonight. All Lauren had said was that she was cold and wanted a shower.

"Don't be silly Bo, we wouldn't dream of starting that without you, you can have the tambourine." Jeffrey winked over to Lauren who laughed.

Lauren walked over to Bo, "Baby, it was a perfect birthday." Lauren knelt beside her and took the pendant Bo was wearing in her fingers once again, "My future wife."

Bo smiled. "Yeah, thank you again, it is beautiful." They walked to the land-rover and got in.

"Ah ladies, I could not help but overhear, congratulations on your engagement. This deserves a celebration of sorts. Wait until we get back to the camp, the party has definitely started now." Jeffrey clicked his iPod until he found the perfect song, the latest song from Jason Marz, I'm Yours.

Lauren and Bo looked at each other, someone had to say something, but who could explain that conversation they had out on the lake. About Bo not having a surname, and Lauren giving her her's. That it was only a promise that one day it would be a reality. They continued to look at each other, what made sense before was not making sense now. It looked to be a proposal, Bo was given something by Lauren that promised her be her wife, and Bo had accepted. Shit, it was a proposal, they both thought, neither actually saying the words. Did the other one know that? Why was no-one speaking.

They arrived back to the camp quicker than they expected, Jeffrey was honking the horn and announcing to anyone listening the good news of their recent engagement. Bo and Lauren were surrounded quickly by others, Carmen and Petra were the first to congratulate them, followed by Hayden and Scott, Timothy hugged them both and Jeffrey was busy telling people of the change of plans and that tonight was going to be couples theme and the outfits were in the main hall.

"Of course you get to pick first, so hurry, is ten minutes enough?" Jeffrey asked over to Bo and Lauren.

Bo and Lauren nodded, still neither had said a word. Afraid of what the other one was thinking. They entered the hut and Lauren went straight for the shower, Bo plopped herself down on a beanbag. The sound of water was the only noise coming from the hut. Lauren walked out moments later, wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, all yours." Lauren spoke, motioning her head toward the bathroom.

"Are you ok Lo? with all this?" Bo said, not looking up.

"Bo, its fine, everything is fine." Lauren lied, the first time she had ever lied to Bo, "It's quicker than I thought. I thought we would enjoy it all with just us for a while, then share it with the others and eventually my family. I'm not upset though, as we are in a camp with people we just met, so lets enjoy tonight and we can take it slower when we are back in the real world. Come on, its a party and we just spent two-hours sat on a dingy in the middle of a lake, wet through and cold. We have a pressing decision to make, what couple should we be?" Lauren opened her towel and wiggled her naked self in front of Bo, making her laugh.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." Bo stood and wrapped her arms around her future wife.

'No your not, but tonight you will be, over and over again." Lauren whispered the last part into Bo's ear. They both had relaxed. Tonight was going to be a good night.

The party was in full swing, they had chosen their outfits and without any surprise they dressed as Marc Anthony and Cleopatra. Bo choosing to be Cleopatra with her long dark hair straight, and a gold floor long dress. Where she may have been covered to her feet, she still made sure the dress was pulled down short on her ample breasts, which looked amazing. Lauren wore her hair up, and wore a contrasting silver metal armour covering her top but resting short on the top of her thighs, showing off her slender legs. They danced, drank and joined in with the celebrations just as they would if it had been a real party for them. People gave gifts, other well wishes, and they all celebrated under the stars and moonlight of the lake. Someone had pulled up a guitar and love songs were sung to them as they danced in their own bubble. The LGBT community had not disappointed them, they had made it all so perfect. A perfect day, with the perfect ending.

They never wanted the night to end, so slipped away as the sun was rising to sit on a fallen log overlooking the lake, holding each other as they sat silently watching the sun fully rise. If this was real, then it would be exactly how they would have imagined it, they both thought to themselves, never letting those words leave their lips.

Back in their hut, their love-making was extra special, they never wanted to miss a moment, knowing that the sunrise would mean the end of this and they had to go back. Go back to where they were just dating, back to work shifts and missing each-other for hours on end, back to sharing their lover with other people. Back to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 10th June - early morning<strong>

The next morning people were still talking about the party, it had been a good night. Complimentary massages were given to them by the camp and they spent the first hour of the morning neck deep in mud. A cleansing bath apparently, however Bo could not see how mud was cleansing. This was followed by Thai massages, while Lauren looked relaxed at her couples massage, Bo was more uncomfortable being clicked, rolled and hammered by her attendant. Wrapped in the bathrobes they walked back, hand in hand, to their hut.

"Have you ever realised that when you don't need free shit, you get free shit?" Bo blurted out.

"What?" Lauren stopped walking and turned to face Bo.

"I mean, I had the money for the massages, I had budgeted for it in the day. Already put the money on the hut. Then today, we get it complimentary. It is the same for famous people, those who can afford the expensive designer clothes get given them for free. Kenzi and I have had many a nights trying to figure it all out. When you don't need it, you get it. When you want it, you don't. Its a fucked up world baby we live in."

Lauren laughed, "I suppose that is true. My parents fundraise for charity by hosting Gala Dinners, I never got it. With all those wealthy people why not just ask them for the money?"

"Exactly, why ask for ten grand a plate, just ask for the money and save the money that is spent on the Gala and donate that also." Bo agreed smiling at Lauren, happy to see that they felt the same way.

Lauren continued to walk to the hut, "Maybe next time I see them, I will suggest that."

"What are they really like?", Bo asked, "Your parents."

"Normal." Lauren lied, the second time in the space of a day that she had lied to Bo.

Once back at the hut, Bo busied herself packing up the bags ready for when they had to leave. Lauren stood by the window to simply admire the view, their lake, Lake Mornay, neither had bothered with getting dressed and were still in their robes. Lauren felt Bo's presence behind her before she heard her soft footsteps. The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet, as she stopped and stood directly behind Lauren.

"I could get used to this," Bo announced, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Lauren wrapped her own arms around her, on top on Bo's arms and leaned back into her lover.

"Me too Bo." Lauren replied, turning slowly to face Bo and kissing her.

Their kiss deepened. The whole weekend had been full of sex, but this time they were saying goodbye to the only place they felt really happy together. Lauren's hands made quick work of untying the robe and discarding it on the floor. She snaked her arms around Bo's waist and pulled her hungrily nearer. Stoking her soft skin and pressing down harder on her wanting month. The journey stoking down her back stopped when her fingers brushed against Bo's lower back, at the place where the underwear should have been. Cupping her bottom she picked up Bo and placed her down onto the floor beneath them.

"What happened to your paper knickers Bo?" Lauren asked, in between kisses.

"I, I, I took them off when we got back here, they were itchy." Bo replied, hot and flustered.

Lauren ministrations continued, kneeling in between Bo's parted legs, leaning over her and kissing her. Bo's hands were entwined in Lauren's hair, pulling at the roots to get her lover closer. A quiet whimper fell from Bo's lips as Lauren hand slowly edged along her sides and over her stomach. A burning desire built up quickly and Bo loved how turned on she got with Lauren so easy. It was never hard, sex was the most natural thing in the world to Bo, but with Lauren it was made so much easier that she literally ached for her within minutes of her touch.

Lauren teased for a minute and worked her fingers along Bo's folds, purposely avoiding her clit. Bo was wet for her, which turned on Lauren the most, this thought could make her come alone. Bo was wet, warm, and swollen and what Lauren wanted more than ever right now was to taste her. She coated her fingers in Bo's juices and brought her hand away, slowly bringing her fingers up to her own mouth and sucked on each fingertip. Bo opened her eyes and shuddered, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"Oh God," Bo groaned as if that single act could simply make her come like that.

Not wanting to feel left out Lauren quickly replaced her hand to Bo's folds and began to gather up her juices to her clit and around her open sex. Her mouth travelled along to the hollow of Bo's throat and bit her neck where it met the gentle decline of her shoulder. Lauren lowered herself down lower onto Bo's smooth thighs and her legs parted, exposing more of her sex to her lover. Continuing with kissing her nape, shoulder and earlobe while teasing her clit at the same time with her fingers.

Bo was thrusting forward with every stroke of Lauren's fingers at the same time making easy work of removing Lauren's robe and pulling it over her shoulders and down her arms. It was open, and with Lauren's help, managed to get it off her arms and pushed aside. Next Bo reached down and tore the underwear off Lauren and threw the paper material behind Lauren's back. Grabbing her buttocks, Bo pulled Lauren closer and started to grind herself into Lauren, the friction causing their hips to bump together and them both to moan out loud.

Lauren manoeuvred herself so that her lower torso was rubbing against Bo clit, feeling her own clit whenever she stroked Bo's clit with her finger. Wanting more, Lauren took all of Bo's juices and rubbed her own clit with it before entering herself with her slick finger. "Im so hot for you Bo, I'm fucking myself using your cum." Lauren whispered into Bo's ear, biting her lower lip and shutting her eyes as she thrust herself more onto Bo's clit using her body and finger fucking herself.

Bo groaned harder. In one swift action Bo had flipped them over and was moving her hand between them and pulling Lauren's hand away and replacing it with her own. Bo trust hard into her, one finger at first, then two, using her thumb to rub her clit. Lauren, now lost in the moment, wrapped her long slender legs around her lover and gripped hold of her neck with her arms, forcing them ever closer together. Lauren arched into every thrust, sweat soaking both their bodies, she used her nails to dig deep into Bo's back.

Lauren's drenched pussy was on fire now. Bo's other hand was pushing harder against Lauren's breast, rubbing, kneading and squeezing. Her nipples were enlarged and painfully erect, and the sensation of Bo's warm soft mouth alternating on them sent shivers down Lauren's body.

"Lets switch places," Lauren panted, "I want you on top of me, the other way round, so that I can taste you."

Without hesitation Bo had moved and repositioned herself onto Lauren's mouth. Lauren hitched her knees up so that Bo could hold on. Bo quickened her pace on Lauren's mouth and threw her head back as the first orgasm hit her, pulling her hair back off her wet forehead as each wave crested over her. Falling forward as Lauren slowed down, Lauren always like the sixty-nine. Bo spread Lauren's legs apart, impressed with how flexible she was as both knees dropped to the floor. Bo took Lauren's feet into her hands and brought them further up toward her buttocks. Holding down her feet with one hand she used the other to penetrate her. Bo wanting Lauren to feel the same incredible feeling she was having right now, Lauren still had her head pressed against Bo's sex and was entering her with her tongue. Bo lowered her head to suck lightly on Lauren's clit, rubbing gently deep inside her at first, building up pace. She noticed that Lauren had stopped fucking her and was moaning loudly underneath her, she felt her hot breath against her sex. Bo continued to suck, fuck and ride Lauren.

Lauren started to rock forward as her pussy spasmed around her saturated fingers, swallowing her repeatedly until her body fell limp. Passion overcome her and she grabbed Bo and pulled her back to her to suck hungrily on Bo's clit making them cum together one last time, finally they both crested, all cried out.

Bo moved back to lie next to Lauren, looking up at her and seeing a satisfied smile spreading across her face. Bo smiled herself, satisfied with her performance. They lay there in silence, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal, before showering again and getting ready for the last part of their adventure weekend.

* * *

><p>In the last few hours at the Secret Valley they joined in all that they could, a twenty minute horse ride, followed by making a pottery dish in the craft hut. Although unintended, they did, with group persuasion, make one together in the style of Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze's film "Ghost". This caused laughter and a small crowd to gather which led in them being asked to leave by the stuffy craft leader with a wonky half finished pot to place out in the sun to dry. Both agreeing that they would not have been able to get as clean as Patrick and Demi did in the movie so quickly, as they pulled dried clay out their fingertips for the next hour.<p>

The place was idyllic for them, as it meant that they could just be themselves, relax in each others company and not take for granted small moments, such as been given a flower or a hand squeeze before the other zip lined through the forrest. They didn't know it then, but this weekend would be the best that they ever would have, it was the first time either of them really loved completely and unconditionally.

Picking up their dried pot and their suitcase they left with their group to a waving crowd of new friends. Three hours later they were on a plane bound for home, disappointed that the plane this time was full. Bo listened to her iPod while resting her head on Lauren shoulder, Lauren meanwhile added more pictures to her digital photo frame. This had become her most treasured gift, as it was the story of them, and she knew she would add to it every day for the rest of her life, or like Bo said, when the memory was full, when she told her the exact same thing. Bo had told her that some could be deleted, but Lauren was insistent that they never would, as each told a story and each one led on to the next one. Lauren's favourite one of the weekend and, the one that made her smile the most was taken by Hayden, it was just them on the log, by the lake with their back to the camera. You could only make them out as silhouettes, with Lauren's head resting on Bo's shoulder. Lauren smiled, she had now filled six songs and added Savage Garden, "I knew I Loved You" and Jason Marz, "I'm Yours" to the playlist, along with Christina Perri, "A Thousand Years".

The plane landed in Sharm el-Sheik airport just one hour later. Both felt the change immediately, a feeling in the stomachs that things were about to change.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Party

**Chapter 27 -** **The Party**

**Sharm el-Sheik Airport - Monday 10th June at 3pm**

"You know your having a bad day when the devil eats your last hob-nob." Lauren said as they waited in line at the Airlines Lost and Found office.

"What are you on about Lo?" Bo asked, feeling impatient after waiting nearly thirty minutes for a translator.

"It is the opening line to one of my favourite books, 'Please Don't Stop The Music'." Lauren explained. "It just felt right to say it in this situation."

"Thats nice and good to see your calm about all this." Bo gave Lauren's hand a gentle squeeze then faced the office again, trying to look over the heads of the people in front to see if any changes had happened since she asked for a translator ten minutes ago.

Lauren shrugged and took out a breath mint from her messenger bag and offered one to Bo. The truth was this was her nightmare, suitcase gone missing and no one to help. However in the midst of the chaos Lauren was unusually calm, this frightened her more, this normally only happened when more chaotic events were due to take place. She had the same feeling the same day her aunt had suddenly died. She was only twelve years old when she felt something 'odd' and she ran out her exam to her house. She could her the sound of the siren two streets away, turning into her drive way her fears were confirmed when she saw the flashing blue and red light of the ambulance and the paramedics taking her 'Aunt Harper' away. Lauren had the same feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen, and she was worried, but she tried to remain calm.

Bo took the breath mint, and held Lauren's hand. "It will be alright baby, once we report this damm missing bag, and before you say you told me so, yes ok, next time we will carry two carry on's." Bo was hot and this caused her to be irritable. Truth was she hated being back and wished she was the lost bag still in Cairo, or better still, back on the lake with Lauren. Even when they were facing up to the realisation that they may be stuck on the lake all night, could drown or worse, they were happy as they still had each other. Back here in Sharm Bo began to feel that they would never have that again, things already felt different to her, and as she held onto her pendant she wished she was wrong.

They left a short while later clutching only the property irregularity report and each others hand. The air was as thick as they remembered, sweat had started to form on Bo's back and she was desperate for the cool air of the air conditioning of the hotel. They already talked about moving in together properly, that once back Lauren would fully move out her room and hand the key back. Since Kenzi had dated Hale the 'Hotel rules' had dropped significantly.

"Hey Bolo." Tamsin was waving them over to the illegal parked jeep in the bus lane, the build up already two-coaches deep and the drivers honking impatiently.

"Some things don't change." Bo muttered as she felt her hand being let go and Lauren wrapping her arms around Tamsin's neck. A surge of jealously shot through her. They quickly left the airport, and despite Bo's want of Lauren to ride in the back with her, she rode up front with Tamsin, and she was left in the back seat by herself to sulk.

Once at the hotel Tamsin had insisted helping Lauren with her packing. Not taking no for an answer she insisted they had a catch up and promised to bring her to the crackhouse in an hour or two. They drove off giggling, leaving Bo by the entrance of her apartment. Bo felt the anger build up as she entered her apartment, it had already started.

"Hey Bobo, good to have you back, wheres the doc?" Kenzi innocently asked. She had shots lined up in front of her.

"Where do you think? We have only been back two minutes and of course she is taken away from me, she is with Tamsin, god forbid that we have a minute together." Bo slumped on the sofa and downed Kenzi's shot in one.

"Erm Bo-itch, you have spent three full days together, and that is like thousands of minutes or something. Who shit in your barn today?" Kenzi asked, taking one of her shots for herself.

"The airline for starters, they lost our bag and gave me this," Bo said waving her paper in the air. "A fucking property irregularity report, I get the property and report part but seriously are they trying to annoy me by implying that my missing property is an irregularity that I need to report? of course it is irregular, I don't fucking have it!"

"Calm down, I bet Doc shit a puppy losing her bag? after what you text me about her being afraid of airports." Kenzi replied.

"Actually she was quiet, didn't say anything. And don't say that to anyone else, I thought it was cute, but maybe I shouldn't share all Lauren's shit with you." Bo said, feeling all of sudden wrong that she was so open about Lauren with Kenzi. Remembering back to the lake and her promise that she wouldn't share their intimate details with anyone, including Kenzi.

"No problem dude, like who would believe me anyway, the composed ice queen's kryptonite is airport security." Kenzi laughed. "Lets drink, we have our own catching up and seeing that our Bonzi night is being cancelled for your doc's birthday bash I thought we would have our own pre-party with shots while I tell you every disgusting detail of Hales, as I have not suddenly grown morals on an adventure weekend."

They both laughed. Why am I being so uptight? Bo thought.

Lauren and Tamsin arrived at the crackhouse two hours later and armed with all Lauren's bags and plants. Bo and Kenzi were lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. They sat up when they heard Tamsin coughing and saw that Lauren was not amused.

"The party starts in three hours Bo." Lauren said, "Are you going to help me unpack and stop drinking so that you can actually enjoy it with me?"

Bo stood up and saluted, "Yes ma'am.", standing up too fast she feel back down again and Kenzi giggled. They hadn't planned on getting drunk, but when the vodka ran out and all that was left was Jaeger, it just kind of happened.

"Fuck me Bo, our crack house has just turned into a greenhouse." Kenzi pointed at the array of plants. They burst into giggles again and Lauren simply stepped over them and walked to the back bedroom. This was a good idea at the lake, moving in properly together, now she was not so sure, Lauren thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleos<strong> - **Lauren's** **Birthday** **Party**

Bo had sobered up, helped Lauren with the unpacking and managed to look absolutely fabulous for the party, all of which impressed Lauren. Bo wore a beautiful sparkly black dress, that hugged her in the right places showing off her slender curves, and a v-cut neckline which gave Bo plenty of cleavage. A simple clutch to accompany, silver bracelet worn mid-way up her arm, triangle dangle ear-rings and her own necklace that Lauren had given her. Her hair was up in a single loose pony-tail. Lauren had chosen to wear a wine colour, floor length halter-neck dress with a thin belt resting below her hips. A matching small silver bag accompanied. The dress was open to reveal her back, cut low to sit just above her bottom. Her hair was pulled to the side and curled, and the only jewellery she had on was her silver necklace.

The place was full of people that they knew. Lauren's doctor colleagues, Bo's bar buddies and of course their group of friends, Kenzi and Hale and Tamsin and Dyson. Tamsin had been busy with the decorations, tasteful with only a few balloons, the camel shaped-cake as a centrepiece and a few 'Happy Birthday' banners. To everyones surprise Evony had arrived with Crystal on her arm, with Vex as per usual following. Massimo had left a few days earlier. Bo and Lauren greeted them with a smile, it appeared that everyone had moved on.

The next few hours passed and everyone was having fun. The DJ playing a good mix of new and old sings to suit all. Bo and Lauren danced together or were mixing with guests at the party. Lauren loved how well Bo could join or start a conversation easily and how everyone simply loved her. Bo stood proudly with her girlfriend all night, she loved the way she moved so elegantly and how she could talk to people and make them feel that they were the only ones in the room. As they moved from person to person, group to group everyone could tell how much in love they both were. The glances, the touch of hands, the low whispers into each others ear. It was a great party. Bo was with Lauren when she blew out her candles. Bo asked her to make a wish, Lauren replying with simply, "Nothing to wish for when I have you". Making the room go ahhhh.

Lauren and Bo were both busy cutting the cake, ensuring the queue all got a piece. Crystal was next, standing in front of her, "hey Lauren," she spoke not looking at Bo.

"Hey Crystal, I'm sorry but I couldn't help notice that you arrived with Evony. Are you an item?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, s'pose we are. Had same interests," Crystal replied with a smirk.

"Well it is lovely that you came, all of you." Lauren replied.

"I could slip in a dirty joke there about coming, but I best not." Crystal answered back, nodding over to Bo's direction while she spoke.

"You better not," Bo spat back, "now what do you want?"

"What everyone here wants," she replied looking Lauren up and down before turning to Bo and saying, "cake."

Bo took the knife off Lauren and cut the ass of the camel and plonked in on a paper plate and handed it to Crystal with a smile.

"I always liked a good ass," Crystal smiled over to Lauren and then to Bo before walking away.

Lauren took the knife back off Bo and smiled at the next person in line, it was one of the hotel managers and they had a polite conversation. Bo scrutinised Crystal and Evony, they appeared to be any normal, happy couple, but Bo was cautious when it came to either of them. When the line had finished, Lauren took Bo's hand and led her to the dance floor, where they stayed in each-others embrace for several songs.

"Hey Kenzi, has Bo said anything to you?' Tamsin asked, taking the seat next to her at the bar.

"About what?" Kenzi asked, looking over to Bo and Lauren who were dancing cheek to cheek and singing along to the words. "About the fact they have come back all soppy like middle aged lesbians singing to each other."

"Not just that. I have seen that coming for a while, they are hot for each other. I mean has she said anything else like what might of happened in Cairo?" Tamsin asked.

"Like what? what do you know?" Kenzi turned to Tamsin. "What did Doc tell you?"

"Nothing, and that is strange, as normally she has some goofy story or six to tell. She showed me their pot, talked about the lake and the pyramids and basically it being the best weekend of her life. But no details which leads me to wonder about the necklace." Tamsin pointed at Bo's neck. "You see she is wearing Lauren's necklace, its her family crest. At first I thought it was cute, that Lauren gave her a keepsake, like when a jock gives you his jacket. But if you look, it is not her's, Lauren is wearing her's, Bo has her own identical one."

"So what does that mean?", Kenzi asked.

"I hoped that you would know the answer to that. Lets go ask them." Tamsin replied.

"Nah, they have a secret code now, Bo said something earlier about not speaking about them anymore, not even to me. We need to separate and divide. You take Bo, say that you are pleased about the necklace and doc told you what it meant. Let me know what she says and I will do the same with the doc. Meet me back here for Jaeger in five minutes." Kenzi said, happy with her plan. Tamsin nodded.

Kenzi walked over to Lauren and pulled her away insisting that she bought her a birthday cocktail. Tamsin stayed with Bo, moving to the side and handing her a white wine. Taking the pendant in her hands Tamsin spoke, "So welcome to the family Bo. Do you know what you are getting yourself into with the Lewis's?".

Bo choked back her drink.

"Its ok Bo, I know. So what next?" Tamsin asked, hoping that was the right question.

"Oh Tam, I don't know. I thought we are just going to keep it between us, but now I guess we are sharing it with you guys, then later on we tell her family. Do you think it is too early for us to be engaged, please Tamsin, answer me honestly." Bo looked desperately at Tamsin. She knew Lauren and her family and hoped she would have the answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. Only you two know that. How does it feel Bo, knowing that you could be Lauren's wife soon?" Tamsin asked.

Bo beamed, she couldn't help it. Suddenly everything fitted into place and she saw a life with waking up beside Lauren every morning, bringing take-out home, spending weekends together and laughing everyday for the rest of her life. Bo relaxed, "Thanks Tam, you know I have had worries and had doubts, but then I need to only think of Lauren and I know that I have never felt this way before, and those worries and those doubts are all gone."

Tamsin nodded and smiled.

"I know what to do." Bo hugged Tamsin and walked away.

Meanwhile over at the bar Kenzi was not having as much luck as Tamsin, she had already tried the necklace meaning something, and Lauren brushed it off with being only a quirky gift. That she like Bo matching her in necklaces and outfits and soon they would be colour-coordinated. They were both startled when Bo interrupted the music and took hold of the microphone.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and colleagues. I want to firstly thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate the birthday of the beautiful Doctor Lauren Lewis. As many of you are aware I am the real lucky one tonight, as I am proud to be with her as her parter, girlfriend, and as of yesterday I am pleased to announce that I am soon to also be her wife." The crowd stood and cheered, many of them turning to Lauren and congratulating her. "So tonight, I want to dedicate this next song to her, be kind as this is my first ever karaoke._" Bo turned to the DJ and nodded.

Bo stopped talking and took the microphone out of its stand as the first few chords of 'Beautiful With You' started to play. The dance floor was covered in people ready to dance. Bo inhaled and closed her eyes to allow the first few beats of the music to wash over her.

I stare

at the girl in the mirror

t-shirt

torn up jeans, no beauty queen.

But the way that you see me

You get underneath me

and all my defences just fall away

fall away

Bo sang looking at Lauren, who was frozen to the spot. So much for taking it slow Bo, she thought. Bo slipped easily through the crowd, edging nearer the bar, and more importantly to Lauren.

"So just a necklace, hey. I think Bo thinks it means more, so are you playing her Doc?' Kenzi asked, still keeping her friends interests at heart.

"No, she is right. We are engaged, I just thought we were not telling people just yet." Lauren answered honestly. Watching Bo singing and dancing made her happy, Bo was celebrating their love, why was Lauren still doubting it, she was not being fair.

I am beautiful with you

even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

Make it feel the way its supposed to be

Deciding to ignore any doubts, she joined her "wife to be" and sang and danced along with her.

You're here with me

You show me this and I'll believe

I am beautiful with you .

I stand

naked before you now

no walls

to hide behind, so here am I.

See all of my scars

Still here you are

I bare my soul and I am not afraid not afraid.

The rest of the night turning into their second engagement party and ending with them going home early together, with Kenzi shouting out they were leaving to 'consummate their engagement', which brought them both some embarrassed looks.

They decided to walk home, it was a nice evening and the walk along the beach felt the romantic thing to do. Bo stopped Lauren beside their sunbed, the one that they sat on the first night they got together. She gradually pulled Lauren's hands up to her chest and rested them there.

"Here is when you made me the happiest woman alive, when you said you were going to date me." Bo softly spoke. "You did worry me with all your 'what ifs' but my sexiness won you round in the end.

Lauren chuckled.

"You had me at hello," Lauren finally replied.

"You are so cheesy with your film lines." Bo ticked Lauren until she fell to the floor laughing and panting. Bo repositioned herself so that she was straddling Lauren's lap, and leaned down to kiss her, tentatively at first, but soon her tongue dance across Lauren's lips, begging for entrance.

Lauren flipped Bo over, pounced to her knees and mounted her. Bo was caught between her legs, which were spread on either side of her torso. "You like my cheesy film quotes, don't deny it."

"I love it baby," Bo smirked beneath her. "Now kiss me!"

Putting on her best accent of Rhett Butler from 'Gone with the wind' Lauren said, "You should be kissed, and often, by someone who knows how."

They both laughed.

Just then Lauren spots it, in the sand beside Bo's head, a jellyfish. "Baby, don't move."

Bo opened her eyes, she was expecting a kiss not a surprise. Lauren's telling her not to panic only caused Bo to panic more and she wiggled free beneath Lauren, "What is it?"

"I think there is a jelly fish in the sand," Lauren replied.

Before Lauren had a chance to say anything else, Bo was jumping up and dancing over the sand, looking around her, she screamed as she stood on the soggy creature. Limping back to the stairs, holding her foot, Lauren ran after her.

"Bo, Bo, please stop. It is ok."

"It's not, pass me the water." Bo replied, stretching out her arm,

"Well no, for two reasons, firstly the ph levels in fresh water will cause a jellyfishes nematocysts to sting more, as they will sense the change in water, and secondly...,"

Bo interrupted, "Ok, pee on me, it is ok, I trust you."

Lauren smiled back at Bo and took her in her arms, "Baby, I am not pee'ing on you, you really are kinky. Anyway, as I was saying, secondly Bo, you stood on a plastic bag that had someone's left-over sandwich in."

"So it was not a jelly fish?" Bo asked, letting go of her foot.

"No baby, but if you are still into the kinky wee'ing thing?"

Bo punched Lauren lightly on the arm, "Ergh, no, that must have an name, and I know that you know Lo."

"Urolagnia" Lauren replied

"Yep, knew it, and you call me kinky." Bo stood and took Lauren's hand in her own, and slowly they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 11th June - Bo and Lauren's Apartment<strong>

The following morning they were both off work and decided not to get up but, instead, to hide away all day in bed together. Last night was an impulsive move by Bo to announce their engagement, and after she explained what happened with Tamsin, they both realised that they were played. They decided that in future it would be better not to try and hide their secrets from their best friends. Regardless, they were happy it was out and the fact it was met with no negativity, only people happy for them. They both agreed that Lauren's parents and Trick could wait a while before they were told. The 'slow' arrangement was not going to plan, but at least it had not leaked out of the country just yet. They had asked their friends not to post anything online, and they had all agreed.

They started to make plans about visiting England and Canada after their time in Egypt. They also planned a road trip to her foster mums to pick up her car. Lauren explained her theory of what she thought might of happened to Kyle, explaining the science, keeping it simple so Bo could follow. Bo was stunned, in only a short time Lauren had found out more than anyone else had in years. They formulated a plan. Once complete Bo would hand herself over to the authorities. It was a vague plan, but it was theirs and they spent till the afternoon putting it into place, going again over the finer details. Lauren was asking about the weather, the field, and what happened beforehand. Bo was nervous and excited at the same time, Lauren believed her and was convinced that everything had an answer.

They heard the door go and Kenzi announce that she was in so no naked business, moments laters they heard Tamsin's voice shouting.

"Is she in there?"

They looked at each other in surprise, neither having anytime to say anything as they heard the sound of Tamsin's rushed footsteps edging closer to their door. Quickly they pulled the sheet up to their neck and slid the file under the pillow.

Suddenly the door flung open, Tamsin bowled in, slamming the door behind her, "Lauren,", leaning against the door to ensure it was closed, "Seriously, do you not know how to answer your phone these days?" She surged towards the balcony doors, barking "And would it kill you to get some air in this room?"

Bo shuffled under the sheet, while Lauren sat up straight holding the bed sheet to her chest, "What do you want Tamsin?"

Tamsin sat on the edge of the bed and replied, "You need to answer your phone, I have been trying to get hold of you my whole shift. I even sent security round to knock on your door, you don't answer. You need to have your phone turned on. What is the point of having it if it is not turned on. Shit Lauren."

"What do you want? What is the big emergency, this cant be about us, you were fine last night." Lauren patted out the bed.

"It not me you need to worry about. It seems that one of your guests posted Bo's speech online. I would put my money on it being Evony, I don't know why you guys invited that evil bitch and singing barbie along in the first place. Anyway it has gone viral as you are a Lewis. The English press has it, run the story, and it is out on the socialite pages," Tamsin turned her smartphone around to show the internet headline of "England most eligible bachelorette to marry her hot bartender!" along with a picture of them both on the stage.

"Shit, is that the Surrey Comet? Shit, my mum reads that site. I have to call her to explain, she is going to flip." Lauren picked up her phone and turned it on, it started to bleep with the messages, "Damm, Mum has tried to call me also. And Dad. And Matty. And Danny. Shit, the whole family has called, even Ciara has text me telling me to call. And who the hell are these people?" Lauren turned the phone around to show Tamsin.

"Most likely press. Fuck knows how they got hold of your number, again my money is on the evil one or singing barbie. Anyway they have been calling the hotel all day. I have had to ask the reception to divert them to me. Hale is being understanding but he does not want press calling the hotel. They want the whole fucking story. They all want an exclusive. Your mum is sending over Donald Richards to handle this. He will discuss with you both on what you are to do next." Tamsin explained. "You know this by now Lauren, christ you explained it to me when I was introduced to your family. The Lewis name is a brand in Britain and nothing is done without going through Donald first."

"I know, but Bo didn't, she did not know that she can't make romantic stage gestures this is so messed up." Lauren rubbed her temples, Bo stroked her back. "You spoke to mum, how is she?"

"Pissed." Tamsin replied.

"I better call her." Lauren answered.

"No need, she is on a plane right now with your dad. She is landing at six pm and will stay at the Savoy, she has requested that you both meet them at eight pm for dinner. I have suggested Fusion as it is opposite the Savoy. And if I was you Lauren, I would not be late." Tamsin stood up and left them sitting silently on the bed.

After a few moments Bo spoke, "Baby I am so sorry, this is all my fault. You said to keep it between us, I should have known not to fall for Tamsin, but damm that girl is good. No wonder she was a cop. And I was stupid to jump on stage like that and announce it in front of everyone. I sang for fucks sake. I am such an idiot." Bo said, deflated.

"No your not," taking Bo's hands in hers, "your a Barbara remember, a woman in love. Well I hope that you still are." Lauren asked, giving Bo a shy look. A look she had perfected over the years that was guaranteed to win anyone over.

"Baby, I am confused a lot now; about the internet, the fact that you are a bigger deal that I could have ever imagined, about Donald and I am petrified of meeting your parents. But I know one thing, and that is I love you more than I ever imagined I could or would." Bo answered honestly.

"Well it is not like I am a Kardashian or anything, it has been picked up by a socialite magazine and will run for a few days maximum. The same shit happened when I announced that I was with Nadia. The main reason why I used to like to keep my relationships to myself, because of the circus that surrounds it."

"You used to like?" Bo picked up quickly on what Lauren had just said.

"Yeah, you heard me." Lauren said as she got up and walked naked to the bathroom, "Now I want to scream and shout about my 'Hot Bartender' fiancee." emphasising the word HOT. Lauren walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she was in deep shit. This was big and her parents would be angry, not to mention the fact that they were bound to hate and blame Bo for it all. It was only now that she had even thought about how different their worlds were and the obstacles they would face just to be allowed to be seen together. She hoped Donald had the answers, as she was running out of ideas. Lauren emerged from the shower and walked into the bedroom to find Bo who was sat quietly smiling to herself. Smile baby and enjoy these last precious moments, it will all change in five hours, Kate Lewis was coming and she took no prisoners, especially those who had brought the Lewis name into the press, she thought to herself.

Bo leaned back on the bed, closed her eyes and smiled, this hot bartender will look forward to the circus as I know that no matter what happens I have Lauren to come home to. It was all out in the open, she was going to marry England's most eligible bachelorette and she was finally getting to meet Lauren's parents. What could really go wrong?


	28. Chapter 28 - Meet the Parents

**Chapter 28 - Meet the Parents**

**Tuesday 11th June - 19:50pm Crackhouse**

"Bo, come on we are going to be late." Lauren called out to the back bedroom, they only had ten minutes to get to Fusion. They were pressing it for time and Lauren was becoming impatient. Bo came out just as Lauren had decided to go get her, and she looked stunning, both her hair and makeup were immaculate. Lauren frowned at her choice of outfit, but stayed quiet as they had no time to change. It was a low cut bodice, buttons down the front, with tight dark jeans. Her breasts were ample and spilling from the top. It was a normal outfit for Bo, but this was not a normal date, she was going to meet Lauren's parents tonight. Lauren had hoped she would have dressed more conservative.

"Ready?" Lauren asked

"As I'll ever be." Bo replied.

They made it on time and we're thankful that they were the first ones there, choosing a booth in the bar by the entrance so that they could see when her parents arrived. Within minutes she saw them walk in. Her dad in a blue suit with a crisp, white shirt opened at the neck. Her mum wore a complimenting light blue dress and her blonde hair worn in a high bun on her head. Lauren waved them over.

Lauren turned to Bo and took both her hands in her own and said, "Bo, my parents are rather old fashioned, please no swearing or profanity, and keep your answers short and..."

Bo interrupted, "Should I also curtsey Lo. Relax baby, I got this."

They turned just as Lauren's dad approached them and picked up Lauren and spun her around.

"Ah, Lauren, I sure have missed you. You look so tanned, and happy, you're almost beaming." Lauren's dad held her at arm's length and smiled broadly at his daughter. Turning, he faced Bo, "And you must be the reason my daughter is so happy?"

Bo took his hand and jerked when she felt herself being forced forward into a similar bear hug to the one Lauren had just received.

Once she was let go, she answered, "I hope so, I'm Bo, and it is a delight to meet you sir." Without warning or reason, Bo felt anxious, her earlier confidence disappearing as she saw how elegant they both were, how they could turn heads from strangers with only their presence.

Lauren doubled back, had she just heard Bo call her dad sir? She must be nervous, she imagined, reaching down to hold her hand.

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine young lady. I am Adam, but I guess now you can call me Da."

Before Bo had a chance to answer Lauren's mother spoke, "A bit early for all that, you can call him Adam and I'm Kate." She held out her hand, in a business like matter, and Bo shock it.

They returned to their booth and the barman came over to take their drink orders. Adam opted for a local beer, Lauren and Bo both asked for white wine, and Kate asked for a french bourbon with only one ice cube. When the drinks arrived Kate caused a fuss when her drink was wrong and ladened with ice. She sent it back.

"In earnest, how hard can pouring one's drink be. It's not like you need any skills, only the ability to remember and pour." Kate sighed, turning to Bo she said "Ah, you are a mixologist aren't you Bo?, It's not difficult is it?"

"I'm a bartender, and no, it is not hard at all Kate," Bo shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Lauren whispered in her ear that a mixologist was just a fancy word for a bartender and Bo blushed, all of a sudden feeling awkward in her surroundings.

"Ah, so a bartender hey, is that just just while you are in Egypt? Do you have another profession in America." Adam asked sincerely.

"Afraid not Adam, I am a bartender also, and it is in Canada." Bo corrected.

"Canada hey, part of the British Commonwealth, so we are technically related. So bar tending is an interesting job no doubt, I bet you come across all sorts?" Adam asked, holding on with the polite conversations in order to break any silences.

"Yes, I certainly have." Bo turned to Adam and smiled. He bore the same warm brown eyes as Lauren and she relaxed a bit.

"I once knew a fellow who stated he could tell a man's character by what he drank. He was a wise ole man, was a bar keep all his life. Can you tell someones character by what they drink Bo?" Adam took a large swig of his beer.

Bo had never been asked that before, "Well, I have never actually given it much thought."

"Well, next time you meet a new person, try it." Adam smiled.

"Such ridiculousness Adam," Kate snarled, "people change their drink depending on the occasion and time of day. I drink champagne at parties, wine at dinner, brandy pre and post dinner and gin during the day. What does that make me?"

"A drunkard and a snob." Adam replied, "But an adorable one."

The table all laughed except Kate.

They quietened down so Kate continued.

"So Bo, please tell us about yourself? We so far know your Canadian and work as a mixologist, sorry a bartender." She corrected, "Tell us some more, help us to get to know you better."

Bo looked over to Lauren, hoping that she would jump in and tell a lavish story, instead she simply squeezed her hand. Bo took a deep breath, here goes, she thought. "So I am an only child, I believe. I am not one hundred percent as I don't know my biological parents at all. I was brought up by my adoptive parents from the age of three. My adopted dad died a few years ago of a heart attack. My mum is sick, I believe she has depression, I don't really know, you see, we have not spoken in years. My real mother gave me to my real dad, all I know bout her was that she was a stripper. My real dad is currently in prison serving sixteen years for two counts of manslaughter in California. I nowadays live in Toronto with my best friend Kenzi, she is part Russian mafia part street kid, and we work in a bar called Dal Raita."

The table was silent, so she continued, "Erm, I did not go to college, and feel that I was educated with the university of life instead. I have travelled, but only the length of Canada, this is the furthest I have been. And coming here was the first time I had been on a plane." Bo finished speaking and grinned, she was pleased with her answer.

Kate did not need to reply, the wide eyed look she gave Lauren was enough. Kate took a heavy gulp of her bourbon and raised her eyebrow to Adam.

"Well, well you certainty do bear an interesting background." Kate finally said.

"I t'ink the past is but the pathway to the present, and t'is a persons actions that they do today, for which we can judge ones character." Adam spoke, raising his glass to Bo.

"Really Adam, you and your Irish idioms, it is the same with your 'actions speak louder than words' phase that you have drummed into our children. I personally judge ones character on a polished pair of shoes or a tasteful outfit." Kate said snidely, looking at Bo's cleavage then face.

Bo looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Adam continued to drink, he knew his wife, and knew better than to answer that.

"Mum, Dad, Bo is extremely talented behind the bar and with people." Lauren continued, straining to keep conversations flowing.

"I am sure she possesses many talents Lauren." Kate replied, "So Lauren, why the rush? forgive me but have you only known each other a few weeks?"

Lauren looked over to Bo, "No reason, we just want to be together."

Bo took hold of Lauren's hand, she noticed that Kate's facial expression had not changed. "If you do decide to go ahead with this wedding, then there is one thing you should know, your father and I insist on a prenuptial agreement."

Lauren nostrils flared.

"Kate, lets discuss this afterwards. Tonight is about getting to know Bo, then we can decide." Adam said, diffusing the situation.

"Fine." Kate replied "Ok, so you know that Donald is here, he is busy buying any story that he can find from the people who know you." Kate focused purely on Lauren this time.

"What does that mean?" Bo asked.

Lauren sighed, this was becoming tedious to her and every time she met someone. Turning to Bo she answered, "Don't worry sweetheart, it's called a media sweep. He basically finds any possible story and kills it before a tabloid get a hold of it. The individual is then paid for their silence. We should assist him with a list of names of people that know us."

Bo suddenly started to panic. She knew a lot of people. She drank with a lot of people. She told them stories of her life. And of course there was Evony. She would lift the lid on Bo's life, which would certainly bring problems.

Lauren noticed Bo and frowned, she looked so concerned, "Bo, it is ok. Donald is really good."

Bo leaned into Lauren and quietly said, "What about Evony?"

"Who is Evony?" Kate asked.

Bo was surprised that she heard what she had said to Lauren and was taken back.

Lauren replied, "An ex of Bo's, she is currently here and she may be a problem."

"Why?" Kate asked.

Bo started to sweat, this was not how she imagined the evening going. She wanted them to be laughing and maybe a photograph at the end of the night with arms over each other, like the one Lauren has of them in Bulgaria. Not sat discussing Bo's life in such detail, and then adding into the mix an ex who knew far too many stories about Bo to buy up. She would have to come clean to Lauren about her time with Evony, but not here, not with her parents.

"She is merely an ex." Lauren raised her voice, aggravated now that this dinner was becoming so intrusive, "Just do what you do, get your chequebook out and silence our lives like they never happened. Just like the time I was arrested in Spain.

Bo raised her eyebrow at Lauren but did not want to say a word. She never knew about her being arrested, but she would wait to ask her at another time.

"Keep your voice down Lauren. We do this to keep the respect of our hard earned name. As for Spain, you were a child. Now quieten your voice you were raised better than that." Kate replied, looking around to make sure that no-one had heard.

"Yes, you are right. Which reminds me I should actually thank my boarding school for raising me so well." Lauren bit back.

"Have you forgotten your manners being here?" Kate quickly replied. "And you wanted to go to boarding school Lauren; you picked out the booklet and gave to to us on your seventh birthday."

"Ok, whatever." Lauren did not want this debate right now. It was about getting to know Bo, not her own upbringing.

"We have this for you, came last Friday, we were going to post it before we seen the news of your engagement." Kate handed Lauren a large A4 envelope. "It's from St Mary's Hospital."

Lauren read it and placed it back in her handbag. "They want to talk face to face for the interview and would like me to Skype them on Thursday." Lauren announced to the table, which had previously been silent.

Bo turned to Lauren, "Are you going to?"

"Yes." Lauren answered.

"Well at least you will be living in England if you get the job, now what about the Wedding? Where is that being held? because by the sound of it, it is more cost efficient to bring Bo's family to us rather than for us to travel to Bo." Kate asked.

"We have not talked about weddings or living arrangements but I wanted us to live in Canada." Bo answered for Lauren.

Lauren turned to Bo, "Really? You never said before, I thought you would like to be in England? What about now, knowing about this job interview for St Mary's? it really is a good opportunity for me if I get it and well, you can bartend anywhere?"

"You can doctor anywhere Lauren. I just don't see Kenzi wanting to go to live in England" Bo answered.

"Well I am not marrying Kenzi Bo, I am marrying you." Lauren answered. "She can visit."

"Kenzi is my only family. I cant leave her, I'm all she has." Bo replied.

Lauren looked around the table, all eyes were upon her. Her dad had bowed his head low on eye contact, while her mum sat quietly smirking. "We can talk about this later." Lauren took a large gulp of her drink and turned her head to ensure that Bo knew that she was not going to discuss this further.

"Well looks like I am not the only one who has unanswered questions," Kate smiled over to Adam, sipping on her brandy.

Bo excused herself from the table, she suddenly felt that the room was closing in and she desperately needed some air and she moved outside. Looking down at her choice of outfit she felt queasy. Compared to Kate and Adam she looked like a common woman of the street. When all she wanted was to be with Lauren and have a family, she knew that she would never be accepted, her type never were. And the thought of moving to London scared her the most. It was all moving too fast and she wished that she could get away. For the first time ever she had severe doubts. Falling in love was the most beautiful and painful experience she had ever felt. She brushed aside a tear that fell from her eyes. The start of many, she thought as she re-entered the restaurant.

Bo moved to the toilet to fix her make-up, there was one thing to cry, but another to let them see you. As she edged nearer the door she heard Lauren and Kate speaking in the hallway.

"Mum, could you please try. I know she is not what you imagined for me, but once we get to London, we will be okay. I can get her dressed up and on some paths. We wont embarrass you, please do not embarrass me tonight." Lauren pleaded.

"Lauren please, wake up girl. She is not coming to London. She will have you working as a GP in a small town in the hind end of no-where. She has her claws in you, and you cant see it. Blinded by love. That's always been your problem. Cant see what is in front of you, I said that same thing about Nadia, did I not?" Kate questioned Lauren.

"Yes, but we don't know if I will get that job. It is only a video interview. There are a lot of good people applying. Penelope Pimkins is also going for it." Lauren said defensively.

"Seriously Lauren, surely you can do better. I want to see you happy, but you think with your heart, not your head. She dresses like a slut Lauren. You are talking like she is Julia Roberts and you are Richard Gere. It is one thing to hold her as a lover, but not as a wife." Kate replied, walking off to the toilets.

Bo quickly moved away, tears stinging her eyes. She had heard enough when Lauren had not answered. She moved back to the bar to find Adam sitting alone, and smiled politely as he engaged in another conversation about bartenders. At least he's trying, Bo thought.

Lauren followed her mother into the toilets and waited for her to be at the sink before she spoke. "Mum, I love her." Lauren said, "I love her so much that I would give up everything, and that means you too." Lauren walked nearer her mother, "And if you ever call her that again, I will go and will never come back, do you hear me? You make an effort, she is nervous, or you wont see me again." Lauren turned and left her mother stunned. She had never spoken that way to her mother before, but she was furious.

Kate and Lauren returned and they moved from the bar to the restaurant and the conversation changed to Lauren and Adam talking latest medical breakthroughs and subjects that were, at times, beyond Bo's comprehension. They had tried to involve her but she remained quiet, she knew she was not the in the same league and she could not match them academically. Kate had tried a few times to start up a few conversations with Bo, but really they did not have anything in common, and they fell flat. At least she was trying, Lauren thought.

The birthday cake was presented to Lauren, Bo could tell she was embarrassed as she blew out her candles and felt desperate to know what Lauren had wished for. Bo would have certainly wished for a better beginning to the evening if it had been her cake. During the meal Lauren had held onto Bo's hand, just letting it go to eat. Lauren noticed that Bo had not spoken, and even she realised that the conversations were a bit deep. So, she switched topic of conversation and told her parents about some of the places that they had been to as well as their time in Cairo. She left out the sex marathons, but had a natural way of making each story come to life. Bo was surprised when Lauren pulled her digital photo frame out of her handbag and showed them some of her favourite pictures. Lauren had laughed with her parents and Bo could see how close they all were. They left with promises of breakfast in the morning at the Tennis Club and Bo returned the polite goodbyes.

The journey back was in silence as they drove back to the apartment.

**Mid-Night at Bo's Crackhouse apartment**

Lauren walked ahead into Bo's apartment with Bo following, she jumped when she heard Bo slamming the front door and throwing her bag on the kitchen worktop. Walking past Lauren, Bo headed straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. In silence she took a single glass from the sink and poured herself a drink.

"Do you want to talk about it Bo?" Lauren asked putting the cork back into the bottle and placing it back in the fridge.

"Whats the point!" Bo snapped back, harder than she intended.

"I don't know why you are upset baby. It went ok." Lauren replied, keeping her tone soft.

Bo turned to face Lauren, disbelief in her eyes. "Are you fucking joking Lo? Your mother hates me."

Lauren put her hands on her hips. "She was polite, give it a few more times."

"It doesn't matter." Bo replied, hurt that Lauren was now not going to be honest with her.

"It is just her Bo, she gives all my girlfriends a hard time, I'm her only daughter, she is just a bit protective. Once you get to know each other you will see that you have so much in common and get on, well, like a house on fire." Lauren tried to sound optimistic although in her heart of hearts did not believe what she was saying.

"The only way we will get on fire is if I was inside that house, thats on fire, and she was holding the petrol can. Lets face it, it is what it is, she hates me." Bo slumped on the sofa and downed her wine in one. "She fucking loved that we have not spoken about the wedding, or where we are going to live."

"Do you love me Bo?" Lauren asked honestly.

Bo looked back into Lauren's eyes, "Yes".

"Then we will figure all that out. That's all that matters, so who cares about the other stuff." Lauren said while sitting herself down onto Bo's lap and placing her arms around her neck.

Bo pulled Lauren's arms away and softly moved her aside, "I care. I have no family Lo, I am not going to be the cause of you not having one either. And I am sure not going to be the cause of you not fulfilling your career ambitions." Bo got up and refilled her wine glass, annoyed that the bottle was not left where she had put it. This time she kept the bottle and walked back to the sofa, sitting opposite Lauren this time.

"Are you going to drink that whole bottle?" Lauren asked, seeing the bottle clasped in Bo's hand.

"Yeah, and the next one, and the one after that!" Bo was angered by Lauren's mother, and taking it out on Lauren. She knew she shouldn't but her anger and newly replenished wine buzz made her make rash choices.

"Look, Bo, we need to discuss London. Or at least put it on the table. This is just an interview, but if I get the job, could you not at least try living in England with me?" Lauren said, almost pleading.

"Lauren, I really don't want to. You will love Canada. It is so amazingly beautiful. And like I said at the restaurant, I can't leave Kenzi, she is all I have." Bo answered, not able to keep eye contact as she hated saying No to Lauren.

"Not for too much longer, she seems to be getting along with Hale really well. She will surprise you Bo, it is time we moved on, got married and settled down, and then maybe start our own family." Lauren replied.

"I believed we already had a family, with Tam and Dyson, Kenzi and Hale, me and you. Like you said on the boat when you gave me this." Bo placed the necklace pendant between her thumb and forefinger.

"We do, and they will forever be a part of us. But I also meant my family, the Lewis family. I have a big family that will all want to be at the church" Lauren replied.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be so big. Wont it look strange in the church with all that lot on one side and Kenzi, Hale and Trick on my side." Bo asked.

"We can spread them out. We don't need to be that conventional." Lauren replied.

"Christ Lauren, I was joking. We are not having a church wedding are we? I imagined just us six, by a lake and someone to wed us. We can have a party afterwards." Bo's voice started to crack with panic.

Lauren knew better than to try and continue with this, after all she was not even sure she would get the job. That bridge was to be crossed another day.

"Look I am tired and I am off to bed, we have a breakfast date with them don't forget tomorrow." Lauren walked over to Bo and kissed her forehead. "Please don't drink all that, come to bed with me." Lauren held out her hand, and for a split second, saw her Bo looking back at her. It faded when Bo turned away and poured another drink.

"Is that what you want Lo, your whore of a girlfriend to come and scratch that itch?" Bo closed her eyes, regretting what she said the minute she said it. Before she had a chance to apologise to Lauren she had already walked off to the bedroom, and this time, it was Lauren slamming the door.

Bo spent the next two hours feeling sorry for herself and replaying the night over in her head. Nothing that she had said or done would have changed the fact that she was just not the same as them. Lauren was part of a high society while Bo would always be in a lower class. This thought saddening her, she so desperately wanted Lauren's parents approval, without it she really did not feel she could marry Lauren. And if she could not marry her, should she stay with her, and if she should not stay with her, then should she destroy her chances of a career and if she did that would Lauren be better off if she left now? This thought making her cry over and over again. The falling in love doesn't hurt you, its the landing, and she had just landed hard.

**Wednesday 12th June - Morning**

Lauren woke to an empty bed, it was the first time that she had stayed over and her and Bo not actually slept together. It was also the first time since getting together that they had not been intimate while being together. Something definitely was wrong. Lauren played over the conversations in her mind and could not remember what had happened to make Bo so upset. She knew that she needed this morning to be better and jumped out of bed, ready to put things right.

Bo woke on an uncomfortable sofa, one leg dead hanging over the edge, and Kenzi peering over her with a glass of water in her hands.

"Morning sunshine, don't you look adorable." Kenzi joked, handing her the water. "You and the future misses already planning for wedded bliss with you on the couch. What happened?"

"I met the devil in prada last night, aka the mother." Bo returned with sarcasm. "As you can imagine it did not go down a treat so I fell into an abyss of wine."

"Hunni, I have told you before, to get in with those type of people you need to kiss the ass of the parents, the butler, the cook, the chauffeur and the tennis coach!" Kenzi giggled, jumping over the couch to join Bo.

Just then Lauren came bouncing out the room, dressed in white shorts and a matching white Lacoste polo top, white socks and trainers. In her hands was the same identical outfit in lime green, trainers and all.

"I thought you were only having breakfast at the Tennis club, not playing a game." Kenzi quietly said to Bo, getting up from the sofa. "Pucker up your lips for the tennis coach Bobo."

"Morning Doc. Anyone for Tennis?" Kenzi said, actions included.

"It is merely what people wear there. Here Bo, I thought you would be more comfortable in this." Lauren handed her the outfit.

Without saying a word Bo took the outfit and kissed Lauren on the side of the cheek. "I will just get ready. I wont be long."

Lauren smiled. This was going to be a good day.

Breakfast went well at the Tennis Club, Bo remained quiet for most of the morning, nursing a hangover in the heat was never good. That and remembering what she heard last night about being called Julia Roberts, aka the slut from the film Pretty Woman.

After breakfast Kate and Adam stood, a tennis match was arranged for them at nine am and both Lauren and Bo had work today also.

Kate kissed the side of Lauren's cheek and nodded politely to Bo, Adam kissed them both goodbye. As they were leaving Kate looked over her shoulder and said, "Don't forget that Donald is speaking to you today Lauren."

Lauren smiled and nodded.

"Don't suppose you fancy coming for a home cooked meal at our apartment tonight." Bo blurted out, half expecting a no, but reckoned it was polite to offer.

"T'hat would be terrific. We will see you at eight. Lauren send us directions." Adam answered before Kate could.

**Wednesday Afternoon - at Bo's Beach Bar**

The day was quiet, in the fact that Bo had only served four drinks this past hour, the day was dragging yet her shift finished at six pm. Another two hours, Bo thought as she clock watched for the hundredth time that day. She could swear at times it actually went backwards.

Just at that moment she heard a mans cough, she turned and knew instinctively that the well dressed man before her was Donald. He was wearing long dark trousers, a blue shirt and a dark waist coat. In his waist coat was a pocket watch where the chain hung from pocket to pocket. On his head was a simple yet very British bowler hat. He was far to over dressed for a tourist in Egypt.

"Hello, are you Bo?" He asked.

"I am, and you must be Donald? Can I fix you a drink?" Bo asked, unsure whether to use his first name yet without any formal introduction, but not remembering his surname.

"Please, iced-tea preferably, with ice in a tall glass." he smiled, a friendly smile, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Coming right up." Bo prepared his drink, "It is hot today, would you prefer we move to a shaded part to have a chat. I thought we were meeting tomorrow and you were meeting with Lauren today?"

"She was busy with patients." he replied.

"Ah yeah, the life of a Doctor is unpredictable." Bo replied. "No worries, it is quiet now, so it is fine with me."

"Perfect, how about just over there," he pointed to a lone table under a large umbrella and Bo nodded.

"You settle and I will bring your drink across." Bo replied. She liked him, he had a relaxing nature and he looked just as she would imagine any true Englishman to look. She smiled.

They sat and chatted for just over an hour, Bo opened up about her past including Kyle. Lauren had assured her that she could trust Donald and should be honest about anything and everything. She shared secrets with this kind looking stranger that she had not even told Lauren. This included her earliest memories, her time with Evony and what happened most recently with Lachlan and Dyson. During the full conversation he did not flinch nor make comment, he simply wrote it all down in his big yellow A4 jotter pad. Bo felt happier, lifted almost and wondered if that was the same feeling that people got after speaking to their shrinks. The thought of it made her smile. Once finished he closed his book and asked Bo for another drink, which she was happy to oblige, no-one had entered the bar since they had sat down, so was in no rush to get back.

Handing him his drink, Bo spoke, "So have you known the Lewis's long?' she asked.

"You could say that." he responded, taking his drink and sipping it.

"Wow, so you must know it all then?" Bo sat down, curious to know more.

He smiled, "Yes, but I would never tell. I will see you again soon Bo, and it was a pleasure to meet you." he stood and took Bo's hand and kissed it in a respectful manner.

He walked a few steps then turned around, "Oh and Bo, thank you dear for being so open and honest today."

He was then gone.

**Wednesday 12th June - Dinner at the Crackhouse**

"Wow Bo, they're my parents babe, not vampires." Lauren laughed and placed the heavily smothered, bitten piece of garlic bread back on the plate.

They had both apologised and made up the moment they got in from work about the night before. Neither knowing exactly what they were apologising for, just knowing that they missed each other, and both did not want Bo sleeping on the couch again. They missed each others warmth, their embrace and most of all missed waking up beside each other. They made a pact, not matter what, they would never go to bed on an argument again. Although they both agreed to liking the making up part, especially making up twice! The time spent making up however meant that Bo was stressing to get the dinner ready.

"Lauren, don't put that back. It has teeth marks." Bo said, who was still cooking, and pointed to the bread piece using her stirring ladle.

"Sorry." Lauren took it back and ate it. "Baby, do you need help?"

"No, I have it under control. I cant cook..."

"Now you tell me," Lauren interrupted, and wrapped her arms around Bo's waist from behind.

Bo smiled and leaned back into Lauren, "Ha ha, let me finish, I was trying to say I cant cook anything except Lasagne. It is legendary, everyones loves my lasagne." Bo said proudly.

"Are you certain it is not because a hot woman cooked for them." Lauren asked seductively.

"Maybe." Bo wiggled into Lauren's embrace, and turned to kiss her.

"Right then hottie, I am off to get changed. They'll be here in twenty minutes and I'm walking them down from the gate." Lauren let go of Bo and kissed her on the shoulder.

"Hey Lo, do you have an outfit I can borrow please," Bo looked down and shuffled on her feet, "I don't have anything that is not low cut or strapless, therefore I have nothing appropriate to wear tonight. I will go shopping soon, I will get a new wardrobe to fit in more, its just for tonight."

Lauren walked back to Bo and lifted her chin and held her, "Baby, you wear what you want to wear. I love you in everything. You do not need to change a thing about you, I know what she said the other night, but ignore it, ignore her." Lauren held Bo close, her heart breaking that Bo felt she needed to change to fit in.

"Lo, please, I want to. The twins have been out enough, it is time they are covered up a bit. I would feel more comfortable, like I did at the Tennis Club." Bo pleaded.

"OK, if that is what you want. I will pick you something out." Lauren gave Bo a quick kiss, Bo returned to cooking.

I wanted her to dress more conservative so then why does this feel wrong? why do I feel like I am striping Bo of her individuality? and why does this hurt? Lauren asked herself as she walked toward the bedroom.

Dinner was a success, the food was enjoyed by all and Bo's outfit of a cream dress was received well by both Kate and Adam. It was elegant and sat just below the knee, and the top was lace at the back and silk on the front. The cleavage was covered for the first time in Bo's life. Bo wore her hair in a braid that lay on her shoulder. Conversations were easy for everyone, Bo telling stories of how she worked and travelled the length of Canada. Kate sharing stories of young Lauren. Adam sharing stories of adult Lauren. Bo loved Lauren more and more, each time she discovered new things about her. Lauren really was a child genius, and her mother still had the trophies to prove it.

Everyone was talking and laughing. It was quite a success. No more mentions of the wedding or where they were to live. It was left, for tonight anyway. They stood to say their goodnights, their driver had called and was waiting at the main gate.

"Thank you Bo for the lov'ley evening, t'is was a delight." Adam gave her a quick cuddle.

Bo smiled.

"Yes, it was nice," Kate added, "and don't forget your meeting with Donald tomorrow Bo."

"Oh I met him today, nice man." Bo responded.

"When?" Lauren asked.

"Erm, around four today." Bo replied, "He said you were busy so we changed round?"

"Bo I was with Donald today. Tamsin walked him in at four, he stayed till six, and I escorted him back to the main gate."

Kate took out her mobile and dialled the familiar number, after a short few moments, she put it back in her bag. "Donald was with Lauren today and has not met you."

"Then who the hell was I talking to?" Bo replied, panic setting in and sweat forming on her brow.

"T'ats the million dollar question Bo. That and what the hell you have said to him?" Adam answered, furiously.


	29. Chapter 29 - Speechless

**Chapter 29 - Speechless**

**Crackhouse continued.**

The Lewis's had called for an emergency meeting with Donald insisting that Lauren and Bo meet him in reception immediately. They had instructions to scroll though the CCTV footage until Bo identified the imposter. Lauren called upon Tamsin's help and she let them into the CCTV room.

An hour later, he was found.

It was confirmed by Tamsin that he was no longer staying in the hotel and all they had was a name given to reception at the time of check-in three days ago. Not that it was needed, he was known by Donald and Lauren. His name was Albert Michaels. Lauren quickly explained that Mr Michaels had previously worked for her parents up until two years ago, following allegations of him leaking and selling their stories.

He had managed to stay conspicuous under his hat until checking out when he removed it. Bo had sworn he actually smiled at the camera. The screenshot was then printed.

"Thank you" Donald said while taking a copy of the photograph from the printer. "I need to inform Mr & Mrs Lewis now. Bo I shall visit you tomorrow, good night ladies." And with a polite nod of the head to Lauren, he was gone.

"I'm surprised he didn't make a comment about getting the correct one this time. Or why didn't he blame me?" Bo was upset and even more confused that no-one had shouted, no-one had reacted? Bo was used to heated reactions, not calm composure.

Her own emotions were beginning to heat up and this situation was starting to piss her off. Bo paced the room suddenly hitting the wooden oak door with her right clenched fist.

"Sweetheart, this is not your fault, Albert is an angry man who knows my parents well. He would have known that their knee jerk response to any press coverage is to send in Donald. He knows the drill, he was probably watching and wait.." Lauren was cut off.

"Waiting for the dumb bartender to open her big stupid mouth! Glad I didn't disappoint." Bo spat back, anger building inside her.

"Bo, please don't say that." Lauren reassured her fiancee.

"Why not, it is true isn't it? I'm good for a lover but not a wife! your pearl of a mother so beautifully described me." Bo squared up to Lauren.

"What did you say? Are you actually wanting to discuss my mother?" Lauren asked, confused with a hint of aggression.

"Oh I heard your conversation the other night in Fusion. I heard mother dearest saying I'm nothing but a whore, good only for a lover and not a wife. Oh well, after tomorrow when she gets the full un-edited version of me from the real Donald Im sure she will cement her bitter opinion of me. Not to mention the the public shame I am destined to bring upon the Lewis empire, least we forget."

And with that Bo walked briskly home, not stopping once to see if Lauren was behind her. Within minutes she arrived at the crackhouse fighting back the tear drops from falling as she turned the key. Once inside Bo grabbed the fridge door and popped open a beer before then retreating to the small balcony and lighting a menthol cigarette from her emergency cigarette box hidden on top of the wardrobe.

"_**SLAM**_" came from the room door, '_huh I guess she did follow me' _Bo muttered to herself as she enjoyed her final puff and exhaled a clouded smoke ring into the night sky.

After a few minutes had past Lauren stood in the glass door way and gently knocked against the ajar glass door. "Bo I'm sorry you heard what my mother said. It was a misunderstanding, she doesn't know you like I do. But she will, they both will Bo. Come here." Lauren held her arms open. Bo hesitated to process what was going on. She finally turned to face Lauren, tears streaming down her face and buried her head deep into Lauren's shoulder.

"This wont get out, he wont leak your story, he will sell it back to us first. I know Donald he will fix this. I promise Bo all will be ok" Lauren whispered softy stroking Bo's silky brown hair.

Bo sat down in one of the wooden chairs, covering her face with her hands in disbelief. "I just feel so used, Im an idiot. I never speak about anything, but then this, this whirlwind of shit! I feel so fucking stupid! Everything about him had been an act, he used me to talk, and worse of all, it worked. Even for me this is a real low." Bo continued. "You don't deserve this, you don't...'

Bo had told him everything, and the memory of it made her feel queasy. Bo's face turned pale and she started to gag.

She raced to the toilets and thankfully made it in time. Bo heard Lauren knocking on the door, asking to be let in. Bo stood slowly and gradually opened the bathroom door and walked sluggishly to the sink to rise out her mouth and try to compose herself.

"Baby, please, ssshhhh, it will be ok." Lauren tried her best to assure her.

"No it wont, it will never be ok." Bo spoke back over her shoulder to Lauren.

Bo stared at her reflection in the mirror and began to hyperventilate, just like the day she had gone to Lauren. She couldn't breathe, feeling like her heart would simply stop, sliding to the floor, Bo buried her head between her legs.

Lauren grabbed a paper bag and handed it swiftly to Bo. A flashback played vividly in Lauren's mind like the day she met with Bo in her office. Lauren kneeled beside her. "Bo, please just try to concentrate on your breathing, try to slow down, it's all ok. This is an anxiety attack and will pass in just a few minutes sweetheart." Lauren using her professional technique to begin to clam Bo with her authoritative tone.

Between breaths Bo replied, "I'm...ruining...your... life...Lauren."

"No, you are not." Lauren's voice broke as she answered, trying to hide the sound of upset in her voice "I love you so much. Bo please trust me, it will all be ok. I promise."

Bo started to relax, but she knew that it would never be the same between them again, not with this hanging over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 13th July - Crackhouse<strong>

After an uneasy night of tossing and turning Bo woke searching the other side of the bed, waking suddenly when she couldn't feel Lauren beside her. Sitting upright and hugging the sheet to her skin, she looked around, eyes finally resting on a piece of paper on the bedside table. Reaching over, she grabbed it.

_**Morning Bo,**_

_**I needed to leave early as I have my Skype interview today. Don't forget your meeting with Donald at 11am. And we have been invited again for dinner with my parents at 8pm.**_

_**I Love You, Lo x**_

Bo read the note with a confused expression, then placed the note back on the table. Throwing the sheet back, Bo stood to get ready for work. Moments later she was standing in the warmth of the shower and found herself crying, another day of the Lewis circus, another day of her feeling less connected to Lauren and worse, a day that could change them forever if Lauren gets the job.

Bo was grateful that she had another quiet day at the beach bar, the hotel was at forty percent occupancy, but it felt more like ten percent today. Donald had been to visit her earlier that morning and she had to re-tell her whole story. Bo had already told Lauren last night that she was uncomfortable, but Lauren had persuaded her to talk to him anyway. Nothing had been heard from Albert, but Bo was assured that it would be dealt with when he finally made contact.

Kenzi had been given the day off and was out with Hale. They spent every moment together and their love was blossoming into something serious. They had spoke already of staying together, as he lived in Toronto, and had already Skype chatted with his parents. Things were going good, and uncomplicated. Unlike her and Lauren.

Just then hands covered her eyes, Bo jumped until she recognised the perfume, and vanilla scented hair, that was beside her ear.

"Guess who?" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear.

Playing along, Bo replied, "My three o'clock?"

Lauren slapped her arm, Bo turned around smiling. "Hello beautiful, I was playing. You know you're my three o'clock and all the other numbers around that clock. What brings you here, I thought I was meeting you later, not that I am complaining."

"Bo I am so excited, I simply had to share it with you. Look," Lauren pushed the email print out into Bo's hands. "I know we are undecided, but I thought if you knew this, it may sway matters? "

Lauren waited as Bo read the top line of the email.

_**Dear Dr Lewis**_

_**I am writing to you today following your skype interview this morning. The board of directors and I have reached our decision. It is with great pleasure that we are delighted to offer you the position as Head of the Medical Research Department.**_

"Bo can you believe it! I got it! They offered me it an hour later on email and then called me to check I'd received it! attached was also the full job spec and contract. Obviously they are negotiable. They said that they were waiting for me to apply and that I was already the front runner! Me the front runner, and there was me worrying about Dr Penelope Pimkins ha!." Lauren was beaming.

Bo continued to read silently. Not only was her yearly salary the equivalent to what Bo earns in ten years, it was also a Senior Manager position managing a team of twenty staff and her own research lab. Lauren would be Head of the Medical Research Department. On paper it was the perfect job for her and they were willing to wait for Lauren to finish her obligations. Bo finished reading and looked over at Lauren who was about to burst.

"Lo this is amazing, you're amazing. I am speechless, wow for once don't know what to say? Thats so fast hey, wow, erm shall I go make us a drink?" Bo already walking back towards the spirit shelf to give herself a moment to digest the news.

"Well, we need to talk about certain terms and conditions. What do you think, what should I ask?" Lauren asked, taking a seat on the customer side of the bar, turning the paper over and getting her pen out.

"Gordon's or Bombay Sapphire?" Bo asked to Lauren who was engrossed in re-reading her printed email.

"Baby cant we have Champagne?" Lauren asked.

"Oh yes of course, Moet it is, what was I thinking?"

Bo popped open the bottle and poured two champagne flutes.

"Ask if they have a job in Canada." Bo blurted out, testing Lauren's reaction.

Lauren looked up from the page and laughed."Ha Bo yeah right, sure I'll just get offered the job in London and ask that they create a new lab in Canada and fly all the staff over because my fiancee prefers Canada?" Lauren joked.

"Hum, ok, just thought i'd ask. Cheers, to my baby genius and your job offer." Bo clinked glasses with Lauren.

"Job offer, it is mine Bo, all I need to do is say yes." Lauren said.

"I think we should wait the weekend, I am so proud of you but Lo this job offer to me just shows the world how brilliant you are. You will get whatever job you apply for, even ones in Canada." Bo took Lauren's hands. "Also Lauren, we never really talked about the England thing did we?"

"Bo I really didn't think you would be so against the idea, its my dream job this kind of opportunity really doesn't happen often, Head of a Department maybe comes around once every ten years." Lauren spoke, desperation evident in her tone.

"Baby your right, you need to make this decision for you, not us. Like Trick always says, the person who makes you choose isn't worth choosing. I am certainly not that person. You will be amazing wherever you are though Lo. I guess I'm just overwhelmed at the moment. Just with the whole Lewis name, I do have reservations about whether or not London will be good for us. Always making sure that I am dressed correctly, or saying the right things or not seen falling into the street with Kenzi." Bo giggled.

"Baby, I didn't know you felt that way and I want you to be happy too. I will re-think it. I need to get back, I need to check stool samples." Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo on her cheek, and turned to walk away, "Oh and you don't have to come tonight if you don't want?"

Lauren handed Bo a piece of paper, "I found this on the fridge. It is from Kenzi." Lauren smiled.

**_Bo, Night out me and you. I have BIG news...Make it happen, K_**

"Sounds like something has happened. I will call her and...", Bo was cut off.

"No Bo, you should go. Sounds important. Will you come by after for drinks at the Savoy bar, then we can tell them about me still considering the job face to face, together?." Lauren said.

"Of course baby, we are in this together." Bo smiled, happy that Lauren was so willing to consider her feelings to make her happy. Kissing her again, she watched as she walked away with her hands in her coat pocket.

_Great, she may turn it down, so why does this feel wrong? Bo quietly thought to herself._

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 14th July - Crackhouse<strong>

Bo woke up to another morning to another empty bed and another hand-written note.

"Every fricking morning." Bo said to herself.

**_Morning Bo,_**

**_We waited for you in the bar. I don't know why you didn't turn up last night, but I explained to my parents that you must have had your reasons..._**

Bo placed the note down, half read, she had forgotten about meeting for drinks as she was caught up in Kenzi's news.

**_...Anyway, I have told them about the job and after some thought I am planning to reject it. It went better than I expected, besides it is my decision. I can do my work anywhere and your right I'm a great catch ; )_**

**_They also got a call from Donald, he has been contacted by Albert. I have left early today to speak to them before work._**

**_See you later?_**

**_I Love You, Lo x_**

Kenzi entered the room, bowl of cereal in her hands, "Hey BoBo, I heard your Doc leaving this morning, early and all. Thought she was going for her run, but she never came back I see. Is everything ok?"

"I don't know Kenz, she is busy right now, with her parents here and everything going on." Bo had already explained the full circus to Kenzi last night, "We don't seem to see each other much recently."

"You two will be okay, just need to be patient with all that's happening right now. It will all calm down and you'll be back to being sicklily sweet and in love in no time." Kenzi smiled over to her bestie.

"I hope so, oh and it turns out she is going to turn down the job after all". Bo said sheepishly to Kenzi.

"See it's all working out BoBo" Kenzi left for work.

Bo lay back down and covered her head with the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Intrigue Nightclub<strong>

"Hello Eve."

Evony was sat in her office in Intrigue, the door was open, and she was just finishing her paperwork. She did not expect to see the visitor who was standing at her doorway.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." Evony replied, placing her pen back onto the table.

"I heard you were here, I just had to come down and see it for myself."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again. What can I help you with?" Evony enquired.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay away from Dr Lewis and Bo and never to speak a word about either of them."

"And can I at least ask why, what is your interest in them?" Evony asked.

"No, you cannot, you will simply do as I have asked."

"And is there anything else?" Evony replied.

The visitor began to turn to walk away, "Yes, leave Evony, I want you to leave Egypt."

Evony nodded.

A few minutes later Vex arrived.

"Hey Evony, you done yet with them bleeding invoices?" Vex walked in, eating an apple, and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Erm, yeah, there here," Evony handed him over the pile of papers.

"You okay? you look flushed." Vex asked, while continuing to eat.

"Yes, it is just something has come up. I need to leave tomorrow. So this is my final day. Send me the money." Evony stood and gathered her things together.

"Shut the front door. Just like that you're gonna up and leave? What no note, no tearful goodbye?" Vex got up and stood in front of Evony.

"I don't owe you any explanation, you work for me. We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Evony replied.

"We?" Vex asked.

"Yes, I'm taking Crystal with me." Evony walked out, leaving the office keys on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bo's Beach Bar<strong>

Later that night Bo was working in the bar, she was hoping that Lauren would drop by, but she hadn't. She worked the late shift and would not get back until three in the morning. She hoped that she would at least wait up for her, but knew that was unlikely. Bo had got a text but was disappointed when she saw it was from Evony.

Evony - "Hi Bo, just wanted to say bye. Leaving tomorrow morning. Eve"

Bo - "OMG, why so sudden? is everything ok?" Bo still had feelings of friendship for Evony.

Evony - "Just business. Take care, Eve"

Bo placed her phone back into her pocket, and shrugged. She knew Evony and knew that something would be the matter, but right now had her own problems to deal with.

Arriving home just after three am, she found Lauren already asleep, undressing she slid in beside her in bed and wrapped her arm around her. She laid as close to her as she could without waking her. Kissing her shoulder she heard Lauren muffle a reply.

"Ssshhhh baby, it is only me," Bo whispered, "Go back to sleep. I love you." Bo inhaled her lovers perfume and for the second time in as many days, she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 15th July<strong>

Bo woke to a third morning to an empty bed and another hand-written note. She sighed and pulled the sheets over her head and kicked and screamed under the covers.

"Another fricking note, is she for real? Feel like I have a fucking pen pal." Bo announced to an empty room.

**_Morning Bo,_**

**_I didn't want to wake you baby. It is still early - 5am._**

**_I have been called out. My Bedouin baby has a temperature and, as you know, they are not wanting to take him to the hospital._**

**_I will get back as quick as I can. Coffee brewed for when you wake._**

**_I Love You, Lo x_**

Getting up, Bo put on her kimono and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, grateful that Lauren had brewed it before she had left. Moments later Kenzi joined her in the kitchen, grabbing Bo's mug and taking a large gulp.

"It's like a hug in a mug." Kenzi cupped her hands around the mug, signalling to Bo that it was now hers, and Bo poured herself another. "Where is Dr Love?"

Bo paused for a moment, not sure if she should share her worries with Kenzi or not, deciding to share, she said, "She was called out. She hates that part of her job. When we were on the lake she admitted that she would never miss the call outs and was looking for a research job. And Kenz, she had one, the perfect one and I wasn't excited for her. I'm such a shitty wife-to-be."

Kenzi felt her stomach plummet, she hated seeing Bo so deflated, "Bo, if she really wanted it, she would have told you and taken it. All you need to do is watch her when she looks at you, all she wants is you. Besides you said yourself she chose to turn it down, you didn't make her choose."

"I'm not being fair to her, she deserves better." Bo didn't wait for a reply as she went back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Lauren had not come back by the time she had to leave for work, she had tried calling her but she had no signal. Bo was missing her desperately, feeling more and more out of sync than ever before. Without realising it Bo had become accustomed to everything Lauren. She thought about her every second of the day, even when they were together. She had never loved anyone before, so didn't know what to expect. However everyday she felt lost, found, happy, sad; a mixture of emotions with just a single thought of her lovers smile. The way she looked at her. It was consuming her. Was this normal, she thought.

Mid-day she got a request to meet with Adam, she changed her rota with Kim. It never felt like a question if she could make it, more of a statement to be there. Donald was waiting for her at the main gate just after noon and he drove them to the marina. The yachts were all lined up, Millionaires Marina it was nicknamed by the locals. Bo understood why, as vessel after vessel all impressed her. Standing at the end was the longest of them all, chrome white and black in colour. A helicopter on the front and jet skis on the back. She just made out the figure of the man standing on the deck, blue shorts and a while polo shirt. She was helped up by a one of the crew members and she made her way to where she saw Adam was waiting.

"Hello Bo, please take a seat." Adam was standing by two chairs in the middle of the deck.

"Hi Adam. Will Kate and Lauren be joining us?" Bo turned to face Donald, who was standing suspiciously behind him.

"Lauren tells me that she's turning down the job at St Mary's as your not wanting to live in England. I just wanted to hear it from you, t'ats all." Adam sat down in front of Bo and sipped on his whisky. He appeared different to the man she met a few nights ago. Gone was the friendliness in his voice and warmth in his eyes.

"Well," Bo swallowed, "It was more of a reservation than a definitive decision on my part Adam."

"Really Bo?, Adam questioned, "You expect me to believe that the daughter I raised and know better than myself would agree to turning down what she has worked so hard for all her life?"

"It is a job, and with respect, and it was her choice." Bo replied defensively.

"No Bo, it wasn't her choice, it was yours. She is just making a rash bad decision as she leads with her heart every fricking time. Well not this time Bo, not if I 'ave anything to do with it. Donald had shared with me your life story, and thankfully I gave the watered down version to her mother."

"I have changed since then. I have changed since meeting Lauren." Bo answered.

"So has my daughter, I can see she is happy now but Bo, these changes are not as good for her as they are for you. She is making you a better person, you are making her worse. Do you know where she is now?" He asked. Bo shook her head, "Shopping for clothes for you."

Bo hung her head low.

"Listen Bo, I know her, she will regret not taking that job. And I also know that you know that too don't you?"

Bo paused, "Yes maybe Adam, I don't want to hold her back, I love her and I want whats best for her, for us thats why I told her it was her decision not mine, and I told her I'd never make her choose".

"Indeed but we both know Lauren, by not making her choose of course she has weighed things up in her mind and now selflessly chosen you, she is a fixer its in her blood. But trust me Bo this honeymoon period wont last forever."

"Bo, If you really love her, let her go, please Bo, let her go."

"But, I love her and want to be with her." Bo quietly replied.

"We can pay off Albert, but then there will be the next one, and the next one after that. We cant buy them all Bo, one day it will break. You will be arrested and be imprisoned. Lauren will spend hours, days, years even waiting for you. Why waste two lives?"

"Not forgetting harbouring a criminal is an offence, this position you are putting her in really is unfair, my daughter could face prison herself. It will all end in tears. T'at Bo is not love, t'at is selfish." Adam leaned down and handed Bo his handkerchief.

"What should I do?" Bo sniffled.

"We have a solution, Donald and I have spoken. Instead of paying Albert the seventy thousand pounds that he is asking for. I give it to you. You see if there is no Bo in our lives then that means there no story to print. I have a bankers cheque here and an open flight ticket for anywhere in the world, leaving tomorrow. All you need to do is leave, go and stay away. This Bo is strictly between us, do you understand what I am offering you?"

Adam stood up and placed the crisp white envelope in the centre of the table. "Donald, please will you escort Bo back to her hotel." Adam requested.

Bo watched Adam then turn away and walk to the other end of the boat, resting both hands on the railings, and leaving the sealed envelope behind.

"Bo, when your ready I'll be waiting by the car."Donald announced.

Bo picked up the envelope, glanced toward Adam and exited the boat.


	30. Chapter 30 - Explosions

**Chapter 30 - Explosions**

**Sunday 16th June**

Bo woke to a forth morning of not having Lauren by her side. Instead she woke to the familiar sound of Lauren's ringtone of Ellie Golding's "Explosions";

_"I've fallen from grace, took a blow to my face, I loved and I've lost, I loved and I've lost Explosions...",_

She heard Lauren's voice as she finally answered it and then the sound of the front door being closed. She closed her eyes and wondered why Lauren had chosen that song, was that how she was feeling, or did she simply like the song? Opening her eyes she immediately looked to her right, expecting to find a note. She jumped when instead she found a sleeping Kenzi. It took her only seconds to register that she was not in her room and jumped out of bed.

Kenzi stirred and opened her eyes, immediate surprise hit her also when she saw Bo standing by her bed, "What the fuck? Bo, why are you in my room?"

Bo fidgeted, "I must have slept here. Doesn't matter, I just heard Lauren leave so are you ready to go in half an hour?"

Kenzi nodded.

Bo returned to her room and saw that Lauren had made the bed, left a box on top and her another note on the bedside table. Bo picked up her pace and grabbed the note from the side, sitting down she opened it.

**Hello Bo,**

**I missed you last night, it must have been a good one as your still not home.**

**I have bought you a present. Please wear it tonight?**

**We have been invited out by Tamsin and Dyson. My parents will be there and maybe you can also invite Kenzi and Hale.**

**I Love You, Lo x**

Bo sighed and let out the batted breathe that she never knew she was holding in. She moved to the side of the room and took out her suitcase. Picking up the box, she simply shook her head and tossed it into it.

Kenzi stood by the door, "So Bo, you really are going to do this?"

Bo turned, "I have to. You see when two people are together they are meant to bring out the best in the other. I will only be bad for her. I need to leave. I need to give her the life she deserves."

"Maybe you are Bo," Kenzi replied, walking over to her best friend and placing her hand on her friends arm, "Maybe you need each other?"

"No Kenz, she needs me to leave. She needs me to let her live the life she was meant for. She has no real future with me. I will only let her down. She will be arrested for accessory for simply by being with me and could get three years in a state prison. You both could. I need to go and face my life alone."

"But the statue of limitations for a serious felony is only six years, Bo you have passed that. You wont be arrested, you need to give yourself in when the time is right and Lauren has figured out what happened." Kenzi argued.

"We were wrong, Lauren looked into it and that only runs while I am physically in the state, and as I have been in Canada it is still valid. I can never go back to California, or visit my foster mum, or live a normal life. I can't ask Lauren to do the same." Bo said calmly, as she continued to pack.

"Bo-Bo I know I agreed to this last night, but it is real, like for sure real, and it is not sitting right with me, you need to talk to her. This feels wrong." Kenzi looked her best friend in the eyes, hoping that she would change her mind.

Bo shook her head. "No, this is the best for her. Her family is right, as long as she is with me I will bring her trouble. I will kill her career and she will waste her life waiting for me. This is the best for her. I must go now before we get in too deep."

"Bo, you both are already in too deep. This will just hurt her, and ultimately hurt you too." Kenzi said desperately trying to convenience her friend.

"I cant, I just cant. I'm just not good for her." Bo's voice began to crack.

"No Bo, one thing you are is good. You're kind, you're loyal, you're my hero Bo." Kenzi spoke with sincerity.

Bo shook her head. Unable to speak anymore, her voice giving way at the thought of never seeing Lauren again.

"You don't need to do this Bo, we can figure it out, together. Let me be your Robin. Please don't shut us out." Kenzi begged.

"I have to, I'm sorry its ended this way. But everything ends badly, or it wouldn't end." Bo replied.

Standing in front of her best friend, Bo took hold of her upper arms, before pulling her in close. "I love you Kenzi, please trust me. I'm doing the right thing this time. Please leave this for Lauren." Bo handed her an envelope and her necklace. "She will understand once she reads it."

Kenzi nodded, she knew Bo and she knew that no matter what she said Bo would not change her mind once it was decided. She slipped the envelope into the inside of her jacket pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's Office<strong>

Meanwhile Lauren was sat in her office. She missed Bo terribly and her gut was telling her that something was wrong. It was a feeling she could not shake. Picking up her tablet she stood and walked out the door. She needed to see Bo. The sun was shining as Lauren walked down to the beach bar. Smiling a hello to a few of her colleagues and customers as she passed them by hurriedly making her way down towards the beach. Lauren had an hour before her morning managers meeting was due to start. She knew it would be a quick meeting as she had had not been on her normal full-scale hotel check recently. Other matters had preoccupied her mind and time. Bo had been quiet lately, and she understood that the strain of her family visiting must be effecting her. Picking up her phone, she dialled Bo's number.

It rang out a few times before going to voicemail.

**_"Hey Bo, it's me again. I guess you are busy today. I didn't get a chance to speak to you last night. I know you are worried about things, but please don't, there is nothing we cant do if we're together. Please call me. I love you."_**

She reached the bar and spoke to Kim who confirmed that Bo was not there. She had not arrived yet, her gut stirred again. Something was the matter. She dialled Bo's number again, and again getting her voicemail. It had been an hour and Bo had still not answered a single text message or phone call from her, and she was starting to worry. The familiar sound of Arabic then English telling her that the callers phone was switched off.

She dialled another number to make sure that the phone lines were working, and they were. She sighed and placed herphone back in her pocket and walked up to the roof. She needed to be alone to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Savoy Hotel<strong>

"That was Lauren, she sounds different. I hope that everything is ok with her and Bo?" Kate placed her phone down and took her gin and tonic from the side table and sat beside Adam on the patio.

"Well, it may not be for a while, but it will be in the end." Adam replied with a smile on his face.

"What is it with your Irish riddles?" Kate huffed, "Why don't you just speak in plain English. Our daughter is upset and regardless of what we think of Bo, she is taken by her."

"Well what if she wasn't?" Adam asked.

"Don't be foolish Adam, I have had this chat with her already and she basically threatened to leave us and be with her if we interfered with them." Kate took a sip from her drink and continued, "Besides, I like Bo's tenacity, reminds me a bit of a younger me."

Adam looked down, unable to keep eye contact, "Then in that case Kate, I have been more than foolish." Adam told a dumbstruck Kate the whole story that he and Donald had devised and executed the day before and how Bo was now in procession of an open airline ticket and a bankers check worth seventy thousand pounds.

Kate walked to the sideboard and poured herself another drink. "Well Adam in that case you better get to the airport immediately and beg her for forgiveness and tell her you're a daft prick then." Kate smile and Adam nodded, kissing his wife he walked to the door.

"I love you Adam," Kate shouted back over her shoulder, "If you don't get her to change her mind then we will fix it together."

"I love you too Kate, I'm sorry. I will fix this." Adam smiled back over to his wife and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Security Desk<strong>

The phone rang out a few times before Tamsin answered it, she and Dyson had been fooling around on the floor and it had got rather heated. "Erm, front desk, erm security, Tamsin speaking."

"Hey Tam, its Lauren. How are you? Is this a good time to chat?"

"Yeah," Tamsin looked down at Dyson's erect dick and sighed, standing she indicated to Dyson to do the same and mouth the words "Sorry, have to take this", "What is is hun?"

"Have you or Dyson seen Bo today?" Lauren asked.

"No babes sorry, why you lost her?' She giggled, "Can be that hard to find, she is either with you, in the crackhouse, at work or with Kenzi."

"Yeah I know, I just have a bad feeling." Lauren answered.

"You have had that for days." Tamsin sat up onto the stood, "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Lauren replied. "I'm probably over-reacting right?"

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, inconvenienced herself. "You still coming tonight, right?"

"If I can find my fiancee, sure." Lauren said back in reply.

"I will call round and see if anyone has seen them, ok? Relax Lauren, it will be fine." Tamsin heard Lauren muffle a sniffled reply, and knew that she was most probably crying. She told her she loved her and heard the phone go dead.

"What is it?" Dyson asked.

"Bo." Tamsin stood up and redressed herself. "It is always Bo and will always be Bo. She does nothing but fucking hurt her. Well not anymore, I will find her and give her an ultimatum, she either is in or she is out. This unaligned shit is pissing me off!"

Dyson stood and nodded, "Can I help?"

Tamsin kissed him on the side of the cheek, "Pass me the phone"

Several calls later and Tamsin had established that Bo and Kenzi had just left the hotel and had borrowed the jeep. The boy in the car park said that there was a suitcase that appeared to belong to Bo.

"What is it?" Dyson finally asked when Tamsin had got off the phone.

"Trouble," Tamsin replied, "a shit load of trouble."

"What are you going to do?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin took the keys for one of the cars parked up and replied. "What I should have done in the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop above Lauren's office<strong>

Lauren wiped away the tears and decided that she was not going to cry anymore, she needed to take charge of the situation. She had logically worked it out in her head and had come up with a hypothesis. All lines, all solutions, all led back to a simple word, COMMUNICATION. She needed to talk face to face with Bo and they needed to be honest with their feelings if they were to get over this current bad place that they were in, a rut if you'd like? She scribbled what she wanted to say all down on the notes page of her tablet and turned it off. All she needed now was to find her, and she felt confident that they could be happy. As right now, Lauren was not happy, and the thought of asking Bo for a break tore her apart. Before they got there, she needed to try and fix them.

Lauren sat on the edge of the hotel rooftop, and to any passer by she may have looked like a suicide risk. Her legs dangled down the side of the building, and her hands rested on her knees. She looked over the waters, it was a calm day, very calm, maybe a bit too calm. It was quiet too, which started to worry Lauren, her stomach lurched as she felt anxiety. Moving off the ledge, she stood to make her way back downstairs and then it hit her. Lauren felt the earth vibrate first then the noise of the explosions that shook her from her feet as she looked back and just saw the black that filled the sky. Jumping back, she could see in the distance the mushroom shaped smoke in the air. Another explosion roared behind her, followed by more black smoke in the sky. Lauren ran franticly towards her office.

Today was election day and from the sound of explosions the reaction was not good, President Morsi was out.

Lauren followed emergency protocol and assembled herself into the rendezvous point where she was meet by Dr Maged. He briefed the medic team that explosions had happened at several places around Sharm el-Sheik. He advised there was mass panic in Sharm with severe casualties and fatalities having been already confirmed by medic teams in the area. Worst hit was the International Terminal, so Lauren was deployed there due to her experience and expertise.

She was in the car being escorted through the streets to the scene. She already knew it hit departures and there were many casualties already. Bile burnt her throat as she tried again Bo's mobile, but all phone signals were reported down as the second explosion had reportedly struck the communications building. Before getting out the car Lauren tightened the velcro on her bulletproof vest. The vest was only used in suspected terror situations and displayed the word MEDIC on it in English and Arabic. Her bag was between her legs and someone was in the front briefing the junior medics.

Once at the airport Lauren immediately put a team of nurses together and armed only with a stretcher and her medic bag she ran inside the terminal building.

Despite being a previous Army medic, nothing could have prepared her for what followed.

The noise of people screaming for medics. Men, women and children. Bodies filled the entrance to the terminal building. The horrific sight of a massacre. Once inside the building there was a sea of bodies. Passports, documents and clothing covering the area from cases that were struck in the blast.

Lauren worked tirelessly to treat as many people she could save, tourists and airport personnel. She prioritised by ignoring the screaming treating the silent victims as these were critical. Those screaming indicated to her that their injuries were less serious therefore Lauren could leave them to be treated by a less experienced medics.

Many needed to be treated inside the terminal before being stretchered out once they were stabilised. Others were tapped up carried to the waiting ambulances. Half an hour had already passed when she was tapped on the shoulder by one of the junior doctors.

"Dr Lewis?" he asked.

"Yes," Lauren replied, not looking up and tending to the patient she was with. She tied the last bandage and indicated to the nurse that the young man was ready to be stretchered outside.

"Sorry, but we have a patient who is seriously hurt and calling for you." the young boy said to a now standing Lauren.

Panic engrossed Lauren of who it could be, "Where?"

"Please follow me." he answered.

Lauren rushed to the side of the patient and immediately brought her hand up to her mouth, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside The Airport<strong>

Dyson was moving from medic to medic collecting all reports he could, looking for Tamsin's name, but did not find. He could not find anyone's name which pleased and frustrated him at the same time! Where were they? As he needed to know, one way or another, he volunteered to help carry the deceased to another area to be identified. He had been working for an hour, when he was told that more medics had arrived half an hour ago and were treating the rest, so hopefully more would survive. He stood exhausted looking toward the sky and let out a heavy breath, he felt guilt as he thanked God that all the victims he had seen were unknown to him. Just then he spotted Hale just behind the barricaded police line and walked over.

"Hey Hale, are you ok?" he asked, sensing already the answer was no, after all who could be ok on a day like today?

"Dyson, have you seen Kenzi?, she was coming here with Bo." Hale asked, gripping onto Dyson's waistcoat.

"No, and Tamsin came looking for her, and I've not seen her either." Dyson replied.

"Erm, Tamsin was here, I saw her, she has being treated when I arrived." Hale replied, "I saw her arguing with the doctor."

"Really, what doctor?" Dyson asked, feeling relieved.

"Dr Maged." Hale replied.

Dyson saw Dr Maged and ran toward him, turning him around once he had got there to face him. "Where is Tamsin?", he panted.

"Hello Dyson, she has cuts to her arms and legs from the shattered glass. Thankfully she was not inside when the explosion happened, but was nearby when the glass front exploded outwards and she, unfortunately, was hit. No permanent damage, but I sent her to be cleaned up at the state hospital."

Dyson nodded relived.

"Hey Dyson'"

Dyson turned to see Kenzi standing behind him, her already small frame looking smaller.

"Kenzi, Hale is looking for you." Dyson took her by the arm and walked her to where he was last with Hale, searching for him.

Hale ran over the minute he saw them and flung his arms around her. "Baby, I did not know where you was."

"I have been looking for Bo. You see she never came out, she went in but did not come out. I stayed in case she changed her mind, but she didn't. She didn't come out." Kenzi spoke nervously.

Dyson walked off and reappeared a few minutes later with a piece of paper in his hands. "This is the most updated list of all people that have been treated and either taken to the hospital or gone back home. There is Tamsin's name on it, but no Bo. She has not been seen by a medic, and I have not seen her where I have just been. So she is either still inside or she is home."

"She is not home, I would have seen her come back out. She is inside." Kenzi started to scream.

"Look I will check the hotel, just in case and come straight back, as the phone lines are down, we have no way of knowing. She may be looking for you, or Lauren." Dyson smiled, trying his best to reassure her. "I will be back as soon as I know."

Dyson turned and left. Leaving behind a shrieking Kenzi and Hale trying his best to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Airport<strong>

Lauren desperately worked hard on her father for fifteen minutes. His blood pressure was dropping every minute, and she knew that she was losing him. With all the people she saved, it would be her own father that she could not. Tears started to form as she quickly wiped them away, she needed to concentrate.

"Lauren," Adam gargled blood, "Lauren, please we both know this is futile." He held onto her hand. "Darling Lauren, I am cold and I will be gone soon, please let me tell you something."

Lauren ignored him and carried on CPR on his heart, the blood was spilling from everywhere, and what ever she bandaged up, another pool of blood followed. "Sshhh daddy, it will be alright. Just some blood loss, we can get you some more at the hospital, just need to patch you up so that you're ready for the ambulance ride."

"We both know that is not true Lauren. We both know that I'm about to go into a hypovolemic shock, my organs will shortly shut down and I will die." Adam answered, his words making Lauren stop what she was doing. "I need to tell you something. I did a bad thing Lauren and I need you to forgive me."

Lauren choked back her tears. "Daddy, I love you. Please hold on and tell me when you are better. Please dad, hold on."

"I made Bo go away," he gargled more blood from his mouth, "I paid her to go and leave you alone. I thought it was for the best. I was wrong Lauren, and I am sorry. I love you Lauren, always have since the day you were placed in my arms."

"I love you too daddy. I love you so much, please stay with me. Please." Lauren begged, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you. And I will be proud always. You have completed me, you, your brothers and your mother. Please tell them." Adam struggled speaking, and became more and more of a whisper. "And Bo is innocent, Laur- check- the- flowers-."

Lauren held her father and whispered that he was forgiven and that she loved him as he slowly slipped away. Despite everything she had tried, he was right, it was futile. There were too many wounds, and too much blood loss. She held his hand as he took his final breath.

Closing his eyes, she rested him back on the floor. The junior medic signalled for the stretcher and with discretion pulled out a body bag from his bag. Lauren stood up and walked toward the exit, she was done for the day, and she needed to be with her mother. The building was empty and her father would be the last to leave.

The army arrived instructing everyone to evacuate the surrounding areas. They were joined with soldiers from Britain and America who were deployed from their Consulate's to assist as another bomb was reported inside.

Walking outside the sun seemed brighter to her, sirens were deafening the airport entrance, police and military personnel guarding barriers in the distance as hundreds of civilians were battling to attempt to get near the airport to search for loved ones. She watched as her father was taken to an ambulance and it drove away. She wanted to scream, shout, punch something or fall to her knees and cry. Instead she stood in silence, unable to do anything. She knew she needed to be with her mother, but her feet felt cemented to the floor.

Adjusting back to reality, she heard her name being called. She looked around to see that Kenzi was being held back by police and shrieking hysterically for her.

Lauren rushed to Kenzi's side and flashed her badge, explaining that Kenzi was her assistant and the rope being lifted for her to enter.

"Kenzi, what is it?" Lauren asked still covered in her fathers blood.

"Its Bo! Bo is inside! Help Lauren please HELP!" Kenzi choked back her tears. "She didn't come out."

Lauren thought back to the last thing her dad had said to her, he had paid off Bo. Bo was leaving and her father had gone to the airport to try and stop her, and he had died doing so. "What was she doing in there?" Lauren shook Kenzi, who fell to the floor sobbing.

"The airline called, said your bag was found, she was collecting it" Kenzi lied, panting.

Lauren knew that she was lying, but could not face losing someone else she loved that day. She turned to face the bomb hit building. "We cleared the building Kenzi, are you sure she did not come out?"

"I'm positive, Dyson has already checked the dead and injured, he is checking the hotel, but I know she is inside. I just know it. Help me, please." Kenzi begged.

Lauren nodded and faced the entrance, "OK, Bo I'm coming for you!"

Lauren swiped a medic's rucksack, who was being treated for lacerations to his leg, and turned back toward the building.

"You can't go back in, the Army is stopping people, see." Kenzi pointed over the the row of Soldiers lined up by each door.

Spotting the British uniform Lauren walked up to the young man. "My name is Lieutenant Lewis from the 254th Medical Regiment. I have a casevac inside. " Lauren stood straight.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but my orders are to not allow anyone inside as we have confirmed reports of an IED." the solider replied.

"Yes but I'm a higher ranking OC and I order the door open." This time Lauren was firmer and the door was opened.

Kenzi looked at them both and said, "Yeah, what she said, I'm with her." as she followed Lauren in.

Lauren's heart was literally beating so fast. Her Bo was somewhere inside, she might be hurt or worse still dead. She knew that one team had already cleared the departure hall, and her team had cleared the check in area, there was only one place left, and that the glass walkway that joined the two parts of the airport together.

Lauren and Kenzi ran down towards the corridor which was empty except for a single person who lay motionless on the floor. Lauren stopped, she tried everything she could to try and hold down her rising panic, but she knew already it was her Bo.

Kenzi carried on running, and her fears were confirmed as Kenzi shouted back to her that it was indeed her. She was screaming that Bo was not moving and there was a lot of blood.

Lauren froze. She could not see her Bo dead. She had just lost her dad and her nerves were already shot.

Kenzi ran back to her and pulled her over.

Lauren looked down at her love, she was still. Blood surrounding her, a single laceration above her heart. Her eyes scanned her body. She looked like she was sleeping, and Lauren felt fear like she never had felt before.

Snapping herself back to what she needed to do, she quickly reached for Bo's wrist and breathed a sigh of relief when she found a pulse, a very faint one, but still, a pulse. Looking Bo over she assessed the situation, she moved Bo onto her side and saw an exit wound just above her shoulder. She determined that it would be shrapnel that had passed through her. Lauren had seen that more than a few times in Afghanistan. It was not always the blast that killed but what the bomb was packed with, which was usually nails and pieces of metal.

The wound was just above her heart between the second and third rib, she grabbed the tape and taped up the front and the back to stop the bleeding, Bo had already lost so much blood, she would have passed out.

Bo's breathing was laboured, she was suffocating from her lung collapsing because of the pressure of the build up of air. Lauren assessed.

Lauren went back to inside her bag, this time for a flutter valve.

The pain shot through Lauren before the sound of the second explosion had time to register with her.

The metal beam that had fallen had landed on Lauren's left side, pinning her to the floor. Lauren screamed out in agony, her body willing itself to shut down with the pain and to pass out. Lauren not allowing it, knowing that is she did she would wake up to Bo also dead. She screamed out determined to stay awake. She tried to turn around, to grab the valve and put it in Bo, but she could not reach either.

Kenzi was by her side, she tried to lift the beam, but it was too heavy for her tiny frame.

"Doc, what can I do?" Kenzi pleaded.

"I need you to help Bo. You see that flutter valve, erm the metal pump shape object." Lauren pointed to the flutter valve, trying her best to make sure she kept her explanations simple, "It is sharp Kenzi and I need you to pierce Bo with it. She is suffocating Kenzi and without it she will die."

Kenzi nodded, she picked up the instrument and held it over Bo, "Where?"

"Place your finger on her chest, can you feel her ribs?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi nodded.

"Count down to four and put it between the forth and fifth one, all the way down till the base is touching her skin," Lauren deeply inhaled, "then use the tape to secure it to her chest. Then slowly open the valve, slowly remember, to allow the build up of air to be released from around her lung. Then leave it open. It will be ok until she gets to hospital. Then leave us, and get help." Lauren was fighting back her bodies need to be unconscious.

"Doc, Doc," Kenzi shook her, "I don't know if I can."

"You can Kenzi, I know you can. I'm here, just do as I said." Lauren wearily replied.

Kenzi walked back to Bo, flutter valve in her hand. She found the forth rib and positioned it between that and the fifth one. Bo gargled and blood left her mouth.

"Now Kenzi, she needs you, or she will die." Lauren whispered.

Needing no encouragement she did exactly as Lauren had instructed. Surprised at how easy it slide into her best friends body. She tapped it to her chest and released the air. Slowly Bo's eyes flickered, her breathing returning to normal. She was alive.

"Lauren, Lauren I did it." Kenzi called over.

Lauren smiled, "I knew you could. And that is the first time you have ever called me by my name." Her eyes closed and her body went limp. A small trace of blood trickled from her mouth. As her body fought consciousness she thought of her dear dad, her mum, her best friend and whether Bo would be there if or when she woke. And somewhere in that darkness, Lauren found her calm, she had lost her dad, had almost lost Bo, and felt that there was now nothing left.


	31. Chapter 31 - Facing Up

**Chapter 31 - Facing Up**

**Sharm el-Sheik State Hospital**

Tamsin walked the long corridor to room 602, a walk she had done twice a day for the past week. She smiled at the nurses as she passed them by, not knowing any names, just a few familiar faces.

"Hello Kate, any changes?" She inquired as she entered the room and sat down on a vacant seat by the bed. Lauren had a corner private room, and the window faced the Sinai desert, not that Lauren knew that as she had not woken once since she was rushed in on that fateful day.

"No nothing." Kate replied. She was holding onto Lauren's hand. Lauren was lying with tubes all around her and machines beeping.

"Maybe today is the day she wakes up." Tamsin replied.

"Perhaps, I hope so." Kate answered. Kate had kept her private plane on standby everyday as she could not leave Lauren behind and the doctors had assured her that she should not be moved. Kate was never going to risk it.

"And what about-" Tamsin trailed off, not certain how to ask the next question.

"Adam?" Kate asked. "He is being repatriated tomorrow. The assistance company is flying him back at ten o'clock. The funeral home will collect him and take him home."

Tamsin looked down, not sure of what else to say. Lauren had not woken since she was hurt, and Tamsin was unsure if she even knew about her father dying. It had been a horrendous week. After the explosions all people were evacuated back to their own countries. A task that was made easy thanks to Lauren registering them. Kenzi and Hale had flown back just a few days ago and Dyson only yesterday. He wanted to stay, but she asked him to help her with another project, finding Bo. No one had heard from her since she discharged herself the day after the explosion. It was believed that she had gone back to Canada, but no one knew for sure.

"Have you had any news on the whereabouts of Bo?" Kate asked.

Tamsin simply shook her head.

"Right then," Kate responded.

"How are you bearing up?" Tamsin asked.

"Well my husband is dead and my daughter is in a coma, so I guess you can say I'm in a pretty dark place right now. I have Donald looking for Bo. My sons are arranging the funeral. And I'm just waiting, waiting for my beautiful girl to wake up." She started to cry, "I did find out something earlier though, that did bring me some comfort."

Tamsin leaned over and patted Kate's free hand with her own.

"Lauren was there, she was there when Adam died. She was the medic treating him. The junior doctor said that she held him as he passed away, so at least I can find peace in that he was not alone." She let go of Lauren's hand and wiped away a tear, replacing her hand immediately after.

"Do you suppose that is why Lauren has not woken up, is she in shock?" Tamsin asked, sitting back in her seat.

"The neurologist reports that her brain function is fine, but whatever happened has shut her down and I don't know what to do. Adam would have known, and so would Lauren, but me I'm just a socialite, what the fuck do I know about saving my family?" Kate buried her head into the bed covers.

"Where the fuck is Bo Tamsin? She should be here, cause if she is not then what was the point of it all? What was the point of Adam going to the airport and what was the point of Lauren going back into the building after the blast?" Kate stood up and walked to the window.

Tamsin saw it as her needing time and went outside to her regular coffee machine. It was horrible coffee in little paper cups, but she was happy for the temporary distraction.

"Hi Tam"

Tamsin spun round, spilling her hot coffee all over her hand.

"Vex, what are you doing here? I thought you left with the others?" Tamsin took some paper towels and dried her hand.

"I needed to shut down Intrigue, I will leave tomorrow. I just need help with something, or more like someone." Vex pressed the machine for his own coffee.

"Bo is staying with me, but only during the day, I don't know where she sleeps at night. She is all shades of fucked up right now. She mutters about Lauren, Lauren's dad, how she is dark, she is constantly drinking, smoking, or sleeping. Today I can look after her, but I told her I was leaving tomorrow, so she has taken her things and I don't know where she has gone." Vex sipped his coffee before throwing it away, "Damm, this is shit."

"Well she can't have much; I have her suitcase." Tamsin walked closer to Vex, "And you should have told me she was with you." Tamsin added, punching him hard in the arm.

Vex rubbed his sore arm, "She begged me not to."

"Ok, so from the beginning, she leaves every night and returns every morning, but you don't know where she goes?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah, basically what I said." Vex replied.

"Right then, we are going to find her. I will get Kate tell her what you have said and take her back to the hotel; you can meet me at Intrigue. We will see if she left anything behind." Tamsin began to walk away, stopped and turned around, "Oh, and if you see her don't say a word about me coming, you understand. I need to talk to her, got it."

Vex nodded.

Tamsin did as she said she would and took Kate back to the hotel villa. The hotel part was closing, but had kept a few Villas opened for the last remaining people.

**Intrigue Nightclub**

"Christ Vex, did she actually sleep here?" Tamsin asked while circling around the mattress that lay on the floor with only a few sheets on the top. It was in Evony's old office, her large desk dominating the small room. An ashtray was overflowing with cigarette butts on the top on the desk.

"Well I did not hear her complain?" Vex answer monotonically.

"You wouldn't, she would have been too busy killing the fleas from the bed. Either that or too drunk to care." Tamsin added, noticing the empty bottles of vodka nearby.

"Yeah, well that was Bo, drank and smoked all morning, then slept it off all afternoon, then every evening she was gone and did not come back until the sunrise. She became a bit like a bat." Vex said, sitting on the edge of the table and crossing his legs underneath him.

"Did you not think of calling one of us, at least Kenzi? She was out of her mind, stir-crazy with worry and here you are just hiding her." Tamsin stood in front of him, arms folded, with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Calm down Tam, she asked me not to and I won't apologise, I did the best I could." Vex answered in reply.

"Well Lauren needs her, she is in a coma, and I don't know what else to do. They have a connection, and if only I can get her to the hospital then maybe, just maybe she might wake up." Tamsin said feeling deflated.

"Yeah, I heard about the Doc. Shame that." Vex replied, uncrossing his legs and letting them hang from the table.

"Don't speak like that," Tamsin walked and stood directly in front of him, arms crossed "She is not dead, so don't be speaking like she is."

"Whoa- whoa there Tam, ok back up no problem, got it." Vex answered, hands in the air above his head in surrender.

"Well don't be flipping my bitch switch, cause if you do you'd better buckle up and enjoy the ride." Tamsin replied.

"I thought she would take some space, drink a bit then come to her senses and call one of you. Then after two days I knew she was fucked up. I gave her the keys to my apartment and got her some change of clothes. She showered, sobered up and then she started to go out. Wherever she is going has a shower at least." Vex added.

"Well aren't you all heart and charitable." Tamsin muttered, looking around the room for any clue to whereabouts of Bo..

"I am in fact, charitable that is. I remember as a little boy making my mum donate some tins for the Harvest Festival." He smiled, smugly.

"W-what are you on about?" Tamsin half-heartedly replied.

"Harvest Festival, you know where you give tins to the poorer people in the community and have a festival with a tombola." Vex continued, Tamsin remained with a blank expression, "Well, I guess you don't. Must be an English thing?"

"Right, ok, whatever." Tamsin replied,

"Not to mention that I have donated clothes to the poor, well I did until I realised that my clothes were too good for the poor." Vex added proudly.

"You donated your clothes?" Tamsin asked. "The poor would have given them back."

"What you trying to say?" Vex said defensively.

"Well mate, seriously. What man walks around with a woman's handbag?" Tamsin asked.

"This is not a woman's bag, it's a unisex bag." Vex answered proudly, grabbing hold of his black satchel.

"More like a you need sex bag." Tamsin replied, laughing at her own joke. "Now, come on help me look for anything that might be Bo's."

Vex jumped off the desk and started to move items around, not really sure of what he was looking for, only knowing it was in his best interest to look like he was trying to help.

Tamsin lifted the mattress to reveal a small jotters pad, very worn and well used. It showed signs of where it had been folded in half, possibly to fit into a pocket of sorts, "Vex, do you know who's book this is?"

"Well, neither Evony nor I are diary keepers." Vex raised his eyes in annoyance,still upset about being insulted on his dress sense, "That belongs to Bo, she scribbles in it from time to time, I read it, nothing of interest just the ramblings of a drunk."

"You read it?" Tamsin asked, surprised by his honesty, "No consideration for a bit of privacy?"

"And what do you intend to do with it?", Vex reverted the question back to Tamsin, not happy with her tone of voice, "Keep it safe until you meet with her again? nah, course not. You are going to read it too, so off your high-horse princess."

"Point taken." Tamsin replied, already opening the book and having a quick scan over the pages. Vex was right, it was mostly the ramblings of a drunk. And then, the clue that she needed. Tamsin hoped she had got it right and knew where she would be right now.

"Bye Vex, I would say it was a pleasure, but it wasn't for me." Tamsin turned on her heels and headed toward the door, leaving a stunned Vex for once unable to speak.

Once Tamsin had left the room Vex found his voice, too late for Tamsin to hear, but he still felt the need to shout it out, "You're fucking welcome."

**Sharm el-Sheik State Hospital**

The nurse was busy checking in on Lauren, she had brought with her the usual extra blankets and pillows. She only knew this one visitor of her patient due to working only the night shift. Normally the sleeping privileges were reserved only for immediate family, but this woman looked so lost, she was given the extra bed every night without hesitation.

"You know they say that talking to them or reading helps. It's the familiarity of the voice that sometime brings them back quicker." the nurse softly spoke into the quiet room.

Big brown eyes meet with her gaze, "What could I say?"

"You will know what to say, just give it a try Bo. Night, I will wake you as normal." she gently squeezed her shoulder and left the room. The nurse would always wake her at the end of her shift at five am, allowing Bo to slip out before Lauren's other guests arrived.

Bo stood and walked over to where Lauren's luggage was being kept. Taking out her geek t-shirt, she walked to the bathroom for her shower and to change into her favourite item of Lauren's. It was already ten pm, and her nightly ritual was just starting.

She emerged fifteen minutes later, dressed in only her underwear and that tee. She climbed onto the bed and sat at its foot, pulling the blanket over her. She had the digital photo frame in her hands. She had decided to give talking a try, it beat simply crying all night. Not knowing quite what to say she decided on re-creating their love story to Lauren before she slept beside her on the fold out bed chair next to her.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me, Bo. The nurse said this may help and right now baby I would do anything. Please wake up. I miss you so much, I understand that I might be the last person you ever want to see again, but please wake up and tell me that. Scream, shout, hit me, but please wake up darling." Bo swept loose hair from Lauren's face and kissed her gently on her lips.

Tears fell from Bo's face; she knew that she did not deserve Lauren's forgiveness for leaving and because she thought that Lauren would hold her responsible for the death of her father. She had found out from Kenzi that he had died at the airport.

Bo switched on the device and muted the music, the photos started up immediately, pictures perfectly put in the order of when they were taken. She changed the settings from auto to manual to make each picture stay on longer as she set about talking about each one. Some making her laugh out loud into the empty room, others simply made her cry at the realisation that the only person she has ever truly loved was lying in front of her in a coma.

Somehow in those few precious moments Bo fell asleep, curled at the foot of Lauren's bed, holding the digital photo frame close to her chest, unaware that this night would be different.

Tamsin walked the corridor as she had many a times, however this time she had a purpose. In and amongst Bo's diary ramblings she had written about the view of the desert, a view that Tamsin knew well. The same view she starred at, the one from Lauren's room. Many things were going around in her head, hate Bo, forgive Bo, understand Bo as she exhaled deeply and entered the room. All decisions were made when she saw her lying at the bottom of the bed, her face red and puffy and the digital photo held close to her.

Tamsin coughed into the room. Bo stirred but did not wake. She coughed again, louder this time. Bo opened her eyes briefly, closing them again before jumping from the bed and standing in front of Tamsin.

"Shit", was all Bo could mutter into the dark room, illuminated only by the partially opened door behind Tamsin. Bo gathered her clothes quickly moved to the bathroom.

"Bo, we need to talk." Tamsin spoke softy, Bo nodded.

Bo merged a few minutes later, dressed in her black jeans and still wearing Lauren's 'geek' tee. She walked to the window and pulled the tee over her head, her back toward Tamsin, and proceeded to put on her bodice top and black leather jacket.

"Well go on then, scream at me, hit me, throw me out," Bo stopped speaking and closed her eyes as Tamsin started to walk toward her. "I am ready for whatever you need to dish out."

Bo was not prepared however for what came next as she felt Tamsin's arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Her resolve failed her as she started to cry, of all the things she expected, that was not one. Moments later Tamsin let her go.

"Are you ok?" Tamsin asked.

"I think so. A bit confused. Why don't you hate me?" Bo asked in reply.

"I think you punished yourself enough." Tamsin held up Bo's journal and Bo took it.

"That was not meant to be read." Bo quietly replied, placing the book inside her jacket pocket.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I only looked through it to find out where you were. We were all worried." Tamsin placed a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder.

"But you don't know what I have done." Bo lowered her head.

"We do."

Tamsin and Bo both looked up towards the doorway to see Kate standing there.

"Now stop being so selfish. Lauren needs you." Kate walked over to Lauren and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hello sweetheart, we have found Bo, now please wake up."

Bo did not say anything. She did not expect this. She thought she was hated, blamed even.

"Mrs Lewis,"

Bo was interrupted, "Call me Kate please," she gave a warm smile.

"I just wanted to say that I, I, I..." Bo fidgeted.

Kate walked toward Bo, "Thank you Bo, we will talk properly about all that happened, but I need time. Right now my only priority is Lauren."

It was as Lauren could sense that everyone was in the room as she stirred. Not that anyone noticed, they were too busy discussing her. She made out the voices in the room and could hear the conversations as her consciousness woke. She parted her lips slightly, feeling that they were very dry and her speech not working. Her eyes opened and adjusted to the light. Emotions were mixed. Her mother, her lover and her best friend were all in the same room. Her heart physically stung her with pain as she heard her mother talk about her dad's funeral. The pain worsened as she saw the grief in her mothers eyes. The knife turning as she saw Bo, a woman she loved with every fibre of her being, a woman who was leaving her.

She tried again to speak, only managing one word, "Drink".

Kate, Tamsin and Bo spun around to see Lauren looking back at them. In the surprise they almost ran into each other searching for a drink. Kate opened her oversized bag, knowing that she had a bottle of water in there. Tamsin ran toward the bathroom and searched for some kind of cup. Bo stood frozen to the floor, as Lauren's once before warm eyes stared at her, now cold and dark. Bo's fears were true, Lauren hated her.

"I have it," Kate pulled out her water and helped Lauren with taking small sips.

Tamsin walked back from the bathroom and stood beside her, "No fricking cups in there."

Lauren smiled at her friend, "Its a bathroom babe, not a kitchen." her voice was still hoarse.

"Tamsin, go fetch the doctor, tell them Lauren is awake" Kate called over.

"Wait Tam," Lauren caught hold of Tamsin's arm, "As soon as you tell them I will be prodded and poked. I just want our time first."

Tamsin nodded and sat down beside her. Lauren sat up and drank more of the water.

"Mum, I am so sorry," tears welled up in her eyes. "I tried everything I could…..."

"Lauren, darling, I know. Your dad knew. We all know. This is not your fault." Kate sat beside her and took hold of her hand.

"Mum, please pass me my chart" Lauren pointed to the end of the bed and Kate obliged. Lauren read over it. "I have been here a week?" she said looking at her mum. Kate nodded. "So when is dad being flown back?"

"In the morning." Kate replied.

"And the funeral?" Lauren asked.

"Day after tomorrow."

Lauren looked at Tamsin, "Tam, you are my oldest friend, I need your help."

"Anything, consider it already done. What is it?" Tamsin asked.

"Get me out of here. The doctor wont sign the discharge papers until they return in the morning. They will say I need forty-eight hour observation. Tell them I am signing a AMA form, against medical advice, and it is my solitary wish to be discharge. Don't take no for an answer."

Tamsin replied, "Are you sure you're good to go?"

Lauren scanned her medical chart again, "Yeah, I'm sure. The neurologist report is normal, so is my blood work. I am fit to fly."

"Then pack your bags Lewis, you will be out of here by eight-o-five."

Lauren smiled. The room fell silent. Lauren looked over to Bo. Bo stepped forward and held onto the bottom of the bed.

"Bo" Lauren said. "I want you to leave. Thank you for staying to see if I was ok, but as you can see, I am. So, please, go to wherever you were flying back to."

"Lauren, I don't want to leave. I know I have hurt you but please hear me out." Bo begged, stepping forward but finding her path block either side by Kate and Tamsin.

"Hurt me? You were leaving me. And what is more painful is that I was not even worth an explanation." Lauren closed her eyes as she knew her resolve would falter if she continued to look at Bo.

"I did explain, I wrote it all down. I was a coward Lauren but I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong, please let me explain now."

"If it was right before, it is right still now, nothing has changed Bo. Please go." Lauren stared at her, she was serious. She needed Bo to leave now, as being with her was breaking her heart.

Bo looked at the others, their heads were hung low. Bo walked toward the door, she looked back over to Lauren. "I'm sorry, for everything", she left and closed the door behind her.

Tamsin was the first to speak, "I have that letter, Kenzi gave it to me. Do you want it?" Tamsin pulled a white envelope from her pocket and held it out in front of her.

"No." Lauren's voice was breaking.

"Well I sure do," Kate took the letter before anyone could object and tore it open. Falling onto the bed was the necklace, a cheque from Adam, and a handwritten note.

Kate took the cheque and folded it into her purse. "Lauren, I did not know but your dad paid her to go. He told her it was for the best. She must have believed him."

Lauren gasped, unable to fully comprehend what her mother was telling her. Conflicted between the love of her father and what he had done to Bo. "I remember, dad told me."

Kate held onto her hand. "He wanted to see you happy, it was wrong of him, he knew that and he went to do the right thing. He would be proud of her, returning the money; she really does love you sweetheart."

"She does?" Lauren asked.

Kate and Tamsin nodded.

"And it wasn't for the jewellery," Tamsin handed the necklace to Lauren, "So why did she leave?."

"Let's find out," Kate opened the envelope, but did not get a chance to read the letter as Lauren quickly took it from her hands.

Lauren opened it, one page long, and began to read.

**_Dear Lauren, _**

**_This is the hardest thing I have ever done, walking away when I love you so much. _**

**_You see, I found you at the wrong time. I have a past that I can't hide from, and I can't expect you to take on. _**

**_The only great thing that come from my past is that it lead me to you. _**

**_As actions are louder than words, I am showing you that I love you by doing what is best for you, leaving and giving you back your life._**

**_I will miss you everyday, _**

**_Forever Yours, Bo x_**

Lauren finished the letter and passed it to Tamsin who read it out loud. Hearing the words again from Tamsin brought tears to all in the room. She looked to her mum for some words of wisdom, but the room remained silent.

Tamsin, placed the letter back in the envelope and broke the silence. "So, she left 'cause she thought it was for the best?" Tamsin spoke into the room.

"And you just told her that the reason was still there, nothing had changed." Kate responded.

"She will still feel worthless and I won't be surprised if she has actually left for good this time." Tamsin answered.

"What have I done? I need to talk to her. Tell her it is all ok. That I will stand by her, that I have always loved her and I always will." Lauren tried to get up and it took Tamsin to hold her down.

"Lauren, stay still." Kate was firm with her daughter, "I will find her."


	32. Chapter 32 - Green Grass of Home

**Chapter 32- Green Grass of Home**

Bo sat on the wall and slowly inhaled her menthol cigarette. As she blew smoke rings in the air, she sighed, things had went so terribly wrong since they had returned back from Cairo. Bo knew that she was not the girl you would normally bring home to mother, she believed however that she did have a good heart and deserved a chance from Lauren's family.

"Bo."

Bo turned to see Kate standing by her side, moving to sit down beside her, not looking at her. "Can I have a cigarette please?", Kate motioned to the box.

Bo took one out and gave it to Kate, she pursed it between her lips and Bo lit it for her. The first breath was filled with coughs, Bo discreetly smiled. Kate smiled back over to Bo. "Not smoked for a while." Kate held the cigarette at arms length as if to study it. "Gave up when I married Adam in fact." Her second puff was more successful and she blew out a large smoke ring into the air.

"Me too, I gave up four years ago." Bo looked over to Kate. No more words were needed, as both knew it only took stress to catch an ex-smoker reaching for a packet. "How is Lauren?"

"Confused Bo. Understandable, she has just woken up." Kate patted Bo's knee in a friendly way, "I love my daughter, but she is so damm analytical it annoys me. Everything needs to have a label and be placed in the right box."

Bo smiled knowingly.

"She is the same with her emotions. She does not allow dust to set, or make judgments once the waters have calmed. Everything needs to be settled immediately. Adam is…" Kate stopped herself, took a deep breath and re-composed herself, "Adam was the same."

Bo placed a cautious hand over Kate's, happy to find that she squeezed it in return. "I'm so sorry about Adam." Bo remarked..

"Me too. He was a silly old fool, but I loved him so much. It will be really hard without him." Kate continued to puff on her cigarette and they remained in a comfortable silence.

Kate thew her half smoked cigarette to the floor. "Bo, will you stay with me at the Villa tonight? I need to talk to you, and I feel that I will need a drink."

Bo nodded. It wasn't as if she had anywhere else to go, and she was drawn to Kate, she felt she had a story to tell and she needed to hear it.

"Ok, I will call Tamsin and let her know that we will meet them back at the hospital in the morning." Kate reached for her phone and she made out parts of the conversation between them both. Bo took the last drag on her cigarette and flicked it away and stood. A car was in front of them within minutes and they arrived at the Villa just before mid-night. Bo was shown her room and also was given her suitcase. Kate waited in the main living room, she had already poured them both Bourbons and Bo joined her on the large brown, leather sofa. Bo remembered that night when Lauren was teaching her chess,on the floor in front of that very same sofa. .

"Bo, how do you find your room?" Kate asked. She was more used to polite familiarities than deep conversations and Bo sensed this.

"Kate, all is fine. Now why did you ask me to come here?" Bo asked, rather bluntly. If it was another pay-off check or another warning to stay away from Lauren then she did not want to waste time on small talk.

"Straight in I see." Kate took a sip from her glass, "Well I wanted to tell you firstly that I knew nothing of Adam's idea until the morning you were leaving. We discussed it and he realised he was being a fool to interfere and was at the airport to find you and make amends."

Bo remained silent. She was still cautious as to where the conversation was leading.

"With that said, what happened afterwards with the explosion was the fault of the people who put it there, and I will not hear from anyone anything different." Kate said firmly.

Bo smiled over to Kate, she thought her heart would literally break at that moment as if some heavy weight had been lifted off her. She was warming to her, albeit gradually but knowing she felt that way made her start to relax in her company more. Bo was still a little weary of her, she had a presence that dominated over people, her self confidence a little intimidating. Still, she continued to listen, straightening her own back and took in a deep breath ready for what was coming next.

"Now I am about to tell you something that no-one else knows. I'm trusting you with this because I need you to understand a few things." Kate took another large swig of her bourbon, finishing it and stepping up for a refill.

Standing by the optics she spoke again, "I liked you and hated you at the same time when I first met you. You see you remind me of a younger me. Your tenacity, your spirit and your convictions. Although that being said, I did wear more clothes, but being the sixties it was not much more." Kate smiled at her memory.

"I don't understand Kate, we are worlds apart, look at us. I have no family,no education, no money and you, well you have it all. What do you mean?" Bo questioned.

"Now, yes maybe, but I said a younger me. What has Lauren told you about me and my family Bo?' Kate re-took her position on the sofa beside Bo.

"Nothing actually, I think she said that she did not know." Bo thought about all the conversations she had ever had with Lauren, but nothing registered with her.

"That is correct. I have never spoke about it, that is, until now."

Bo sat in silence an listened to Kate's story, asking only a few questions, but mainly letting her tell her story. When Kate was finished, she simply stood, patted Bo on her shoulder and went to bed. Kate finished her story with a warning, that it was never to be repeated to anyone, and that she would tell Lauren and her sons in her own time. Bo agreed, and as she watched her leave the room with all the grace she knew she had, she felt lifted. She admired Kate more than she had any other person in her life, she knew better about why she was the way she was with people, the influence she has in this world and also why Evony left Sharm so suddenly. Kate shared that story that she already knew her in a professional manner. All the power she used to think Evony held, had nothing when compared to the power of Kate. Bo knew instantly that her word was gold, and if she asked for something Bo would never question her. Kate hid a façade behind a well respected family, a dark secret that would one day change them all. Until that day Bo would ensure that she was protected, along with her family, along with her own Lauren.

Bo smiled. She was more determined than ever to win back her Lauren. Kate's revelations gave her peace about where she belonged in the family and she felt finally accepted, however it also frightened her. She firmly believed that one wrong move could see her tied together in the boot of a car in a scrapyard about to be crushed.

Bo went outside and lit another cigarette, she needed to clear her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sharm el-Sheik Hospital<strong>

Lauren was upset, no, she was pissed off. The more she thought about it all, the more irate she felt. Last night she was willing to listen to Bo, hear her out after what Bo wrote to her inside the letter, but she also expected her to come back in the room and want that. Lauren wanted Bo to want Lauren's forgiveness, instead she goes home with her mother!. Lauren knew it was incredibly fucked up and she should not be thinking about Bo wanting forgiveness from her, but it felt owed. After all Bo was leaving her.

Lauren sat alone, just sitting and waiting. Tapping her fingers impatiently, waiting to see if indeed her Bo would fight for her.

Tamsin had arrived early and was already speaking to Lauren's Doctor. She could hear Tamsin's protests from her room, and she knew that Tamsin would get the release forms signed.

Tamsin had managed to arrive before her own mother and Bo.

Panic then set in, What if Bo didn't want to listen to her mother and left last night and no-one told her? Lauren changed from pissed off to heavily anxious in a heartbeat. A moment ago Lauren wanted to be annoyed at Bo, now she just wanted to see her and to know that she had not left again.

Lauren sighed. She knew that she would always have that feeling, thinking that Bo would leave. While everything seemed clear to her last night, today she was feeling painfully vulnerable once again. Maybe it was for the best to cut all ties to Bo now? She remembered the conversation they had the first night on the beach. What If; what if she leaves again. Tears stun her eyes as she remembered Bo's answer; What if she stayed?

The door swung open, Kate and Bo walked in. They were silent and Lauren couldn't tell from their expressions how it all went. Kate walked over to Lauren and went to kiss her forehead, Lauren moved and she kissed the side of her head instead. Kate tutted and turned to Bo, "She is all yours."

"Hey Lo." Bo spoke, she felt nervous.

"Bo, see you did not leave then?" Lauren spat back, harder than she intended, her emotions still not settled.

"No, did Tamsin not tell you, I stayed at the Villa last night. We thought it was best that you got some rest….."

"Did we now? And what else did we discuss?" Lauren pulled the covers off her and went to stand.

"What are you doing?" Bo rushed to her side and pulled the blanket back over her. "What do you need? I will get it."

"I need to pack. I am leaving soon." Lauren looked down to see that Bo's hand was still rested on her leg and her resolve melted. She couldn't understand why she was being mean, it was just coming out that way. "I am sorry Bo, I can't stay."

Bo looked into her baby's deep brown eyes and saw the sparkle was still there, and this meant hope, hope that they would be back as they were soon. "I know you need to leave. And that is why I am coming with you."

Lauren was shocked. They really had been busy making plans without her, her anger built up again. "And what say do I get?"

"None. Lo, baby, you need me there tomorrow and I want to be there. Then, we'll talk." Bo smiled over. "And before anymore of your outbursts, the reason we are late is because I popped into see Ali before I came here and got you that." Bo pointed to the Starbucks cup and winked to Lauren. "I know my baby needs her morning coffee. I will just see what they are doing outside then I will help you get yourself ready."

Bo bounced out the room, gleaming and pleased with herself. She was on a mission to get Lauren to love her again, and she knew she would, as Lauren gave her that look, the look of love that she had seen many times and she knew that they would be OK.

Lauren began to involuntarily grin as the door shut. She couldn't be mad at Bo if she trie. She was her everything and the coffee was definitely the brownie point that she needed. She was right though, she needed Bo to be with her and they needed to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Plane<strong>

The flight had been already four hours and hardly anyone had spoken. Tamsin had sat wearing her oversized earphones, glued to watching a film, Kate had been reading and Lauren had been playing with her iPad. Bo on the other hand had sat in practically every spare seat on the plane. She was fascinated by it all, there was a table for four in the far back which Kate sat on. A recliner seat near the front that Lauren had been given. Her feet were in the air but she had opted for a seating position as apposed to the lying one, despite her mothers wishes. To compromise she made Lauren check her vitals every thirty minutes and write them down. After all, less than twenty-four hours ago she had been in a coma. Tamsin had moved to the sofa and was lying down watching a TV that came out one of the armrests. And Bo, who first sat with Kate before moving to sit opposite Tamsin, finally settling on the seat next to Lauren by the window, was now enjoying the flight. Bo too reclined the seat so that her feet were also high up and smiled over to Lauren. She reached over the small gap with the palm of her hand toward Lauren, Lauren looked down and placed her own hand in Bo's. A little gesture to show that all would be OK.

"Oh my god. Look. It's Ireland. It is so Green." Bo let go of Lauren's hand and fully face planted the window, with her cheeks pressed against the cold glass.

Lauren looked over her shoulder, "That is England, we are going there first, we need to pick up the rest of the family. We are staying at the England home tonight and flying to Ireland first thing tomorrow morning."

"No fricking way. That's England, it is so green. I imagined it to be wet, grey and old. Where are all the castles and tall buildings."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Trust me Bo, that is England. It's the green belt. You've watched Mary Poppings too much if you think it is all about the grey, smoke and old buildings."

"Well wait until I tell Kenzi this, it will blow her mind!" Bo settled back and put the seat back ready for landing. She was about to stay in the mansion that she saw pictured on Evony's phone that night. This shit just got real she thought and she retook Lauren's hand in her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Lewis Manor<strong>

Lauren had been quiet on the plane, not yet knowing where her and Bo were in their relationship but pleased nether less to have her with her. Despite her best protest, she was told to sit in the wheelchair which awaited her as soon as the plane touched down at London Gatwick. At one point she thought Bo was going to speak up and say something in her defence, but she remained quiet. Lauren remembered back to when she had tried to put Bo in a wheelchair just after she cracked a rib and how much she protested. Lauren wondered if she would have been so brave if it had of been Kate that day asking and not herself. Suddenly Lauren thought about how much her mother and her were alike and sighed. It is said that all daughters turned into their mothers and Lauren began to question herself to when that started to happen.

Bo was acting like all this was a normal day. Speeding through checkpoints and into the awaiting car, as if this was a normal occurrence. Lauren thought back to how little she actually knew about Bo, maybe this was the way she travelled with Evony, jealously making sure she remained quiet for the rest of the journey.

Once at the manor Lauren was again helped into a wheelchair, she did protest but it fell on deaf ears as her mother walked ahead with Bo and Tamsin. At the top of the stairs Kate turned around to Lauren, "Lauren, once you have been wheeled up that ramp you are to go straight to bed. Doctor Robbins is waiting for you, he has all kinds of equipment set up, a thingy for your heart….."

"An ECG Monitor" Lauren interrupted

"Yes that, and a sticky thing for your head to monitor what on earth is inside that big brain of yours."

"An EEG." Lauren added. "I had a MRI at the hospital, this is not needed. Besides I have checked my vitals and I'm fine. My motor responses are normal, although I'm doubting myself a bit now seeing as you are not able to understand my words, I'M FINE."Although annoyed at her mothers interference she was secretly wanting to run tests on herself to understand why she had been in a coma for so long and how she just came out without any trace of damage.

"Right then, Tamsin, your usual room is ready for you. Bo you will be shown to yours by Mary." Kate nodded at Mary who smiled in return. "Dinner is served at six pm, if anyone is hungry. We need to be ready to leave tomorrow morning at eight am, the boys are meeting us at the airport. I won't be joining anyone tonight, I will retire to my room if anyone needs me."

They all saw the sadness in Kate's eyes and heard as her voice began to crack. She was trying so hard to carry on as normal. Lauren sensed not not question any arrangements and simply follow her mothers instructions, after all they were burying 'Dad' tomorrow.

"Ok mum. See you tomorrow." Lauren smiled over to her mother who stepped back and hugged her daughter who whispered back, "Thank you Lauren."

When Kate had gone Tamsin turned back to Bo & Lauren. "I won't eat tonight, I will just ask Mary to bring me something up. So see you both tomorrow. Oh and Lauren, be a good patient."

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I will go with Mary and freshen up. Lauren are you having dinner later?" Bo asked.

"I doubt it, most likely be hooked up to tubes and force fed soup." Lauren answered.

"Ok, well I will see you then." Bo went to follow Mary, who up and until now had been patiently waiting for her at the top of the stairs to escort her to a guest room.

'Bo." Lauren shouted over, Bo turned. Lauren wanted to ask her to come with her, to stay with her, but her voice failed her, "If you need anything, please just ask."

Tamsin added, "Yeah this place is better than a hotel, just ring down and they cook you anything you want, bring it right to your door. And they have cable."

"I will bear that in mind." Bo walked away and followed Mary.

It had been several hours and Bo was already bored in her room. It was a great room, very large with an antique four poster bed in the middle, a dressing table and chairs to one side and an on-suite bathroom to the other. Along the way she had noticed family photos and literally had seen her Lauren grow up. The family portraits were along the long corridor and Bo was keen to get a better look at a few. She thought she had seen Lauren with a perm and needed to take a re-look at that one.

Bo walked the corridors, stopping at each picture, taking snapshots of a few of them on her phone. The house was big, not unlike a hotel. She was in one part that appeared to have only bedrooms. There were at least five bedrooms either side of the corridor and she peeped into a few of the other rooms. All of them had en-suites and she guessed that this would be the guests area. She came across another staircase and that floor also had rooms along the sides of the corridor. More staircases, up and down, and more corridors, Bo was beginning to get lost. She could make out noises in the distance and thought it best to walk on and ask for help.

Bo walked into a kitchen, wooden and appeared to be underground as there were no windows. Someone was smoking and another one was complaining.

"Stop ya smoking, go'an outside if ya wants to do tat. Ya is making my clothes stink, ya are" a thick Irish accent was coming from a plump woman in her early fifties. She was wearing a blue dress and white apron and her hair was tied up high in a bun.

"Erm, Hello." Bo's voice echoed off the walls and seem to startle the people in the kitchen.

"Now Miss, what can we get for you." The man who had been smoking stood up putting his cigarette behind his back.

"A cigarette would be nice." Bo replied.

"I will bring one to you."

"No need, I will smoke it here with you. If that is ok with you?" Bo directed that question at the lady this time.

"To be gone with ya both. I have not seen a ting." And with that she left.

"Here you go." The man handed Bo a cigarette and lit it for her.

"So what is this? Downtown Abbey?" Bo asked.

The man choked on his cigarette and laughed, "It is just the way it has been for many generations and I guess they like it this way."

"Ok, anyway I am Bo", she stretched out her hand and he shook it.

"I know. We all know. And I am Martin, pleased to meet you…"

"Bloody yank eats like a horse, that's the second meal I have taken her….." The young man stopped speaking when he spotted Bo. "Sorry Miss, didn't see you there and….."

"It is ok. Tamsin does eat a lot, she once ate six courses in one seating. Lauren and I couldn't believe it. Wouldn't mind if she were fat, but where the hell does she put it hey?"

The young man nodded but did not reply.

"So how do you find Lewis Manor Bo?, is there something we can help you with?" Martin asked.

"I guess I got a bit lost. I just went for a wander and ended up here." Bo replied.

"Lauren did that all the time growing up, she still comes down here, we taught her monopoly. Her parents taught her chess and she is excellent, but she is also one hell of a monopoly player. First few times we let her win, gave her extra bank credit, but then after time, and like all things Lauren, she excelled and ending up not needing any help to beat us. We had games down here that lasted weeks due to her busy schooling schedule." Martin looked sad, "I'm so relieved that she is ok. Can I show you upstairs and to the main reception."

Bo nodded. She realised then that these people were not staff who worked for the Lewis's, they were more like family. She wondered how long some of them had been here.

Bo ended up in the main living room watching TV. Martin had brought her some tea and freshly buttered toast, telling her that she needed to eat something. Bo was grateful. The only light on was the flicker from the TV, it was getting late and Bo thought about going back to her room. The only problem was she did not know exactly where it was now and there was no sign of Martin or anyone for that matter. Bo relaxed further into the sofa, worse case she would sleep there.

"Comfy?"

Bo spun her head over the sofa as she recognised the voice. "Lauren."

"Hey, can I join you?" Lauren pointed to the seat next to her.

"Of course, let me move up for you. How are you? What did the doctor say? Why are you up?"

Lauren interrupted, "Are you going to let me answer one of those questions?"

Bo laughed. "Sorry, just didn't expect to see you."

"I went to see you and you were not in your room, so I thought I best find you before you stumble on the killer dogs." Lauren smiled as she watched Bo facial expression change.

"Killer dogs?"

"Yeah, they have been known to kill before." Lauren continued to joke on.

"Really?

"No, I'm joking, Dad bought them to guard the house, but they are soft and wouldn't harm a fly. Disappointed Dad, but I love them mingey mutts. So what are you watching" Lauren sat down beside Bo and placed her feet up between them.

"You can put your feet on me, if you want?" Bo asked, all of a sudden feelings shy around Lauren.

Lauren did and enjoyed it when Bo rested her hands on top. "So what is this?"

"Storage Wars UK, but that is not the topic of discussion right now." Bo looked serious, "What are you doing out of bed and where is your Doctor person."

"Doctor Robbins has left."

Bo smiled, "And what did you say to him?"

"We carried out a few tests and I was happy with the results so I asked him to leave." Lauren stated matter of fact.

"Baby, are you sure your ok?" Bo asked, concerned.

"I have a lot on right now. Dads funeral tomorrow, mum wants me to read out a poem," Lauren paused as Bo held onto her hand, "and I miss you."

"Wait, you said before you went to my room, you were looking for me?" Bo asked.

"Of course I was. I wanted to ask you to stay with me tonight, just to sleep." Lauren quickly added. "I just don't want to be alone tonight.

"Yes, of course, whenever you need me, I'll will be there. I know I have to gain back the trust but you can trust me. I will be there." Bo took Lauren's hand to her mouth and kissed her palm.

"Thank you."

"And Lauren, can I ask you something too." Bo waited as Lauren nodded and replied yes, "Can you be there when I wake in the morning. No notes, just you. If you need to leave, then wake me please."

This time it was Lauren who took Bo's hand and kissed it. "Of course, no more notes."

"I will need to go to my room first as I need to find something to sleep in." Bo added, raising her eyebrow in a mischievous manner.

"No need." Lauren stood and helped out her hand, "I have a geek top you can borrow and some rather fetching tartan bed shorts."

They both laughed and arrived at the room a few minutes later. Bo was taken back by the sheer size of it, it was bigger than her whole flat. It was almost if she had three guests room with the walls knocked down. One side of the the room was a long walk in wardrobe, the other a bathroom. The bed was in the centre with double doors either size that lead onto a balcony. The wall by the entrance had shelves donned with awards and ribbons. Bo loved how surreal it all was to her, this was Lauren's childhood bedroom and she was standing in it. She knew instinctively that although not totally forgiven, she was on the road.

"I know what your thinking." Lauren's words distracted Bo from exploring the room with her eyes.

"I doubt it." Bo replied.

"You are admiring all my ribbons and your probably wondering where I keep my dolls house?" Lauren's laugh filled the room. "As you can imagine I don't live here anymore, but Mum has kept it like I had it when I did."

"And why not, you should be proud of all you achieved. I have only ever got one ribbon and it was a Participation one." Bo declared, Lauren continue to laugh. "Don't laugh, my mum also put it in the kitchen in some kind of weird shrine cabinet. I hated it, but I would be disappointed if she has now taken it down."

Sensing the mood changing Lauren walked toward Bo and squeezed her hand, "I'm sure she has still got that award up Bo. Mothers are weird like that."

They both laughed.

Lauren took the Geek tee and gave it to Bo and walked into the walk in wardrobe to get changed, all of a sudden feeling shy around Bo, or maybe because she was surrounded by her childhood she felt younger somehow.

When Lauren had returned Bo was already sitting on the edge of the bed also looking unsure of what she was supposed to do next. Lauren got under the covers and Bo followed her lead. The bed was a super King and although they were both in, there was such a gap between them they could have easily fit in another three people.

"Come here and cuddle me Bo."

Bo needed not to be asked again and leapt over to the middle where she was joined by Lauren. She hurried her feet under the duvet and took her place as Lauren cuddled into her.

"Lauren, I'm sorry. I just want to tell you it was all me, none of it was you, you were perfect." Bo stroked Lauren's hair as she had done many times, this time however she wanted more than anything simply Lauren's forgiveness and for them to be how they were in Cairo.

"Bo it was never just you, it was us. We both made bad choices. I want us to get through it and be happy again. Do you think we can do this?" Lauren asked, looking up to her lover, desperate to hear a yes.

"I do." Bo replied and smiled.

"Then let's get rid of any awkwardness now." Lauren jumped up and mounted Bo's Lap. "Kiss me Bo."

There had never been a kiss that was needed as much as that one. Mouths met each other and tongues explored. Needing more, wanting more, Lauren slipped her hand under Bo's tee and gently caressed Bo's breast. Bo took a short intake of breathe, of course she was hoping for more, but was not going to be the one to instigate it and was not full prepared for Lauren's hand. Lauren tugged at Bo's tee, yanking it up, "Take this off Bo." Bo quickly removed the garment a sudden rush of air hardened her nipples. Bo placed her hands either side of Lauren's waist, her mouth finding soft lips once again. Lauren broke from the kiss and trailed soft kisses down Bo's neck, over her collarbone and circling her nipple.

Not able to take much more Bo arched her back, pushing her nipple toward Lauren's mouth. Not wanting to tease her lover anymore, Lauren took the full breast into her mouth and sucked at the tip.

Lauren traced her kisses back up to Bo's ear, stopping to whisper into it, "I have never had any lover in this bed with me, you are the first,". Lauren's words sent a shiver straight down to Bo's now wet cunt as she let out a moan.

"No one really?" Bo's words were barely audible.

"No, last time I lived here I was sixteen. And any girlfriends after I moved out were given the guest room. The same ones you were put in." Lauren nibbled on Bo's earlobe as she spoke.

"Will we get in trouble?" Bo asked.

"Yes, if we are caught, lucky the room is sound proof baby." Lauren answered.

"Oh you are a bad girl." Bo replied as she felt Lauren's hand take hold of both her underwear and bed shorts. Seconds later her legs were literally in the air and those garments removed. Bo's legs fell back down around Lauren.

Lauren moved her hand the length of Bo's sex, "I guess you have rubbed off on me."

Bo shivered, the combination of Lauren's dirty talk and they way she was being stroked lit a desire in her that only Lauren could do. Lauren's head followed back the trail of kisses back down to her breast, this time taking her time on the other nipple, before continuing the journey down.

Bo looked around the room, she really hoped that Lauren was not lying when she said that the room was sound proof, as she knew that her orgasm would be loud and she was not sure if she could silence it even if she wanted to. She felt like her skin was on fire as Lauren slowly made her descent down her body, leaving wet, warm kisses behind.

Lauren's head disappeared under the covers and Bo could not see what would happen next, she only felt hot breath against her clit and soft kisses alternating on her inner thigh. Bo decided she would wait patiently for Lauren to take charge. The wait was not long, as she was taken by surprise when Lauren took her clit into her mouth and sucked hard on it. Fingers were deep inside her moments later and Lauren's thumb was applying pressure on her opening. The mixtures of sensations was overwhelming Bo and she knew her orgasm was close. She reached for handfuls of duvet and clutched at it as she moved her hips in time with Lauren's thrusts. Low whimpers of ecstasy left Bo's mouth and echoed around the room.

Bo tightened her grip as the familiar rush of endorphin's filled her head. Her leg started to shake but Lauren was not easing up, she was going to ride this orgasm with her lover. Her toes flexed as the first wave crested over her, unable to close her legs, Bo lay helpless as Lauren's ministrations continued. Lauren fucked her deeper, harder as her juices flowed. Unable to contain much more Bo screamed into the room, unashamedly begging to be fucked more. Bo would have been more than happy to have her girlfriend back and a nice orgasm, but Lauren had other plans.

Lauren was claiming her lover back and using sex was letting Bo know what she could have lost and to ensure she remembered what a good thing she was. Lauren loved Bo with all her heart, she needed assurances that her lover knew that. She knew that she would just break if she ever left again. This was her chance to claim her back and she took it. Lauren did not ease up at all as she stayed on her clit, alternating between licking and sucking. Her fingers pleasuring deeper, getting her thumb in to push against the soft velvet part just inside of Bo. Keeping the pressure applied, she used her fingers to moved up more to the second patch of soft skin. Her fist was almost inside of her when she found it. Lauren had already decided that her final orgasm would be a combination of g-spot, a-spot and clitoral and she knew that Bo's head would spin.

Bo's head was spinning. A different feeling built up inside of her, her leg seizing, her toes curling, yet no release. Bo begged for a released. Lauren applied more pressure, and that was all she needed. Bo's whole body shook in a seismic movement, wave after wave crashed over her making her body physically raise from the bed. Multiple orgasms from what felt like different places shot through her one after the other. If this was make up sex then Bo did not mind the odd argument she thought. She couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous thought. Bo did not even notice Lauren lay back by her side. Her tremors still cresting her body.

"You have a cheesy smile on your face Bo" Lauren laughed and kissed the side of Bo's face.

"Oh my god Lauren. You. Are. Simply. Amazing" Bo replied through her short breaths.

Playfully Bo went to get out of bed, "I best be gone now, back to my room before I am caught here. I don't want to be a bad girl like you Lauren."

"Oh no you don't." Lauren pulled Bo back and sat back on top of her, "You have something that needs urgently taken care of." Lauren took Bo's wrist and moved her hand under her waistband and between her own legs.

Bo was left temporary speechless as she felt Lauren's wetness.

"You will be a bad girl tonight, and if you are really bad I may share with you some more of my secret sex moves." Lauren wiggled on top of her lover and smiled. She was happy, things felt normal again.

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and said with sincerity, "I really love you Lauren. I promise never to fuck up again."

"Oh baby, we both know you will, and I will, and we'll talk it out and have more make up sex. Deal?"

"Deal."

The remainder of the night they explored each other's body's again, like it was a new start for them both. They fucked, they made love and eventually they fell to sleep in each other arms, skin to skin. Things were back to normal, and they were more in love than they had ever been. They both realised that it sometimes took the thought of losing one another, to realise what they have together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Valentines Day from England...I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will look forward to reading any comments that you may have. <strong>_

_**There is only 1 more chapter left! **_

_**XOXOXO - CC xx**_


End file.
